A Couple Reunited
by Geek101-13
Summary: Jen and Tilly have gotten back to together after being unable to stay apart. Things seem to be looking up but will it last for long?
1. The Begining of a Beautiful Relationship

**Chapter 1**

The bench seemed so cold since the last time Tilly was here holding the Polaroid Esther had given her outside College Coffee. She knew then that everything was over, if love was forbidden it turned into less of a reality and more of a dream. Tilly had been coming here every day for the past three weeks hoping to see her again. Jen told her they couldn't be together but she couldn't just give up without fighting for her. It wasn't in Tilly's nature to give up so easily. A woman with dark hair sat next to Tilly. She turned and looked at the woman. The woman looked back. "I didn't think I'd see you here, Tilly" said Jen. "I can't forget about you" whispered Tilly. "What did you say?" Jen asked. "It- It was nothing" Tilly said nervously. "Tilly, I can't stop thinking about you. I try to but I can't." Tilly looked up at Jen, she was about to cry. Tilly grabbed her and pulled her closer. "It's okay Jen. Please don't cry."

Jen looked at Tilly. Her face was just perfect. Jen couldn't resist any longer she just grabbed Tilly and kissed her. She was terrified that if she let go, Tilly would disappear and it will have all been a dream. Tilly was taken by surprise, she made the most of it before Jen gave her famous we can't do this speech. After a while Tilly pulled away and just looked at Jen, waiting for her to say something. "I've missed you Tilly" she said. "I missed you too Jen. Do you want to get a coffee?" Jen just looked at her. "Seeing as you're not refusing, I'll take this as a yes." Jen nodded. They got up and grabbed their bags and made their way to College Coffee. They talked the whole way there. Tilly had grabbed Jen's hand and they had been walking through the village acting like a proper couple, just like Tilly had dreamed of. Tilly walked into the coffee shop first to make sure none of the sixth formers were there. Luckily Maddie, Sinead and George had gone shopping, while Bart and Jono were playing Xbox. Tilly signalled Jen to come in. Jen chose a sofa in the corner for them to sit on while Tilly went and ordered there drinks. Tilly had a Ginger bread latte while Jen had a White Mocha. They spent the afternoon drinking coffees and talking about art and politics.

Tilly's phone beeped. It was a text from Maddie:

**_'Hi Tils were gonna go get a coffee at College Coffee, do you wanna come?'_**

Tilly turned to Jen "We've got to go, now!" Jen looked confused "Why?" Tilly grabbed Jen's hand and pulled her up. "Maddie and the other sixth formers are coming in here for coffee so we have to go." Jen grabbed her things whilst Tilly waited outside. Maddie walked towards Tilly. "I see you've taken up my offer of a coffee then Tils?" Tilly looked shocked. "Erm, no I'm just about to go. I've got some coursework that needs to be done" said Tilly. "Oh right, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Maddie said disappointedly. "Yeah of course you'll see me tomorrow. " Tilly started to walk towards Jen's workshop. She picked up her phone and text Jen:

**_"Maddie saw me so I had to make an excuse so we wouldn't be seen together. I'm at your workshop so don't keep me waiting. Tilly XXX"_**

Jen was outside the coffee shop, she swore Tilly said she was going to be waiting outside for her. Then her phone beeped and saw Tilly's text. Jen made her way to her workshop to find the red head. When Jen got to her workshop there was a note on the door:

**_I knew you'd come. I'm in the workshop, come and find me. Tilly X_**

Jen opened the door of the workshop. Inside it was pitch black; Jen went to turn on the lights. Jen's workshop was made up of two rooms. The main workspace and an office. Jen couldn't she Tilly in the main workspace so she went to look in the office. The office had a locked cupboard that acted as Jen's wardrobe for the nights when she stayed and worked late. There was a sofa in the corner and a desk on the other side of the room. Jen went over to her desk and saw that one of the draws was open. Jen walked over to the cupboard and opened the door. Tilly leaped out of the cupboard and put her arms around Jen. "You found me" said the red head. Jen laughed "I thought you were more mature than playing hide and seek in my workshop." Jen smiled. Tilly looked at the teacher. "I thought it would be fun and you seem to be enjoying yourself." said Tilly. "Why are you always so cute when your right." Tilly grabbed Jen and pulled her closer. "Because I enjoy being right." Tilly placed a soft kiss on the teacher's lips. "Are you going to do that every time you're right?" "Maybe" replied the red head. Jen looked at the clock, it was 10.30. Tilly followed Jen's movements and found herself also looking at the Clock. "Oh, I was meant to be back at 9.30 to say goodbye to my parents before they go off on their trip" said Tilly. "Do you still think they'd be at home as I can drive you?" replied Jen. "No, they'd be long gone by now." Jen grabbed Tilly and walked her to the car outside her workshop and opened the door. Jen looked over at Tilly and said "I can still give you a lift if you want. It's not safe to walk on your own in the dark. Not while there's a murderer on the loose." Jen opened the door and Tilly got in the blue Jeep. Jen walked round to the driver's side and climbed in.

Jen drove to Tilly's house and parked up. Jen looked at the clock on the dashboard it was 11 o'clock. Diane and Sinead would be asleep by now and if she woke them there would be a confrontation in the morning. "Jen, you can stay over if you want my parents aren't going to be back until Friday?" said Tilly. "Are you sure? I mean we don't have to rush into anything, we've only just gotten together." replied Jen "I didn't mean like that. You and your one track mind Miss Gilmore. It's getting late and I'm pretty sure Sinead won't be happy if you interrupt her beauty sleep, now will she? Besides the spare room is made up so you can sleep in there." said Tilly, Jen nodded her head and Tilly jumped out the car and walked up the stairs to her front door to unlock it while Jen got some stuff from the car. Tilly opened the door and Jen followed behind. "So do you want anything to eat before we go to bed." asked Tilly. "I can make you whatever you want." Jen looked around at all the paintings in the hallway before regaining her trail of thought. "Erm a cup of a tea and toast is fine thanks." Tilly goes into the kitchen to make some food for the pair. Jen wondered around the house looking at all the sculptures and the pieces of art work hanging from the walls. Before ending up in the living room staring and a large canvas painting above the mantel piece small. All of them were signed TE in capital letters in the corner of each of the paintings. "Tilly, did you paint all of these?" asked Jen. "Yeah, when we moved here I said that I didn't mind what house it was as long as I could pick out the paint, carpets and art work." answered Tilly. "There amazing all the different colours and angles." said Jen. Tilly walked into the living room carrying a plate of toast and two mugs of tea; she placed them on the coffee table and joined Jen who was still admiring her art work. "I'm glad you like them." said Tilly. "Of course I like them, you're a talented artist. You're my talented artist." replied Jen. After spending a while curled up on the sofa Jen and Tilly decided to call it a day and go upstairs to bed. Walking along the landing Tilly said "Jen, the bathrooms down the hall and here is a t-shirt and some shorts to wear." Tilly hugged Jen and gave her a good night kiss before going into her room. Jen had finished in the bathroom she walked across the landing and saw Tilly's bedroom door was open, just a little bit. She peered round the door and saw the teen fast asleep. Jen walked into the room, she couldn't resist watching the teen sleep. She sat in the chair in the corner and spent the night watching Tilly sleep before Jen herself, drifted off to sleep.


	2. Being Found Out

**Chapter 2**

It was 9:30 the next morning. Tilly had awoken to find Jen in the chair in the corner of her room. Tilly got out of bed and went to have a shower and get changed before awakening Jen. "Jen, babe wake up. Have you been there all night?" whispered Tilly. Jen's eyes opened "I never meant to stay here all night, you looked so peaceful so I thought I'd come and watch you." Jen explained. "You need to stop being so cute. What do you want for breakfast?" Tilly asked. "I'll grab something on the way back. I'm late as it is Diane will wonder where I am." Jen answered. "I'm not letting my beautiful girlfriend leave here without a change of clothes and breakfast. Besides don't you get up early to watch the sun rise?" Tilly insisted. "Fine, you win. And yes I do get up to watch the sun rise, for artistic purposes." Said Jen, sarcastically. Tilly went over to her wardrobe and picked out some clothes for Jen to wear. "Here's a cardigan, skirt and a shirt. You get changed while I make breakfast." Tilly kissed Jen on the cheek and made her way down stairs to make a start on breakfast. Jen started to look around Tilly's bedroom. There was a painting on the wall and sketches pinned up on a notice board. Jen walked over to the notice board and noticed some sketches from there day at Crosby Beach. Flashbacks of this day raced through Jen's mind. She loved that day more than any other day of her existence. She got to know the wonderful red head that she now had fallen in love with. Jen sat reminiscing about that day for a couple of minutes before she was interrupted by the sound of Tilly's voice. "Jen, breakfast is nearly done." Jen quickly jumped up and quickly changed her clothes before walking downstairs to see what wonderful creation Tilly had created for breakfast. Jen walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tilly brought over two plates and two cups of coffee. "Jen, Maddie wants me to go and meet her later." said Tilly. "You should go, I've got to go home in a bit and start on some marking. Besides I don't want anyone to get suspicious." replied Jen.

After the couple had finished their breakfast Jen started to gather up her things and put them into her car. Jen went up to Tilly's room to get her bag and return the pyjama's Tilly had lent her. "Sweetie, here are the PJ's you lent me." Jen handed Tilly the PJ's. "Well that's all my stuff packed up so I guess I'd better go before you get any surprise visitors." Jen kissed Tilly's forehead. "Babe, after I've finished with Maddie I'll text you maybe we can meet up?" said Tilly. "Of course we can meet up. I'll see you later." Jen made her way downstairs with her bag. She opened the front door and closed it quietly as she left. Tilly walked over to her window and watched Jen drive off down the street. Jen had only been gone a matter of seconds and Tilly had already started to miss her. Tilly didn't have to meet Maddie till 3.30 so she could leave after she'd gotten ready and had lunch and meet Jen before she had to go and meet Maddie. Tilly pulled out her phone and Text Jen:

Just moved meeting Maddie, back to 3.30, so I can spend some time with you. Tilly X

Tilly just wanted to spend every second she had with Jen. Jen was the first girl Tilly had a proper connection with. Everything felt so different when she was with Jen. It was like no matter what was going on in her life, whenever she was with Jen they were in there own little world where nothing else mattered apart from each other.

Tilly finished applying her makeup and fixing her hair. She had also decided to change out of her jogging bottoms and t-shirt into a nice pair of jeans, a blouse and some sneakers. Tilly grabbed her bag and walked downstairs to grab her keys and lock up the house.

Jen had been at home for over an hour doing marking and looking for another placement seeing as she was no longer Tilly's teacher. There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." said Jen. The door opened and Diane walked in. "Aye, you alright love?" asked Diane. Jen got up from her desk and went over to Diane. "I'm fine Diane, just doing some marking." Jen answered. "Well I wondered if you wanted to go shopping with Sinead, Maddie and me." "No, thanks Diane I think I'll just finish off all this marking." Jen's phone buzzed. Jen went over to her desk and read the message:

Come and meet me at 2:00 at the Folly. Tilly X

"Is this your secret boyfriend?" giggled Diane. "No just a friend, asking if I wanted to meet up, for a drink and a catch up." Jen blushed. "Right well see you later love, I'd better be off." And with that Diane left Jen alone in her room. Jen rushed to her desk to pick up her phone and reply to the red heads text:

I can't wait to see you, I'll be there soon. Jen X

Jen decided to change out of Tilly's clothes so she could return them to the girl. Jen had finally decided on a floral dress with and grey cardigan and her signature boots. Jen grabbed her bag and put her phone inside. She walked down stairs to make sure everyone was out, locked the door and of she went to meet Tilly.

Tilly was walking around in the Folly went Jen got there. Tilly was so consumed in her own little world she hadn't even realised Jen had been standing there. Jen grabbed Tilly's arm and pulled her over to be closer to her. Jen and Tilly sat down on the bench and just talked. Whenever they were together they always had a lot to say to each other.

Maddie was waiting in the coffee shop for Tilly. She was half an hour late and this was hardly like her. Texas had overheard Maddie's concern for Tilly and suggested they organise a search party to look for her considering a murder was still at large. They all split up into pairs to look for the 'missing' teen.

Tilly was completely oblivious to the search party that was looking for her. She was too wrapped up with Jen to even notice that her phone had been going off for the last thirty minutes. "Jen, can't we just stay her all day like this?" asked Tilly. "I'll stay here as long as you want me to." said Jen. Jen leaned forward to give Tilly a kiss on the cheek. As she did so, Diane appeared out of nowhere. "What do you think you two think playing at?" "Diane, we didn't know you were here." Said Jen. The two girls knew they had been caught out. "Jen, I expected more from you. You told me nothing was going on." Diane was clearly angry. "Well there wasn't anything going on then. We saw each other in town last week. This just happened." said Jen defending herself. "And there's only a few years between us." added Tilly. "Something like this doesn't just happen. You two have to stop this now otherwise I'll have no choice but to report you Jen. You're taking advantage of a child. You're in a position of trust." argued Diane. "I'm 16 Diane, I'm sure I can make my own choices and Jen is not taking advantage." Jen smiled at the fact Tilly was defending her. "Tilly, come with me now and you two stop this whole mess or I'm serious Jen I'll have to report you." That was then end of the argument. Diane escorted Tilly through the village to show the search party she was safe. Then left her at the coffee shop and told her "I'm serious Tilly you need to stop this, what Jen is doing isn't okay." Tilly grabbed her phone to text Jen:

Jen meet me under the archway, we need to talk. T X

Tilly walked over to the archway. She stood beside it looking around for any sign of Jen. A hand came out and grabbed her and pulled her into the alley way underneath the archway. Tilly took a moment to find her feet again and realised Jen had pulled her into the alley. "Jen, what are we going to do now? Diane knows about us!" said a worried Tilly. "Does this mean we have to stop seeing each other?" "Tilly, I never listened to my own mother when I was a kid so why am I going to listen to someone else's mother now? We just have to be more careful." said Jen. Tilly grabbed Jen's hand and held it tight. Neither of the women wanted to let go. "Meet me tonight, at Chez Chez. 8'clock sharp." requested Jen. "Well seeing as you asked so nicely Miss Gilmore I would love to see you tonight." And with that it was decided. Tilly said her goodbye and went home to get ready for her date.

Jen had just walked to the front door to be greeted by a lecture from Diane. "Jen, you do know what you've done don't you. You've put me in an awkward position now love." "Diane I never planned any of this. I know it's hard to believe but it just happened." "You're not in love with her are you Jen?" Jen couldn't look Diane in the eyes. Of course she love the teen but she wasn't going to admit it to her if she did that her career would be over and she'd be behind bars before she could say I love you Tilly. "No Diane, of course I don't love her." Jen's heart sunk. Having to like to everyone like that was just so painful. She loved Tilly and all she wanted to do was shout it from the roof tops so everyone would know. After a while Diane let her go upstairs and get changed. Diane was going out tonight so all she need to do was get round Sinead.

Jen had spent the last hour trying to look perfect for her date with Tilly. She had waited till Diane had just walked out the door to emerge from her bedroom and go downstairs. "Where you going miss?" asked Sinead. Jen put the phone down she was clutching on the table. "Just going to meet a friend in town." Then Jen's worst nightmare happened Sinead spilled her coffee all over her phone. Her only means of communication with Tilly was destroyed. "Sinead you've just ruined my phone." "Jen you've got my bag." "Sorry Sinead but all mine are filled with marking and coursework." Jen walked out the door before Sinead could start an argument. She got in the line to get in the club. The bouncer asked to search her bag. Jen handed the bag over thinking there wouldn't be a problem and she'd be with Tilly in a matter of seconds. How wrong she was. The bouncer found weed in the bag. Jen pleaded with him to let her in and that it wasn't hers but the bouncer wasn't having any of it and he turned her away. Half an hour later Tilly tried to call Jen but it just went to voicemail. "Jen, it's me. I've got a feeling I've been stood up or did Diane send you to your room. Call me okay? I'm worried about you."


	3. Feeling Stood Up

**Chapter 3**

Tilly woke up feeling numb. She was terrified that Jen didn't want to see her after missing there date last night. Tilly have left Jen four voicemails and six texts and still had no reply, so she decided that the best thing to do was go to sleep and try again in the morning. Tilly sat up in bed and reached for her phone to see if Jen had replied. There was one text message, Tilly opened it with excitement:

_**Heya Tils, meet me outside the Dog in the Pond. Here with George, Ruby and Mads. See you soon. X**_

The text was from Sinead. Tilly just felt even worse. The one person she wanted to talk to in the whole world wasn't talking to her and she was sure it was her fault. Tilly decided that she wasn't going to mope around this time. She was tired of Jen always controlling how she felt, she was going to go out and spend the day not thinking about Jen.

Jen on the other hand was angry with Sinead. It was her fault she had missed her date with Tilly because of the weed she carelessly left in her bag and she had broken Jen's phone. Jen had decided she was going to see the red head to explain everything. But she was stopped by Diane. "Jen where are you going?" asked Diane inquisitively. "Just going to- erm get some ideas for painting?" replied Jen she knew Diane was having none of it, Diane was on to her and Jen knew it. "You're going to see Tilly aren't you?" "No Diane, of course not." Jen began to blush, she was a terrible liar. The only thing she had on her mind was Tilly. "Jen, you can't be seeing Tilly anymore. It's not right, besides you've got some applications to be filling out for your new placement." And with that Jen headed upstairs again. Part of her knew Diane was right. But she was crazy about Tilly and she wasn't going to give her up that easily. Jen would just have to wait until Diane had gone out before she could sneak off.

Tilly had finally managed to get out of bed and meet up with Sinead and the others. Maddie was the first to recognise Tilly's arrival. "Ah. My favourite ginger lesbian. How are you doing?" said Maddie in an obvious sarcastic tone. "Fine thanks Mads. Just tired." Replied a lovesick Tilly. Maddie knew her friend wasn't okay and took her over to one side. "Tils, your not alright are you? It's not that bitch Jen is it? You need to stop thinking about her. Besides I am way better looking than her." Tilly forced a smile onto her miserable face. "That's my girl, now come on George has still got to tell you about his lover boy Ryan. The two girls walked back over to the others, to their surprise none of them had noticed they had gone so Tilly didn't need to make up any excuses for her behaviour. "So, let's hear about your lover boy then?" asked Sinead, she was probably more excited about the prospect that George had a boyfriend than George himself. "Well, erm- there's not a lot to tell really. He's called Ryan and he is really nice." Said George in the most innocent way possible.

Tilly hadn't been listening to a word anyone was saying to her for the past half an hour. All she could think about was Jen and all the reasons she could possibly have for standing her up. She tried to rank all the ones she had thought of in order of how much they would hurt to hear Jen actually say. 'I just don't love you' ranked at number one with 'I lost my phone' being the least painful to hear Jen say. Tilly had had enough she had to see Jen so she made her way to Price Slice then she would think of an excuse to see Jen.

Jen had just heard the front door slam. Diane had finally gone out, Jen didn't waste any time in packing all her stuff into her bag and walking straight out the door before Diane came back. Jen thought that the first place she would try is the main village area near the deli and work her way around looking for the red head. She stood in the alley way behind Chez Chez and let her eyes wonder around looking for Tilly.

Suddenly she saw the beautiful red head come towards her. She couldn't risk shouting her name so she just waited until she walked past and pulled her into the alley, Tilly let off a quiet scream. "What are you playing at; you know there's a murderer on the loose." Gasped Tilly. "I'm sorry about last night. I borrowed a bag off Sinead and the bouncers found weed in it and my phones broken." Replied Jen. Jen had her I'm sorry look on her face. It was the look she did when she was really truly sorry. "You could have found a way to let me know. I was really worried." Jen moved towards Tilly. "You're cute when you're annoyed." Jen smiled and tried to make a joke out of this whole miss understanding. "And you're annoying when you're cute." Tilly pouted. Jen tries to kiss Tilly but she pushes Jen back. "Oh, shut up I'm trying to be mad at you." The red head smiled, Jen finally let down her guard. "Alright I'm sorry. Quick!" Jen saw Diane and had quickly pushed Tilly down the alley. Tilly does as she is told and runs down the alley. "Oh hello what are you doing sulking around on street corners." Said Diane. "Erm, just- trying to get some inspiration for painting, you know people watching."Said Jen, it was the first convincing lie that popped into her head. "Yeah, well as long as you're not watching Tilly." Said Diane "Diane!" Snapped Jen. She didn't know whether Diane had seen her and Tilly moments ago so she had this instinct to defend herself and the teen. "Yeah well I meant what I said." Replied Diane. "Yeah i know, anyway Tilly is the last person you should be worried about." Said Jen hoping to get Diane to leave her alone so she could catch up with Tilly. "Yeah what's that supposed to mean?" said Diane, she looked all concerned. Jen knew she had to tell her the truth. "Sinead's the one messing up her life." Jen just wanted to shove the words right back into her mouth. Now she was in for it, Sinead would tell Tilly and make it seem worse than it was. She didn't want Tilly to hate her, not after all this time she spent trying to make her feelings for Tilly make sense. Diane was shocked she couldn't believe Jen had just said this about her own stepdaughter, even though Sinead wasn't her child in blood her maternal instincts kicked in. Jen and Diane were going to confront Sinead.

Jen stood in the Kitchen and leant up against the kitchen counter. She purposely chose to stand there as she was hidden behind Diane. It would also mean she didn't need to do the talking. After Diane had finished confronting Sinead, she seemed satisfied with Sinead's reason for the weed. As she had taken it off of Bart to stop him smoking it. Jen felt bad for what she had done so she had to say something. "Diane, Sinead is a good influence on Bart. She seems to really be helping him get straight and he is doing better at college because of it." Sinead just looked at Jen. Jen could see the angry in her eyes. "Your gonna regret saying anything, Jen." And with that Sinead walked away. Jen knew she was in for it now.

Diane has sent Sinead to the shops to pick up some washing machine detergent. At the shop she saw Tilly. "You know that witch, Jen. She's only gone and told Diane I had weed in my bag. Now I'm the household slave." All Tilly could do is laugh but her little giggle was soon interrupted. "I'm gonna get me revenge on Jen. If you've got any Idea's let me know."

Tilly was worried now. What was Sinead going to do to Jen? Tilly didn't want Sinead to hurt her but she couldn't stop her without telling Sinead that Jen was her girlfriend or without Sinead guessing first. Tilly decided to go to bed, maybe she'd have a clear head in the morning and she'd be able to figure out what to do next.

Jen was worried too. What if Tilly didn't want to see her? Jen couldn't make Tilly chose between being with her and being with her friends. It wasn't fair of Jen to even ask that. As Jen didn't have a phone she couldn't reassure Tilly and tell her everything would be okay. Jen was too frustrated to sleep so she did what she does best draw something to distract herself from the problem in hand. But all she could draw was Tilly.


	4. Tilly's Off to Abersoch

**Chapter 4**

Tilly hadn't really slept at all last night. She was too worried about Jen to sleep. She picked up her phone to check for messages. She knew this was pointless as Jen probably hadn't got a new phone, but it didn't hurt to hope that she had. Tilly unlocked her phone to see she had a text. She opened it up, she knew it was probably from Maddie or Sinead but to her surprise it was Jen:

_**Managed to get one of Sinead's old phones, and save my sim card. I just wanted to tell you that everything is going to be okay. Sinead doesn't mean anything that she said yesterday she was just angry, that's all. Love you. J X**_

Tilly felt so relieved; she thought that Sinead's plan of revenge could threaten their relationship. Tilly had already had to deal with her and Jen breaking up once and she wasn't going to go through that all over again. Tilly quickly tapped out a reply to Jen's text:

_**Thank god. I didn't want to lose you again. How about you make it up to me for missing our date and meet me at the Folly in half an hour. Love you too. T X**_

Jen was also happy that Sinead's little threat didn't ruin her relationship with Tilly. She knew what getting caught would mean and she knew she had to be more careful. She decided the best thing to do was hide all these sketches and photos of her and the red head, if Sinead was planning on revenge she couldn't leave them lying around her room. As an extra precaution she deleted all of Tilly's texts and changed Tilly's name in her phone. She couldn't risk Sinead or Diane looking through her texts. Diane would keep quiet if she made out she wasn't seeing Tilly anymore and having Sinead find out would be a disaster, she would lose her job and Tilly would get hurt and the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Tilly.

Jen was the first to arrive at the Folly; she sat down on the bench and waited for Tilly. Tilly arrived about five minutes later. When Tilly arrived Jen's face just lit up, they had only been apart for around ten hours but to Jen it felt like a life time. Tilly laid down on the bench with her head resting against Jen's Leg. Tilly just wanted to spend the whole day with Jen and just be a couple without having to hide all the time. But Jen knew she couldn't spend the whole day with Tilly, it's not that she didn't want to. Diane said she would tell the police and the university if she caught Jen and Tilly again. Jen didn't want to ruin her career or lose Tilly. Tilly looked up at Jen and asked "Can we just spend the whole day, like this?" Jen shook her head. Tilly got up she had the look of disappointment on her face. "Hey, I want to spend all my time with you too. Trust me; no relationship can be 24/7. Especially not a secret one." Tilly smiled, she knew Jen was right. Tilly decided it was best to let Jen go and do what she had to. There was always tomorrow.

Tilly had been sat outside the coffee shop for a while now. She had lost track of time writing in her journal. She wanted to document all of the feelings she felt when she was with Jen:

_**Of all the human emotions, the most basic, the most common and the most beautiful is love. Our entire lives are dominated by love and everything else in life is**_ _**measured by love. It's as if, if we**__** attain everything else in life but failed to attain and give love, we have failed. From the day a person is born to the day she dies, life seems to be one great journey of giving and receiving love. I believe I have found love with Jen. It's sounds like a cliché but I have never been happier in my life than when I am with her. I can see her for just a second and it makes my day complete. The smell of her perfume on my jumper when I get home is like a drug. The scent of her perfume is so comforting; it makes me feel safe with her.**_

Tilly could of continued writing about Jen forever but she got interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up and saw she had one text message:

_**You ready for an adventure to end all adventures. Meet me in the village in 5 mins. Mads x**_

Tilly went to the village right away. What the hell could Maddie be on about? Maddie would have told her if she had anything planned. Tilly went more out of curiosity but secretly hoped that this 'adventure' wouldn't keep her away from Jen. When Tilly arrived in the village she saw Maddie sat on the bonnet of a four by four car. "Mads, what's this about an adventure to end all adventures?" asked Tilly. "We are going off on holiday, to- Abersoch!" said Maddie excitedly. Tilly just went blank; she had made plans to spend the summer with Jen. She knew she couldn't get out of this holiday. Tilly reluctantly put on a brave face and said "Well Mads that sounds awesome. When are we going?" Maddie smiled "Well, my beautiful Tilly I was planning on leaving today, all the others are packing so that just leaves you. You've got half an hour. Pack as much booze as you can get your hands on. This is going to be the holidays to end all holidays." Unaware that Maddie actually meant it Tilly went home to pack. She had no idea how she was going to tell Jen or how Jen would react but she knew she couldn't lie to Maddie. She spent the last two terms at sixth form lying to her and she couldn't keep it up any longer.

Tilly grabbed a canvas holdall from her wardrobe and selected summer clothes for the trip to Abersoch. She checked the weather on her phone but to be safe she backed some warm clothes in case it rained. When she had finished packing clothes she snuck downstairs and went to her parent's fridge to see if there was any booze. The fridge had no alcohol in it which was a relieve as Tilly didn't want to get drunk and do something she'd regret on this holiday. She grabbed her phone a text Jen:

_**Meet me by the alley on the other side behind Chez Chez. I need to see you. T XXX**_

Tilly grabbed her holdall and her hand bag and walked out the door to see Jen for the last time before she set off on the 'holiday to end all holidays'.

When Jen got this text she went to meet Tilly straight away she didn't know what Tilly wanted to say but she hoped it would be good. Tilly arrived first and put down her bags and leant against the wall. Jen walked down the alley way and checked that no one was around, the probably wasn't going to be anyone around but it was a force of habit. She came round the corner and saw Tilly and the bags and just stared at them. _Where could she be going Jen thought, wouldn't she have told me if she had plans.'_

Tilly looked at Jen and said "I guess you can see that I'm going away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it was all kind of a last minute thing." Jen looked disappointed she wanted to spend the summer with Tilly. "Where are you going?" Tilly smiled "Abersoch." "When will you be back?" Jen asked all concerned. "I dunno I'll text you." Jen looked Tilly straight in the eyes "I'll miss you." Tilly took hold of Jen's hand. "I'll miss you too. But I've really got to go." Jen leant in for a kiss. "Not here." Said Tilly, she picked up her bags and walked away.

Jen knew this would be a long summer without Tilly.


	5. Jen's Got a Surprise For Tilly

**Chapter 5**

Tilly had been in Abersoch for one night. She woke up at 8:30 and walked into the lounge to see Jono and Bart stoned on the sofa. Neil was missing and George was asleep on the sofa. Tilly decided there would be no human communication with anyone till at least 12:30 so she went back to bed.

Jen had been up for several hours now. She went to watch the sunrise but it wasn't inspiring her to paint at all. She missed Tilly and wanted to see her. Jen knew Tilly would be staying near the beach but she couldn't just drive up there and wait on the beach, someone might see her. She needed to find out exactly where she was staying. Jen had an idea, she could call up Maddie's mum and ask where Maddie is, she could tell her mum this whole story about how Maddie hadn't done her coursework and that it need to be done as soon as possible. She could mention she was on her way to Abersoch if Mrs Morrison told her Maddie was there and try and get the address. Jen knew her idea seemed farfetched but it was the only way she could see Tilly. Jen picked up her phone and dialled the number:

"_**Hello, Mrs Morrison. I'm Maddie's art teacher Jen Gilmore. I've been going through her coursework and there are several uncompleted assignments which need to be done as soon as possible, so I can send off her work to get her AS level in art."**_

"_**Well, Miss Gilmore. Maddie is in Abersoch at the moment and were not sure when she'll be back."**_

"_**Funny thing, I'm actually on my way to Abersoch right now to see some family, if it's okay with you maybe I could take it to her while I'm there?"**_

"_**I don't see why not as long as you're already going. I don't want you to make a trip just to give Maddie her work. She is staying in a house near the **__**South Caernarvonshire Yacht Club it's very posh and modern. It's the only holiday home near the Yacht club so it won't be hard to find. Should I call Maddie and tell her your coming?"**_

"_**No, I wouldn't want to ruin her holiday. I can just put it through the letter box."**_

"_**Okay then Miss Gilmore. Thank you for informing us of Maddie's lack of work I'll make sure she gets it back to you as soon as possible. Goodbye Miss Gilmore."**_

"_**Goodbye Mrs Morrison."**_

Jen wrote down the name of the yacht club and grabbed a suitcase from behind her door. She grabbed all her summer clothes out of her wardrobe and threw them into the suitcase, grabbed a couple of things from her chest of draws and did up her suitcase. She grabbed her handbag and put her phone, sketch book, pencils and her camera in to the bag. Jen was packed and ready to go. She picked up the suitcase and her handbag and walked downstairs. Diane was out at one of her hula hooping classes so she picked up the note pad on the kitchen table and left Diane a little note:

_**Gone to see a few friends in Manchester, for a couple of days. Sorry its short notice. Jen**_

Jen threw the pad on the table and walked out the door. She walked to her car and put her bags on the back seat and set the sat nav for the yacht club. Jen was excited; she'd never done something so spontaneous before. But she had let love take over.

Tilly finally woke up at 1 o'clock. She went for a shower and got dressed. When she had finished she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Someone had drunk all the milk. "Guys who drunk all the milk?" Everyone in the lounge just looked at each other till Bart said "It was Jono; he got the munchies but was too lazy to make some food." Jono got up and walked into the kitchen "Yeah it was me, sorry Tilly. Here take this and get some more milk." Jono passed her a fiver and left the kitchen. _'Once again, I'm left to get the bloody milk. I swear I'm the only one mature enough around here to not drink all the milk and make sure we have another bottle in the fridge ready for when we run out.'_ Tilly went into her room to grab her bag and set off to the shop.

Jen had been driving for the last couple of hours when she made it to the Abersoch high street. Jen parked up and checked thesat nav. Once again she had gotten lost. Where was Tilly when she needed her?

Tilly was walking back from the shop when she saw a blue Jeep she stood still and looked at it and thought '_That can't be Jen, can it? She wouldn't come to Abersoch. Jen doesn't do anything spontaneously.'_ Tilly walked up to the car and saw a dark haired woman with the same hair cut with Jen. She reassured herself this could be a coincidence and started to walk past slowly so she could get a glimpse of the woman."Hey, want a lift?" asked the woman. "Jen is that you?" The red head approached the open car window. "Why don't you come and have a look." Tilly got to the window and looked in. "Miss me did you?" Tilly smiled. "I can't keep away, Tilly. Do want a lift?" Tilly raised the bottle of milk in her hands "Actually I'm on the milk run. My friends are back at the house waiting for me." Jen frowned "So you're not impressed that I came all this way to see you?" Tilly opened the car door and got in. "Of course I'm happy to see you. Abersoch has been so boring without you, but I don't know how to tell Maddie if I leave early. I can't tell her sorry Mads but I'm leaving early to be with my girlfriend by the way she's Jen Gilmore can I?" Tilly laughed. "Tell her you have a family emergency or something. Then I can have you all to myself." Jen smiled. Not just a normal smile, a smile which looked like she truly meant it. "You really know how to get your own way don't you Jen." Tilly said sarcastically. "Does this answer your question?" Jen grabbed Tilly and kissed her. "Yeah, it does. C'mon I'd better get back to the house and pack. Meet you here in half an hour." Tilly got out the car and walked down the street back to the house. Jen sat in the car waiting for Tilly.

Tilly got back to the house and went into the bedroom she was sharing with Maddie to pack. She'd just started to pack when Maddie walked in. "Tils where are you going?" Maddie looked angry. "My Mum called she needs me to come home, some sort of family emergency. There's not a problem with me leaving early is there?" Tilly felt terrible, her brain was telling her to stay with Maddie and the others but her heart ached for Jen. "No of course not babe. I hope your family is okay. Call me when you get back." Maddie forced a smile on her face even though she was breaking inside. "Yeah I'll call you." Tilly grabbed the last pile of clothes on the bed and put them in her bag. "Do you want me to give you a lift to the station?" Maddie stood up. "No thanks, I think a walk will be better." Maddie walked over to Tilly and hugged her. "Bye Tils. Stay safe." Tilly picked up her bags. "I'll stay safe I promise. Bye Mads." Tilly knew she'd stay safe with Jen. There was no questioning it Tilly always felt safe with Jen, wherever they are. Tilly said good bye to the other sixth formers and walked back into town to find Jen.

When Tilly got back to the car Jen was gone. There was a note on the windscreen wiper:

_**The cars open, put your bags in and flick the switch on the driver's door to lock the car. I'm in the restaurant down the street. Thought you could do with a proper meal, face none of the sixth formers can cook very well, (but you're the exception to that statement). See you soon. J X**_

Tilly did as the note instructed and went over to the restaurant. She saw Jen sitting in a table in the corner and went over to join her. "It was nice of you to tell me you were taking me to lunch; I would have put something better on." Jen grabbed Tilly's hand under the table and said "You look perfect no matter what you're wearing." Tilly was flattered; she'd never heard someone say something so nice to her. Maddie said nice things about her all the time but there had never been someone she'd really cared about say something so sweet to her.

After they had finished their meal Jen drove them to a hotel she had managed to get a last minute room in. They unloaded their stuff from Jen's car and took it into the hotel. "So what do you want to do now that you have me all to yourself?" asked Tilly. Jen thought about it and answered "What about a walk on the beach relive the memories of the first full day we spent together." "Sounds like a plan." They left the hotel and walked down to the beach.

When they got to the beech they saw it was empty. Then Jen had an idea "How about we go swimming?" Jen took off her t-shirt to reveal the top half of a bikini. Tilly didn't look convinced at the idea. "I've already been swimming today." Jen didn't want to waste the rare opportunity of a free beach so she thought she'd be reckless. "Well, not like this." Jen looked at Tilly before sprinting down the beach with no bikini top on. Tilly thought _'What the hell is Jen doing, she's a fucking maniac. But she's my fucking maniac.'_ Tilly felt like she had no choice but to join Jen skinny dipping. Tilly ran down the beach to meet Jen in the water. Jen started to regret the idea after realising it may be sunny in Abersoch but it doesn't grantee that the water will be warm. When she saw that Tilly had come to join her she warmed to the idea. "Are you mad Jen the water is freezing?" Tilly grabbed Jen and held her close in an attempt to gain more body heat. "This is what you do to me Tilly Evans. When I am with you I'm not scared anymore. I'm not always sensible and sometimes I get really crazy. You bring out everything I love about myself that I'm afraid no one else will like. I know people prefer not to tell people how they feel but I love you Tilly, I love you more than anything in the world." Tilly was speechless; she had never heard anyone tell her how they honestly felt about her, not like that. Usually it was the usual 'I love you' or 'I can't stop thinking about you'. But for Jen say that to her Tilly realised that she must mean a lot to Jen. Tilly still couldn't think of anything to say. But remembered that she always believed actions speak louder than words. Tilly but her arms around Jen's neck and kissed her. Tilly had never really made a romantic gesture before, she was afraid of commitment; she didn't really like talking about how she felt so she wrote them down or painted them. This was the first time Tilly felt like she could tell someone how she felt. "Jen, you are beautiful inside and out. Even since we've been together I've been different. You bring out the best in me and I don't ever want to lose you. I love you so much Jen Gilmore."

After the water got unbearable Jen and Tilly decided to go back to the hotel. It had been a tiring day, of new adventures. Jen and Tilly got changed for bed and after a while they drifted off to sleep, in each others arms.


	6. Back to Hollyoaks

**Chapter 6**

Jen looked at Tilly with her bright brown eyes. The red head was still asleep; Jen didn't want to wake her as she looked so beautiful when she slept. Jen laid there for another half an hour before Tilly had finally awoken. Jen cherished moments like this; they were so simple yet so meaningful. Just being close to Tilly was enough to make her realise that there connection was far too special to leave.

After a few moments of silence Tilly spoke. "Morning gorgeous." And kissed Jen's forehead. "Morning to you too. Sleep well?" Jen smiled "Perfectly in your arms." Tilly giggled. She loved it when Jen was cute. It made all the hiding and sneaking around worth it, Tilly didn't think there relationship was wrong and if she could she'd go back to the beach house with Jen and tell all the sixth formers. But she knew they wouldn't understand. They'd think that their relationship was all about sex, which it wasn't. Tilly believed that relationships had to be about more than just sex and if it wasn't that wasn't a proper relationship. When she and Jen had was real, she didn't know whether she could say it was love as Tilly couldn't even describe what love is, there's no set way of telling if something is love or not.

Jen would have stayed like this with Tilly all day but she knew they had to get back to the village before Maddie did to keep Tilly's excuse alive. "Come on Tilly we'd better get ready and packed up, Hollyoaks is calling." Tilly frowned, "Can't we just stay like this for a little longer." "I'd stay like this all day with you, but we really need to pack." Tilly took her defeat with pride and decided to do as Jen said and get ready to go back to Hollyoaks.

Getting ready didn't take long, Tilly had a shower and grabbed some clothes from her bag, she picked out a white long sleeve top with some black stripes in the middle, a pair of black denim shorts, her converse sneakers and one of her signature hair ties. Jen also kept it simple with a white vest, a navy cardigan, a floral skirt and her trademark black boots.

After they had gotten ready, they picked up their bags and went to the reception desk to check out. Jen approached the desk and handed the woman the key. "Did you have a nice stay?" said the receptionist. Jen looked at Tilly and said "Absolutely perfect, thanks." Tilly smiled she knew Jen was talking about her. "Well, drive safe then and have a lovely day." And with that Jen turned around and walked over to Tilly, grabbed her hand and lead her to the car. Jen put the bags on the back seat while Tilly got in the car, when Jen was done she got in the car and joined the red head looking at a map to find the quickest route home.

Tilly held Jen's hand the whole way home. Tilly knew she would always remember this week; Jen had travelled 110 miles to be with her. Any other person would have stayed at home and called once or twice, not Jen. She knew that this relationship would last, that Jen wasn't just using her for the thrills and the excitement of a secret relationship, all Tilly wanted to do was put all her effort into being with Jen.

When they arrived back in the village, Jen took Tilly straight back to her house. She parked up a couple of streets away and walked Tilly to her door. "I'll see you later, okay?" said Jen. "You can't keep me away." said Tilly. Tilly kissed Jen on the cheek and they said their goodbyes.

Jen walked back to her car and sat down. She knew that when she walked back into Diane's she'd be back under house arrest for leaving without telling Diane and if she found out Tilly had come home from Abersoch early she'd put two and two together and realise that Jen hadn't been to see friends, she'd been with Tilly. Jen knew that it was evitable she'd have to go back to Diane's and face the music.

When Jen got back Diane was sat at the kitchen table. She heard the door slam and turned around. "Where have you been, missy?" Diane didn't look to happy but Jen wasn't going to tell her the truth. "With some friends, in Manchester." Jen sat down. "Really? Sinead rung me earlier and said they were coming home early from Abersoch, and you said you'd be gone for a couple of days." Jen was trying to think of a good reason for coming home so quick, and then one popped into her head. "Well, I wasn't really having a lot of fun and I have a lot of applications to fill out so I thought they were more important." Diane seemed satisfied "Fine then, but when Sinead gets back she'll probably bring Tilly round to so I want you upstairs, away from Tilly." Jen did as she was told; she knew Tilly wasn't going to come round with Sinead. Jen had just left her outside her house.

Half an hour later Sinead came back alone. Jen came downstairs and Sinead was telling her mum what happened at Abersoch. "So we're all in the living room and Maddie's dad comes in with this young blonde bird and they seemed pretty together. Maddie looked gutted especially after Tilly left early, some sort of family emergency." Diane looked confused. "When did Tilly leave Sinead?" "Erm, yesterday I think. Why?" asked Sinead. "No reason, maybe I should check in on her if there's a family emergency." Answered Diane. Jen butted in "Tilly, will probably want to be alone if it's a family emergency, besides her parents or some sort of relative will be with her so it's not like she's on her own." Diane looked at Jen she knew something was up. "Love why don't you unpack, while Jen and I cook some dinner." Sinead went upstairs to pack. "Family emergency ay? You had better not have been with her as I've already told you if I find out you've been seeing Tilly when I told you to end it I'll have to report you." Jen frowned "Diane, how would I know I've not seen her since she went 'missing'." "Well, either way you are to stay in this house and get on with your work. No arguments." Jen didn't even bother to argue she just went upstairs. Jen pulled out her phone and text Tilly:

_**Been put under house arrest so we can't see each other for a while, till Diane's suspicion blows over. I'll try and see you when I can. Love you! J X**_

Jen turned on her laptop and logged in. Diane might have said she couldn't see Tilly but that didn't stop her from looking at pictures of her. Jen pulled up the Crosby Beach photo's and browsed through them for a while reliving the memories. She did this until she heard her phone vibrate:

_**I thought you didn't listen to your own mother, so why would you listen to Diane : D! I'll miss you. Love you too! T X**_

Tilly spent the rest of the day thinking about Jen until she eventually fell asleep.


	7. Under House Arrest

**Chapter 7**

Jen had been 'under house arrest' for two days. She'd finished all her marking and had filled out all her job applications. All she wanted to do was see Tilly. Diane was really serious about Jen staying away from Tilly; she'd even taken away Jen's key to the workshop. There was a knock at the door Jen got off the sofa and went to answer it. It was Tilly. "Is Sinead in?" She smiled when she saw Jen answered the door. "No Sinead's gone shopping with Diane." Jen was delighted to see Tilly, they'd been texting the whole weekend but that just wasn't the same. "Well I guess I'll just have to settle for you then." said Tilly. Jen smiled she loved it when Tilly was sarcastic; it was one of the many things she loved about her. "I guess you will just have to settle for me. Come on in." Tilly walked inside and Jen shut the door after her. Jen knew what she was doing was risky. Diane and Sinead could be back at any second, but Jen didn't care. "I've missed you." said Tilly. "I've missed you too." replied Jen. "How's being grounded?" Tilly Smiled. "Don't even joke about it. Diane has escorted me everywhere; I would have been forced to go shopping with them until Sinead asked if it could be a mother daughter only event. Besides if I went with them I wouldn't have been able to see you now would I?" Tilly nodded. "Well, Diane's not here so I suppose I can do this." Jen kissed Tilly. Tilly was swept off her feet. She never knew that she'd miss Jen this much; she didn't know when she was going to see her next. "Speaking of Diane when is she going to be back?" asked Tilly. "She and Sinead left about half an hour ago, so I reckon they'll be back in a couple of hours." Tilly grabbed Jen's hand "Well until then I think I've got you all to myself." Jen liked the sound of that, but she knew in the back of her mind it wouldn't last long. "Well, seeing as you've got me all to yourself. What do you want to do?" Jen asked. "As your still under house arrest I guess I'll have to settle for watching a DVD." Tilly answered. "Good choice, what do you want to watch?" Jen went over to the DVD rack and picked out a DVD. "How about, Terms of Endearment?" Tilly nodded, it's not like they were actually going to watch the DVD. Tilly was right, they didn't watch the DVD. They spent more time tickling each other and kissing, which was okay. Both of them weren't interested in the movie they were meant to be watching, they just liked the excuse to be close to each other.

Jen heard a car pull up outside the house, she started to panic. "Tilly go upstairs, I think Diane's back." "Are you serious?" asked Tilly as she walked up the stairs. "Do you think I'm joking?"Replied Jen. Tilly ran into Jen's room and hid under her bed. The front door opened. "Alright Jen." said Diane. "How was shopping?" asked Jen. "It was good thanks, Jen managed to get some new clothes for when I go back to college." said Sinead. "That sounds good; anyway I've got some work to get on with so see you later." Jen walked upstairs and went into her room. "Tilly, Tilly" she whispered. Tilly got out from under the bed. "How am I supposed to get home now Jen? What if Diane comes up and finds me?" Jen hugged Tilly. "Calm down babe, she's not going to find you." Jen walked over to the window and opened it. Outside there was a ladder leant up against the wall. "C'mon Tilly I've got a way out of here." Tilly raised her eyebrows "No way am I going out the window. Someone will see me." Jen walked over to Tilly and pulled her towards the window. "Tilly, there's no other way out other than the front door. If you go there Sinead will see you, more importantly Diane will see you. All you have to do is climb down the ladder. I'll climb down first if you want, to prove to you that it's safe." Tilly nodded. Jen climbed up on the window sill and extended her leg out the window to find the first step of the ladder. Jen started to climb down the ladder then stopped when she felt a hand on her neck. "Tilly what are you doing I need to concentrate on-" Jen was cut off by Tilly kissing her. Jen thought, _This is the most romantic moment in the world. _After Jen reached the bottom, she held the ladder while Tilly began the climb from the window. When Tilly reached the bottom Jen looked at her and said "Now that wasn't so bad was it." Tilly didn't answer she looked annoyed with Jen. "You're so cute when you're annoyed." Tilly looked and Jen and said "And you're annoying when you're cute." Jen walked Tilly back to her house just to spend more time with her. It was starting to get dark when they arrived at Tilly's house. "Are you sure you can't stay Jen?" "Tilly you know I want to, but if Diane finds out I'm gone she'll go nuts." Jen kissed Tilly on the forehead "Goodnight Tilly." Tilly said "Goodnight Jen." Before, walking inside.

The walk back to Diane's was unbearable, Tilly was a short walk away from the centre of Hollyoaks and it killed Jen to know this. All she wanted to do was hold Tilly in her arms and to know she couldn't broke her heart. When Jen arrived back at Diane's she snuck around the back and climbed up the later. When she got back in her room she heard Diane outside the door calling for her. She ran across the room and opened the door. "You okay Jen?" "Yeah" replied Jen with a forced smile on her face. "Jen, maybe I'm being too harsh on you. I'm only doing it because I care, you're a good teacher and I don't want you to throw your career away." Frustration was building up in Jen, she'd had enough of Diane telling her what was best for her, she was an adult and she could make her own decisions. "I'm not throwing my career away, Diane. I care about Tilly, I'm not doing any of this because I want to jeopardise my career, it just happened. All the rumours at college, well they were kind of true. We weren't together though okay. I meet Tilly at an art show at College Coffee, I didn't realise she was a sixth form student. I insulted her art work but I felt terrible afterwards and I saw her in the village and asked if she wanted to come with me to see the Gormleys and she said yes. We had a great time just talking and then we kissed, that was it and I brought her straight back here. Then after the fire I realised she was a sixth form student when Mr Keener told me to go with her in the ambulance. After that I told her we couldn't be together, I broke her heart Diane and that make me feel like shit." Jen was in tears by this point. "Then I saw her in the Folly sat on the bench where I broke her heart. She looked so alone and depressed. I went and talked to her, to tell her I was sorry for the way I treated her. I never planned for this it just happened. If being in love is crime report me, to the university, the authorities who ever you like okay Diane. I don't regret any of this." Diane just looked at Jen in shock. Diane knew that she couldn't report Jen; she had been in the same situation with Rob when she was a teenager. Rob was her teacher and she was his student. Jen looked terrified; she never meant to tell Diane any of what she had just said. She just wanted Diane off her back. "Jen love, I'm not going to report you." Said Diane. "Why not?" Said a surprised Jen. "Because I was in your situation when I was 15, my ex-husband Rob was my teacher and I was his student. We knew what we were doing was wrong but we were in love. We started our relationship while he was still officially my teacher. If you're sure you didn't start your relationship or any form of relationship while you were Tilly's teacher then, I won't tell anyone. But I would suggest not going public for a couple of months." And with that Diane left closing the door behind her.

Jen smiled in excitement, she was terrified Diane was going to use what she said to report her. All Jen wanted to do was call Tilly and tell her the news. Jen picked up her phone to call Tilly:

"_**Hi Tilly"**_

"_**Jen, have you been crying? Please tell me your okay."**_

"_**I told Diane everything, I didn't mean to I was angry."**_

"_**Are you mad, what did she say?"**_

"_**She told me she wasn't going to report us and that she is okay with us. She just said not to go public yet."**_

"_**Are you serious?"**_

"_**Deadly, I think she really meant it."**_

"_**Oh my god, Jen. I am so happy right now."**_

"_**I knew you would be. So as I'm officially not under house arrest anymore I say we celebrate."**_

"_**And how do you suppose we do that?"**_

"_**It's going to be a surprise; I'll pick you up at 10 AM tomorrow, okay?"**_

"_**Can't wait. I love you Jen."**_

"_**I love you too. See you tomorrow, sleep tight."**_

"_**See you tomorrow gorgeous. Goodnight."**_

And with that Jen knew their relationship was stronger than ever.


	8. The First Date

**[Authors Note: Wow guys, I've read all your reviews and there amazing. Thank you for following the story and giving up your time to read it, it really means a lot. This is my first Fanfiction and I didn't really expect many people to read it. I would love to hear your ideas; you can message them to me or leave them in the review section. (I'll credit all ideas to the people who suggest them.)-Geek101-13]**

**Chapter 8**

It had been a day since Diane had said she wasn't going to report Jen. Tilly was still excited; she knew that if Diane was still suspicious then she won't be able to see Jen as much. As Diane was okay with their relationship she could see Jen as much as she wanted. Tilly was getting ready for her date with Jen when she heard a knock at the door. _It can't be Jen already, she's not meant to be here for another hour. _Tilly thought, she went to open the door. Diane was stood there on the doorstep. "Oh hi Tilly love, I thought we could have a chat." said Diane. "Erm, sure. Come on in." Replied Tilly. Diane walked in and Tilly walked her through to the living room. "Are your parents in?" Diane sat down on the sofa. "No Diane, there at work." Tilly was frightened, Jen had already told her everything was going to be okay, then why was Diane here? "Fair enough love, the reason why I'm here is about you and Jen." Tilly smiled "I already know what you said to Jen. You said you were okay with us and that you're not going to report Jen." Tilly started to fidget with her hair; she always did this when she was nervous. "Yes, I did say that to Jen and I mean it. I wanted to tell you myself. I'd be a hypocrite if I reported you. I was in your situation when I was 15. My ex-husband Rob, well he was me teacher and I was his pupil." Tilly was shocked; she thought Diane was against them because it was against the law, not because she had already been in Tilly's situation. "I didn't want you to get hurt so I tried to warn you off. But then Jen said she was in love with ya and who am I to stand in the way." Said Diane. "She said she was in love with me? And your totally okay with us being together?" asked Tilly. "Well, it's not the most ideal situation but I guess we don't choose for these things to happen. But I wouldn't go telling people Tilly. People can be sceptical about these things. Rob and I had to move away when people found out, to stop him from going to jail and that was after we announced we were in a relationship a year after it started." Tilly was meant to be happy; she'd just gotten the all clear from Diane, but all she felt was sadness. She knew Jen wasn't technically her teacher anymore but she was risking her own freedom to be with Tilly. "Well thanks for coming by, but I've got to get ready." Diane got up. "Going anywhere nice?" Tilly went to show her to the door. "Just seeing Jen. It was nice to see you. Bye." Diane walked outside. "Well have a good time love. Try to stay out of the village, you wouldn't want anyone else finding out. Bye Tilly.

Tilly shut the door and went back upstairs to get ready. She didn't know where Jen was taking and to be honest she didn't really mind, she just wanted to spent time with Jen. Tilly decided to put on some jeans, her white blouse with a blazer and her converse sneaks. She quickly touched up her make up and put on a hair tie before there was a knock and the door. Tilly went door stairs to open the door. This time it was Jen. "Hi Jen." Smiled Tilly. "You ready to go?" asked Jen. "Yeah, are you going to tell me where were going yet?" Jen smiled and said "I already told you it's a surprise. Come on were going to be late." Tilly did as she was told she locked the front door and got into Jen's car.

They had been driving for fifteen minutes and Jen had already gotten lost. "Jen pass the map here, you're terrible with directions." Jen shook her head. "If I give you the map then you'll know where were going." Tilly put out her hand. "If you don't give me the map we'll never get where were meant to be going." Jen handed over the map. "Fine, seeing as where were going isn't a surprise anymore I'll tell you. I'm taking you back to Crosby beach." Tilly looked at Jen and held her hand. "That's really sweet Jen. Thank you." Jen smiled "Well I wanted our first date to be special." Tilly said "You do realise we've already had our first date don't you?" Jen answered "The first time we came here didn't count. We weren't going out then. It was more of a friendship thing?" Tilly laughed "Because friends kiss on beaches when they hang out there 'as friends'." Jen knew she was losing this 'debate.' "Well maybe it wasn't a friendship thing, but it was not our first date. Now let's hurry up and figure out where we are." Jen and Tilly were sat in the lay by for another five minutes before they had successfully managed to plan how to get to Crosby beach.

After ten minutes they had successfully arrived at the beach. Jen was the first to exit the car and open the boot, to unpack all the bags. "Bloody hell Jen, how much stuff do you have back there?" Tilly asked. "Everything we need to make this day perfect." Answered Jen. When they had finally managed to carry all of Jen's stuff to the beach they began to set it all up. "Jen why is there a tent?" asked a confused Tilly. "Because I thought we could fall asleep watching the stars on the beach." Tilly smiled "That's sweet Jen but I don't have any clothes for tomorrow." Jen had already come prepared. "It's probably not your style but it will do." Jen grabbed a pair of denim shorts, a t-shirt and a Hoodie from her bag. "Thanks Jen. I think you've left something in the pocket." Jen looked at Tilly. "No I haven't, it's a gift for you." Tilly opened the pocket of the Hoodie, there was a box. Tilly opened the box to find a gold chain with the letter j on it. "Jen, you shouldn't have. It's beautiful." Jen took the necklace from Tilly and put it around her neck. "Thank you Jen. I also go you a gift." Tilly handed Jen a box. There was a necklace with a rose pendant and a postcard size sketch of a Crosby beach statue. "Tilly you are so sweet, thank you." Jen gave Tilly a kiss on the cheek and handed her the box, Tilly took the box and got the necklace out and put it around Jen's neck. "Now we'll each have something to remember each other by when were apart, the perils of a secret relationship." Said Jen sarcastically. "I don't need anything to remember you by Jen, I can't forget about you.

After a couple of hours sketching, taking photographs, eating the snacks Jen had brought and chasing each other around the beach Jen decided to build a little fire to use for warmth while watching the stars. Jen went off to get some wood while Tilly finished off her sketch. Tilly was nearly finished when her phone vibrated, it was a text:

_**Tils where are you? Were meant to be going out clubbing tonight. Mads x**_

Tilly picked up her phone and replied:

_**Had to go out with the parents, some family dinner. Sorry Tils x**_

Tilly felt bad that she was always ditching her friends to see Jen, but that was the way it had to be. Jen arrived back with the wood for the fire. "Tilly are you okay?" asked Jen. "Yeah, I'm fine. Maddie just text asking why I didn't meet her in town." Answered Tilly. "Tilly, you don't have to ditch your friends to see me." Said Jen. "I'd rather be with you." Replied Tilly. "Tilly, I've already said relationships can't be 24/7 and you know that. When we get back tomorrow I want you to go and see your friends." Tilly nodded and Jen kissed her on the forehead. "I do understand, you have friends and I respect that." Said Jen. "I know you do." Said Tilly. "No arguments then, see your friends." Tilly didn't even bother to argue, she knew Jen was right. When Jen had finished building the fire and Tilly had finished her sketch, they both lay down on the beach and looked up at the stars.

After a while Tilly fell asleep in Jen's arms.


	9. The Decision That Lied A Head

**Chapter 9**

Jen was the first to awaken after their night on the beach. She decided to let Tilly sleep while she got dressed and went to pick up some breakfast, before Jen left she decided to leave a note in case Tilly woke up while she was gone:

_**Morning Beautiful. Gone to get us some breakfast. Won't be long! Jen x**_

Fifteen minutes after Jen left, Tilly woke up. She started to panic that Jen had done a runner. Until she saw the sketch pad with the note on, by her pillow. She read it and smiled. Tilly got out her phone and text Jen:

_**Morning Gorgeous. Thanks for the note. See you soon. T x**_

Jen had left a cafe a few streets away when she got Tilly's text. She got out her phone and replied to the red head:

_**I couldn't just leave you there, you looked so cute and I didn't want to wake you. Managed to get us some breakfast. Be back soon. J x**_

Tilly knew she had enough time to get changed into the denim shorts, t-shirt and the Hoodie Jen had lent her, before Jen arrived back. Tilly walked outside the tent and saw Jen walking along the beach. "Tilly Evans, don't you look a state." Tilly looked at her clothes, they seemed okay. "What do you mean, Jen?" Jen looked at Tilly. "Your hair is all over the place." Tilly walked over to her bag and pulled out a mirror. Jen laughed. "Jen, it's not funny. My hair is everywhere and it is probably your fault." Said Tilly, with a serious face. "Your right Tilly, it's not funny. It isn't my fault you have soft hair." Jen giggled. Tilly smiled and asked "Enough of your cheek Miss Gilmore. I can't laugh when I'm hungry." Jen produced a bag and two polystyrene cups. "Here is a cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich for my beautiful, soft haired girlfriend." Tilly smiled, she loved it when Jen said girlfriend. It made Tilly feel like their relationship was real and it wasn't all in her head. After they had finished their breakfast on the beach Tilly started to pack up, seeing as Jen was hopeless with tents. When Tilly had finished packing up and everything was in the car, Jen had an idea. "Tilly, what time is it?"Asked Jen. "It's 11:30, why?" answered Tilly. "Well, how do you fancy going ice skating?" Jen smiled. "Are you serious? Ice skating?" replied Tilly in a playful tone. "I thought it would be fun. Besides we'd actually get to act like a couple." Said Jen. "You can be really thoughtful, Jen. I'd love to go ice skating with you. No matter how immature that sounds." Tilly kissed Jen on the cheek.

It took Jen around ten minutes to get to the ice rink, surprisingly without getting lost. There was one problem with Jen's plan; she didn't know how to ice skate. As a child all Jen wanted to do was learn and pretend she was a teacher, she'd find out little facts and pieces of information and drive her parents and her brother round the bend with these pointless facts. While doing this Jen missed out on some of her childhood, which included learning to ice skate. Obviously she wasn't going to tell Tilly this, to be honesty she was kind of embarrassed about it. _It can't be that hard can it. It's just like rollerblading on ice._ Jen reassured herself before she went in. After they got there skates and put them on they were ready to go. Tilly got on the ice first and put her hand out for Jen to hold on to. Jen stepped out onto the ice skated around about a metre and then fell over taking Tilly down with her. "Jen are you okay?" asked Tilly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tilly helped Jen get back up. "You've never been ice skating before have you?" Jen tried to look around to avoid answering the question but it was no use. "No. I haven't." Tilly grabbed Jen's hands. "Well, then I think I'll have to teach you. Just call me Miss Evans." Jen smiled. She had expected Tilly to laugh or crack a cheesy joke about it. After around half an hour Jen was feeling more confident about ice skating. She was glad that Tilly could teach her something instead of it always being the other way around.

Jen and Tilly stayed at the ice rink for a couple of hours. Jen was right they acted like a proper couple and nobody seemed to care. Tilly wished it could be like that all the time, just her and Jen being a couple without having to hide it from anyone. But Tilly knew it couldn't happen, just because Diane seemed accepting of their relationship doesn't mean the others would be so accepting. Maddie had already told Tilly what she thought of Jen and Sinead lives with Jen. The only sixth former that might like Jen is Bart and that's because she didn't report him to the police for trying to steal from the sixth form. Tilly also wanted to tell her parents about Jen. She knew they were curious about where she went off to on secret meetings and they were sure it wasn't to 'study' with Maddie. There was still a risk of them being reported, not by Diane but who knew who was out there watching them. It was getting too much for Tilly, it seemed like it was a choice. She could be with Jen or hang out with her friends; it was a choice she couldn't make.

When they got back to Tilly's house Jen got Tilly's stuff from the car and took it into the house. "I'd ask if you wanted to stay but my parents will be back from work soon, so it's not really a good idea." Said Tilly. "Well, I'll text you later." Said Jen. Jen walked over to kiss Tilly but Tilly just put her arms around Jen's waist and hugged her. _If I have to make a decision I have to have a clear head. _Thought Tilly. Tilly walked over to the door. "Bye Jen." Said Tilly forcing a convincing smile on her face. "Bye Tilly." Said Jen. She walked out the door and heard it shut behind her. Jen and Tilly burst into tears on each side of the closed door. Jen ran to her car and drove back to the workshop. She didn't feel like going home tonight and she didn't fancy a conversation with Diane saying I told you so. Jen made up a bed on the sofa. Tilly on the other hand ran off upstairs into her room. She was so confused why she was feeling torn between her friends and her lover. She turned off her phone and decided to go to bed. Jen tried to text and call Tilly all night but it was no use.

Jen and Tilly were terrified about what was coming next.


	10. A Girly Day In

**Chapter 10**

Tilly stayed up all night trying to choose between Jen and her friends and she still couldn't reach a decision. Tilly just wanted her feelings for Jen to just disappear for a while, she cared about her friends but all she could think about was Jen. Tilly loved Jen with all her heart and for her this is what love was like, Jen was her first love. Yes, she had a fling with Esther last summer but that was more of a crush than love, that didn't really go that far with Tilly only being in Abersoch for a week then she was meant to be going to sixth form in London, until her dad's boss moved him to Chester. There are days when she wondered what life would have been like if she stayed in London, without Maddie, Jono, George and Neil. It would be different but it would be bearable. When she tried to imagine her life without Jen she couldn't do it. Tilly was getting engrossed in her thoughts then her phone vibrated:

_**Haven't seen you in a while Tils. Fancy a girly day, my treat. Mads x**_

_Maybe if I hang out with Maddie it will help me forget about Jen. _Tilly thought. She picked up her phone and replied:

_**Would love to have a girly day with you, come round in half an hour. T x**_

Tilly got up out of bed and went to have a shower and get ready. Tilly went over to her wardrobe and selected an oversized jumper, a pair leggings and a pair of ankle boots. Maddie arrived on time and Tilly went to open the door. "How's my favourite ginger lesbian today?" said Maddie with a smile. "Just been a bit ill lately but I'm better now." said Tilly. "That's my girl, so what do you want to do today?" asked Maddie. "Anything, I don't really mind." replied Tilly. "Well, let's go grab a coffee first then we can go from there." said Maddie. Tilly nodded, picked up her bag and left.

Jen had also been up all night. She felt terrible after last night, she didn't understand what she had done to upset Tilly but whatever she had done she was not proud of it. As she stayed overnight at the workshop she decided she needed a caffeine fix before she went back to face Diane.

When Tilly and Maddie arrived at College Coffee, Tilly went and got a sofa in the back while Maddie ordered there drinks. Maddie came back with a regular coffee and a latte. "So Tils, I was thinking we could go and she a movie and then later we could-" Maddie was cut off, Tilly's eyes were fixed on Jen who had just entered the coffee shop wearing yesterdays clothes looking worse for wear. "Tilly?" Jen turned around at the mention of Tilly's name, just to see if she was there. For a second there eyes were fixed on each other, like nobody else was in the room. But this moment was short lived as Maddie managed to regain Tilly's attention. "Tilly? Are you still with me or are you off in your own little world?" laughed Maddie. "Still a little tired. What did I miss?" replied Tilly. "Well, I said that we could watch a movie either at my house or the cinema, whatever you fancy then maybe we could go out clubbing later or there's a house party." informed Maddie. "Well a movie at yours seems good, like when we were kids and then clubbing sounds like a laugh." smiled Tilly, trying her best to ignore Jen. "Well that's settled, drink up and we'll head back to mine." Tilly finished her drink and walked out so quickly Jen didn't even have a chance to talk to her, with Maddie following behind. Jen got out her phone and sent Tilly a text:

_**Have I done something to upset you, we need to talk. Call me? Jen x**_

Jen grabbed her order of a coffee and a muffin and walked back to Diane's. When Jen walked in the first thing she saw as Sinead sat on the sofa. "Jen, you didn't come home last night, or the night before did you? Must of been a lucky fella." said Sinead. "No, there's no guy." replied Jen. "Oh right, so your into girls then, must of been some lucky girl." said Sinead. "Look Sinead there was no guy or girl I was at a friend's for a couple of days, I thought Diane would of told you." said Jen, trying to stay calm. Sinead knew that this could be her revenge. Jen disappeared for a day or two days at a time, if Sinead knew what she was doing then she could have Jen in the palm of her hand. Jen had nothing else to say so she went upstairs to check her texts. One new text message:

_**You haven't upset me, can't talk now girly day with Maddie. T**_

Jen was confused. Tilly always signed her texts 'T x' but this time she missed out the x. Clearly something was not right and Jen wanted to find out what. She remembered that Maddie said they were going to go clubbing, the nearest club was Chez Chez. If she went there she could try and talk to Tilly.

Back at Maddie's they had finished watching the Legally Blonde box set. Kind of ironic for Maddie, but Tilly the irony funny. "So Tils its 6.30, want to start getting ready for tonight?" asked Maddie. "Sure, but I'll have to get something from my place." Replied Tilly. Maddie got out a green knee length dress and passed it to Tilly. "Borrow this, besides your house is a trek. It would take forever to get in the club." Persuaded Maddie. Tilly nodded, Maddie was right. Besides if she left she could end up running into Jen. It took Maddie an hour to get ready. They walked across to Chez Chez to start there girly night out.

Jen was still back at Diane's getting ready. Jen went down stairs to grab her bag and set off for the club when Sinead noticed her. "Where you going Jen?" asked Sinead. "Just clubbing with friends from Uni." Sinead figured it out, she was going to Chez Chez. Perfect opportunity to get some revenge on Jen.

Maddie and Tilly were already in the club when Jen got in the queue. No one knew what events would unfold tonight.


	11. Reconciliation?

**Chapter 11**

Jen was in the queue for ten minutes trying to get into the club. She was terrified that she would not get in after the weed incident, but she managed to slip in. Maddie and Tilly were upstairs on the dance floor. Tilly had a glass of coke while Maddie had added vodka to hers. "Come on Tilly, dance with Me." asked Maddie. "Okay then, just let me finish my drink." replied Tilly. When Tilly had finished her drink she went to take her glass over to the bar. The upstairs bar was crowded, so she decided to go downstairs to the other bar. She put her glass on the bar and turned around, in front of her stood Jen.

"We need to talk Tilly." said Jen. "How did you even know I was going to be here? I'm not in the mood for talking right now Jen." said Tilly. "I heard you and Maddie talking in the coffee shop. Tilly I really need to understand what is going on." Jen looked down at the feet with the shy look she always did when she spoke her mind. "You told me to hang out with my friends more, Maddie is upstairs so now is probably not the best time." said Tilly with a cold tone. Jen wasn't going to give up on Tilly; she was risking everything to be with her. Jen grabbed Tilly's arm and took her outside by the fountain. "I said that I didn't want to talk, can't you respect that." Tilly started to walk away. "Tilly wait, please just give me five minutes." pleaded Jen. Tilly stopped and turned around. "Fine." Jen sat down and Tilly reluctantly joined her. "Tilly, what is going on? You wouldn't kiss me goodnight yesterday, your completely blanking my texts. Are you having second thoughts?" asked Jen. "This whole secret relationship is messing with my head. I keep blanking my friends to be with you and I don't know how to answer their questions about where I always go to, I don't have any college work to do and my parents aren't having a family emergency. I have no more excuses. When I'm with my friends you're the only thing I can think about, I can't concentrate on anything else." sighed Tilly. "I was trying to avoid you to try and see what life without you was like." Jen started to cry, she was sure that Tilly was going to break her heart. "I'm sorry Tilly. I didn't know you felt like that. We can fix this I know we can." Jen pleaded. "I don't know anymore Jen. I don't know if I can keep hiding anymore. Maddie's parents are getting divorced and I feel sick saying my parents are having a family emergency, when there not. If I am with you, I can't be with them." Tilly started to cry, hearing herself saying these things made her feel like she was losing Jen already. "I don't want you to choose, it isn't fair on you. We can just see each other a little less and you can spend more time with your friends." Jen knew this was a battle she was going to lose. She didn't want to go down without a fight. "Whatever you do please don't leave me." Jen begged. Tilly looked at Jen; she looked desperate to make their relationship work, usually Jen would just put a mask to hide her emotions but now she was showing Tilly everything she was feeling. This was all Tilly had wanted from Jen, just for Jen to let her in and show her how she felt about her. Tilly grabbed Jen's hand and held it tight. "I can't leave you; I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sinead had gone to the shop and when she walked out she saw Jen sat by the fountain. She looked closer and saw her kissing a girl. She took out her phone and took a picture. Sinead couldn't identify the girl Jen was with as Jen's shadow was cast over her face. Still Sinead could use this as revenge on Jen. Sinead went back home before Jen caught her.

Jen and Tilly's kiss lasted a couple of minutes, before Tilly broke off the kiss as her phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Maddie:

_**Where are you Tils, you've been gone for an hour. Better not be with some new girl :D M x**_

"Who is that?" asked Jen. "Just Maddie, she wants to know where I am and that I 'better not be with some new girl'." They both smiled. "I'm not with 'some' new girl. I'm with the best girl." Jen kissed her on the cheek and gestured Tilly to reply to the text:

_**No Maddie I'm not with 'some new girl'. I wasn't feeling too good so I went home, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Tils X**_

"Well we'd better go before Maddie leaves the club." said Tilly, holding her hand out for Jen. "Where are we going to go?" asked Jen taking her hand. "Anywhere, as long as it is with you." Tilly smiled. "Well, Diane's is a no go. She might be fine with us but I'm sure Sinead will have something to say about it. What about yours?" said Jen. "Well my parents are out of town for their anniversary, so mines free till three tomorrow afternoon. So you could stay over." Suggested Tilly. "I'd like that. But first I have to get some stuff from the workshop.

Jen and Tilly walked to the workshop. Jen got the key and opened the door. Tilly walked in and went straight to the office and sat on Jen's sofa. Jen opened the cupboard with the key in the draw. She grabbed an overnight bag, took out her art supplies and replaced them with the set of clothes she kept in the cupboard for the nights when she stayed there to finish work or when she wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Diane. "Looks like you were expecting an invitation back to my place." Smirked Tilly. "No, not at all. I stay here when I am doing work or when I am not in the mood for one of Diane's lectures." Jen and Tilly smiled, Jen knew Tilly was joking and Tilly found Jen's serious answers amusing.

They left the workshop and went back to Tilly's. When they got there Tilly opened the door and walked straight into the living room. Jen followed behind her discarding her bag in the hallway. Tilly looked at the clock, 12:30. She just wanted to stay like this forever, with Jen's arms around her on the sofa. But it was getting late and she knew she'd fall asleep and the sofa wasn't big enough for two people to sleep on. Tilly led Jen upstairs to bed, she looked like she needed to sleep after all that they'd said to one another. As always Jen wanted the right side of the bed, Tilly didn't mind at least she was there for her to wrap her arms around.

For a change Jen was the first to fall asleep with Tilly holding Jen in her arms.


	12. On The Eve of a Trip

**Chapter 12**

When Tilly work up the next morning Jen was gone. She looked around to see if Jen had left her a note, but there wasn't one. Tilly got out of bed and grabbed a Hoodie, put it on and went downstairs. She walked through the hallway looking for Jen's bag, it was gone. Tilly started to panic, what if she had scared Jen off last night with all the things she said. There was a noise coming from the kitchen, Tilly composed herself and walked into the kitchen. Jen was stood at the counter making coffee. Tilly was overcome with all her emotions and started to cry.

Jen turned around and put her arms around Tilly. "What's wrong Tilly?" In the back of Jen's head she thought that it was her fault but she had to hold back her emotions and find out why Tilly was so upset. "I woke up and you were gone and all your stuff was gone. I thought you'd left me." Tilly sobbed. "I haven't left you and I'm not going to leave you. I moved my stuff and hid it in the cupboard, in case someone called round. I was going to make you breakfast in bed." Said Jen walking Tilly to the table, with a plate of toast and a plate of pancakes on it. Tilly smiled and Jen wiped the tears from Tilly's face. "Why are you such a good girlfriend?" asked Tilly. "Because I've got you and that is all I need." answered Jen.

Tilly smiled, but she knew that she came second to teaching. It was one of Jen's passions in life. They sat and ate the breakfast Jen had made, when they finished an interesting topic of conversation arose. "So, Tilly what are your plans for the summer?" asked Jen. "I've got nothing planned, might see some friends or this girl I'm really into." replied Tilly. Jen smiled, she loved it when Tilly talked about her. "Well, seeing as you don't have any solid plans, I have an idea." Said Jen. "And what idea is that?" Asked Tilly. "I want you to come away with me this weekend, as long as you don't already have plans." Said Jen. "Are you serious Jen? If I come away with you this weekend where would we be going?" asked Tilly, she was excited already and she hadn't even said yes. "I'm serious, I want us to have one weekend this summer where we can just be ourselves. As for where were going it's a little place I like to call... Venice." Tilly leapt out of her seat, sat on Jen's lap and put her arms around her. Tilly couldn't even find the right words to say, she just kissed Jen. After a moment or two Jen broke off the kiss and said "I'll take that as a yes then." Tilly nodded. "Well, that's sorted then, this weekend were going to Venice." With this being Thursday Tilly knew she didn't have long to make up an excuse for her weekend away but she knew that it would all be worth it. "Jen, are you sure you can even get flights to Venice at such short notice?" asked Tilly. "Well, probably not, that's why I booked them a while back when we got back together. I just hadn't found the right time to ask." Replied Jen. "My girlfriend, the most romantic person I know." Said Tilly. "I'm not a romantic person usually; you just bring it out in Me." replied Jen. "So, as you have agreed to go to Venice, I'd better tell you everything you need to know. First off we're getting a flight tomorrow afternoon so we will be in Venice by night time, so we can spend two days in Venice and come back Sunday night to be back in the UK by Monday morning. I'll pick you up at 10 AM at the end of your street." said Jen. "Sounds like a plan." replied Tilly.

"Well, I'd better get going. I've still got some planning to do for our trip to Venice." said Jen, kissing Tilly on the forehead. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." said Tilly with a big grin on her face. Jen got up and got her bag out of the cupboard in the hall way. Tilly followed her and opened the door. "Have fun packing Tilly." said Jen. "Don't you worry I will." said Tilly. Tilly put her hand on Jen's neck and kissed her. "Venice here we come." said Jen, before she walked to her car. Tilly shut the door behind Jen and ran upstairs to start packing for their trip to Venice. Tilly walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase and chucked it on the bed. She took out some of her summer clothes from her wardrobe and put them on the bed. For the next half an hour Tilly sat on her bed trying to choose what to pack.

When Jen arrived home Sinead was sat downstairs while Diane had gone out. "Hi Sinead." said Jen. "Heya Jen, see you didn't come home again last night. You must be very popular." said Sinead with a big grin on her face. "I was out with some friends like I told you yesterday." said Jen asserting her authority. "Yeah, you looked real friendly with the girl I saw you with last night." Jen's heart dropped, she was terrified that Sinead had seen her with Tilly. "I wasn't with a girl last night." said Jen. "I got a picture that says that you were." said Sinead, looking at the phone on the table. "Can I see it?" asked Jen. Sinead picked up her phone and showed Jen the picture. Jen looked at it carefully hoping it would go away. She looked at it closer and suddenly it clicked. From the picture Sinead took you couldn't see that Jen was with Tilly. "So, what? I was with a girl. Big deal." said Jen. "Yeah, I thought you would say that. That photo there is my revenge. So stay out of my business and no one will see it and remember I'm watching you." Threatened Sinead. Jen didn't seem too bothered, there was no way that anyone could see that the other girl in the photo was Tilly. But she knew that she'd have to start being more careful to keep Sinead from finding out about her and Tilly. Jen went upstairs to call Tilly and tell her about Sinead's revenge.

"_**Hi it's me."**_

"_**Oh hi Jen."**_

"_**I'm so sorry, but Sinead saw us together yesterday."**_

"_**This can't be happening, what do you mean she saw us?"**_

"_**She got a photo of us kissing by the fountain, but your face is covered and she hasn't said it was you."**_

"_**Oh okay that's not so bad, we just have to be more careful. We have to change my name on your phone to something that won't link me to you and I'll do the same. The photo's from the beach take them off your camera and put a password on the folder if there on your laptop."**_

"_**No need to go to that much trouble. Yeah the phone things a good idea, but I've already dealt with the photos, the SD card with them on is locked away safely in the workshop, Sinead will never find them. I'll just keep an eye out tomorrow to make sure she doesn't follow me when I come to pick you up."**_

"_**Thanks for telling me Jen."**_

"_**Its fine you had the right to know, let's just be a little bit more careful."**_

"_**Good Night, can't wait for tomorrow."**_

"_**Neither can I, good night."**_

Jen picked up the box with all of her sketches of Tilly and the Polaroid Tilly gave her and put them into her wardrobe, so tomorrow she could put them in the workshop before collecting Tilly. Jen got her suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and began to pack for the trip. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." Said Jen. The door opened and Diane walked in. "Oh heya love. Just wondered if you wanted a hot drink as the kettles on?" asked Diane. "Yes please Diane." Answered Jen. Diane looked around Jen's room and noticed the suitcase. "Off on holiday love, anywhere nice?" inquired Diane. "Just a weekend in Venice. It's more of a work thing, get some inspiration for September when I start a new art placement." Said Jen. "Well have a lovely time, Jen." Said Diane before walking out of Jen's room. Jen wanted to tell Diane about the photo Sinead had got of her and Tilly but if she told Diane, Sinead could get worse and follow Jen everywhere and Diane would do her I told you so routine. Jen finished packing everything she needed in her suitcase. She got her passport, flight tickets, boarding passes and camera and placed them on her desk with a post stick note so she wouldn't forget them. Jen locked her bedroom door and decided to go to bed early. _The quicker I go to sleep the faster tomorrow will come. _Jen thought.

Tilly had finally finished packing. She went downstairs to the kitchen to tell her parents her excuse for the weekend. "Mum, can I stay at Maddie's this weekend? It's kind of a party to say goodbye to the Abersoch house." Asked Tilly. "I don't see why not, as long as your safe." Replied Tilly's Mum. "Thanks Mum." Said Tilly. Tilly walked into the living room to the draws to get her passport. When she got her passport she went upstairs to put it with her stuff for the trip and go to bed.

Even though Jen and Tilly were apart all they could think about was each other.


	13. Off to Venice

**Chapter 13**

Jen's alarm rang off at 8:45 AM; she jumped out of bed and unlocked her bedroom door and went across the corridor to the bathroom to get ready for the big day ahead. When she had finished getting ready she opened her wardrobe to get out her clothes for the day and the box of things she was taking over to the workshop.

Tilly had been up since 8:00 AM, she promised herself she'd stay in bed till at least half past but she was too excited. The reality of a weekend with Jen in Venice was an exciting prospect, they could be a proper couple and they wouldn't have to hide all the time. Tilly decided to go through her suitcase one more time just to make sure she didn't forget anything, she wanted this weekend to be perfect. When she was sure she'd gotten everything she needed, she went downstairs with her suitcase to get some breakfast.

Jen took a different approach to Tilly's. The night before, she just shoved a bunch of clothes in a suitcase, with some art supplies. She didn't want to keep unpacking and repacking as she knew she'd forget something. She got a bag and put all the travel documents and camera from her desk in it. When she was finished and packed she took her bags and the box downstairs and went outside to put them in the car. She went back inside and grabbed some breakfast before going over to the workshop. When Jen got to the workshop she looked around to make sure nobody was following her before she went in. She walked over to the desk to get the key to the cupboard. Jen unlocked the cupboard and put the box on the top shelf, locked the cupboard and locked the workshop. She got back in the car and went to pick Tilly up.

Tilly left the house ten minutes early; she walked down to the end of her street with her suitcase and handbag. She sat on a garden wall waiting for Jen. She waited there for five minutes before she saw Jen walking round the corner. Jen walked over and picked up Tilly's suitcase. "Come on then, don't want to be late." said Jen with a smile, before kissing Tilly on the forehead. They walked hand in hand to Jen's car that was a few streets away. Jen opened the car and put Tilly's bag next to hers on the back seat then went round to the passenger side door and opened it for Tilly.

The drive to the airport took around half an hour. When they got there they parked up and got their bags from the backseat, locked the car and headed into the airport. Check in was pretty simple, Tilly just let Jen do all the talking. Jen went through the security checks first, Tilly was unsure of what to do so she just copied Jen and it seemed to work. Their luggage had been checked in and now they had two hours in the departure lounge before their flight was due to board.

Back in Hollyoaks Sinead has met up with Maddie. "Hey Mads, you have to look at this but you can't tell anyone, okay?" Sinead took out her phone and showed Maddie the photo of Jen from last night. "Sinead why have you got that?" asked Maddie, not realising the other person in the photo was Tilly. "It's my revenge on Jen, she told my mum about the weed. So if I have this on her, I can do what I like." replied Sinead. Maddie looked closer at the photo and noticed her green dress. _It must be a coincidence; Tilly would never go for that bitch Jen again. _Maddie thought. "Be back in a minute Sinead just got to make a phone call." Sinead nodded and Maddie went outside to call Tilly:

"_**Hi Tils, I've got something to ask you and I want to do it in person."**_

"_**I'd love to chat Maddie but I'm kinda busy, I've got a flight to catch."**_

"_**A flight where?"**_

"_**My parents are taking me away to the weekend. Can it wait till Monday?"**_

"_**I guess so..."**_

"_**Well, bye Maddie."**_

"_**Have fun on your trip, bye Tilly."**_

Maddie couldn't believe this Tilly of all people. On Monday she was going to confront her about the photo. But for now she had to pretend nothing had happened. She walked back into the coffee shop to convince Sinead to delete the photo. "Sinead you know that photo? It's probably a good idea to delete it." Maddie suggested. "Why Mads? It's the perfect revenge." asked Sinead. "It seems a little harsh, so what Jen likes girls' big deal. It's not really revenge is it? If Tilly were here she'd tell you to stop being homophobic." Maddie wished she could take back the last sentence she had said, she prayed that Sinead wouldn't figure out what she had discovered. "I guess so, fine I'll delete it. Where is Tilly anyway?" asked Sinead. "Her parents have taken her aboard for the weekend." replied Maddie. Sinead got out her phone and deleted the photo. _Well that's that over with, now to find out what Tilly's playing at. _Thought Maddie.

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Jen. "Just Maddie, acting weird." replied Tilly. Both of them dismissed the subject of the phone call when a load voice over the speaker system said "The flight for Venice at 3:30 is now boarding." Jen and Tilly picked up there things and went over to the boarding gate. Boarding didn't take long and Tilly and Jen found themselves on the plane in no time.

The flight to Venice took around three hours. Most of the flight Jen and Tilly sat there listening to music and being a proper couple. There were a few looks from the other passengers but Jen and Tilly didn't care. They were finally getting to spend some time together without having to hide or sneak around.

When they landed in Venice they got their luggage and went through all the security procedures and checked in. Within an hour they were on their way to the hotel in a taxi. When they arrived at the hotel, Jen paid the fare while Tilly got the bags out the boot. Tilly looked around for their hotel to find they were staying in a beautiful hotel in St Marks Square. When they walked into the reception Jen checked in, but instead of speaking in English she spoke in Italian. "I never knew you spoke Italian." Said Tilly as they were walking up to their room. "Just a little, I picked it up on my travels." Replied Jen. Opening the door to their room "Say something in Italian?" asked Tilly. "Ti amo. In English means I love you." Said Jen with a smile.

Tilly pulled Jen in and kissed her, she knew this weekend would be the best weekend of her life.


	14. Venice: Day One

**[Authors Note: Thanks guys for your continued support, I really appreciate it. Sorry it's just a short chapter but I promise there is a lot more to come in this story.] **

**Chapter 14**

After their first night in Venice, Jen and Tilly were hoping that Saturday would live up to their expectations. After breakfast Jen decided it would be a great idea to go to the Palazzo Ducale to get some inspiration for some sketches. They went up to their room to get Jen's camera and some art supplies. The walk to Palazzo Ducale took about two minutes, and they spent most of the day there, taking pictures, asking the tourists to take pictures of them together and just spending time together.

"If you look up at the spires and the statues you can really capture the gothic architecture of the building." said Jen. Tilly laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Jen. "Even on holiday you're trying to teach me things." Replied Tilly unable, to stop smiling. "Sorry, force of habit." replied Jen with, another cheesy defence. "Don't stop, its interesting." said Tilly.

After a while Tilly found a bench and started to sketch while Jen went closer and took some photos of the Palazzo Ducale for her new placement. Unknown to Jen, Tilly was watching every movement she made like when they were at Crosby Beach together, taking her eyes off Jen when she felt her gaze bearing down on her and looked down and continued her sketch. Jen walked over to Tilly. "Can I see your sketch?" asked Jen. "It's not done yet, and anyway it's a surprise." answered Tilly. "A good surprise I hope?" smiled Jen. "You'll just have to wait and see." teased Tilly. Even when Tilly had finished she still wanted to keep the sketch a secret, to surprise Jen. It wasn't just any old sketch; it was a sketch of Jen. Tilly wanted it to be perfect, as the sketch represented how much Jen meant to her. The first time Tilly showed Jen her art work she was quite judgmental about it, even though she didn't mean it in a bad way it still hurt Tilly. She was afraid of showing Jen this sketch in case she didn't like it. But with Jen and Tilly nothing remained a secret there relationship wasn't as secret as they hoped, Diane knew and Maddie was on the verge of figuring out they were together not that Jen and Tilly were aware.

When they had finished at the Palazzo Ducale they went back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. Jen had told Tilly they were going somewhere special and to dress for the occasion. Tilly had packed two dresses to choose from, the one she wore on the day of the fire, it seemed silly to wear it seeing as what happened that day revealed that Tilly was Jen's pupil and Jen was Tilly's teacher. Or she could play it safe with a meaningless floral dress. Tilly decided to risk it with the dress she wore on the day of the fire. For Jen it was an easy choice seeing as she always dressed for the occasion, even for work she would dress smartly. As usual Jen wouldn't tell Tilly were they were going but Tilly wasn't surprised seeing as she wouldn't show Jen her sketch.

When they were ready Jen took Tilly down to the beach. Seeing as everything seemed to go perfectly at the beach Jen thought it was a good idea to go to the beach for a while. Jen found a beachside café. They sat down and just enjoyed each other's company over dinner.

After dinner they had a walk down the beach, taking pictures on the beach. They stayed at the beach to watch the sunset. When they finished at the beach they went back to the hotel. Tilly decided to swallow her pride and show Jen the sketch.

Tilly took her sketchbook out and opened it up to the page with the sketch of Jen, and passed her the sketchbook. Jen's eyes started to well up. "Tilly... its beautiful." said Jen, trying to hold back her tears of happiness. "I'm so glad you like It." said Tilly, before grabbing Jen and kissing her. "This weekend is the best weekend of my life." said Jen. "And why is that?" asked Tilly. "Because, I'm in a beautiful place with my beautiful girlfriend." answered Jen. Tilly smiled, Jen saying girlfriend always made her smile, it was never the way she said it, it was the fact that she meant it made her smile.

Jen and Tilly spent the rest of the night dreaming what tomorrow would bring.


	15. Venice: Day TwoThe End of the Getaway

**Chapter 15**

As yesterday was spent researching for Jen's next placement. Tilly decided that it was about time to do something as a couple. Tilly had googled some idea's of things to do before she came across something both her and Jen would enjoy, still partially helping Jen to do some research she found a gallery called the Gallerie dell'Accademia, which had some of Leonardo da Vinci's work. To any other couple this would seem boring, but it was something that Jen and Tilly could enjoy together. It was the very thing that had brought them together in the first place.

"Jen, wake up. I've got a surprise for you." whispered Tilly. As always Jen wanted to stay in bed, but today that wasn't an option. Tilly knew that it would take a lot more than some persuasion to get Jen out of bed, so she took a running start and jumped onto the bed. Being the mature one she was hoping that she wouldn't have to resort to such childlike acts to get Jen out of bed. Usually she wouldn't mind but as today was there last day in Venice before their flight back tonight she wanted to make the most of it. Tilly landed on her side of the bed but the impact of the jump made Jen shoot out of bed. "What was that for?" said Jen. She looked a right state, now Tilly realised why Jen wanted to stay in bed. "Today is our last day in Venice before we have to go back tonight. I thought that we should make the most of It." said Tilly. Jen wasn't in the mood to argue, seeing as Tilly was right. "What do you have in mind?" asked Jen. "Well when I was looking online I found a gallery called the Gallerie dell'Accademia and I think we should check it out." answered Tilly. Jen gave Tilly a little face which told her she had won and walked off to the bathroom to get ready.

Jen didn't take long, a quick shower and a little makeup and she was done. Jen picked up a few things put them in her bag and off they went.

A lot of the gallery was submerged in darkness with a single light over the art work to preserve it. This meant that Jen and Tilly could just walk around hand in hand with no awkward looks from the other tourists. They weren't ashamed of their relationship my any means, it was just harder to find the strength to stay together when so many people could pull them apart.

There were times when they both had doubts about how long their relationship would last before Jen made another we can't do this speech or Tilly was feeling like she had to choose between Jen and her friends. But they never confided in each other about their doubts, they were too scared of hurting one another. Jen had promised Tilly that she would never hurt her again, not after the day at the bench when Tilly pleaded for Jen not to leave her and she left anyway offering a simple 'sorry' as the last thing she said. She knew what she did hurt Tilly and it killed her inside to know that she could make someone she cared about so much feel so miserable and hurt by being a coward, afraid of her emotions and how they could have a hold on her. Jen knew that she couldn't run away again, it would destroy Tilly. So she just had to silence the little voice of fear in her head telling her to run, she didn't want to run but it terrified her that her emotions could make her feel like this. When she was with her ex she never felt like this. She never had the need to run, but that was because she didn't love her like she loved Tilly. There must have been some affection in their relationship to last as long as it did but with Tilly everything was different. She couldn't cope being apart from her but in any of Jen's other relationships she never felt like this, she could cope with separation. With her other relationships Jen had to find a thing to love about her partner, with Tilly it wasn't like that she loved everything about her.

All the way through the gallery Jen was afraid to let Tilly go. Tilly didn't know about how Jen was feeling, she just thought it was what Jen did.

They got back to the hotel at four in the afternoon to pack ready to go to the airport at six. Packing took no time at all when Tilly and Jen spent the weekend living out of their bags, there were a few things from the bathroom like shower gel and soap to pack and all of the art supplies and then they were off. They stopped to grab something to eat in a café on the way to the airport. Both of them didn't want this weekend to end but they knew it was evitable; they'd have to go back to Hollyoaks at some point. There was about a month of summer left and Tilly wanted to spend it with Jen. When Jen started her placement they'd be able to spend a little more time together than just a quick half an hour secret meeting in the Folly.

The flight back to the UK was uneventful. Jen had managed to fall asleep ten minutes into the flight, she had her head rested on Tilly's shoulder, so Tilly was stuck in her seat all the way back. Not that Tilly minded at all, she just wanted to spend the flight with Jen hopefully awake but Jen looked like she needed the sleep so it was best not to wake her. They arrived back in the UK at around ten in the evening. Jen woke Tilly up and they made their way into the airport to collect their luggage. Getting through security took a little longer than expected after a man failed to take off all the metal objects he had on him and ended up going through the body scanners three times. After the minor setback Jen and Tilly managed to get though security and out of the airport. They managed to find Jen's car and set off back to the village.

Tilly wished there would be traffic, anything to make the journey back last longer. She knew when they were back in the village it would go back to hiding and sneaking around. Unfortunately there was no traffic at all making their journey back to the village even quicker. Jen pulled up to Tilly's house and helped her get her bag out of the car. Jen said goodnight and kissed her on the check. Tilly wanted to invite her in but she knew her parents were home and most likely asleep; it was too much of a risk. Jen got back in her car and Tilly watched her drive away. Tilly opened her front door and put her bag in the cupboard under the stairs, she could unpack it in the morning before she had promised to meet Maddie.

Tilly went upstairs to her room, she was too tired to sleep so she just went to bed in her clothes dreaming of Jen and there time in Venice.


	16. Confrontation?

**Chapter 16**

Tilly woke up in her clothes from yesterday, to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. The words 'one new text message' flashed up on the screen. Tilly tapped the screen to unlock her phone and the message appeared:

_**Meet me at mine. We need to talk. Mads x**_

That was the message Tilly was dreading. _What did Maddie want to talk about? What could be so important, that she almost interrupted my weekend away with Jen? _Thought Tilly. She decided to go and meet Maddie anyway; it might not be as bad as she thought. Tilly went and had a shower and got ready. She decided to wear something simple; she picked out a jumper and a pair of leggings. She knew she'd only be a couple of hours with Maddie and then she could try and meet up with Jen.

When Tilly got to Maddie's house she was there alone, which was odd as Maddie's mum didn't work so she expected her to be around. "Hi, Maddie. What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Tilly. "Where shall we start? Oh I know how about last Thursday, when you went missing from Chez Chez. You didn't go home did you?" said Maddie in a patronising tone. "I did go home, I wasn't feeling too good. I guess I wasn't up to partying." said Tilly, trying to reassure herself with what she was saying. "I know didn't go home. Sinead showed me a photo of you and that bitch Jen by the fountain." said Maddie. She was angry that Tilly would lie to her and go back to the woman who had already hurt her once before. "It's not what it looks like, we ran into each other outside the club. We were just talking." Tilly knew that Maddie wasn't going to buy this, but she couldn't come clean. She hoped that Maddie would just drop the subject. "It didn't look like that in the photo and you know it. You promised it was over with you two. Are you really that stupid to go there again, with that bitch who hurt you so much you didn't want to be anywhere near her when you got the choice." said Maddie. The anger in Maddie's words were starting to show in her face. Maddie felt horrible saying this but who else would tell her. Sinead didn't recognise Tilly in the photo; Maddie could only recognise her as Tilly was wearing the green dress that Maddie had leant her. "Don't say that about her Maddie." said Tilly in a timid, quiet voice. She had never stood up to Maddie before and the prospect of doing so scared her. "Don't say what? That she is a head fucking bitch who is taking advantage of you, or that she is just some sick freak that gets kicks out of sleeping with her students." Maddie raised her voice to make sure Tilly would have to hear what she was saying. The rage in Tilly started to boil; she had never heard Maddie say something so hurtful about someone she cared about so much. "You don't understand Maddie, she's not like that. Yeah she hurt me but were over that now. I was with her outside the club, we were on the verge of breaking up and I couldn't lose her again. She's not using me, we care about each other."

Tilly wanted to stay strong, she couldn't let Maddie break her down or change her mind about Jen. It was Jen she wanted to be with, nobody else and she wasn't going to give that up. "Tilly, what she is doing isn't right its illegal, she could go to prison." said Maddie trying to convince Tilly. "I know that Maddie, we never planned for this to happen it just did. When she was still working at the sixth form she told me that we couldn't she each other after the fire. When we were at the beach she didn't know that I was a sixth form student, she had already said I was a university student and I guess I wasn't thinking at the time. Then she turned up at the college and I didn't know what to do. That's why I hid in the cupboard on the day of the fire. I thought it was just going to be a drill and I could sneak out later when Jen had gone outside. We didn't start seeing each other till after she had left her placement at college. I hadn't seen her for weeks and we ran into each other and got talking." Tilly was on the verge of crying. Saying all this out loud really made their struggle seem real. "Tilly why would you even risk your life for her, you could of died in that fire. She should of stayed away after the fire, if you had died it would of been her fault. Let me guess you left Abersoch early to be with her didn't you?" Maddie had started to cry. The pressure of the divorce was taking its toll on her. "I didn't plan it, she just showed up on the street on the way back from the shop. I couldn't tell you that I was seeing her as I knew this would be your reaction. I didn't want to ruin your holiday, I tried to slip away quietly but obliviously that didn't work. After Esther told me about your parents getting divorced I felt terrible for leaving early."

Maddie started to get more frustrated. "So you're seeing that bitch Jen and your 'ex-piece' of fun Esther can't keep her mouth shut. Well that's fucking fantastic!" Tilly stood up and walked up to Maddie. "Jen is not some piece of fun! She is kind, caring and beautiful and that's more that you will ever be. Your selfish and horrible. I think your jealous because you messed up your relationship with Callum." That's when Tilly knew she had hit a nerve in the 'ice princess' and Maddie raised her hand and slapped Tilly. "Oh my god, Tilly I didn't mean to do that." A read mark started to form on Tilly's cheek. "No, Maddie I deserved it. I shouldn't of said anything about you and Callum. I just got so angry with you calling Jen a bitch and saying that she was my next 'piece of fun'. Jen's not like the other girls, I love her." said Tilly. "I still shouldn't of hit you. I guess I didn't want to see you get hurt Tils. Your my best friend and I just want you to be happy even if it is with Jen." Tilly but her arms around Maddie and hugged her. "Thank you, Maddie for trying to understand. Mine and Jen's relationship is a mess but it's our mess. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others; I don't think they will be as understanding." Tilly pleaded. "I won't tell anyone, but if Jen hurts you again then she will she my rage." Maddie said playfully. "No one else knows about you two do they?" asked Maddie. "Diane knows, she reacted better than we hoped. Sinead didn't figure out I was in the picture that she took she just thought that it was some girl." said Tilly. "Well Sinead doesn't have the photo anymore, I persuaded her to delete it." Tilly smiled, she knew Maddie was a good friend after all. "Thanks Maddie. Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later." said Tilly as she walked out the door.

Tilly walked through the village and into the Folly, she needed time to think after Maddie's confrontation but when she arrived Jen was already there. Jen looked up from her sketch book and saw Tilly with a big bruise on her cheek. "What happened Tilly?" asked Jen, as always she was concerned about Tilly. "Just Maddie. Sinead showed her the photo and she figured out I was in it as she had leant me the dress I was wearing and she confronted me about it. She slapped me after I said she was jealous as she had messed up her last relationship, I only said it because she called you a bitch and a piece of fun. She apologised though and promised she wouldn't tell anyone. She also got Sinead to delete the photo." said Tilly reassuring Jen. "You don't need to defend me, Tilly. Or get into fights because of what she thinks of me. I guess it is a good thing that Sinead deleted the photo." said Jen, before kissing Tilly. "Jen, your my girlfriend and I care about you, that's why I defended you. Maddie doesn't have the right to say things about you she wouldn't say to your face." said Tilly.

Jen smiled, she knew from that moment that Tilly could be the one.


	17. Count Down to a Birthday: Part 1

**Chapter 17**

**[Authors Note: Okay so I want to connect more with you, the audience. To do that I have made a tumblr blog ( ) for you to send me messages, questions and suggestions if you're not a Fanfiction member or you're not into putting comments in the review section and you can do all this without being a tumblr user. I have also read all your reviews and I am so grateful that people are enjoying the story and asking for more and there is still more to come.]**

Jen was sat in the living room of Diane's house when Sinead walked in with Maddie. "Oh Miss Gilmore, didn't realise you were up." said Sinead. This was one of the usual occurrences in the O'Connor house hold, Sinead would always come home late night or in this case the morning and make small talk with Jen hoping she would tell Diane, which she never did. "Yeah, just finishing some lesson plans for next year." replied Jen in her tone of authority. Ever since Tilly told her Sinead didn't have the picture she has been showing Sinead who is boss. "Sounds fun." said Maddie in her usual that screams 'this is so lame'. "Mads can you make the coffee while I go and get changed." asked Sinead. This was the usual trick she pulled to make out she was home at a reasonable time. She'd go up stairs and get changed and make sure Diane saw her upstairs and think she had been in most of the night. "Sure Sinead." replied Maddie.

And with that Sinead bolted upstairs before Diane wakes up. "Miss Gilmore, where does Diane keep the coffee?" Maddie knew where the coffee was she just wanted an excuse to talk to Jen. Jen walked over and got the coffee out of the cupboard and handed it to Maddie. "Thanks Miss. I guess Tilly told you that I know about you two." Jen tried to act like she didn't know what Maddie was talking about but it seemed pointless seeing as she knew about her relationship with Tilly. "She mentioned it. Thanks, for not telling anyone." Jen tried to put on a smile but she knew Maddie hated her and she knew that it was because she was looking out for Tilly. "I guess if Tilly's happy. who I am I to stand it the way. Just don't hurt her okay? I can't watch her be hurt again; she was heartbroken when Esther started those horrible rumours." Jen knew that Maddie was right, even though she was the queen bee of the Hollyoaks sixth form. "I won't hurt her again, I promise. Thanks again Maddie." Jen was grateful, she new Maddie would be protective over Tilly and it was nice for Jen to see that Tilly had some good friends. "It's Tilly's birthday on Friday, well seeing as you two are together now I thought you should know." said Maddie.

Now Jen was excited, she wanted to show Tilly that she really cared about her and with her birthday coming up she could shower her with gifts. "Who's together now?" asked Sinead, Maddie unaware that Sinead had come downstairs. "Erm, no one it was just the TV. You know them teen drama's." said Jen unconvincingly. But seeing as Sinead was too hung over to care she sat down on the sofa without questioning it. "Maddie, you Tilly's birthday is coming up? What are we gonna do to celebrate?" asked Sinead. "Well she's not into drinking. How about a surprise party, Maybe Diane would let us have it here?" suggested Maddie? Sinead nodded "I don't see why not, face it Diane would love an excuse to 'keep an eye on us'." Jen's face lit up, having the party here meant she could see Tilly without anyone suspecting anything seeing as she lived here. "Well her birthday is on Friday so we better get a move on. Jen could you give us a hand?" asked Maddie. "Sure, what can I help with." replied Jen with enthusiasm. "Seeing as you're an art teacher, you could help Bart with the decorations, if that's cool with you?" said Maddie. "Yeah sure." She left Maddie and Sinead with their party planning and went upstairs; she had to think of a gift for Tilly, not just any gift, the perfect gift. Jen got her note pad and wrote down some Idea's. She knew Tilly's parents didn't leave for work until eight in the morning and didn't get home until seven in the evening, so maybe some flowers? Or she could order something online? Then she remembered the sketches in the Workshop. Jen could frame one of them, it would be perfect. She could also send Tilly flowers in the four days leading up to her birthday. Jen picked up her laptop and found the nearest florist. Seeing as it was around seven in the morning she could arrange the delivery for around ten o'clock, she'd just have to make sure Tilly was awake to get them. Jen chose to send her a bouquet of red carnations with a message on the card.

Now all she had to do was text Tilly:

_**Got you a special delivery coming at ten, hope you like it. Jen x**_

When Tilly woke up and half past nine she checked her phone for any messages. She saw a new message alert and opened it, she read Jen's message and replied:

_**Special delivery, hey? Wonder what it could be. Tilly x**_

Jen heard her phone vibrate and looked at the reply:

_**Just wait and see. I'm sure you'll love it. J x**_

Ten o'clock couldn't come quick enough. The door bell rung just when Jen had said. Tilly opened the door and saw a man in a hat with a clipboard. "Delivery for a Miss Tilly Evans?" asked the man. "Yeah, that's me." He handed her the clipboard and before he could tell her what she needed to do she signed it and handed it back. "Thanks" said Tilly and with that the man handed her the package and left. Tilly shut the door and took the package in the living room. She opened the box and saw seventeen carnations and a card, Tilly picked up the card and read it:

_**Heard your birthday is coming up soon, so here are some beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. All my love Jen.**_

Tilly placed the card inside her diary and took the flowers into the kitchen to get a vase and water them. After she had done that she text Jen:

_**Just got the delivery, there beautiful. Thank you, but you didn't need to get me anything. My birthday isn't until Friday. T x**_

Jen replied:

_**I know your birthday isn't until Friday; I'm just trying to make it special. Besides I wanted to get you something and there will be a delivery every day until your birthday. J X**_

Tilly sent back:

_**My birthday will be special just being with you, and more deliveries? Anyone would think your spoiling me Miss Gilmore. T x**_

Jen smiled at Tilly's message:

_**That's not all there is also another special present coming your way, but you'll have to wait until Friday to find out what it is?**_

Tilly didn't even ask for a clue she just sent back a smiley face. Mean while Bart had arrived to work on the decorations. Jen had set up a table in the back garden for them to work at. Knowing Bart, there would be spray paint involved. As always Jen was correct about Bart and spray paint, she handed him an oversized shirt similar to the one she gave Tilly on the open day apart from the fact she had kept that one in her cupboard in the workshop. He put it on with no arguments and Jen put hers on and they began to make the decorations. By the end of the day they had managed to create two large banners and all the invitations on Jen's laptop. Bart had also created Tilly's gift, he decorated an old surf board he found at the tip with some of the methods they had been using it Jen's class. Well it's the thought that counts. All they had to do was have Maddie and Sinead check the banners and the invitations and their work was done. As Jen had hoped, there were no complaints about the banners and Maddie even complimented Jen's invitations, which was more than she had hoped for.

Maybe getting on with Tilly's friends wasn't a bad thing?


	18. Count Down to a Birthday: Part 2

**Chapter 18**

It was three days before Tilly's birthday and as Jen promised she would be getting deliveries until the big day. Today's delivery consisted of bouquet of 17 pink lilies and another card. When Tilly opened the door for the delivery man he seemed different to the other man that came yesterday. Yesterday that man couldn't wait to leave; today the younger man spent all of the time checking out Tilly. After she signed for the delivery instead of the usual 'have a nice day' the younger man said "Want to get a drink sometime?" For a delivery man for a florist he must be pretty stupid, didn't he realise that these flowers were from a lover? "I don't think so, but thanks for the offer." Tilly tried to be grateful for the offer but she only had eyes for Jen. The man ripped a section of the paper on his clipboard and wrote is phone number on it and handed it to Tilly. _Can't he get the hint, I'm really not interested. _Thought Tilly, but being as polite as she was she didn't tell the man. She just smiled and the man was on his way, hopefully never to be seen again. Tilly walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in water and read the message on the card:

_**Two down and two to go. There will never be a limit on how much love I have for you. Forever yours, Jen x**_

The card was a little cheesy, but Tilly found Jen's gifts cute. She got out her phone to text Jen:

_**Got your delivery, the card was a little cheesy and forever mine? I could get used to this. T x**_

Jen was already awake and had been in her workshop trying to work out what would be the perfect gift for Tilly since six in the morning. She had decided on a painting of Crosby beach, the place where she had fallen in love with Tilly. Jen still remembered the expression on Tilly's face when she turned around and saw her looking at her from the distance. She decided to have that in the picture; she would have Tilly in the middle of the painting as if it were being seen from Jen's eyes. Ever since Jen had the idea, she had been working on it and it was on track to be finished in time for Tilly's birthday. Jen was about to go and make another coffee when she heard her phone vibrate. She saw Tilly's name on the screen and replied to her text:

_**Well messages on cards have never been my forte, that's why I'm an art teacher. And I'm not going anywhere so I will always be yours. J x**_

Tilly had decided she needed to go and get something for Friday night, knowing Jen she would arrange something or Maddie would and she wanted to look good. She had decided on a simple red dress that came down just above the knee. Perfect for whatever surprise was coming her way.

All Tilly wanted to do now was see Jen; of course she knew it couldn't be for long seeing as Maddie had already asked to see her. Tilly got out her phone and text Jen:

_**Can I see you? I've got to see Maddie in a bit and it's still awkward, and I know you can make me feel better. T x**_

Jen got the text as soon as it arrived. She was sceptical of course, if she spent too long with Tilly she'd fall behind on the painting but this was a good enough reason:

_**Yeah, meet me in the Workshop in 10 minutes, can't wait. J X**_

All Jen needed to do was take of her painting shirt and hide the painting which would be easy; all she had to do is hide it in the spare cupboard outside the office. This was easier said than done and Tilly nearly caught her putting the painting in the cupboard.

"Afternoon gorgeous." said Jen trying to distract Tilly from the cupboard she was closing. "Afternoon, yourself." Jen went over to hug Tilly. "Maddie will be fine. She talked to me yesterday, basically saying her little piece. Don't hurt Tilly, if you're happy she won't stand in the way. Maddie was the one who told me about your birthday. She must really care about you." Jen's words of simplicity and truth comforted Tilly, maybe Maddie wasn't going to be that bad knowing Tilly and Jen were a couple. "Thanks Jen, I feel a lot better now." A smile appeared on Tilly's face and this showed Jen she had done a good job. "And you should be, Maddie means no harm and besides I'm here to protect you." Jen was right, Tilly always felt safe in Jen's arms and Jen tried to protect her as much as she could, but it is impossible to protect someone from everything. Jen pulled Tilly in and kissed her, Jen knew that she probably wouldn't be able to see Tilly until the party and even then, she'd have to keep her distance. She was beginning to think that maybe it was time to move out of Diane's but it was pointless until she heard back from the schools she had applied to for placements. "As nice as this is, I'm going to have to go. Maddie won't wait forever." said Tilly. "I wish you could stay longer." replied Jen. "I know and I would love too. But I don't think blowing off Maddie would keep me in her good books and besides she's hurt enough that I blew her off in Abersoch." Tilly smiled, trying to distract herself from that new task she had to do. "I'll see you later." said Tilly, kissing Jen on the cheek before leaving the Workshop. As soon as Tilly was out the door Jen started to work on the painting again.

Meeting up with Maddie was as awkward as she thought. Maddie spent most of the time apologising or trying to show an interest in Jen and Tilly's relationship, when it was clear she was doing it to try and make Tilly feel better after their little fight. Tilly felt guilty about what she had said to Maddie and she had apologised a lot of the time too. Tilly didn't answer Maddie's questions about Jen; she could see that it made Maddie feel awkward. Not that Maddie was homophobic; she just thought the idea of Tilly being in a relationship with a teacher a bit weird. Maddie ended up stopping the night at Tilly's even though she would of rather had Jen round, but if it Made Maddie feel better to watch some girly films and moan on about boys and her parents to Tilly, then it was fine by her.

Even with Maddie there for company she still spent the whole night thinking about Jen.


	19. Count Down to a Birthday: Part 3

_**Chapter 19**_

With Maddie staying round last night Tilly would have to get Jen's next delivery into the house without waking Maddie up and Maddie, she could sleep though anything. Tilly could have a massive rave downstairs and Maddie wouldn't notice. The only thing that woke Maddie up was hearing an unfamiliar voice in her sleep. Tilly snuck out of her room and went downstairs just in time for the delivery. This time it was a large teddy bear with a bouquet of 17 tulips and a little sign saying delivery in the bear's arms. Tilly couldn't see who was delivering them, as this would be too much for her to carry she invited the delivery person in to put the gifts in the living room. To Tilly's surprise the delivery person was Jen. Before Tilly could close the living room door to talk to her, Jen had already put the gifts down and pounced on Tilly to kiss her.

Tilly was the first to break off the kiss and with good reason, but if Jen couldn't kiss Tilly's lips she'd just kiss her neck instead. "Jen, Jen! Not here, Maddie's upstairs asleep." whispered the girl. "Well we just won't get caught then, will we." said Jen with a smile, clearly not realising how serious Tilly was being. Maddie had already found out about their relationship six days ago when she had seen the photo and although she seemed accepting. Tilly didn't want to rub it in her face, after her comment about Maddie's relationship with Callum. "Jen I mean it Maddie could be down any second." pleaded Tilly. "Tilly, she already knows about us. It doesn't matter, trust Me." replied Jen. Tilly was about to give another argument when she got lost in Jen's eyes and kissed her, the kiss was short lived as Maddie had entered the living room. "Whoa Tils! Didn't know we had company." said Maddie. Both of the women blushed. "I didn't wake you did I Mads?" asked Tilly trying to change the subject. "No you didn't, but I'm awake now." Jen tried to hold back a laugh. Tilly whacked her in the elbow. Then Maddie noticed the gifts on the table and looked at Jen. "How romantic." said Maddie, she didn't mean it. She just liked the idea of making Jen look bad, but she had promised Tilly she'd be nice so she took an interest. "Well seeing as it is Tilly's birthday soon, I thought it would be fun." said Jen. Maddie walked into the kitchen wishing she'd never walked in on Jen and Tilly's love in. "Thought it would be fun?" asked Tilly. "I didn't want to bore Maddie, besides she really doesn't like Me." replied Jen. "I don't care whether Maddie likes you or not, you don't need to impress any of my friends. She's in a bad place right now, with her parents getting divorced. Seeing us getting all loved up is probably making her feel worse." said Tilly. "Always thinking of others, this is the Tilly I fell in love with." whispered Jen in Tilly's ear. Tilly smiled and he cheeks went red.

Maddie walked back in with three mugs of tea and a plate with a large stack of toast on it. "Mads you didn't have too." said Tilly. "Anything to get away from the love in." said Maddie putting on a convincing laugh. Jen and Tilly laughed as well, but they weren't sure whether Maddie had made a joke or a comment. "Well, Miss Gilmore seeing as I will be seeing more of you now that you and Tilly are together. I guess we should try and get to know each other." said Maddie. "I guess you're right. I'll start; I grew up in a village, in the Midlands. My parents divorced when I was twelve because my mum was cheating on my dad then seven years later he died.-" "I'm sorry, Miss." said Maddie. "It's okay Maddie. Oh and call me Jen." Tilly looked at Jen, why hadn't she told her this before. "Did it hurt, when your parents split up?" asked Maddie. "At the time yes being 12 years old I didn't understand and I thought it was all my fault, but now that I'm older I realise my father deserved better. I love my mum but my dad deserved someone who would be faithful to him." Maddie knew Jen made sense. Her mother deserved better than her father, she loved her father but it wasn't fair on her mother. Jen walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Tilly followed her "Why didn't you tell me about your parents and your dad passing away?" asked Tilly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's not really something I talk about but seeing as Maddie's parents are getting divorced I thought she might fine some comfort knowing she isn't alone." said Jen. Tilly was happy that Jen was making an effort with Maddie; she knew that hanging on to their relationship was the right decision to make.

For the rest of the day Tilly, Maddie and Jen spent the day talking and getting to know Jen


	20. Count Down to a Birthday: Part 4

**Chapter 20**

Jen spent the day finishing off Tilly's gift, she was nearly done but she still wanted to make sure it was perfect. Tilly was up early to receive Jen's final delivery before her birthday. This time Jen sent her a bouquet of 17 roses with a card. Tilly took the flowers and read the message on the card:

_**Thinking of you, as always, you are the only one in my heart. Jen x**_

Tilly slotted the card in her diary as she had done with all the other ones. It seemed silly to keep them but she wanted to make the memories last longer. She really cared about Jen and these would help her get through the weeks when Jen wasn't around.

Jen decided to take a break from painting and go and get some coffee. Being a teacher she was addicted to the stuff. Seeing as going back to Diane's seemed like a bad idea and she had run out of coffee in the workshop she decided to go to the coffee shop and buy some instant coffee later. She went in and ordered a coffee to go, so she could get back to Tilly's present. On her way out she bumped into Maddie. "Hi Miss Gilmore." said Maddie. "Hi Maddie, you can call me Jen. I'm not your teacher anymore." said Jen. "Well Jen, what you said yesterday about your parents was really helpful and I was wondering if we could have a chat? I don't really have anyone else to go to." asked Maddie. Jen didn't really want to seeing as she had Tilly's present to finish. But she knew Tilly would want her to try and get to know her friends so she agreed. As Maddie was far too protective of her queen bee image she walked with Jen through the folly, she knew none of the other sixth formers would be there as they were planning Tilly's party and Tilly she was probably still at home. "You know when your parents divorced, how did you cope with it?" Maddie was ashamed to ask but she knew Jen had firsthand experience, even if she did hate her. "Well, I constantly told myself it was my fault for a while as they seemed fine in front of me. But as I grew older my dad told me why they had divorced and it made me understand that it wasn't my fault at all. I coped with it by realising why it had happened, as blaming myself didn't help anyone. Why do you ask? Are your parents having a rough time?" asked Jen. Being a teacher she knew when someone was trying to tell her something indirectly. "Well my dad has been cheating on my mum with women old enough to be my older sister. Both of them decided it would be better if they got divorced or that's what they're telling me. My dad wants me to stay with my mum as he is moving to London. As part of the divorce there selling up everything, the house, the beach house in Abersoch, the whole lot. As my dad says he needs the money but when I ask him if we're having money troubles he fobs me of with the 'you won't want for anything' line." answered Maddie. Maddie was clearly uncomfortable discussing this with Jen, so Jen decided not to ask any more questions and just give Maddie advice. "I'm sorry about your parents Maddie. Don't blame yourself, okay. None of this is your fault. Some people aren't meant to stay together, my parents weren't meant to stay together not after what my mother had done. My father didn't deserve it and your mother doesn't deserve it. These things just happen." said Jen trying to be reassuring but not even she had faith in her own words. "How do you know who is meant to stay together or not?" shouted Maddie. Jen had clearly touched a nerve. "Maddie calm down, I didn't mean it to sound like that at all." Maddie knew she had over reacted, she knew Jen wasn't trying to be horrible but she still hated her for what she did to Tilly. It seemed silly but Tilly was all she had left now her dad had given up on her and her mum was too upset to do anything; she just spent all her time in bed. The house would be sold soon and nothing had been arranged for them. "I didn't mean to overreact. My mum hasn't gotten out of bed in ages and the house is being sold, with my mum being in bed nothing has been arranged." Jen knew she had to help, but how? Diane would probably let Maddie stay with Sinead but there would be nowhere for her mum to go, with Diane's house being so packed. Jen hardly used her room as she spent so much time in the workshop or at Tilly's. This is when it dawned on her; she needed to get a flat. Jen could pack up her stuff from her room, which wasn't a lot just clothes, art stuff and some electronics. None of the furniture belonged to her; it was already there when she took the room. There was a flat to let in the same block as Rhys and Jacqui, and Ste and Amy. With a little persuading she could move in by next week and with it being Thursday it would only be three days. She could stay at Tilly's seeing as her parents would be gone on Friday night and wouldn't be back until Tuesday as they were away on business. Jen could put most of her clothes and art stuff in the workshop and she could just leave her laptop at Tilly's. This idea was perfect. "Maddie I might have a solution for your problem, just let me make two phone calls.

First she called Diane and she didn't mind as long as they could pay the rent and Jen had another place to go, which might. Next Jen called Tilly.

"_**Tilly, you know you said about Maddie's parents. Well her dad has to sell the house and the beach house in Abersoch, so her and her mum will have nowhere to stay. And I know I can get a flat by Monday. So I was wondering if I stay with you until then seeing as your parents are going on Friday and I will be gone by Monday. Then I can give Maddie's mum my room on Friday and Maddie can share with Sinead."**_

"_**Are you sure you can get a flat by Monday? I'd love you to stay with me but what are you going to do with all your stuff?"**_

"_**Well the guy who owns the flat is desperate to rent it out so I'm sure I can and I can put most of my stuff in the workshop seeing as most of it is clothes and art stuff."**_

"_**Well I guess that's sorted then. I look forward to living with you for the weekend. Love you"**_

"_**I look forward to living with you for the weekend too. Love you."**_

"Well Maddie looks like I've sorted out something for a while. Diane says you share with Sinead and your mum can stay in my room till you find something more permanent." said Jen. "What about you Jen, Diane wouldn't have enough room for all of us if you're giving my mum your room." said Maddie. The idea that Jen was doing something nice for her scared her. "Well I'm moving out, it's about time I did, so there will be enough space for you all. So I will be gone by lunch time tomorrow so move in anytime after then." said Jen. "Thanks Jen." said Maddie. Living with Sinead would be a right laugh and her mum would get on with Diane. All Jen could think about was being able to have the freedom she wanted. Tilly could stop over whenever, they could see each other when they wanted and she knew she would have a home she could call her own. Living with Diane had been fun, but seeing as her placement was over at the college she would need to move on and get a flat before her new placement started.

Jen started to pack for moving out tomorrow.


	21. Tilly's Birthday Has Arrived

**Chapter 21**

Jen had spent the night packing. She was too excited to sleep, the prospect of having a space she could call her own and do what she wanted without any judgement or consequence seemed too good to miss. She had three suitcases of clothes, a few boxes of art supplies and electronics, her laptop and two paintings. She loaded her stuff into the car, it was easier to drive to the workshop than to walk through the streets and attract attention to herself. She said her goodbyes to Diane and Sinead which seemed silly as she was only moving to the other side of the village, but without their hospitality and Diane's accepting nature she wouldn't have Tilly.

When she got to the workshop she brought in all her stuff. Any expensive or sentimental things went in the locked cupboard, just in case of a break in which was unlikely seeing as no one but Tilly and herself knew about the workshop. Anything else was put in the office. Jen made up a pot of coffee and began to put the finishing touches on Tilly's gift. Seeing as it was Tilly's party this evening she knew she couldn't turn up there with the gift without raising suspicion. So she decided she would deliver the gift before Tilly's parents got back from work. She knew Tilly was having a family dinner before they left for their business trip and she would have to make sure Tilly got to and from the party safely seeing as she would be staying the whole weekend before she moved into her flat on Monday. Jen called the land lord of the flat and he was happy to rent it to Jen, he had even furnished it in an attempt to get someone to move in. He had agreed she could move in on Monday, the sooner the better. She had secured the flat by offering to pay two months' rent in advance as well as the deposit. Living with Diane she only needed to contribute a small amount towards rent and other costs so she had built up enough money for the move.

Tilly was also up early preparing the house for Jen's visit. She knew her parents would be back later in time for dinner before they left on their business trip. They wouldn't notice that she had tidied up around the house as they would have dinner and then get there bags which had been pre-packed, say goodbye and happy birthday to Tilly and then be on their way. Then all Tilly would have to do is wait for the text about what was happening for her birthday. That text came quicker than expected:

_**Hi Tils tonight were off out clubbing to celebrate your birthday. Meet me at Sinead's at 8:00. Happy Birthday. Mads x**_

Well looks like the birthday plans were sorted, all she had to do is manage to leave early to let Jen in. The day went rather quickly, Tilly started cleaning her room and managed to do all the rooms upstairs and get to the living room by 2:30. She hadn't been in the living room since last night so she was surprised to see a card and a few gifts left on the table by her parents. Her parents had never forgotten her birthday, but a lot of the time the made up for not being able to be with her on her birthday by buying her more presents than usual. Tilly had gotten used to her parents not being around and knew from a young age; the more presents she got on her birthday the least likely it was that her parents would be spending it with her. But this year Tilly didn't mind, she had Jen to spend it with.

Jen had finished Tilly's gift and it had dried enough so she could put it in the car and take it to Tilly's. She also put in a bag of clothes for Tilly to hide in her room. Jen arrived at Tilly's house and got the painting and her bag out of the car. Jen had wrapped the painting, to save the surprise.

Tilly heard a knock at the door she expected it to be another delivery, but to her surprise it was Jen. "Happy Birthday. Just thought I'd pop round and give you your birthday present." said Jen with a huge grin on her face. She took the painting and moved it in front of her. "Thanks Jen, is that a painting?" Tilly's face lit up. _A weekend with Jen and she made a painting for my birthday._ Thought Tilly. "Well I guess you'll find out now won't you." Jen passed Tilly the painting and Tilly walked into the living room after Jen. Tilly opened the painting and saw it was of Crosby beach. She looked closer and saw that she was in it, sat on a blanket looking up. "The painting is of the moment I turned around on Crosby beach and saw you staring up at me and that's when I knew I was crazy about you." This was another rare time when Jen admitted to herself and Tilly how she felt. Tilly loved it when Jen said these things; it made her feel like all the hiding and sneaking around was worth it. "Jen, I love it. I love you." Tilly threw her arms around Jen. "I love you too Tilly." Time flew past and before they knew it Jen had to go before Tilly's parents got back, leaving her bag of clothes

Jen had been gone five minutes before Tilly's parents got back, which had given Tilly enough time to hide the painting and Jen's bag. Her parents went into the kitchen and made pasta for dinner. The meal was eaten in silence which Tilly had expected as her parents hated having to apologise for leaving her on her birthday. After the meal was finished her parents did their goodbyes and left. After her parents left she went to get ready for her night out with the guys. She picked out the red dress she had brought earlier in the week; she had a shower then did her make-up. It was cold outside so she put on a blazer and walked to Maddie's.

Jen went back to the workshop got changed and reapplied her make-up. When had arrived at Diane's just as people were arriving, seeing as they all thought Jen still lived there they weren't bothered that she was at the party.

When Tilly arrived no one answered the door so she let herself in. _Typical Sinead and Maddie. _Thought Tilly. She walked in the house and it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. "Hello, anyone in?" said Tilly. Suddenly the lights came on and a chorus of people shouted "SURPRISE!" Tilly was shocked, she thought it would just be a night out on the town, not a party organised by Maddie and the guys. Tilly looked around the room, taking in all the people there to celebrate her birthday, in the far corner of the room stood Jen. Tilly smiled at her and shut the door. The first person she went too was Maddie to thank her for all of this and it made her seem less suspicious if she had just walked over to Jen. Even though the rumours were ages ago she didn't want to raise more suspicion. "Maddie, what's all this?" asked Tilly. "Well Sinead and I thought you should celebrate your birthday and what better way to do that than with a party." said Maddie. "Thanks Maddie and Sinead its perfect." said Tilly. Maddie lean over and whispered in Tilly's ear "Jen helped out too, it wouldn't have been a success without her." Tilly just smiled; she couldn't find the words to say. Maddie had made sure Jen was involved to make Tilly happy and she knew how much that would have annoyed Sinead.

Tilly made her way around the room, talking to the well wishers and accepting the cards and gifts they had brought her. Until she had finally made her way to Jen. Tilly thought Jen would be mad leaving her till last but she understood. Jen handed her a card to make it look like she was just supervising the party and make out to the other party goers that she cared. "You've already given me a card." whispered Jen. "I know but I could hardly turn up to a party empty handed and the card I gave you wouldn't be acceptable to give you here." Tilly remembered Jen's card that came with the painting and the heartfelt message inside:

_**To my beautiful Girlfriend,**_

_**Have a wonderful day; to me you are the greatest gift anyone could give.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Jen xxx**_

Tilly blushed, she knew Jen was right. She wouldn't want any of the party goers to come across that card. Diane let Tilly keep all of her gifts and cards upstairs in Sinead's and what was now Maddie's room as well, which kept them away from the party goers but she didn't want anyone to get lost on the way to the bathroom and come across it. Tilly went upstairs to put all her gifts and cards in the room, unaware that Jen had followed her after telling the others the downstairs bathroom was in use. "So how are you enjoying your party?" asked Jen? "Its great thanks, but you shouldn't be up here. What if someone sees us?" says Tilly. Jen smiles and closes the door. "Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." says Jen before pulling Tilly in and kissing her. They had been kissing for what seemed to of been forever before Tilly broke off the kiss and looked at the clock. "You do realise we have been gone for the best part of an hour don't you?" Jen smiled "Best part of an hour in my life, don't worry you go downstairs, I'll come down in a bit. That will make it less obvious we were up here together." Tilly gave Jen one last kiss and went downstairs. Jen knew that she had to wait a few minutes before going downstairs and make sure no one noticed her. Jen waited five minutes and snuck downstairs, nobody noticed her but she saw Tilly was being lead out the front door by Maddie. She knew something wasn't right as she was convinced Maddie saw her. Instead of interrupting she went out the back door and listened in.

"Where have you been Tilly? You've been gone for ages." asked Maddie. "Just putting all the stuff I was given upstairs and sorting out my make-up." replied Tilly, in the most convincing tone she could manage. "Really, as I just saw Jen come downstairs and it looks like she's wearing your lipstick, in more ways than one." Tilly blushed and tried to stay focused on protesting her 'innocence', but seeing as Maddie knew about them it wasn't really useful. "Well, I'll take that look on your face as yes I was with Jen. I'm happy for you Tils but try not to get caught okay; I don't think you need more rumours and I don't want to see you heartbroken again." Tilly looked down at her shoes to avoid showing Maddie the terrified look on her face, she knew Jen wouldn't do that again but when Maddie said it to her she couldn't help thinking about it. "Thanks for looking out for me but I think you'd better get back inside, Sinead will wonder where you are." Maddie did as she was told; she thought Tilly could do with a few minutes to compose herself. Jen walked round the side of the house and saw Tilly slumped against the side of the house almost in tears. "Tilly are you okay?" She hated seeing her like this. "Yeah, just Maddie giving me another one of the I care about you but don't do this talks." Jen grabbed Tilly's hand and lead her round the side of the house out of anyone's view. "I don't want you to let her upset you, if you have any doubts I'd rather you tell me than have Maddie make you feel bad." Tilly looked at Jen wondering whether there was anything more to say. "I don't have any doubts, just promise you won't break my heart again." Jen didn't hesitate she looked Tilly in the eyes and said "I promise."

Tilly went back inside after the incident outside and got wasted, she felt so stupid that she even had to ask Jen not to break her heart as she couldn't make Jen promise not to. By the time the party was over Tilly was passed out upstairs clutching a bottle of vodka. Jen went into Sinead and Maddie's room and found Tilly passed out on the floor. She took the vodka bottle out of her hands and checked she was still breathing which she was and decided to take her home. She managed to put all of Tilly's stuff into her bag including all the gifts and cards. Jen picked Tilly up and took her to her car.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	22. The Morning After the Night Before

**Chapter 22**

Jen had been up all night looking after Tilly. Tilly had gotten up regularly to vomit, which was slowly getting the alcohol out of her system. Jen had been awake watching over Tilly. Every time Tilly got up to be sick Jen went with her to make sure she was okay and comfort her. She knew that the after effects of being drunk were never fun, she had been there in the earlier years of her youth and she vowed she would never leave anyone like that. After the second time Tilly had finished being sick, Jen held her tight and told her everything was going to be okay. Tilly pretended to believe her, but she knew she couldn't let herself believe Jen she was still scared Jen would break her heart. But Tilly still craved Jen's touch, and it seemed to calm her for a while until her thoughts went into overdrive thinking what she could do to make Jen stay with her.

When Tilly woke up she saw Jen sat in the chair by the side of her bed. Jen had fallen asleep, after trying to stay awake in case Tilly needed her. Tilly decided to leave Jen and get ready. She went to have a shower and try and look reasonable considering how ill she felt. Tilly picked out some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. She picked up a Hoodie and sat on her bed and wrote in her journal:

_**It's like we are over before we started. I know after last night I have ruined everything, I had no right to ask her to promise not to break my heart. As it is inevitable one day she will find someone her own age, who is less of a risk than I am. She could lose everything and it would be all my fault. I can't do that to her, someone once said if you love someone you should let them go. But I can't bare to be without her and if I am with her she could lose everything. **_

By the time Tilly was finished writing Jen was awake. Tilly hid the journal under her pillow before Jen could register what was happening. "Morning" said Tilly. "Morning. Are you feeling any better?" asked Jen. "Not really." replied Tilly. Jen looked at Tilly's face and saw how pale it was; it looked like the colour had been sucked out of her face. Jen got up and went down to the kitchen to see if she could find any paracetamol, but there didn't seem to be any and there wasn't a lot in the way of food so Jen went back upstairs to tell Tilly she was going to the shop and she'd be back soon. Tilly nodded and Jen left.

Tilly tried to distract herself from thinking about last night but it was no use. The only time she seemed oblivious to her thoughts was when she was drunk. She decided that being a little drunk would mute her thoughts for a while, so Tilly walked over to her parent's liquor cabinet and took out the first bottle she could find and took a massive mouthful of it. With Tilly not being a big drinker the effects of the alcohol didn't take long to work and she had forgotten about her doubts and troubles.

Jen walked in with the paracetamol and some food for later when she saw Tilly stood in the kitchen. Jen handed Tilly the paracetamol and put everything else on the table. Tilly took the paracetamol without any arguments, and then she threw herself at Jen. Jen took a minute to realise what was going on, then realised that Tilly was drunk. "Tilly stop, your drunk." demanded Jen. "I'm not drunk, I want this." said Tilly. "Well, you smell of booze and I am not going to take advantage of that." As soon as Jen said that Tilly ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. Jen knew it was wrong to take advantage of someone when there vulnerable and she cared about Tilly too much to do that to her. Jen knew she had to go and see what was wrong with Tilly as she was acting out of character. Jen went upstairs and sat outside the bathroom door. "Tilly it's me, can I come in." There was a moment of silence before Tilly spoke. "No Jen, just go away." Jen knew she couldn't leave Tilly like this. "I'm not leaving until you come out and tell me what's going on." Jen sat there for half an hour silently. Then Tilly decided to come out as she thought Jen had gone, but she hadn't. "Tilly what's going on?" asked Jen. "Nothing is going on as there is nothing to talk about." Jen didn't believe her. "This isn't about last night as after we talked you went in and got wasted." Tilly knew it was pointless to lie as Jen would just figure it out. "I made you promise something I know you can't keep, when I had no right to ask that of you. I know how this will end; you will break my heart and leave me for someone who is your own age and less of a risk to your career." said Tilly. "I don't want anyone else Tilly. I have already risked everything for you and I'm not throwing this away like it's nothing, I've already tried to pretend there is nothing going on with us but I can't do that. I need you Tilly." pleaded Jen. "Jen you'll be better off without me, you won't lose your job or ruin your chances of becoming a teacher." said Tilly. "I won't be better off without you, I need you Tilly. Nothing is right without you. I know you're afraid of being hurt, but you don't need to be afraid. I promise." Tilly looked at Jen who was on the verge of tears; she knew Jen meant every word. Jen took Tilly's hand and held it tight and Tilly didn't let go. This was the moment when Tilly realised that she didn't need to be scared anymore.

All Jen wanted was her.


	23. A Quiet Day In With Jen

**Chapter 23**

Tilly had felt better with a full night's sleep, she hadn't forgotten what had happened yesterday and neither did Jen but it had made things clearer for both of them. Tilly had a fear of losing Jen and Jen would risk it all for Tilly. Their relationship was a mess but it was there mess and they were proud of it. Jen had made them both breakfast, which Tilly needed seeing as she hadn't had a proper meal yesterday due to her hangover.

Jen decided they were just going to have a relaxing day watching films, nothing that would upset Tilly. She selected a bunch of comedies to watch, all Tilly needed was a good laugh and to feel like she could trust Jen and Jen was determined to gain Tilly's trust, even if it killed her. Tilly had lent against Jen and held her hand the whole way through the first film. Jen took this as a good sign, it could be worse.

Tilly made lunch for the pair which seemed to distract her from thinking too much.

After lunch Tilly decided she wanted to go for a walk and try and get some fresh air before tomorrow as she knew Jen would want help moving into her new flat. Jen went with Tilly on a walk in the park. The park was usually empty for the time of day and it made the park seem more peaceful. Tilly soon realised why the park was empty as it started to rain, Tilly hadn't brought a jacket so Jen pulled her under a tree and handed Tilly her jacket. "Jen I'll be fine, keep your jacket." said Tilly. Jen decided on a compromise they would both shelter under the jacket when the rain had died down a bit to go home. But until then they stayed under the tree. It wasn't really a problem for them as they enjoyed the way the rain looked when it fell on the pavement and then bounced back up.

Jen had lost all concentration in looking at the rain and she found herself staring at Tilly. Tilly turned around and locked her eyes on Jen's. It was a joint effort to close the gap between them and for their lips touch. The kiss was gentle and Tilly felt safe again being in Jen's arms. When the rain stopped Jen decided to get Tilly home before it started to rain again.

They managed to get back before the night lot of showers started and decided to snuggle down on the sofa and watch another movie. Just being able to do something as simple as watching a movie together meant the world to Tilly, They could just act like a regular couple without anyone interfering or making comments. It was just the two of them in each other's company like the day they had met it was just the two of them and they had shut everyone else around them out.

They ordered pizza for dinner as neither of them felt like cooking. The rest of the night was filled with more pointless movies until Tilly had fallen asleep. Jen picked her up and carried her upstairs to bed.

Jen decided to stay in the armchair next to Tilly's bed and watch her sleep.


	24. Moving In

**Chapter 24**

**[Authors Note: Sorry about the last chapter, I needed something before this chapter to try and link it all together.-Geek101-13]**

The day had finally arrived, Jen was moving into her new flat. Jen had asked Tilly to help her seeing as she would be spending more time there over the last few weeks of the summer break. Jen had already seen the flat prior to moving in and the landlord had told her that as she was moving in so quickly he didn't have time to re-paint the flat. With Jen being an art teacher he presumed she was able to paint a few walls so he left her the paint to do it with.

Jen had been the first one to awaken; still in the chair she had fallen asleep in last night. She went across to the bathroom and had a shower, she didn't bother to apply makeup seeing as she would be spending the day sorting out her new flat. Jen threw on a t-shirt, some old jogging bottoms and a pair of canvas pumps. After she had finished getting ready she woke up Tilly. Tilly woke up and looked at Jen. She judged by what she was wearing it was moving in day and she would be required to help. Tilly didn't mind as she would practically be living there for rest of the summer break, occasionally going home when her parents were there, which wasn't often. Tilly had a shower and followed Jen's choice of clothing by wearing a t-shirt, jogging bottoms and her sneakers. Now they were ready for the day ahead.

First Jen drove to the workshop to collect all the things she was taking to the flat and put them in the car before making their way to the flat. Jen went to go and collect the keys from the landlord who had an office in the building. When she got the keys she went back to Tilly who was waiting in the car. "Well here are the keys to our own little place, better start unpacking." said Jen with a huge smile on her face. "Can't wait." said Tilly getting out of the car. They both grabbed a box of stuff and made their way to the flat, which turned out to be on the top floor and increasingly bigger than the other flats within the block. Jen tried to juggle the box and unlocking the door at the same time, which caused Jen to drop the box. Tilly put down her box and grabbed the things that had fallen out of Jen's box and put them back in the box. When Jen had opened the door she went over to Tilly and picked her up and carried her over the threshold or so to speak. All Tilly could do was laugh and hold onto Jen. It was exciting for both of them, having a space where they could just be with each other without the fear of being found out. When Jen put Tilly down she started to explore the new space which they were about to make their own. Something on the table caught her eye. It was a post stick note on top of three large cans of paint:

_**Here is the paint for the flat redecoration. Don't make a mess!**_

"Jen why is there three large cans of white paint on the table?" asked a puzzled Tilly. "Well, because I was moving in so quickly the landlord didn't have time to re-paint the flat and he asked what I did for a living and he said I could paint the flat myself but only with the paint he supplied." Jen smiled an awkward smile, she knew it wasn't ideal to have their first day in her flat and spend their time painting it. "Well I guess we should get all of your stuff and put it in the centre of the room if we're going to be painting it." Tilly said enthusiastically just to make Jen feel better.

It didn't take long to bring in all of Jen's belongings into the flat. Tilly had arranged them all in the middle of the room before getting a white sheet and putting it over them and all the other furniture in the room and put on an oversized art shirt. "What's with the sheet and the shirt?" asked Jen. "It's to stop paint getting on them." said Tilly. Tilly grabbed one of the oversized art shirts from Jen's stuff and threw it to her. Jen enjoyed moments like this, when Tilly was the more mature of the pair. It was one of the reasons she had fallen for Tilly in the first place. While Jen had never imagined being with one of her students, but Tilly's maturity swayed her judgement. Usually Jen had dated mature people, but no one who was more mature than her. Her last girlfriend was like Tilly but older, not as pretty and she didn't have the same level of interest in art. Jen cracked open the can of paint and they got to work painting the flat.

They had been painting the flat for a few hours and they had already finished the both of the bedrooms. They had just started on the living room when Jen was becoming bored of painting. Jen put some paint on her paint brush and flicked it at Tilly. The paint splashed across Tilly's shirt. "Oh really Jen, how mature." said Tilly flicking paint at Jen. Jen laughed and walked over to Tilly and brushed paint onto the tip of her nose. "Now you're asking for it." Tilly wiped paint across Jen's forehead. In retaliation Jen took her paint brush and painted a big arrow on Tilly's shirt. Tilly took her brush and painted 'I love JG' on Jen's top. Jen dropped her paint brush into the can and grabbed Tilly and pulled her in and kissed her. Even now it felt like they were kissing for the first time on Crosby beach. Now Tilly noticed all the small cute things Jen did, like kissing her when she was in the middle of saying something or how whenever she was nervous she looked down at the ground and her cute smile. Tilly was sure she had fallen in love.

After a while the kiss broke off and they finished off the painting. When the painting was done Jen walked over to the sink and grabbed a cloth to wash her face with. "Jen, you're not even getting any of the paint off." Tilly walked over and took the cloth from Jen and cleaned Jen's face with it and Jen did the same for Tilly. "There, all clean." said Jen. Tilly smiled, the care and affection Jen displayed made her think that this was a serious relationship, not that Jen had confirmed it herself.

After getting changed Jen decided to cook Tilly dinner to say thanks for helping paint the flat. Jen went to the shop to get some food, while Tilly looked around the flat a little more. The living room and kitchen was a big open space with only the cabinets and cupboards dividing up the space. The living area was still simple a bare, with only a sofa and a TV. Jen had talked about putting some paintings up, maybe even something Tilly had painted herself. Most of Jen's boxes had been put in the second bedroom and she'd spend the day unpacking the rest of them tomorrow. Tilly had promised she meet George and Sinead tomorrow, she'd rather spend the day with Jen but she knew they'd get suspicious if she didn't see them soon. Jen walked in with a carrier bag and a bottle of champagne and it wasn't the cheap stuff. "Jen, what's with the champagne?" asked Tilly. "Were celebrating, this will be the place of many memories to come." Tilly agreed it was better than going to the Folly or the odd weekend at Tilly's, not to mention the stolen kisses at Diane's.

This would be there place with no interruptions and no sneaking around, just the two of them being together.


	25. An Invitation

**Chapter 25**

Tilly spent the night dreaming about Jen, as she did every night since she had met her. In Tilly's dreams everything was simple, the village knew about their relationship and they were accepting of it. They didn't have to hide anymore. In this particular dream Tilly had taken Jen to meet her parents, in reality this could still happen as Tilly's parents have never met Jen seeing as Jen moved to the school a couple of weeks after parents evening.

Tilly was awoken from her dream by her phone ringing. She picked it up; it was a text from Maddie:

_**We need to go shopping before the results day dance. Meet me in College Coffee at 11. Mads x**_

Tilly looked at the clock 9:30, couldn't she just stay in bed all day with Jen. She knew she'd have to go today as the others would wonder where she's been and she did need to get a dress for the results day dance. At Hollyoaks Sixth Form, Mr Keeler liked to make the students feel good about their successes so on results day he would put on a sort of prom like event in the evening to celebrate their achievements and the results dance was two days away.

Tilly turned over to tell Jen she had to go, but Jen had already gone. All that was left was a note on the pillow:

_**Had to go to an interview, sorry I didn't wake you. There is a key on the side to get back in. Jen x**_

Well seeing as Jen had already gone she decided to go with Maddie dress shopping for the results day dance. Tilly got up and went to have a shower and apply some make-up. Tilly only had her clothes from yesterday at Jen's so she put them back on and decided to head back to hers and change.

When Tilly walked through the door her mum was at home, which was strange as she was usually at work during the week. "Morning Tilly, where have you been?" asked her mother, who was the spitting image of her daughter, only older and with long red hair. "Just out, for a walk. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Tilly walked into the living room to see her mother with a laptop and three mobile phones laid out on the table. "Working from home, most of the office is covering the Olympics. So I thought it would be more peaceful at home." Tilly's mum worked for news website for young people and with it being the Olympics most of the other staff were in London covering the event. Tilly's mum was the editor so she didn't need to go to London and the office would be a ghost town so she decided to work from home. "Tilly, your bed doesn't look like it has been slept in?" Tilly was trying to come up with a convincing lie. "I was... at Maddie's. I only came back to get changed." said Tilly as convincingly as she could. "I know that face Tilly, you've been out with a girl." Tilly's mum was the first one Tilly had told about her being gay and her mum hugged her and told her that she loved her no matter what. Her father on the other hand was less impressed with the idea, but he had learned to live with it. "Mum I-" Before Tilly could finish her sentence her mother said "It's okay Tilly, you can tell me about it. It's nice to know you're happy." Tilly decided it was no use hiding it from her mother, she'd find out eventually. "She's called Jen; she makes me happy, she's really nice and very pretty." Tilly smiled. "Well you should bring this Jen home tonight for dinner; she seems to make you very happy." Tilly had never brought anyone home before, she had never really been in a serious relationship before. The idea of being someone home to meet her parents meant things would have to be serious and she was sure her mother would notice Jen was older than Tilly.

Tilly went upstairs to get changed; she need time to think about what to do next. Her mother had never met Jen so she wouldn't know she had been her teacher. But Jen would never agree to it and she knew her parents would want to come with her on results day. Jen was also going to support her students. If Jen was coming over Tilly would have to figure out a way to stop them meeting on results day.

When Tilly had changed she shot out the door before her mother could say a word. She met Maddie in College Coffee as agreed; Maddie was sat in the corner alone. "Where's the others?" asked Tilly. "Sinead is still trying to get Bart to come and get a tux but he isn't having any of it. Neil is borrowing his dad's tux and Jono is still trying to apologise to Ruby after the whole Abersoch 'cheating' thing. So it looks like the others will have to meet us there." Maddie could tell Tilly wasn't listening. "Tils what's up?" asked Maddie. Seeing as Maddie already knew about her and Jen, it seemed silly to stay quiet. "I got in this morning and my mum was at home, she instantly came to the conclusion that I had spent the night with a girl and asked who she was. I didn't want to lie to her, so I told her and my mum suggested I bring her home for dinner." Tilly groaned she didn't know what to do. "Well, have your parents ever met Jen?" Tilly shook her head. "Then what's the problem?" asked Maddie. "I don't bring people home and Jen would never go for it, she didn't take it too well when I told her you knew about us. I really like her and I don't want my dad to scare her off, you know he isn't too fond of the idea of me liking girls." Tilly put her hands to her face. "Tilly, calm down. I'm sure your dad won't ruin it for you. Ask Jen, it can't hurt to ask." Maddie actually made sense. Her mum would tell her dad to behave and be nice to Jen; all she had to do is ask. "Thanks Maddie." Tilly hugged Maddie. "No problem, besides where else am I going to find a smoking hot ginger lesbian." Tilly smiled. "We'd better go before all the good dresses are gone."

Tilly didn't take long to find a dress. She picked out a pink strapless dress with the shirt just above the knee, Tilly tried it on and showed Maddie. "Wow Tils you look amazing." Maddie wasn't as quick as Tilly to find a dress; they went into three different shops before Maddie decided she preferred the first dress she tried on. When they got back to the village, Tilly decided to go home. Tilly snuck in so she wouldn't have to have another awkward conversation with her mum, but it turned out her mum had gone to a business lunch. So Tilly backed a bag with some clothes and her results day dress, then went back to Jen's with the key she had left her. When Tilly got to Jen's the door was unlocked, Jen was back. "How'd the interview go?" said Tilly placing her bag on the kitchen table. "It went well, the guy offered me the job." Tilly went over and hugged Jen. "Congratulations." said Tilly. "Jen, there's something I need to tell you and you might want to sit down." Jen sat down. "I went home this morning to get changed and my mum was there. She asked where I had been and I told her I was at Maddie's, she didn't believe me and came to the conclusion I was with a girl and I didn't want to lie to her so I told her. She has asked me to bring you round tonight for dinner. I didn't tell her that you were my teacher and she really wants to meet you." There was silence, Tilly knew this wasn't a good thing. "Well, your mum and dad have never met me before so I don't see why not." Tilly was surprised she thought Jen would have gone mental at the idea. "Well seeing as it is 5.30 now, I guess we should get ready." said Jen.

Tilly knew tonight wouldn't be as easy as she thought.


	26. Dinner at Tilly's

**Chapter 26**

Tilly walked over to the table and grabbed her bag and went into the spare bedroom to get changed. Tilly picked out the red dress she had worn to Maddie's party and grabbed a cardigan to wear with it. Tilly was nervous, she had never brought someone home before and she was scared her parents wouldn't like Jen. It was obvious she was older and she didn't know whether her parents would be bothered about it. Tilly text her mum to tell her that she was coming with Jen and they'd be there around seven. Jen was in the other bedroom trying to find something to wear. She avoided all her clothes that screamed 'hey I'm a teacher'. In the end she went for a floral dress and a blazer. Jen was the first to emerge shortly followed by Tilly. "Nervous?" asked Jen. "A little, I've never brought a girl home." Jen hugged Tilly "It will be fine, I promise." Being a teacher Jen knew how to handle parents, she had met a few of her previous girlfriend's parents and she was never as nervous as she was now. "I guess we should go, I don't want to be late." said Tilly. Jen grabbed her keys and they left. They drove to Tilly's and parked the car a few streets away and walked, her parents might get suspicious if a car turned up on their drive.

Tilly walked in the house first closely followed by Jen. Tilly's parents were in the living room and it seemed like they had made an effort. Tilly's Mum was wearing a dress and her Father was wearing a shirt and suit trousers. "Mum, Dad this is Jen. Jen these are my parents." Jen shook Tilly's Dad's hand and then Tilly's Mother's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Evans." said Jen trying to stay calm. "It's wonderful to meet you Jen, please sit down." said Tilly's mum. Jen did as she was told and Tilly sat down beside her. Tilly's Mum looked at Tilly's Dad as if to say come on, be interested. "So erm, Jen where did you meet Tilly?" asked Tilly's Dad trying to be interested. "I was at the art exhibition Tilly had arranged at College Coffee, when she came over and started to explain her painting to me. Then I saw her in the village the next day and asked if she wanted to come to Crosby beach with me and she said yes." Jen smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Jen" said Tilly's Mum. Tilly's Dad had a distant expression on his face. It was clear he wasn't interested or supportive of Tilly and Jen's relationship. "Excuse me a moment, I'd better check on dinner, can you help me darling?" Tilly's Mum took Tilly's Dad into the kitchen. "Do you think they like me?" asked Jen. "Of course they do, why wouldn't they." replied Tilly with a reassuring smile. "Your Dad doesn't seem too pleased." said Jen in a nervous tone. "Don't worry about him, he's not used to the idea of me dating girls." Tilly took Jen's hand and held it to comfort her.

In the kitchen things hadn't been as relaxed as Jen and Tilly had hoped. "What are you playing at? Tilly has finally brought someone home to meet us and you are ignoring everything Jen is saying." whispered Tilly's Mum in an angry tone. "Well I think Tilly is far too young to be bringing people home. That Jen isn't good enough for her." replied Tilly's Dad in a stern voice. "Jen isn't the problem is she? It's because she is a girl, that you don't think she is good enough for Tilly. Jen makes Tilly happy and who are you to say otherwise." Tilly's Dad accepted his defeat and went back into the living room closely followed by Tilly's Mother. The meal was eaten in silence, mainly to prevent Tilly's Dad from saying anything rude and obnoxious.

After the meal Jen sat with Tilly's Mum in the living room and drank coffee while Tilly's Dad wanted to have a word with Tilly in private. "Jen seems nice." said Tilly's Dad in his disapproving tone. "I get it dad you're not happy with Jen because she is a girl and this chat is you persuading me that I should date boys, which isn't happening. I love Jen." said Tilly. "Tilly you're too young to even know what love is and Jen is far too old for you." Tilly calmed herself down. "Dad, I know what love is. It's the feeling I have every time I look at Jen. I'm 17 and Jen is 21, it's not that much of an age gap." This is when Tilly's Dad looked Tilly in the eyes and said "Are you sure about this. You're my little girl and all I want is the best for you." Tilly had a tear come to her eye "I've never been more sure about anything in my life Dad." Tilly hugged her dad and went into the bathroom to fix her makeup.

While this was going on Jen was having a lovely conversation with Tilly's Mother. "You seem like a lovely girl and I have never seen Tilly so happy before." said Tilly's Mum. "Thank you, Mrs Evans. It means a lot to hear you say that." replied Jen. "Make sure you look after her, you mean the world to her." Jen looked into her coffee cup; she couldn't look Tilly's Mother in the eyes, she felt as if she was lying to her. After she had hurt Tilly the first time, with the whole yo-yo thing of wanting Tilly then telling her nothing could happen between them. "I won't hurt Tilly, she means too much to me." Tilly's mother smiled, satisfied with Jen's answer. "I'm pleased to hear that. I guess the only thing left to say is welcome to the family."

When it was time for Jen to go, she thanked Mr and Mrs Evans for their hospitality and kissed Tilly on the cheek. As soon as Jen was out the door, Tilly's Father voiced his opinions of Jen. He said how he thought Jen wasn't good enough and that she must be using Tilly as there must be more suitable girls Jen's own age. This voicing of opinions went on for at least an hour. Tilly had enough of her Dad bad mouthing her girlfriend and just walked out the room and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going Tilly?" asked her Mother. "I'm going to stay with Jen; I can't be here when he's being like this." Tilly's Mum smiled as if to say please stay, but Tilly was having none of it and walked out the front door.

Tilly got her phone from her blazer pocket and text Jen:

_**Can you pick me up? I'm at the bus stop near my house. I'll explain later. T x**_

Jen hadn't even left yet, she was still sat in her car taking it all in. She was surprised that Tilly's Mother had not mentioned the age gap or asked her why she couldn't look her in the eyes when she had asked Jen not to hurt Tilly, she probably put it down to Jen's nerves. Jen heard he phone ring and picked it up:

_**Sure, I'll be**_** there in 5 mins. Don't go anywhere.**

Jen didn't want to explain why it only took a matter of seconds to get to Tilly so she waited to compose herself. The ride back to Jen's was silent and Jen accepted it. Tilly looked very upset and she didn't want to push her to talk to her until she was ready to talk.

When they got back to the flat Tilly just sat there on the sofa staring into space, until Jen decided she needed to talk. "Tilly, what's wrong?" asked Jen. "Well, after you left my Dad started going on about what he thought of you, about how you're not good enough for me and how you're using me as you'd have to be stupid to want someone as young as me when there are so many pretty girls your own age." Tilly started to cry, part of her believed her Dad's comments. The rest of her wanted them to be a lie just to prove him wrong. "Don't cry Tilly. I'm sorry the dinner didn't go as planned and I'm sorry your Father doesn't approve of me. But he won't scare me away; we've been through too much just to give it all up over a few mean words. You are the one I want to be with regardless of age, I don't want anyone else." Tilly smiled and dried her eyes. This reassurance from Jen had put everything into perspective.

Tilly didn't care what her dad thought anymore, all that mattered was she had Jen.


	27. An Accident

**Chapter 27**

Tilly was still upset about the meal with her parents; she knew it didn't go as well as she had hoped. But she knew her Father wouldn't be supportive, she just didn't think he'd bad mouth Jen as soon as she'd left. Tilly had five missed calls from her Mother, but she wasn't ready to go home and face her Father.

Jen had spent most of the night watching over Tilly. When Jen woke up that morning she found Tilly's arms wrapped around her. Jen didn't want to wake Tilly, so she stayed there and put her arms around Tilly. When Tilly did wake up, she was hysterical. She began crying and screaming Jen's name. "Tilly, calm down I'm here." Jen took Tilly's head and placed it against her chest. Jen let Tilly calm down before she asked her what was wrong. "I had a nightmare, in it you had left me as I wasn't good enough and my Dad kept telling me I told you so. I can't lose you Jen." Jen looked at Tilly, she could see the pain she was in. "I'm not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere. But I think you should talk to your Dad about this." Tilly got up, picked up her bag and ran out of the flat. She needed time to think and she wasn't ready to talk to her Dad. All the stress wasn't good for her, with results day tomorrow and her Dad, she just needed time to think. Tilly went to the one place she knew she wouldn't be found, the old shed in the woods. When Tilly got there she got changed into some different clothes, she had fallen asleep in her dress from the night before. She switched the dress for a t-shirt, jeans, a cardigan and a pair of pumps. Tilly decided to go on walk through the village, choosing a route that Jen wouldn't think of checking. She came across Jen standing outside the deli with her phone in her had, she was probably trying to call Tilly but she had turned off her phone and threw it in her bag. Tilly ran down the alley by the club and round the front of the Dog in the Pond, she came to the steps that go down to the Folly, she tried to clear the steps two at a time, lost her balance and fell. As she fell she hit her head on the wall and hit the ground with a thud. Tilly had managed to knock herself out.

Jen had been searching the village frantically for Tilly, she had tried Sinead's house, the coffee shop, the deli, she had even tried the sixth form and the library. Then Jen remembered she had forgotten to check the Folly. When Jen got there she saw Tilly on the ground. She rushed over to her to check if she was breathing and let out a sigh of relieve when she was. Jen could see she had a cut on her head and a possible broken leg. Jen called an ambulance, she couldn't move Tilly on her own and she couldn't ask anyone from the pub to help as they knew she was a teacher, the idea of leaving Tilly alone broke her heart. The ambulance staff took about ten minutes to kind there location and when they arrived the bombarded Jen with questions she couldn't answer. They loaded Tilly onto a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance, with Jen not far behind with Tilly's bag. She had told the ambulance staff that she was a friend and they seemed to believe it.

When they got to the hospital Tilly was taken straight to the x-ray department to get her leg checked. Jen sat outside and waited, it seemed like forever when the staff came out and told her Tilly had fractured her ankle, they said that she just needed a cast as the fracture wasn't very serious. Then they took her on to the ward to have her head checked out, they had dealt with the bleeding in the ambulance by putting on a dressing, but they wanted a doctor to see her. When the doctor had finished he came and talked to Jen. "Well she has a mild concussion, but I think we'll only need to keep her in for a couple of hours. I've given her some aesthetic for the pain and she should come around soon. It's was lucky you found her when you did as she could of gone into hypothermic shock. I will go and get you the paper work to sign and a pair of crutches for the patient." With Tilly being out cold she couldn't tell them her name and in the shock of it all Jen didn't either. "Thanks doctor." The doctor went over to the nurses' station to get the paper work and then he went off into another room. He returned with some crutches and a box of pain killers, along with the paper work. He told Jen that Tilly needed to take no more than one tablet 4 times a day or whenever she needed it. The paper work was simple; the doctor had filled out his part. All Jen needed to do was fill in some details about Tilly. She sat by Tilly's bedside and did the paperwork. Jen was half way through when Tilly started to come round. Jen put the clipboard down and grabbed Tilly's hand. "Where am I?" asked Tilly. "You're in the hospital. You fell down the steps by the Folly and fractured your ankle." Tilly looked down to her feet and saw her left leg was in an air cast, as the fracture wasn't so serious the doctor thought an air cast would be better than cutting Tilly's jeans. "I'm sorry Jen, I just got stressed out and I needed some time to think." Tilly sat up and stroked Jen's cheek. "Tilly, there's nothing to be sorry for. You're safe and that's all that matters." Tilly smiled and then remembered about her parents. "Do my parents know I'm here?" asked Tilly. "Not yet, I couldn't find your phone." replied Jen. "It's in the bottom of my bag." Jen passed Tilly her bag and Tilly retrieved her phone from it. She text her mum:

_**I'm in the hospital, I managed to fracture my ankle, there is no need to worry Jen is with me. I'll be soon in a couple of hours. Tilly**_

Tilly's Mum showed her Dad the text and automatically blamed Jen. They waited for Tilly to come home. The doctor came back an hour later to discharge Tilly and tell her the same thing about the painkillers as he had told Jen. Jen handed her the crutches and they made their way out of the hospital. Jen managed to flag down a taxi and asked the driver to drive them back to the flat so Tilly could get changed, which was harder than it looked. Jen had to take off the air cast and help Tilly with her jeans. Jen put the cast back on and Tilly put on some baggy jogging bottoms. When Tilly was finished she took her back to her parent's house. Jen dropped Tilly at the corner of her street while she parked up round the corner. She helped Tilly into the house. Jen was met with a warm welcome from Tilly's mother and a cold glare from Tilly's father. Tilly explained what had happened, well as much as she could remember and Jen filled in the gaps. Tilly's Mother seemed satisfied with the explanation, however Tilly's Father wasn't. "Why did you even let Tilly even run out of the flat in the first place?" Jen was about to answer when Tilly got there first. "I just needed time to think, okay Dad; none of this is Jen's fault." Tilly took Jen's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tilly's Mother smiled, she had never seen Tilly be so defensive about someone before. She was proud of Tilly. "Jen can I have a word with you in the kitchen please?" asked Tilly's Dad. "Anything you want to say to Jen you can say it in front of Me." said Tilly. Tilly's Dad immediately dropped the subject and he waited for Tilly to leave the room, closely followed by her mother. "Jen, I want you to stay away from Tilly. You're not good for her. I will pay you to stay away, name your price but when you leave tonight don't come back." Jen couldn't make the words come out of her mouth, she wanted to tell him what she thought but Tilly was only in the next room. Tilly returned and asked what had happened and no one answered.

Jen left the living room and went to the bathroom; she splashed water on her face trying to take in what Tilly's Dad had said to her. Jen had be gone for ten minutes when Tilly decided to go upstairs. She knocked on the door and Jen opened it. "Your Dad just offered me money to stay away from you." said Jen. "He can't do that, I won't let him. It's results day tomorrow and I want you to come with me to the dance." said Tilly. "I can't I'm meant to be supervising the dance, Mr Keeler asked me to do it on my last day." Tilly had thought of an idea. "Well, my parents don't know that. You can come and pick me up, besides it would annoy my dad." Jen smiled, she knew that Tilly's Dad couldn't keep her away and no amount of money would stop her from seeing Tilly. "I'd love to go with you, and maybe we can sneak in a dance." Jen piggy backed Tilly downstairs as she still wasn't used to the crutches. Tilly walked into the living room and announced the plans for tomorrows dance. The look on Tilly's Dad's face was priceless; he could usually make anything or anyone go away with the mention of money, but not Jen. Tilly's Mum had figured out that Tilly's Dad had something against Jen so she asked Jen if she wanted to stay the night, Tilly nudged her and Jen said yes. For the first time Jen was allowed to stay at Tilly's with actual permission from Tilly's parents.

Maybe things were going to be okay after all.


	28. Results Day

**Chapter 28**

Results day had finally arrived; Tilly was up early getting ready. She was required to go into school this morning to collect her results with all the other students in her year. She had picked out a simple dress and a jacket. Jen was still in bed, with all the stress she went though yesterday it seemed best to leave her for a little longer. Tilly went over to her bag and pulled out the dress for the dance later on tonight. It was still the garment bag; she put it in the wardrobe just before Jen woke up.

"What was that I just saw?" asked Jen. "It's my dress for tonight, which is a surprise." Tilly smiled and went over to kiss Jen. "I'd better get up and get going, I'm meant to be going to help hand out the results." Jen went to get ready and go back to the flat. With Jen being an expert at sneaking out she managed to leave without waking Tilly's parents.

When Tilly went downstairs she started to get some breakfast to settle her stomach, she was nervous about her results and she had been ever since she put her pen down after the last exam was over. Jen had told her she could get a place at Cambridge. She wanted to make her parents and Jen proud. Tilly was concentrating so much on what she was doing she didn't hear her parents come into the kitchen. "Happy results day Tilly." said her Mum. Tilly's Dad sat down and the table relieved that Jen had gone. "Has Jen finally come to her senses." said Tilly's Dad; he got no reply apart from a scowl from Tilly's Mother. "So when do you need to be at school." asked Tilly's Mum. "Erm, half past ten." replied Tilly. "Ok then, let me just finish up her and we'll come with you." Tilly couldn't argue with her mother and off they went to the school.

When Jen got into the flat she quickly changed from last night's clothes into something more teacher looking and headed over to the school. When she arrived she was greeted by Mr Keeler and he told her how the day was going to go. Each student would arrive and join the line, when they got to the front they would sign a piece of paper and be handed there results packet. Jen was in charge of welcoming students and parents on the left side of the hall. People had started to arrive when Jen heard he phone ring, it was a text from Tilly:

_**My parents are coming to results day, I couldn't stop them. Sorry. T x**_

Jen had seen Tilly and her parents walk through the door and knew she couldn't stick around much longer; she didn't want Tilly's parents to recognise her in front of Mr Keeler or the other staff. Jen decided the best thing to do was hide and come back when Tilly's parents had left. She left out of the back door and went along the corridors to see if any of the classrooms were open, which none of them were. Jen came across an open cupboard and hid in there until it was safe to come out.

In the hall Tilly had just signed for her results and had been handed the packet. Maddie and the rest of the gang had already had there's and were waiting for Tilly so they could open them together. Tilly went over on her crutches. Maddie looked shocked and asked how Tilly had broken her ankle. Tilly had told them the truth leaving out the parts that Jen was involved in; the sixth formers accepted her reason and got on to the results. "Okay guys we open our results on the count of three. One, two, three." They opened there results and they took a minute to take it in before sharing them. "Tilly you can go first." suggested Maddie, knowing she was the smartest of the group. "I got two A*'s and two A's." said Tilly triumphantly. They went round the group in a circle. With Bart getting two C's, a D and a B, Neil getting all D's, Jono getting 3 C's and a D, Maddie getting 3 B's and an A and Sinead getting 2 C's, a B and an A. Tilly went over and handed her parents her results packet, they told her how pleased they were of her and that they were taking her to the deli for lunch. Tilly had told them what she wanted and said she'd catch them up later, so she could go and find Jen. She pulled out her phone and text Jen:

_**My parents are gone, where are you? T x**_

Jen replied:

_**Good, come and find me. I went out the back door.**_

Tilly went off to search for Jen. She looked in all the classrooms and found that they were all locked. Tilly noticed a door that she hadn't tried and realised it was the cupboard she went in on the day of the fire. She opened the door and found Jen. Jen pulled her in the cupboard shutting the door behind her. "What is it with you and cupboards, Tilly Evans?" said Jen. "I used to think they were good hiding places, Miss Gilmore and you will be glad to know that I got two A*'s and two A's. With one of the A*'s in your class." Jen smiled, she was proud of her girlfriend and she now had some faith in her teaching skills. "How did you manage to get an A* in my class?" Tilly smiled. "By having an amazingly beautiful teacher that I couldn't take my eyes off." Jen laughed and kissed Tilly. They broke off the kiss when they heard a loud bang, which turned out to of been a broom falling over when Jen had pushed Tilly against the wall.

Tilly remembered about the lunch she was having with her parents and left after telling Jen to pick her up at seven. When Tilly had got to the deli her parents were still waiting for their food. Tilly's mother had asked her where she had gotten to and Tilly said she was saying thank you to teachers that had helped her.

Tilly spent the rest of the day trying to find things to match her dress for the dance. Having the air cast on, she was confident she could try and walk without the crutches. Mainly because she wanted to have that dance Jen had promised her.

It got to half past six and Tilly was getting ready, she decided to go for a natural look and hide the cut on her head with her fringe. Which all seemed to go to plan, all Tilly had to do was put on her dress. She opened her wardrobe and took out the garment bag. She took the dress out the garment bag and laid it out on the bed. With Tilly having a broken leg, heels were out of the question and seeing as her dress was pink she only had one pair of pink shoes and they were sneakers. Tilly got the shoes and got dressed. Tilly walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, she looked perfect even with the air cast and wearing sneakers instead of heels.

Before Tilly could even take it all in the door bell rang. It was Jen.


	29. The Dance

**Chapter 29**

Tilly's Mother answered the door and let Jen in. Jen was escorted into the living room to wait for Tilly. Tilly's Father had his usual look of disappointment on his face, Jen knew she would have to get used to this as she wasn't planning on going anywhere soon. There was the usual awkward stares as nobody really knew what to say, Tilly had went to her prom alone and her mother was using this occasion to make up for it. Tilly's Mum was in the office trying to find the camera, while Tilly's Dad was sat in the living room with Jen. They didn't talk apart from when Tilly's Dad offered her a glass of water, which she declined.

Tilly was still upstairs; she felt something was missing from her outfit. She moved over to her dresser and opened the top draw and took out a box. It was the necklace Jen had given her on their first official date. She put it on and pendant, a letter j hung perfectly around her neck. Tilly was ready.

When Jen started to hear Tilly come down the stairs she got up and walked into the corridor. She saw Tilly walk down the stairs in her dress. The dress clung to Tilly's body perfectly and it hung around her neck in such a way that she could see the necklace she had brought her and no one else would notice. When Tilly reached the bottom all Jen could do was look at her, for the first time in her life Jen was speechless. "I picked out the dress with Maddie's help and the cast it's..." Tilly began to laugh. "Your perfect." said Jen as she offered Tilly her hand to help her down the last step. Tilly's Dad had been watching the whole time from the doorway and he couldn't think of a bad thing to say, not about Tilly's dress or Jen's comment of how Tilly looked.

Tilly's Mother emerged from the office with a camera and a tripod. "Mum, what's with all the fuss?" asked Tilly. "Tilly, you didn't take anyone with you to prom or let us have any photos. So today were going to make up for it." Tilly's Mum told Jen and Tilly where to stand and she began taking a series of pictures. She even wanted a picture of them and Tilly's parents. Tilly's Dad didn't even need to be persuaded to do it. He just knew it would make Tilly happy. After Tilly's Mum was done taking pictures, Tilly's Dad walked off into the kitchen. Jen handed Tilly's Mum her phone and asked her to take one for her. In the picture Jen was kissing Tilly on the cheek. Before they left Tilly's Mother told them how wonderful they looked together and told Jen to look after Tilly. Then they walked out the door.

"So you never took anyone to prom?" asked Jen with a smile on her face. "There wasn't anyone I wanted to go with and Maddie bailed on Me." replied Tilly. "Seeing as my Mum thinks this is my 'make-up' prom you can be my date." Jen took Tilly's hand and said "I'd love to be your date to your 'make-up' prom." Jen walked Tilly to the car and helped her get in. The drive to the school didn't take long, but Jen decided to drop Tilly at Sinead's and she could walk with them, as going in with Tilly would only arise old suspicions.

Tilly walked into Sinead's to be greeted with a group hug from Sinead and Maddie. She looked around the living room to see all the gang. Sinead had managed to get Bart into a suit, Jono was going with Ruby and Esther had been forced to go with Neil as he didn't have a date or a good looking tux. They didn't wait around long and headed off to the dance.

The dance was being held in the hall of the sixth form which had been transformed from the boring room from where they had collected there results this morning to a room filled with balloons, streamers and glitter. The first thing Tilly could think was how bad she felt for the janitor who had to clean this all up in the morning. The gang found a table and put all their stuff on it and went to the dance floor. Esther did everything she could to avoid Neil and his Dad's tux.

She found herself sat back at the table with Tilly, who was off in her own little world. "You okay Tilly?" asked Esther. "Erm, yeah great thanks." replied Tilly. "I am still really sorry about the rumour, with you and Miss Gilmore." Esther had a tendency to feel bad about things even after a couple of months. "It's all forgotten Esther, its fine it was just a rumour." said Tilly with a smile. Nothing was going to ruin her night, even if she couldn't spend all night with Jen. Speak of the devil Jen came over to their table. "Having fun girls?" said Jen, looking at Tilly. "Yes, Miss Gilmore." replied Esther. Tilly had never told Jen that Esther started the rumours, in an indirect way. Esther looked over at Tilly who was staring at Jen. Jen realised Esther was on to them and left giving Tilly a little smile, she knew she was playing with fire. "Do you wanna dance?" asked Esther. Tilly nodded and Esther led her to the dance floor. Tilly knew she had to act normal otherwise Esther would suspect something, so if dancing with her meant getting her off her back then so be it.

It had gotten to the fourth track and Tilly wanted to go back to the table. "C'mon wait till the end of the track." Tilly nodded; dancing seemed to distract Esther from wanting to talk about anything serious. Tilly remembered the song from somewhere then remembered this was the song her and Esther had danced to in a club when they had their fling. It was near the end of the song and Esther leant in for a kiss. "Esther, what are you doing?" asked Tilly, trying not to get angry. "I thought- I'm sorry, I miss read the signals, I thought you wanted this-" Before Esther could finish explaining Tilly had walked away and had taken her bag with her. Tilly walked along to Jen's old classroom; she knew she could always clear her head in here. When she walked in she saw Jen sat at her old desk. "What are you doing in here, Miss Gilmore?" asked Tilly. "I wasn't really enjoying the dance." answered Jen. "And why was that?" smiled Tilly. Jen walked over to Tilly. "I couldn't be with you." said Jen. "Well you've got me now. Where's that dance you promised me?" asked Tilly. "We haven't got any music." replied Jen. Tilly took her phone and a pair of earphones out of her bag. "Is this good enough?" Jen nodded, she took the phone and picked out a song. All This Time by Onerepublic. Jen handed Tilly one of the earphones and she took the other and they began to dance, it wasn't anything special. Jen held Tilly close and they just moved to the music. Anyone else would have thought what they were doing was mad but it meant the world to the two women.

Esther felt terrible about trying to make a move on Tilly and went to find her; she had seen her walk out the hall but didn't know where to look next. She had a rough idea of where everything was as she had come to the open day, but nothing came to mind. Esther decided to try the toilets first and work from there. Tilly wasn't hiding in the toilets so Esther decided to try the art room but doubted she'd be in there. To her surprise she was in there dancing with Miss Gilmore. Esther hid on the right side of the door way, she was interested in why Tilly was there when she had said it was only a rumour.

Tilly and Jen were completely unaware of Esther's presence outside the art room; they were only focused on each other. The risk they were taking just meeting up in school was huge but they didn't care. It was like when they were on the archway and Tilly had said "We only conform when others can see us, and there is no one else here." This is what Jen remembered every time she suspected that someone was watching them and it calmed her down.

When the song had finished Jen kissed Tilly on her forehead and told her how beautiful she looked. This is when Esther decided to go back to the hall and try to forget what she had seen. She kept telling herself it was none of her business and she shouldn't interfere, but she still had feelings for Tilly and she could stop her from doing something she'll regret.

Jen checked the coast was clear before walking Tilly out to the car. Jen drove Tilly back to the flat with it being so late and Jen didn't want to wake Tilly's parents, she'd only just gotten on their good side and she didn't want to ruin it now.

When they got in Tilly went into the spare bedroom and found the pile of clothes she had left in there and took a pair of shorts and a vest to wear. She got changed and went into the main bedroom, Jen was already in bed and Tilly went to join her.

For the first time in her life Tilly was truly happy.


	30. An Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 30**

**[Author's Note: Well here it is, the 30****th**** Chapter. I couldn't of done it without you, the readers, the reviewers, the followers and the people who favourited the story. – Geek101-13]**

Tilly had decided to go and make breakfast for her and Jen as a way of saying thank you for putting up with her parents, with Jen only moving in recently she hadn't had time to go food shopping, so Tilly decided to go get some ingredients for breakfast. She got dressed and left Jen a note on the pillow. Tilly decided to go Price Slice first and then head over to College Coffee and get her and Jen a coffee.

As always Price Slice was uneventful as George wasn't working after the dance last night, but it was probably a relieve as well seeing as there was a shop closer to Tilly's house and she couldn't be bothered to make up an excuse to why she had walked all the way into the village. When she was actually with Jen all night.

After picking up a few things in Price Slice she made her way to the coffee shop. Esther was sat out on the skate ramp outside the coffee shop. Tilly tried to walk past unnoticed, but failed. Esther comes over to her. "Can we talk, please?" asked Esther. "Um, sure." replied Tilly and walked with Esther over to the skate ramp. "I am so sorry about last night. I didn't think okay and I understand why you got mad." said Esther. "Esther its fine, no harm done. You understand why I got mad?" asked Tilly, unsure of what Esther was getting at. "Tilly, I know about you and Miss Gilmore." Tilly was shocked, but tried to cover it up by playing stupid. "What? There's nothing going on with me and Je- Miss Gilmore." Esther knew Tilly was lying. "Tilly, I can see the way she looks at you. It's the same as in the photo I took on open day." Tilly couldn't think of anything to say, she knew Esther was right. "I can see how much you mean to her and they say that if you love someone you should let them go. I want you to be happy and if Miss Gilmore makes you happy, then be with her. I won't tell anyone... I swear." Tilly was relieved, she knew Esther wouldn't tell and after she had told everyone at the gig she started the rumour Tilly knew that Esther was a completely different person to the one she had met in Abersoch two years ago. Esther had endured months of Maddie excluding her from the group and saying mean things about her behind her back. Maybe it was time for Tilly to sort out things with Maddie for Esther, in return for her secrecy. "Thanks Esther, it means a lot." Tilly hugged Esther and went back to Jen's flat.

Jen still wasn't awake, so Tilly decided to make her breakfast in bed. When she was done cooking Tilly took Jen her coffee and breakfast, but waking up Jen was harder than it seems. Tilly started to kiss Jen's neck and whisper in Jen's ear but all Jen did was mumble and turn over. "For a person who is a trainee teacher you'd think they were capable of getting out of bed in the morning, Jen you must be incapable." giggled Tilly. "I'll like you'll find it's the holidays so I don't need to get up and neither do you, so come back to bed." mumbled Jen. "I'd love to but I made you breakfast." Jen got up and looked at Tilly who was holding a tray and a coffee cup. "Why do I have such a thoughtful girlfriend?" asked Jen. "You did put up with my Dad and he is a hard man to deal with." said Tilly. "Well the look on his face when I turned up for the dance yesterday was reward enough." said Jen. "You seemed pretty close with that girl; I think her name is Esther?" Tilly smiled. "Jealous are we?" Jen shook her head. "We had a fling two years ago in Abersoch. She tried it on last night and what's why I went to the art room, to clear my head and when I went out this morning I saw her and she told me she was sorry and that she understood why I walked away." said Tilly. "Why did you walk away?" asked Jen. "She had taken the photo of us on open day and when she gave it to me she said she could see the way you look at me. She figured it out herself. Esther said she wasn't going to tell and that if you made me happy then I should be with you and she wouldn't hold me back." Jen smiled, "Well Esther seems like a nice person." Tilly was relieved that Jen didn't think she was cheating on her. Not that she ever would. Jen's phone started to ring; she picked it up and answered it.

Tilly couldn't make out what the call was about or who was calling. It turned out to be the headmaster from the interview Jen went to. She had managed to get another sixth month placement which could turn into a full time job. "Well, I think we should go out and celebrate." said Jen. Tilly nodded; she was running out of fresh clothes so she would have to go back to her house to get some more clothes and something to wear tonight. "I'd better go, I'll see you later." Tilly kissed Jen on the cheek and went home.

Tilly decided to have a shower when she got back and Jen she packed some more clothes in her bag. Tilly picked out her dress for tonight and laid it out on the bed. She spent the rest of the day watching TV waiting for Jen to text.

Jen had gotten up and had a shower by the time the door bell rung, she walked to the door and opened it. Stood there was a tall man with brown hair holding a bag? It was Jen's brother Liam. "What are you doing here?" asked Jen. "I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd pop by." said Liam. "Come on in, I've missed you." said Jen. Liam dropped the bag and picked Jen up and spun her around. "How did you find me?" Jen smiled. "A woman called Diane told me where you lived." said Liam. "Oh I used to live with Diane and her daughter until I got the money from my placement and got this flat." Liam picked up his back and sat down on the sofa. "It's not a bad place you've got yourself here Jen." Liam smiled one of his cheeky smiles. "I'm guessing by the size of your bag your gonna be sticking around then?" asked Jen. "About that I was wondering if I could stay with you for a bit?" asked Liam. Jen sighed if Liam was here Tilly couldn't stay. "I guess so, but what happened to the flat you are sharing with your girlfriend?" Liam put on his king of the idiots face and said "She dumped me and kept the flat but I got glorious freedom." Jen elbowed Liam in the stomach and called him and idiot. She took him into the second bedroom. Liam opened the wardrobe and found some of Tilly's clothes. "Have you got a bird living with you?" asked Liam. "No, why?" replied Jen. "There's a pile of clothes in here." Jen walked in and took the pile of clothes and shot Liam one of her ice cold stares. "There mine thanks Liam." And the subject was dropped. "What is there to do around here?" asked Liam. "There's a club in the village." replied Jen. "Let's go then." said Liam changing his shirt. Jen couldn't say no, she hadn't seen Liam in months. Jen sent Tilly a text:

_**Sorry babe have to cancel. I'll make up for it. Xxx J.**_

Tilly got Jen's text and decided she wasn't going to mope around and she went to see Maddie. Tilly found Maddie and Sinead sunbathing on the balcony of the SU Bar. Tilly was looking out across the village and saw Jen with her arm around a man. She made her excuses to Maddie and Sinead and followed Jen to the club. When she got in she went upstairs and found Jen. "I need to speak to you." said Tilly. "Who is that, Jen?" asked Liam. "It's just Tilly one of my old students. Tilly this is Liam my brother." Liam looked at Tilly. "Shouldn't you be getting into trouble, it is the holidays?" asked Liam. "I just wanted to talk to Miss Gilmore about a summer assignment." replied Tilly. "Well whatever it is it can wait, failing that email Mr Keeler." Tilly began to walk down the stairs before mouthing call me to Jen. _Why would Jen have a brother she has never told me about? I thought we were better than this? _Thought Tilly.

Jen spent the night watching Liam try and chat up the locals. Went it got to 1 AM she told Liam he had no chance of pulling and they headed home. When they got back Liam just walked into this room without a word.

Jen knew it would be a long couple of weeks.


	31. Liam's Got Other Ideas

**Chapter 31**

Jen was the first to wake up; she jumped out of bed and got ready. She knew she had to apologise for cancelling on Tilly last night. Jen snuck out just as Liam had walked into the kitchen, but he was too hung over to notice she had gone.

_**I'm at the Folly. Meet me we need to talk. Jen x**_

Tilly hadn't slept much last night. She was relieved when she got Jen's text, she needed an explanation. Why hadn't Jen told her she had a brother? Tilly got dressed and made the way to the Folly. It was interesting that Jen was asking her to go back to the place where she broke her leg, maybe it was the only private place she could think of.

"I am so glad you could come, I am so sorry about last night. Liam just turned up on my doorstep and I couldn't just turn him away." pleaded Jen. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother? I thought we didn't keep things from each other." said Tilly, who was clearly angry with the situation. "I didn't think he'd just turn up. I haven't seen him since the last time my Mum asked me to see her. Liam is always running away when the going gets tough, he'll be gone soon. He just needs to sort out a few things. Please don't be mad." said Jen. "I'm not mad. It would be nice to know these things so I don't just turn up and look stupid." Jen smiled and said "You never look stupid." and kissed Tilly's forehead. Tilly smiled, she never liked arguing with Jen and now everything was sorted. "I've got to go; I'm supposed to be taking Liam to the job centre.

Jen left the Folly and snuck back into her flat. Liam had fallen asleep on the sofa and Jen wasn't up for waking him up, as he never did when she asked. So Jen walked over to the sink and got a glass of water and walked over to the sofa. Jen took the glass and tipped it over Liam. "Wakey, Wakey." said Jen, with a huge grin on her face. "What are you playing at Jen?" replied Liam. Jen smiled "It's time for you to go to the job centre as you're not living with me for the next six months, being unemployed and living off me for free." Liam groaned he never won arguments with Jen. Even though he was the oldest, Jen had always been smarter than him. Liam got up and took of his wet t-shirt and threw it at Jen, who managed to catch it. Then he walked off into his room to find a new one. "And don't you think I'm doing your washing Liam Gilmore." Liam emerged a few moments later from his room in a shirt and a Hoodie. "I think I'll find my own way to the job centre thanks Sis." said Liam. "Okay then, but don't get distracted." said Jen. Liam wasn't going to go to the job centre. He was going to look around the village and see what there was in the way of entertainment.

Liam walked towards the coffee shop, when he walked in he saw Rob putting up a poster for the Mr Hollyoaks competition. He looked closer and saw the prize money was £3,000. If he won he would be out of Jen's way in no time and off somewhere else. "I see you're interested in the Mr Hollyoaks competition then. Sorry to tell you but it's for professionals only." said Rob, before picking up a stack of posters and flyers and leaving the coffee shop. Liam went up to the counter to get a coffee, when he looked over his shoulder he saw the red head from last night. She walked up to the counter and looked at Liam. "Can I buy you a coffee?" asked Liam. Tilly nodded; maybe it would be a good idea to get to know Liam a bit better. Liam ordered two normal coffees and took them over to a sofa. "So you're Tilly." said Liam Tilly smiled. "The one and only." replied Tilly. "You're a bit keen aren't you? Summer is here, aren't you meant to be drinking and getting into trouble?" asked Liam. "What can I say I'm conscientious." answered Tilly. "Just like my sister Jen, she's always so organised and everything is done before it needs to be done." said Liam. "Oh, Miss Gilmore is a great teacher." said Tilly. "I know and I'm proud of her, she's following her dreams. All I ever seem to do is fail." Liam did the same look Jen did when she was nervous, looking down at the floor. "I'm sure it's not like that, they say everything happens for a reason. Think positive Liam." Liam smiled and finished his coffee; Tilly seemed to get him more than Jen did, usually she was so busy with teaching and uni. "Well I'd better go. I told Jen I was going to the job centre. See you around some time." said Liam. "Yeah see you around." said Tilly. Liam left and went back to the flat.

"How was the job centre?" asked Jen. "It was alright, not really a lot going. I bumped into that red head Tilly. I reckon she fancies Me." answered Liam. "No, she doesn't." said Jen in a stubborn tone. "She was giving me the eyes." Smiled Liam. "The imaginary eyes only you can only see." replied Jen. She didn't like Liam talking that way about her girlfriend, but what more could she do. "It's legal isn't it, she looks 18." said Liam. "She is 17 and she doesn't fancy you." said Jen. "Let me guess she is one of your lot?" asked Liam. There was an awkward silence which told Liam his answer. "How do you even know?" Jen looked around the room. "Ha-ha, Jen you've got feelings for her." said Liam. "No, I don't Liam." Jen got up and went to get a glass of water; she needed to focus her mind on something else. "Oh no Jen, you've got it bad." said Liam. "Shut up Liam." said Jen. "You could go to prison for this and you'll never get another teaching job as you'll be branded the peado." said Liam. "It's not like that." snapped Jen. "Then what is it like?" asked Liam. "It's none of your business what I get up to in my spare time, so back off Liam."

Jen knew that this was the beginning of the end.


	32. Facing Reality

**Chapter 32**

Jen hadn't left her room all morning and Liam was starting to get worried. What if it was his fault? He had said some horrible things the night before. Jen had only done this once before and it was when their Dad had died. She was 19, her Dad was the only person who understood her and didn't question anything she had told him. Liam tried to be more like their father but he could never help Jen like he did. He knew that Jen needed space and he didn't want to upset her more by trying to justify himself.

Liam knew there was only one person she would want to see and it was Tilly. He took Jen's phone from her bag and went out into the hall way.

"**Tilly, its Liam. Jen's in her room and she won't come out. I said some things to her yesterday and they must have really upset her. I don't know who else to call. Please help?"**

"**Yeah, of course I'll be there as fast as I can."**

Tilly hung up and ran out of her room. This was the first time when someone had told her Jen needed her. Jen never really told people how she felt, maybe that was her trying not to get hurt. Tilly had never questioned it as it never really came up. All she needed to know was that Jen was committed to their relationship. Tilly grabbed her bag and coat and ran out the door.

Liam was waiting in the hallway; he knew he'd have to do a lot more explaining before Tilly would be able to help Jen. Tilly didn't take long to arrive and Liam could tell she had run there. "What did you say to her Liam?" said Tilly breathlessly. "I teased her about having feelings for you and then I figured out you two were together and then I told her she would go to prison as she'd be branded a peado. Then she walked off into her room and hasn't come out since." said Liam. "It's not like that Liam. Neither one of us asked for this to happen it just did." Liam was silent, he didn't question Tilly. He opened the door to the flat and Tilly walked in. She walked over to Jen's door and knocked on it.

"Liam, go away!" sniffed Jen. Tilly opened the door and walked in. Jen had her face in her pillow. "It's me Jen." said Tilly, desperately trying to hold it together. She hated seeing Jen upset and it broke her heart. Tilly sat on the edge of the bed and took Jen's hand. She said nothing; she knew Jen would talk to her when she was ready. Tilly had learnt this about Jen, if she wasn't talking then she was thinking about what was the best thing to do. Jen got up and sat on her bed with her back against the headboard. Tilly moved with Jen and the sat there hand in hand. "How did you know I was like this?" asked Jen. "Liam called me, he really cares about you." answered Tilly. "No he doesn't, if he cared he would have understood and not given me a lecture about how I was a paedophile." replied Jen. "He probably didn't mean it; he seems to be looking out for you. But he is right if the college finds out you could go to prison." said Tilly. She didn't want to admit it but Liam was right, she knew how much Jen was risking being with her. "I can't give you up and I don't want to end this. With my new placement nobody will know you." said Jen. "I'm not telling you to end this; I just want to know that you're not risking it all for me. You have a future and a wonderful career ahead of you; I don't want you to throw it all away." said Tilly. "I won't be throwing it all away. We need to be more careful, no one else can find out. I know that Maddie, Diane and Esther will keep our secret. Maybe I can persuade Liam, but it will get to the point where someone will tell the college or the police." said Jen. The reality of this was sinking in. Even though Tilly had turned 17 and Jen wasn't her teacher anymore there was still a risk. People might still remember the rumour at the sixth form and think that they were together when Jen was her teacher. They weren't officially seeing each other when Jen was her teacher. They met up a couple of times, but Jen ended it when the rumour surfaced. It was only when Jen saw Tilly in the Folly this summer when they started an official relationship. "I'll be more careful Jen. I promise."

Jen and Tilly knew they could make it through this.


	33. On the Rebound

**Chapter 33**

Jen decided she needed to talk to Liam and make him understand what was going on. Liam would have to understand as he was Jen's brother. Jen walked into the kitchen, Liam was already sat at the table with two glasses of water. For a change Liam and Jen were on the same page. "Jen, I really think your being ridiculous. Tilly is just a kid. This is you were talking about; your relationships never end on good terms. Your last girlfriend cheated on you then kicked you out of the flat you shared. The one before that dumped you then got with your mate." said Liam. "Tilly is mature for her age and this isn't like the other's Liam. We never meant for this to happen it just did. We met at an art event at the coffee shop. I insulted her art work and I felt bad. When I saw her in town she gave me a second chance and we went to the beach. She told me she was a student and I presumed she was a university student. I only found out her real age when there was a fire at the college. She was pulled out the building by another student. Mr Keeler sent me to the hospital with her. She told me that she didn't think it was an actual fire and hid in the janitor's cupboard so I wouldn't see her. As soon as I found out I told her nothing could happen between us. Then a couple of weeks ago after the holidays started I ran into her. It just happened, okay Liam?" said Jen. "Do you think she is just going to walk away when it's all over? I'm not going to tell the college but I think you are making a big mistake." said Liam. "It's not like that Liam and you know it." Jen got up and went back into her room. She was fed up of Liam telling her what to do; she wanted to make her own choices and mistakes. Liam knew Jen wouldn't end it until it is too late and he didn't want to see her behind bars. Liam knew he had to do something, he couldn't watch Jen make one of the biggest mistakes of her life. He looked over and on the kitchen counter was Jen's phone. Liam picked it up and found Tilly's number. Maybe if he sent Tilly a text pretending to be Jen it would all be over and Jen wouldn't go to prison.

Tilly was still in a state of bliss. Yesterday Jen had told her that she didn't want to give up on her and that she couldn't end their relationship. But receiving the text was a shock which she didn't know was coming.

_**It's over. Liam was right. It was just a cheap fling. We need to stop deluding ourselves into thinking it meant something as it meant nothing! I'm sorry, Jen.**_

Tilly's heart smashed into a thousand pieces. How could Jen play her like this? After everything she said. Jen had met her parents and told her she was serious about their relationship and to say it was nothing. Tilly was to angry to talk to Jen but now with her new found freedom she could go out on the town with the gang. Tilly had text them all telling them all to get ready and meet at a new club in town. Whenever Tilly was newly single she would go on the rebound to make herself feel needed.

As always Maddie was the last one to show up with her excuse of being fashionably late. Everyone managed to get into the club, even Esther who Tilly had also invited to clear the air after the dance. Tilly just wanted to party and forget about Jen. But that didn't last for long. A girl walked in with the same hair cut as Jen. Tilly walked up to her and talked to her to find out it wasn't Jen. The girl seemed nice enough anyway and besides she was on the rebound. Maddie came over and asked to talk to Tilly; the girl didn't seem to mind and told Tilly to hurry back. "What do you think you're playing at Tilly? What about you and Jen?" asked Maddie. "Jen who? I'm sweet, single and on the rebound. Besides you like crazy rebound Tilly." answered Tilly. "You don't want to do this. Maybe you can fix things with Jen." Before Maddie could persuade Tilly she started to talk. "She made it perfectly clear that I was a cheap fling that meant nothing." Before Maddie could stop her Tilly walked back over to the girl.

"Who was she?" asked the girl. "She's just a friend." replied Tilly. Tilly talked to the girl for another 20 minutes before the girl left with her friends after giving Tilly her number. Tilly walked over to the bar, Esther came and joined her. "Tilly are you okay?" asked Esther, she had seen her with that girl and wondered why she would take her number if she was with Jen. "Never better. Can I get you a drink?" asked Tilly. "Erm, coke thanks." replied Esther. Tilly ordered the drinks and they stood around the bar for a while. Tilly had drunk three drinks while they were standing at the bar and go knows how many she had had throughout the night. "You look really nice tonight Tilly." said Esther trying to defuse the tension. Tilly was pretty out of it and vulnerable, she wanted to get over Jen as quick as she could. Out of nowhere she kissed Esther. "Tilly you don't want this." Esther knew that Tilly loved Jen, whether she was showing it or not. "Come on Tilly let's take you home."

Esther didn't know where Tilly lived and The Dog in the Pond was closer. Jack and Frankie were upstairs asleep and the pub had been locked. Esther texted Darren to let her in which he did. Ever since he had comforted her about Tilly when she had first turned up in the village, they had this newfound friendship. He never asked her questions about what she did. Darren helped her up the stairs with Tilly. Esther didn't want to stick her on the sofa as Frankie would find her and ask questions. She decided to put Tilly in her room and Darren would wake her up before Jack and Frankie were up and they'd get Tilly gone. Esther took the blanket off the sofa and laid it on top of the bed. Tilly was under the sheets and Esther stayed on top of the sheets with the blanket.

Esther still liked Tilly but she couldn't take advantage of Tilly's situation.


	34. Everything is Not as it Seems

**Chapter 34**

When Tilly woke up her head was pounding. She looked around the room and realised it wasn't her room. Instantly she thought she must have cheated on Jen, she couldn't remember any of yesterday apart from kissing Esther in the club. She turned over to see Esther lying next to her and she panicked. Tilly tried as hard as she could to remember anything else about last night, but she couldn't. Her only hope was to ask Esther. "Esther, wake up!" said Tilly. Esther woke up and saw Tilly all stressed out. "Tilly calm down, everything is fine." said Esther trying to reassure her. "How can you say that Esther? I can't remember any of last night apart from kissing you." said Tilly, she was angry. She could have ruined everything by this stupid mistake. "Tilly nothing happened last night apart from that." Esther took of the blanket to reveal that she was laid on top of the sheets and Tilly was laid under them. "I brought you back here before you did anything stupid. The only person who knows your here is Darren, he let us in last night."

Tilly started to calm down; if it was only a kiss then she and Jen could work it out. There was a knock at the door and Darren walked in. "Okay ladies, rise and shine. If your friend here is going to make a break for it then I'd say to do it now before Jack and Frankie wake up." Tilly got out of bed, still in the dress she wore last night and walked over to Darren. "Thanks Darren for letting me crash here and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I was here." Darren nodded and left the room. Tilly walked over to Esther and hugged her. "Thank you so much Esther. God knows what I would have done if you didn't take me home." Now Tilly understood what Esther had said the day after the dance. "It's okay, now you should go home and get changed. Then you should go and talk to Jen." said Esther. Tilly left Esther's room and walked down the corridor. Nancy was sat in the kitchen area and Darren was nowhere to be found. "Hi." said Nancy, wondering why there was a teenage red head in the flat. "Oh Hi." said Tilly looking around for her stuff. Nancy pointed to the corner and said "I presume these are yours then?" Tilly walked over and found her bag and her shoes. "Yeah, your Nancy right?" asked Tilly. "I'm Nancy and who are you?" asked Nancy. "I'm Tilly, Esther's friend." replied Tilly, trying to make herself presentable enough to walk home. "Oh so you're the notorious Tilly. Esther's told me a lot about you." Tilly looked embarrassed; of course Esther would have told Nancy about their Abersoch fling. "All good I hope?" said Tilly. Nancy smiled. "Darren told me what happened last night." said Nancy. "Oh right, well I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention that I was here last night." Nancy agreed and asked Tilly if she wanted breakfast but she declined and said she needed to get back home. As she was about to leave Esther caught her on the way down stairs to the main pub. Esther handed her a Hoodie and told her to wear it so no one would recognise her leaving the pub.

Tilly managed to get back to her house without anyone she knew noticing her. When she got home her parents were already gone. Tilly took and shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. She looked through her texts to see if she could remember anymore of yesterday's events, when she came across Jen's text. _So much for sneaking out of the pub then. _Thought Tilly. She got herself some breakfast and sat watching the usual day time TV until her phone rang. It was a text from Maddie:

_**Where did you get to last night? I think we need a girly day, just me and you. Come round to mine in half an hour. I've already got the ice cream and crappy movies. Mads x**_

Tilly decided to go and she Maddie, maybe she could tell her some more of what happened last night and besides why should she be moping around, she had nothing to be ashamed of. When Tilly reached the village she decided to walk through the Folly to Maddie's house. As she was walking through the Folly she saw Jen. "Hey Gorgeous." said Jen. Tilly ignored her and carried on walking, she wasn't going to go crawling back to Jen, she was better than that. "Why are you ignoring me? Have I done something?" asked Jen. Tilly turned around and walked over to Jen. "You broke up with me, why would I want to talk to you?"said Tilly. "What are you talking about?" asked Jen. Tilly handed Jen her phone with the text on the screen. Jen looked at it and was shocked, she never sent this. "Tilly, I didn't send this." pleaded Jen, handing back the phone. "Let me guess now you've changed you mind, well I'm no one's second best." said Tilly and walked away.

Jen went back to the flat and found Liam sat on the sofa looking all triumphant. "Liam what have you done? I've just seen Tilly in the village and she said I broke up with her." asked Jen. "It was for your own good Jen, you'll thank me for it one day." said Liam. "How is it for my own good Liam? I love Tilly and I never even got to tell her, all because of you! I don't need you interfering with my life Liam, I am 21 years old I can make my own choices." shouted Jen before going to her room.

Tilly had arrived at Maddie's to be greeted with a stack of crappy movies and two large tubs of ice cream. "You okay Tils?" asked Maddie. "I'm perfectly fine. Who need's Jen anyway." Tilly began to cry, just saying Jen's name made her remember it was over. "Tils come here, it's going to be okay?" said Maddie. "It won't be okay will it? I can't stop thinking about her. When she showed up out of nowhere in Abersoch and when we spent the weekend in Venice. Those were the times when I was really happy Maddie. She met my parents and took me to the dance. How stupid am I going to look when I tell them we split up and hear my Dad telling me I told you so?" asked Tilly? "You are not going to look stupid, sometimes relationships don't work out, but we still have us." Tilly put on a fake smile and tried to focus on the movie. "Tils, I got to go and get something from the shop, I'll be back in a bit."

Maddie wasn't going to the shop, she was going to see Jen and ask her what right she had to tell Tilly that she was a meaningless fling that meant nothing. She saw Jen in the coffee shop but she knew she couldn't talk to her in there; it would be full of people. She decided to wait until she left the coffee shop and follow her to somewhere less crowded. Maddie followed Jen to a block of flats, she looked on the intercom and saw Jen's name next to one of the buttons. She pressed the button and Jen answered in her usual tone. "Who is it?"asked Jen. "It's Maddie, I think we need to have a chat." answered Maddie. Jen looked around the flat; there was no sign of Liam. She went down to the front door and made sure no one was watching before she let Maddie in.

"What is all this about you telling Tilly she was a cheap fling that meant nothing. How could you do that to her?" Maddie was starting to get annoyed she trusted Jen, she still didn't like her but she trusted her for Tilly's sake. "I didn't send her that text, Liam did." said Jen. "Who the hell is Liam?" asked Maddie. Just then Liam walked out of his room in a pair of jogging bottoms holding a basket of laundry. "I'm Liam, Jen's brother. Let me guess your another one of Jen's 'special students'?" asked Liam. "I'm Tilly's friend." answered Maddie. Liam left the flat and went down to the basement before Maddie could even start shouting at him. "What's up with him? And what does he mean by 'special student'?" asked Maddie. "He knows about me and Tilly. He sent the text and said it was for my own good. Liam reckons I must be a paedophile so he calls Tilly one of my 'special students'. I think he means it as a joke." answered Jen. "Tilly is really upset Jen." Jen looked down at the floor. She had a written letter for Tilly which said everything she couldn't say. Maybe now was the time to over some her fear and get the letter to her. "Maddie, could you take Tilly this." Jen handed Maddie a white envelope with the word Tilly. Maddie smiled and agreed to take it to Tilly. Jen thanked her and Maddie apologised for telling her off.

Maddie stopped by the shop to grab a magazine so Tilly wouldn't know she had gone to see Jen. When she got back Tilly was curled up in a ball on the sofa. She hadn't even noticed Maddie come in. Maddie walked into the living room and handed Tilly the letter without saying who it was from or who she had come to have it in her possession and left the room. She knew Tilly needed to be on her own right now so she sat in the kitchen and waited.

Tilly stared at the envelope; she knew it was Jen's hand writing. She thought she had made it clear that she wanted nothing more from Jen. Tilly knew she would just drive herself crazy if she didn't open the letter so she took a deep breath and opened it, there was the Polaroid Esther had taken and a sticky note attached along with the letter:

_**Tilly,**_

_**I am so sorry about the text. Liam sent it thinking he was looking out for me. You and I aren't a cheap meaningless fling that means nothing. We are so much more than that. The truth is Tilly, I love you more than anyone in the world and I've been too afraid to say it. I didn't want to show how vulnerable I am when I love someone as they have the power to make me feel so many emotions I have never felt before. **_

_**Please forgive me,**_

_**Jen.**_

Now Tilly knew Jen was worth fighting for.


	35. Confession Time

**Chapter 35**

A tear came to Tilly's eye. Jen had finally said the words she had been dying to hear. Tilly picked up the Polaroid and took of the post it note:

_**Don't forget what we have. Meet me in the Folly at 7.30.**_

Tilly looked at the Polaroid and just like Jen she couldn't erase it from her mind. They wanted and needed each other more than ever, but there was still the issue of the night before. If her and Jen hadn't broken up then Tilly had cheated on her. Maddie came in and saw Tilly crying. "Tils what's up?" asked Maddie. "At the club last night I got really drunk and kissed Esther. And if Jen didn't send the text then we were still together, that means I cheated on her Maddie." sobbed Tilly. "Tilly you weren't to know that Jen didn't send the text, you were upset and drunk. I'm sure Jen will understand." said Maddie.

Tilly dried her eyes and tried to hide the fact she had been crying. She was due to meet Jen in just under half an hour and she didn't have a clue what to say. The tables had turned and it was Tilly who had accused Jen of something. Tilly took her diary out of her bag and re-read Jen's letter. Tilly never talked about her feelings out loud. She wrote them down in her diary or she drew them. Tilly looked at her phone and realised she had ten minutes before she was meant to meet Jen. She slipped the Diary back into her bag and left the bathroom. Tilly told Maddie where she was going and Maddie offered to go with her but Tilly thought it was best she did it alone.

Jen was the first one to arrive at the Folly; she stood waiting for Tilly to arrive. Jen always liked things to be predictable but this was far from it. Tilly arrived and all Jen could do is look at her with sorry eyes. "Is this true?" said Tilly holding up the letter. "Every single word." replied Jen. Tilly knew it must have taken a lot for Jen to tell her how she really felt; it was only fair to return the favour. She took the diary from her bag and handed it to Jen. "Read it. That book sums me up better than I can." Jen looked at the book, in it contained Tilly's thoughts and feelings about on just about anything and anyone. "I can't read this." said Jen handing it back. She couldn't invade Tilly's privacy like that. Tilly took the book and opened it. She began to read it. Tilly was right; the book summed her up better than she could. Tilly continued to read all the parts which she had written about Jen. Even though Tilly was only 17 Jen could see how she understood so much more than anyone else her age. All Jen could do was smile, Tilly's words meant the world. She had never heard anyone go into such detail and explanation about their feelings before. Tilly wrote in such a way that didn't need the use of names, Jen could automatically tell who she was talking about. Anyone else who came across the diary would just think that Tilly was talking about an unnamed lover.

Jen let Tilly finish before saying anything. Today both women had been brave telling one another how they felt when there were so many reasons not to. "I'm sorry Jen." said Tilly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know." said Jen. Tilly knew that there were no secrets in their relationship. She had to tell Jen. "Yesterday, I went out with the guys and got drunk. I was trying to get over you and I kissed Esther." confessed Tilly. Jen didn't say anything. She kissed Tilly and said "Now you've kissed me." and smiled. Jen couldn't blame Tilly for what she did and if she was in Tilly's position she'd have done the same. All that was left to sort out was a new meeting place seeing as Jen's was out of bounds and Tilly's parents were working from home for the next couple of weeks, so her house was also out of bounds. Jen's workshop was also off limits. Tilly remembered the place Jason had showed her before he left. They'd go there sometimes when Jason was having a hard time at home and needed someone to talk to. It was an old shed which they had nicknamed 'The Shack'. It wasn't the most glamorous of places but it would have to do. The Shack was in a wooded area on the far side of the Folly. Not many people knew about the shack and it seemed like the perfect place. With it being in a wooded area no one could see it and they couldn't see who was coming in and out of it, unless they were followed. Inside The Shack there were some arm chairs, a sofa and a few empty crates for tables.

When they arrived at The Shack Jen seemed more than happy with the idea. It wasn't going to be a permanent thing, just while Liam was staying with Jen. Even though Tilly had suggested the idea she was sceptical about it. They'd only be able to meet up for a couple of hours a day if they were lucky before someone would try and get hold of them. Jen knew she'd have to get back to the flat soon before Liam started to ask questions. Jen promised she'd try and see Tilly tomorrow and left.

Tilly decided to go home and take in what had happened. But first she had to return Esther's Hoodie. Tilly found Esther sat by the pond outside the pub. Esther didn't notice Tilly sit beside her. "Hi, here's your Hoodie." said Tilly, handing Esther the Hoodie. "Thanks. Did you manage to sort things out with Jen?" asked Esther. "Yeah, we sorted it out" replied Tilly. "Good." said Esther, trying to sound convincing. "If you hadn't of brought me back here I could have ruined everything, thank you Esther." said Tilly. "I was just looking out for a friend, you'd do the same." replied Esther.

Finally Tilly's nightmare was coming to an end.


	36. The Future

**Chapter 36**

Jen got up and looked over at the calendar. Today was the day when she had her meeting with the college offering her the new placement. They had told her as long as she could prove to them she was a good teacher the placement was hers for the taking. Jen knew she could do it, she had been preparing her lesson for weeks perfecting it to a level she was satisfied with. All she wanted to do was take her mind of it until she needed to go. Jen decided to see Tilly. She got ready and walked to The Shack making sure she wasn't being followed. From The Shack she text Tilly:

_**Come and see me, you know the place. J x**_

Tilly was already up and ready, she was supposed to be meeting up with the gang, she hadn't seen them since the dance and they were worried about her, having a broken leg and all. When she got Jen's text she knew that she couldn't blow off the gang but she couldn't stop herself from going to see Jen, a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

When Tilly got to The Shack Jen grabbed her and kissed her. It was like they hadn't seen each other in forever when in reality they were here only eleven hours ago. Jen began to kiss Tilly's neck. Tilly let out a moan before saying "I can't." in a breathless voice. "You can." replied Jen. "I have to go and meet the gang." Jen did one of her are you serious faces and Tilly nodded. "If I bale now they'll ask questions and it's not like I can tell them about us can I? Besides aren't you meant to be having a meeting with the new college about the new placement there offering you?" asked Tilly. "Yes I am, but that isn't till later." answered Jen, before continuing to kiss Tilly's neck. Tilly knew she was distracting Jen, not that Jen was going to admit it. "You're not going to leave me like this?" asked Jen. Tilly decided to run her hands down Jen's back and smack her bum. Jen let go of Tilly and had a shocked expression on her face. Tilly smiled and said "Yes." then left to meet the gang.

Jen went back to the flat to pick up the bits she needed for the meeting and to change her denim jacket for a blazer. Jen arrived early and sat in reception looking over her lesson plan and any other notes she thought would be helpful. A man in a suit walked into reception. He introduced himself. "Hello, you must be Miss Gilmore. I'm Stuart Nolan, the head of the sixth form college." The man was in his early forties and his hear was starting to turn grey. He wore an expensive suit with a skinny tie. "Yes, I'm Miss Gilmore. Nice to meet you, Mr Nolan." Stuart put out his hand and Jen shook it, then Stuart escorted her into a classroom. In the class room there were two people at the front either side of an empty chair which she presumed was for Stuart. In the next few rows of tables were what seemed to be the school governors. Jen entered the room calmly and introduced herself. She put her bag on the desk and took out a pile of paper, her lesson plan and her laptop. As well as being an art teacher she was required to take a class for social studies and cover any class at short notice. Jen had prepared a social studies lesson on power and control, similar to the debate she had held at the Hollyoaks Sixth Form. She had written out a small speech on tuition fees as it seemed like a relevant topic to students. Then she handed out a resource sheet on Michel Foucault. The lesson seemed to be going very well, Mr Nolan seemed to be happy enough with Jen's teaching style and methods.

When Jen had finished her lesson she took questions from the selection panel and the school governors. Many of the questions were easy enough to answer. Until one of the governors asked Jen "Where do you see yourself in five years?" All Jen could think about was Tilly and whether she would be in her life in five years. Jen managed to compose herself and say "As a qualified teacher. Teaching full time at a sixth form." The governor seemed happy with the answer, just not with the delay it took to give the answer. Not that Jen noticed, she was ecstatic the lesson went precisely according to plan. Mr Nolan thanked her for coming and showed her out. He told her he was impressed with her teaching style and that she had a lot of potential.

Tilly had met up with Neil, Esther, Maddie, Sinead and George. They were sat in the coffee shop. Sinead was talking about how much quieter it was with Jen out of the house. "When Jen was livin' with us, she'd get up early to watch the sunrise. Then she'd stay up to watch the sunset. Who does that? Now I understand why she doesn't have a girlfriend." said Sinead. Tilly smiled to herself, she thought it was cute that Jen stayed up to watch the sunset and get up early to watch it rise. "So Miss Gilmore's gay?" asked Neil. "I caught her getting off with some girl outside of the club." answered Sinead. Maddie looked at Tilly to reassure her everything was going to be okay. Neil looked at Tilly and said "Tilly looks like it's your lucky day." Tilly scowled and said "No Neil." Neil looked confused "But she's gay?" Maddie interrupted "Neil, she's Tilly's old teacher. Stop being a perv Neil." Neil looked at Maddie and didn't say anything. Tilly knew that Neil was only joking but she was with Jen and hiding it made her feel like she was ashamed to tell her friends. Esther decided to leave while, Neil, George and Sinead went to go and get more drinks. "Thanks Maddie." Said Tilly. "No problem Tils." replied Maddie. After they finished their coffee's they decided to go to the folly only to find Jen there.

Tilly avoided making eye contact with Jen. Sinead whispered to George "What is that gobby cow doing here?" Jen explained that it was a nice place to sketch and walked along the path away from the group. The gang decided it was best to go before Sinead got any worse. Tilly's phone rang off and they said they'd catch up with her later. Tilly walked up the path Jen had just gone up and found her back in The Shack. Jen was telling Tilly how well the meeting went when her phone rang. It was the people offering the placement. Jen answered the phone. She said how well she had thought it went before she was told she hadn't got the placement with the reason being she wasn't what they were looking for. It was written on Jen's face that it didn't go to well on the phone. Tilly took Jen's hand and told her it would be okay and that there were more placements and jobs out there. Jen wasn't so convinced and wondered why she had even bothered coming back from travelling.

Then she realised if she hadn't she wouldn't be sat with the girl she was in love with.


	37. Tilly's Little Fantasy

**Chapter 37**

Jen was still upset about not getting the placement, she knew she'd have to find on soon or she wouldn't be able to get her degree. Although Jen and Liam weren't really on speaking terms he knew something was up and decided he needed to make Jen feel better. "Do you wanna go and get a coffee, my shout?" asked Liam. Jen knew she'd have to forgive him at some point; he was her brother after all. "Yeah, seeing as your paying." answered Jen. She grabbed her jacket and followed Liam to the coffee shop.

Liam went to the counter to order there drinks while Jen chose somewhere to sit down. Diane saw Jen sitting there and came over. "How's the new flat then love?" asked Diane. "It's nice. Liam told me that you found him." replied Jen. "Yeah, he was stood outside the pub looking a little lost, hope you don't mind." said Diane. "No, it's nice to see him again. Even if he is homeless and jobless." Diane and Jen laughed. Liam came walking over to the table. "Oh your Diane thanks for the directions the other day." said Liam. "You're welcome love. How are you settling in?" Jen looked at Diane, it was oblivious that she liked the look of Liam and Jen found it hilarious. "Great thanks, its nice being back with little Jen." said Liam squeezing Jen's cheek, which Jen repaid him with an elbow to the stomach. "You two play nice, how's the job hunt going Jen?" asked Diane. "It isn't, I got turned down for a job yesterday and I haven't heard back from any of the others." said Jen. "Well, I heard Keeler was looking for a new art teacher. So I worked some of my Diane magic on him and he said that you can have the job if you want it." Jen's face dropped. If she took the job at the college she'd have to leave Tilly. "What?" Liam looked at Jen. "I think what she means is thank you very much Diane." said Liam. Diane got up and left.

"What are you playing at Jen? That job is perfect for you." Asked Liam. "I can't take the job Liam." Replied Jen. "This is about your little red head isn't it?" asked Liam. "I wouldn't cope, seeing her every day." Answered Jen. "You're crazy, you can't throw this opportunity away, and the Jen I know wouldn't. She'd jump at the chance for this job." Liam was right. But Jen had changed while he was gone. "People change Liam, I can't take the job." Liam knew he had to convince her, but Jen only seemed to listen when he told her the cold hard truth. "All this for a kid, what makes it worse is she is your student. You could get banged up for this and this kid she'll be known as a victim all her life." said Liam. "She is not a just a kid, she was my student, meaning not anymore. I'm not some sort of paedophile; I don't go after teen girls. This just happened, we didn't ask for this." defends Jen. "I really don't get you. What happened to being safe and choosing what was good for you. But even that never worked out. You need to take this job. It's not like you have a choice, without a job you'll be broke and homeless." Jen handed even told Liam about her degree. She needed more practical hours to pass. "I will work for free, I will work anywhere. But I can't work at the college." Liam couldn't get his head around it; Jen was giving up so much for something that could ruin everything she had been working for her entire life. "She really means a lot to you doesn't she?" asked Liam. Jen nodded, she couldn't put it in words, the feelings she had for Tilly. "You need to do what is best for you and your career, which is to take the job and cool things off with Tilly, at least until she leaves college."

Jen couldn't listen to this anymore. This was the harsh reality she was afraid of. She knew that she couldn't turn down the job. She needed the money and the hours, but she couldn't end it with Tilly. Even if she found the strength to do it, it would be unbearable seeing her everyday and having to treat her as another one of her students. She told Liam to go to the gym, she needed space. As she was paying he seemed happy enough to do it.

When she got back to the flat she sat down and tried to figure out what she wanted to do next. Her trail of thought was disrupted when there was a knock at the door. She tried to ignore it but they just kept knocking. Jen gave in and decided to answer the door, stood there was Tilly. "What are you doing here?" asked Jen. "I saw Liam going to the gym, I thought it was safe to come and see you." answered Tilly. "I don't know when he'll be back." Knowing full well he'd be at least a couple of hours, but she didn't want to risk him seeing Tilly. Jen decided to take Tilly into her room, if Liam did come back he'd walk straight into the bathroom and that would be Jen's queue to sneak Tilly out. Tilly sat on Jen's bed; Jen was stood by the door. "What you said yesterday made me think, maybe life isn't about Hollyoaks. I want to quit school and go travelling, with you. I even wrote Mr Keeler and email." Tilly passed Jen her phone:

_**Dear Mr Keeler,**_

_**I would like to inform you that I will no longer be attending Hollyoaks Sixth Form as of next term.**_

_**Tilly Evans**_

"You can't do this, your throwing away your education, your future." said Jen; she sounded more like Tilly's teacher than her girlfriend. Tilly got off the bed and made her way over to Jen. "You are my future now, we can go travelling and I can take a year out of college and go back next year." Jen knew she couldn't go with her, even if she didn't take the job. There were laws about this sort of thing, if her parents weren't happy about it she could be arrested for abduction of a minor. Even if they did go travelling they'd need money, something neither of them had large quantities of. "We can go before college starts, you don't work there anymore. No one would notice if we just packed up and left. We can be together, no more hiding it anymore." Tilly leant in to kiss Jen but Jen pulled away. Tilly looked at her with warm eyes to reassure her that she knew what she was doing. Tilly leant in to kiss Jen again, Jen didn't resist it.

They both knew what was coming next. There was no fighting it.


	38. Is This The End?

**Chapter 38**

Jen and Tilly's moment of bliss was ruined when the phone began to ring and Liam had said it was for Jen. "I didn't even realise he'd come back." Said Tilly, expecting Jen to start panicking but Jen began to get dressed as quick as she could, so she could get to the phone without Liam coming in her room to get her. Tilly laid there in Jen's bed and watched her get dressed. When Jen had finished she lingered, not sure whether to get the phone or stay in bed with her young lover. "Jen go I'll be here when you get back." said Tilly. Jen knew who was calling; she had to tell Tilly about the desperation of the situation regarding the job offer. She didn't have a much of a choice, it was either take the job or move away in the hope of finding work and trying to see Tilly when she had some spare time. "Tilly, there's something I have to tell you-" Before Jen could continue Liam shouted "Jen, come and get the phone. If you don't come now I'll come in to get you."

Jen hurried out of her room, she shut the door and looked at it. In there was the girl she loved and she couldn't even tell her about the job offer she had to except. "I love you." whispered Jen before she went to get the phone. "Hi Mr Keeler, I'll take the Job. Thank you. Bye." Liam hugged Jen and congratulated her on the new job and suggested they go and celebrate. Jen noticed he was still in his clothes from the gym and said "Ok but you need to have a shower; I refuse to go out in public with you smelling like that." Liam walked off into the bathroom and turned on the shower. This was Jen's cue to get Tilly out of the flat before Liam finished having a shower. Jen went back into her room. Tilly was still in bed, waiting for Jen as she had promised. "I thought you were never coming back." said Tilly, sitting up to kiss Jen. "About that, I've just got Liam in the shower so you'd better go before he gets out." Tilly knew this wouldn't last forever, she knew that with Liam around her moments with Jen would be limited. But she wasn't ready to face the outside world again, not knowing when she'd next see Jen. Jen helped Tilly find the rest of her clothes that had been thrown on the floor in there moment of passion.

Tilly got dressed and Jen kissed her one last time. She knew that Tilly would react badly when she told her about the job, but now wasn't the right time. Jen saw Tilly out and went to get changed for her night out to celebrate with Liam. Liam got out of the shower and walked into the living room in his towel and saw Jen sat on the sofa. "You did the right thing you know, taking that job." Jen put on a fake smile and Liam bought it. She was already regretting the decision and she didn't need Liam to tell her she did the right thing when she felt this awful about it.

Tilly went back to the coffee shop and found the guys there. "You've been gone for hours. Where have you been?" asked Sinead. "My Dad called, he said that my... aunt needed some things from the shop and with her being ill she asked if I could do it." answered Tilly. "But you don't have an aunt." said George. "Well... it's my Dad's aunt so it's more my great aunt." mumbled Tilly. "Anyway enough of that, I think we need to go clubbing. The dance was a washout, so let's make up for It." suggested Maddie. Everyone seemed to agree with Maddie's idea and they all headed off to get ready and meet back here in an hour.

Tilly walked through the village to get back to the coffee shop after getting changed. She saw Liam and Jen in the line for the club. "C'mon Jen smile. We're mean to be celebrating. You're now a proper teacher." said Liam. "Just because I accepted the job at Hollyoaks Sixth Form College doesn't mean I'm a proper teacher. I still have to finish the last part of my training." replied Jen. Tilly had overheard there whole conversation. Upset she ran past hoping Jen wouldn't notice her, she had tears rolling down her eyes. Tilly couldn't believe Jen would do this to her. Jen had noticed Tilly run past and knew she must have heard what she had just said. She unclipped the rope holding her in the line and went after Tilly. The last thing she heard Liam shouting was "Where are you going Jen?"

Jen knew there weren't many places Tilly would go to be alone. Seeing as she had ran in the opposite direction to her house it ruled that out. She tried the Folly but Tilly wasn't there. Anyone could have found her there. Then Jen remembered The Shack, Tilly could go there and no one would know she was there. When Jen got to The Shack and looked around to make sure no one was following her, she found the door was shut and the windows had the blinds pulled down. If Tilly was in there she really didn't want the outside world to know. Jen took a deep breath and opened the door.

Tilly was sat in the corner with her head to her knee's there was a candle which provided the minimal light Jen needed to know Tilly was there. Tilly was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realise Jen was coming towards her. She only noticed Jen was there when she started to stroke Tilly's hair. "Don't touch me." said Tilly. Jen did as Tilly had asked. "I didn't mean to hurt you." said Jen. "It's a bit too late for that now isn't it Jen, you have hurt me. Why didn't you tell me about the job?"Asked Tilly. "I wasn't going to take it, then I realised I didn't have much of a choice. It was either take the job or fail my degree." Explained Jen. "What about going travelling? I gave it all up for us, for you." Said Tilly. "What do you mean you gave it all up? You didn't do anything stupid?" asked Jen. "By anything stupid did you mean quit college? Cause yeah I did." Answered Tilly. "I can get you back into college; Mr Keeler would give you your place back as soon as I ask for it. You are going to go to Cambridge, and then you are going to become a doctor." Said Jen. "Why haven't you mentioned yourself in my future plans?" asked Tilly. "I am your teacher again, that means that this has to stop. You will find someone else and they will make you happier than I ever could." Said Jen beginning to cry. "I don't want anyone else. I have never felt happier than when I am with you Jen. You told me that you love me, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Tilly had started to cry again. "I need you to move on and forget about me. I'm not good for you, this whole relationship has been a mess." Said Jen. "Haven't you considered that I will wait for you? It is only a year until I leave college. Then we can be together." Argued Tilly. "I can't ask you to wait for me. After you leave college you'll be off to Cambridge." Said Jen. "You don't need to ask me. I will wait for you, as long as it takes. You can come with me to Cambridge, I can get a flat there and you can get a job. We can be happy together, I promise." Pleaded Tilly.

Jen spent that night by Tilly's side in The Shack; they said nothing more all they needed was each others touch.


	39. Trying to Pick Up the Pieces

**Chapter 39**

Jen and Tilly had spent the night in The Shack. Tilly had fallen asleep sometime around twelve, while Jen was still wide awake processing everything Tilly had said the night before. Would Tilly really be able to wait for Jen? Would they be able to act as if nothing has happened when they go back to college? Jen knew she was asking for a lot, even if she hadn't asked Tilly directly. She looked at her phone and saw the time; it was already ten in the morning. Jen would have to get back before Liam noticed and with Tilly looking like she was going out celebrating her friends would be looking for her. Jen decided it would be best if she just slipped out unnoticed.

Tilly woke up because of the sound of the door closing. Tilly got up and went outside. She saw Jen walking away through the wooded area. "Really, you're going to do this to me?" asked Tilly. Jen stopped but didn't turn around. "You're going to leave me, just like that? Don't I deserve an explanation or even just a goodbye before you just get up and leave me?" Jen turned around. She couldn't explain why she had just upped and left and saying goodbye would make her feel worse. Jen just stood there speechless. "You're ashamed aren't you? So you're going to just runaway like a coward and just leave me in The Shack." Jen didn't know what to say, things were complicated. "Every time we leave The Shack or your flat you act like I don't exist." Jen looked down at the floor. She knew how much hurt she had caused to Tilly but she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. Tilly walked off without a second look.

Jen just stood there. She didn't shout after Tilly, she just let her go. Tilly walked home, she just wanted to have a shower, go to bed and pretend this was all just a bad dream. Jen knew she had to do something to show Tilly that she didn't think of her as just a piece of fun. She knew Tilly would have gone home so she decided to go back to the flat and change before going to see her. Jen knew she had one shot at this and she had to do it right.

Jen walked to Tilly's, it would give her time to think through what she was going to say and pick up some flowers. When Jen got to the door she took a deep breath and rang the bell. Tilly came to open the door but then she saw Jen and just stood there. Jen knew that she didn't have a choice, it's now or never. "I'm sorry Tilly. I didn't mean to leave you like that. I just panicked okay. I didn't have a choice about taking the job, if I didn't I'd have no career and no degree. You need to stay in school and get an education, and then you're going to go to Cambridge and become a doctor. Don't give up your dreams for me Tilly." begged Jen. "You are part of my future Jen. It doesn't work without you." said Tilly. "We need to stop this Tilly. I am teaching at the college and you will be my student. It would ruin both our reputations if it comes out." said Jen trying to reason with Tilly. "You can't do this to me Jen; you can't lead me on then dump me." Tilly was hurt; she couldn't take it all in. Jen was leaving her and there was nothing she could do. "We could still be friends, when this all dies down. I'm sorry." This was the last thing Jen had said to her. Tilly just fell to her knees against the wall. Her whole world collapsed around her and she couldn't stop the hurting.

Tilly spent the rest of the holidays staying away from the village, more importantly from Jen. She spent most of her time watching silly movies and eating junk food. It came to the night before the first day and Tilly was terrified. The thought of seeing Jen again broke her heart. She'd have to pretend that nothing had gone on and that she felt nothing for Jen. Tilly started to pack all the stuff she needed for the day ahead.

Jen was also scared, knowing she had to teach Tilly everyday terrified her. If she upset Tilly she could tell everyone what happened over the summer, it could mean the end of her career. Jen wasn't the only art teacher at Hollyoaks Sixth Form, maybe she could get Tilly put into the other class. It would avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

With both women scared they wouldn't know what would happen tomorrow.


	40. The Start of a New Term

**Chapter 40**

Tilly woke up and looked at the clock. 7:30 AM, time to go to college. She got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Her Dad was sat in his armchair reading the morning paper, while her Mum was making breakfast. Tilly still hadn't told them about Jen and she wasn't going to. If she told them her Father would to his I told you so act and her mother would want to see Jen and ask why. Her parents never brought up the subject so she could just pretend everything was fine.

Jen had a meeting with Mr Keeler along with all the other teachers. She had spent the last two weeks avoiding Liam; it was his fault that everything with Tilly was ruined. He knew how to make Jen change her mind and do what he thought was best. Jen got up and got ready. She decided to drive to work, it was only a short distance but it would help her avoid Tilly. Jen still cared about Tilly and if she didn't have to take the job then maybe things would be different. She decided to put Tilly out of her mind. When she got to the sixth form she went in to the staff room. Jen was the second till last teacher to arrive. She went over and got a cup of coffee and tried to keep her mind on track.

When the last teacher arrived the meeting began. "Welcome to another school year. All of your timetables and class lists will be in your pigeon holes. Now I would like to welcome our newest member of staff Jen Gilmore. You might of seen her around last year, but Miss Gilmore is now our new art teacher." Jen smiled, she wanted to look happy about being here. "If any of you have any questions or concerns, my door is always open." said Mr Keeler. Jen sat in the staff room and pretended to go over her lesson plans while the other teachers were collecting there new timetables and class lists. When the rush had subsided Jen went to collect her new timetable and class list. She looks through her list of pupils. Tilly's name wasn't there; Mr Keeler must have agreed to change her class as Jen had made up a lie saying that it would be pointless for Tilly to come in on a Friday just for one lesson. Jen went to her classroom to set up for the first class of year thirteen's. She seemed calmer now that Tilly wasn't in her class. All she'd have to do is avoid her in the corridor and she'd be fine.

When Tilly had finished breakfast she went upstairs and got her bag. Maddie was right on cue and rang the doorbell as Tilly had gotten down the stairs. Tilly and Maddie walked to sixth form together. When they got there everyone was heading to the common room to welcome the new year twelve's. Tilly walked into the common room and headed straight to the kitchen area to grab a drink, when Mr Keeler went over and asked to talk to her. Tilly did as she was told and went with him. "Tilly, were having a problem with your art class. As you dropped out you lost your place in the other class. We'll have to put you in Miss Gilmore's class until further notice. Here is a note from me for Miss Gilmore to explain the situation. I'd like you to go and see her now as you have art first, save it from disrupting the lesson." Tilly forced a smile on her face. She thought she could manage being in Jen's class but having to go and see her alone wasn't what she'd had in mind for this morning.

Tilly took the note, thanked Mr Keeler and went to the art room. She thought she may as well get this over and done with. When she got to the art room she waited outside to compose herself. Jen was sat at her desk going over some paperwork. Tilly knocked on the door. "Come in." said Jen, without taking her eyes of the paper work. She presumed it was another teacher or a message for her. Tilly walked in and put the note on Jen's desk and said nothing. Jen read the note:

_**Miss Gilmore,**_

_**As Tilly Evans dropped out she has lost her place in the other art class. As there are no spaces in the other she will be joining your class for the foreseeable future. Any problems come to my office.**_

_**Mr Keeler.**_

"Sodd's law isn't it Miss." said Tilly, trying to break the tension. "What do you mean Tilly?" asked Jen. "Sooner or later, the worst possible set of circumstances is bound to occur. I think this is one of those times." admitted Tilly. "I don't want this to be awkward between us. I know the situation isn't ideal for either of us. We just have to act normal." replied Jen. "Nothing about us is normal Jen- I mean Miss Gilmore." said Tilly. "You can't refer to me and you as us anymore." Tilly looked at Jen. She wanted to say more but the rest of her class started to come in one by one. Tilly walked over and lined up against the wall. Jen went into the cupboard and came back out with a seating plan. Jen walked around the room and pointed out who had what seat. Tilly wasn't on the seating plan as she had only arrived in the class today. All the seats were filled apart from on the table closest to Jen's desk. She had realised the predicament and as she was about to ask someone to switch with Tilly, Tilly walked over to the spare chair and sat down. She knew it would look odd if Jen switched Tilly's seat without a good reason.

Jen decided not to worry about it and began explaining the plans for this year's work. She explained that they were going on a trip to get some ideas for their first unit of work and it would be in the next couple of weeks. Jen handed out everyone's folders and explained each individual's targets for improvement this year. When she got to Tilly, Jen just looked at her. "What are my targets Miss Gilmore." said Tilly snapping Jen out of her daydream. "Well erm... I would say that you continue to use different textures, colours and methods to develop your work." Jen didn't even need to give Tilly targets so she had made them up, Tilly and her work were already perfect. After Jen had finished her lecture she realised there were only a few minutes left. She told everyone to pack up and stand behind their chairs. When the bell rang all the students left the classroom as quick as they could, apart from Tilly. Tilly knew there was more to say and she knew Jen had a free period next lesson and coincidently so did she.

"I think we need to talk." said Tilly. "I can't I have a lesson." Replied Jen. "Don't lie to me Jen." said Tilly. Jen knew that Tilly was right, she was lying. She knew when someone said we need to talk something bad was coming. "There's nothing more to say Tilly." said Jen avoiding the subject. "Well you might have said all you have to say but I haven't. I know how hard it was to take this job and give me up. I still meant what I said in The Shack. I will wait, as long as it takes. You still look at me the same way you did when we were together. They only thing that has changed is your now my teacher again." Jen couldn't deny anything that Tilly had said, she was right, Jen moved closer to Tilly. "We can't it is just a fantasy." Replied Jen. "Tell me you don't love me." Jen loved Tilly; of course she wasn't going to tell Tilly she didn't. "Thought so." said Tilly, as she walked out the door her arm brushed up against Jen's. The touch felt like a shock of electricity had been transferred from one another.

In the common room Maddie and Sinead had gotten word of the art trip from Bart and thought it would be fun to shake things up a bit. They went into the computer room and logged into Jen's school email account, which Sinead had managed to get the password for when Jen was living with them. They found emails from Jen to Mr Keeler discussing the art trip. They were going to go to a couple of modern art museums. Sinead and Maddie decided to email Mr Keeler and suggest they go camping. Seeing Jen stuck in a forest with a bunch of hormonal teenagers seemed like satisfying revenge for Jen telling Diane about the weed.

The next couple of weeks were going to be unexpected.


	41. The Trip Switch is Revealed

**Chapter 41**

A couple of days had past; Jen had been avoiding Tilly since there meeting after Tilly's first art class. Jen wasn't as strong as Tilly; she craved the young girls touch. Jen was sat in the staff room on her morning break when Mr Keeler came in and sat next to her. "The trip has been arranged. It was a wonderful suggestion, going camping. I thought we could take the whole sixth form as a bonding activity." said Mr Keeler. Jen was shocked, she never suggested going camping. As the art a trip was mandatory to pass the course that meant Tilly would be going and Jen couldn't trust herself. "Well... it does sound like a good idea Mr Keeler. When will the trip be taking place?" asked Jen. "Well, I have found campsite an hour away. As it is a summer camp, the owners have said we can have use of all the facilities including accommodation. I was thinking we could go in the next couple of weeks." Jen nodded, she couldn't think of anything positive to say and she couldn't tell him that she didn't want to go as she had just broken of her relationship with Tilly. Mr Keeler went off to prepare the letters and said he'd get them to her by the end of the day to hand out to all the students.

Tilly was sat in the common room with Maddie, Sinead, Bart, Esther and Ruby. "This art trip is gonna suck." said Bart. "Well babe, I found out what you were going to do but I thought of a much better idea. I emailed Keeler with Jen's email account and changed your trip to a weeklong camping trip." Bart smiled anything to skive off school. Tilly had walked out when Sinead had admitted what she had done closely followed by Esther. Tilly decided to hide in the toilets unaware Esther had followed. "Tilly, what's wrong?" asked Esther. "Well you know that camping trip, it's mandatory for all art students. Miss Gilmore is supervising it and I'm not exactly on good terms with Miss Gilmore." answered Tilly. "Oh, I'm sorry." said Esther. "No need to be sorry, it was for the best. She has a career to think about and I have my education." said Tilly. She dried her eyes and told Esther she needed a moment alone. Esther decided to go back to the common room while Tilly went in search of Jen.

Jen was in her classroom panicking about the trip, when Tilly arrived. "Not a good time Tilly." Tilly ignored what Jen said and walked in anyway. She walked over to the table Jen was sat at and sat across from her. "I've just been told about the camping trip." said Tilly. "How do you know about the camping trip?" asked Jen. She hadn't told any of the students yet, they weren't supposed to know until the end of the day. "Maddie and Sinead told me they changed the trip to a camping trip, but you can't tell them I told you. I think its Sinead's revenge for telling Diane about the weed." answered Tilly. "Well looks like Sinead's gotten what she wants. But Mr Keeler has now said all the sixth form is coming on the trip so the year twelve's can bond with the year thirteen's. So maybe Sinead's revenge isn't so perfect after all." Jen laughed. It was the first time Tilly had seen her smile since they broke up. "That sounds more like revenge on me stuck camping with them; you do know no one in the sixth form can put up a tent right apart from me?" Jen smiled "Of course I do, Mr Keeler says the place were going to has accommodation there as it is used as a summer camp for teens." Maybe the trip won't be so bad after all.

Tilly had been to summer camp once. Each cabin had five beds then a separate room for the cabin counsellor. Tilly knew knowing her luck Jen or Diane would be assigned to keep an eye on them. "If all the sixth form is coming does that include Diane too? The look on Sinead's face would be priceless." suggested Tilly. Jen found the idea hilarious, the idea of Sinead camping was funny but Diane nagging her as well made the idea of a camping trip bearable. "It's been nice to see you Tilly." said Jen. "Yeah, it's been nice to see you too Jen." As Tilly got up to leave Jen took her hand to stop her from going. "I don't want the trip to be awkward, I can try and get out of it if you want me to?" asked Jen, realising she was holding Tilly's hand and let go. "No, besides who else will make sure we get our art work done. Plus it will show Sinead that she hasn't won." Tilly left Jen to mull over the decision. She was right about Jen though. Jen still loved her even if she wasn't meant to being her teacher.

When Tilly got back to the common room Mr Keeler was there waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. When it looked like everyone was there he begun. "Well the staff and I have decided to turn this year's art trip into a full school trip. It will take place in three weeks time. All students are asked to come as it will be a great way to get the two year groups mixing. You will be camping for one week. Don't worry accommodation is provided in the form of cabins. There will be five students per cabin and one member of depending on which cabins you are assigned to. I'd like you all to get into groups of five so I can write down who will go into which cabin, all the members of your group must be the same gender and there must be at least one year twelve or thirteen. Maddie, Sinead, Tilly, Esther and Ruby all decided to go together leaving Bart, Jono, Neil, Callum and a deaf boy called Dylan to go together. After Mr Keeler wrote down all their names he handed a stack of letters to Tilly and a stack of lists of acceptable items to bring on the trip to Maddie to hand out to everyone.

Mr Keeler called a meeting with the staff to assign them all to a cabin and all the left over teachers would be put into single cabins dotted around the site. Diane volunteered to supervise the cabin with Sinead, Maddie, Tilly, Esther and Ruby. Leaving Jen to have a single cabin. Twenty yards away from the girl's cabin block. Mr Keeler ended up going with Bart, Neil, Jono, Callum and Dylan as all the other teachers refused to go with Bart McQueen, knowing of his reputation.

When everyone had a list and a letter Tilly took one for herself. She read the list carefully. On the other page there was a timetable for each cabin and a separate one for art students. Tilly was trying to separate what things she had from the ones she needed to buy but was interrupted by Sinead and her complaining. "I can't believe this, were not allowed hair straighteners or hairspray. Why did we even change the trip in the first place." wined Sinead. Tilly smiled, maybe Jen was right. Sinead's perfect revenge wasn't so perfect.

Maybe the camping trip would be bearable?


	42. Off On the Camping Trip

**Chapter 42**

The three weeks before the trip flew by. Everyone but Sinead seemed excited. When Maddie googled where they were going they were pleased to know there was a pool, a lake and internet access. This made up for the ban on hair straighteners and hairspray. Tilly wasn't really bothered about not being able to used hair straighteners or hairspray; she was more concerned about having to spend a week with Jen. She had looked at the timetable for the art students and a lot of it included walks and painting sessions.

When it got around to the morning of the trip Tilly was up early. She was nervous; with her luck she wasn't surprised if she ended up sat next to Jen on the coach. Tilly had suffered from travel sickness ever since she was little. No one else usually admitted to being travel sick so Tilly had always been singled out and told to sit at the front in case she was ill. Tilly decided to check her suitcase to make sure she had gotten everything and to see if she needed anything else. She decided to pack her laptop in case she managed to get any photos which she could use for her project and it would also come in handy if the girls got bored and wanted to watch a DVD. Tilly picked up a stack of DVD's and added them to her suitcase. Tilly decided to pack her canvas messenger bag with anything she'd need on the coach. She put her phone, iPod, earphones and travel sickness medicine in the bag. Tilly looked at the clock, it was 6:30. She decided to have a shower and get dressed before she had to leave for the college. Tilly put on a pair of jogging bottoms, a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Seeing as they were going camping she knew that no one was really bothered about anyone's clothing choices and looking at the timetable they'd spent most of the day settling in and meeting there cabin supervisor. She went downstairs to grab some breakfast before going to meet everyone at Sinead's house.

When she arrived at Sinead's, Maddie and Sinead were panicking as they had left there packing to the last minute as usual. Tilly took her bag and left it in the porch. She went in and decided to help the two girls otherwise they'd never leave. As always Maddie had packed far too many clothes for five nights away but as long as they got there on time Tilly didn't care. Sinead spent most of the time complaining about Diane coming on the trip and asking Diane to take hair straighteners seeing as members of staff didn't have to follow the same rules as the students. When they had finally finished packing Sinead, Maddie, Tilly and Diane made their way to the sixth form.

As they arrived they were ticked off the list of students and told to deposit their luggage in a marked out area of the squad. They were then told to line up and take their seats on the assigned coaches. Diane was put on the other coach with Ruby and Sinead while Maddie, Esther and Tilly were put on the same coach together. Tilly was pulled out of the queue by Mr Keeler and was told to get on last because of her travel sickness. When everyone had gotten on the coach Tilly was told to get on. There were a group of two free seats at the front. Tilly sat down next to the window and was joined by Mr Keeler until Bart started to complain that he wasn't on the same coach as Sinead so Mr Keeler went to sit at the back leaving the seat next to Tilly free until Jen arrived. Jen was helping the coach driver load on the art supplies needed for the trip. Tilly didn't complain or say a word, she just put her earphones in and listened to her iPod to distract herself from the fact Jen was sat right next to her.

As the coach set of Tilly knew this was going to be one of the most awkward journeys in her life. Fifteen minutes into the coach ride her iPod battery died. Tilly knew she'd have to try and make small talk with Jen. Jen had been looking over at Tilly ever since she got on the coach. She knew that this wasn't the most ideal situation and she knew she had to try hard not to give into the temptation of touching Tilly's hand. Tilly looked around the coach everyone else was listening to music, playing on their phones or being lectured by Mr Keeler on being grateful for your opportunities. "Well, the weather seems nice." said Tilly. "Really? You want to talk about the weather." said Jen. Tilly shook her head. "I get this is awkward and I know your still mad at me. But we are stuck together this week so we should try and get the most out of it. You have your project to complete and I don't want to be a distraction." said Jen. "You are always going to be a distraction and yes I am a little mad at you, but I understand why you had to take the job." whispered Tilly. Jen smiled, she thought she might have lost Tilly forever. "We can still be friends." said Jen. Tilly nodded. _I guess being friends is better than nothing_. Thought Tilly. Tilly took out her phone and plugged in her ear phones. She handed one of her earpieces to Jen along with the phone. They spent the rest of their journey in silence listening to the music.

Jen could see the sign for the camp and took out the earpiece and handed it back to Tilly. It was time to go back into teacher mode. Mr Keeler asked Jen to get her group list and call out the names. Any of the people whose names were called out were to get off the coach and collect their luggage. When that group was done Jen would call the next group while Mr Keeler checked in and got the keys to the cabins. Tilly, Maddie and Esther were in the first group called. They got off the coach collected their luggage and stood in an area away from the coach. Mr Keeler came back and handed them there cabin keys and a map. The girls went off in search of their cabin. When they found there cabin they left their suitcases in the corner and waited for Ruby and Sinead before they sorted out who was sleeping where. Sinead and Ruby arrived a couple of minutes later and put their luggage in the corner and the bed argument began. In the cabin there were two sets of bunk beds and a single bed. Maddie wanted the single bed, but Tilly persuaded Maddie to let her have it. In the end Maddie and Sinead took one set of bunk beds and Ruby and Esther took the other. All they had to do now was wait for their cabin supervisor. Twenty minutes later Diane walked in and explained she was there cabin supervisor and she would be staying in the room marked staff, which Sinead believed was a broom cupboard.

While everyone else unpacked Sinead complained how unfair it was that she had her step-mum as her cabin supervisor until Maddie reminded her it would be worse if they had Jen as there cabin supervisor. Tilly decided to leave the unpacking till later and go outside and explore the surroundings. The boys and girls cabin blocks had a low fence and a gate separating them. Obviously this would be no problem for sneaking out after hours if they wanted to. Tilly walked around the girl's cabin block she found the shower block and managed to find the dining hall and the recreation centre which were the main locations all her sessions were on the timetable. On her way back to her cabin she saw Jen trying to carry the art supplies and her own luggage, without thinking she went over to Jen to offer her a hand. Jen seemed grateful at Tilly's offer to help. Tilly picked up two boxes of art supplies and one of Jen's two bags. First they went to the recreation centre to put the art supplies in the cupboard and then off to Jen's cabin.

Jen's cabin was located in the far corner of the girls cabin block. Inside the cabin there was a double bed, a desk and chair and a wardrobe with some draws inside. "Now I feel sorry for Diane being our cabin supervisor. Sinead thought her room was a broom cupboard." Jen laughed, maybe having her own cabin wasn't such a bad thing. "Well Diane did volunteer to be your cabin supervisor at the meeting. Mr Keeler said I could have my own cabin for coming up with such a fantastic trip idea. Not that this was my original trip idea." said Jen. "What was the original trip going to be?" asked Tilly. "I had planned to go to London and go to The Tate and The National Gallery, with an overnight stay." Tilly's face lit up, she knew that Jen's original idea would have been amazing. "Maybe camping won't be so bad. It won't compare to your trip idea but as you said we should get the most out of it, with a project to finish." said Tilly. Tilly put Jen's bag and went to walk out the door when Jen spoke "Please stay?" asked Jen. Jen froze; she knew she was taking a big risk asking Tilly to stay.

Tilly didn't argue she stayed; she craved Jen's company as much as Jen wanted to be with Tilly right now. They spent the next couple of hours talking about art, until Tilly tried to change the subject to a more serious subject. "You didn't want me to stay here and talk about art did you? I'm going to take a guess and say that you're feeling about as lonely and as terrible as I am about this whole mess we've made of things." said Tilly. Jen nodded, Tilly had said what she was thinking, just like she used to. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this Tilly. I had no choice, I would have hurt you even more if I'd just taken the job and never told you. I should have told you straight away when I got the offer." admitted Jen. Tilly moved closer to Jen. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but you still did. Nothing will change that. Even now I can't hate you for it; you still mean so much to me." Jen had wanted to hear Tilly say those words ever since she had told her about the job. Jen still had so much to say to Tilly but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Tilly's first thought was to hide; she walked over to the wardrobe and hid in it while Jen answered the door.

It was Diane coming to check everything was okay and to tell her that dinner was being served in the dining hall. Of course Jen did everything possible to get rid of her and eventually it worked after Diane had finished complaining about the size of her room in the girl's cabin compared to the single cabins. Jen shut the door after Diane and went over to the wardrobe to let Tilly out. "Hiding students in your room Miss Gilmore?" giggled Tilly.

Tilly expected Jen to freak out but she just smiled, maybe some things were worth taking risks for.


	43. Meeting Up After Dark

**Chapter 43**

Jen opened the door and made sure the coast was clear before sending Tilly out of the cabin to go over to the dining hall. It was obvious neither woman wanted to leave the others company, but this was a full sixth form trip. They couldn't afford to get caught; even if they weren't officially together, there was still the memory of the rumour that has sparked Diane's suspicion; there was no telling who else believed the rumour and wanted to know more.

Reluctantly Tilly left Jen's cabin and headed back to her cabin. Tilly decided to change so she could use the excuse of having a shower as her reason for being late. Each cabin had a sink and a toilet, Tilly stuck her head under the sink and wet her hair to make the lie realistic. She quickly towel dried her hair and went off to the Dining Hall. When she arrived all the others were sat at a large table. Tilly walked over and Maddie had told her to get some food as she had saved a seat for her. The conversation over dinner was predictable. All students were required to be back in there cabins at ten o'clock for lights out at half past and as the boys had Mr Keeler as there cabin supervisor they had no chance of sneaking out. The girls had Diane so it would be a little different, Tilly knew from her many nights staying at Sinead's that Diane was a heavy sleeper like Sinead and Maddie. So if she was going to sneak out she'd have no problem getting past them. She knew that if Esther caught her sneaking out she'd cover for her but she wasn't so sure about Ruby. But the risk was worth it.

Tilly zoned out of the conversation when she caught Jen looking at her across the Dining Hall, she was sat with Mr Keeler, Diane and the other teachers. Clearly Jen felt the same way about the risks of being caught. Anyone could of been looking at her and figured out who she was looking at. Tilly looked at her and raised her eyebrows as if to tell her to look at something else to avoid suspicion. Jen smiled and focused on Mr Keeler's rules on what to do if they caught someone sneaking out after curfew. "If you catch anyone sneaking out of your cabins or out and about in the cabin blocks you are you write down their names. If they are outside you are to escort them back to their cabin block and inform their cabin supervisor, who shall inform me in the morning." said Mr Keeler.

After dinner the girls went back to their cabin to check there timetables. They were all on free time. Of course Maddie wasted no time in suggesting they go to the lake and sunbathe. Everyone seemed to agree and got changed into the bikinis with a pair of shorts and a shirt on top to walk through the cabin block in. They saw Diane on the way past and told her were they were going. Diane seemed thrilled with the idea of having some time to talk with the other teachers and a free cabin. Staying with the girls was all well and good but she still had work to do, planning some of the activities for the non art students.

When the girls got to the lake it was empty. Clearly no one else had thought of looking at their maps. They laid out there towels on the Jetty and spent their free time sunbathing. There was the usual conversation about who the girls thought was cute. Tilly never got involved in these conversations and let the girls argue it out, until all attention was on her. "So Tils found anyone nice?" asked Sinead. "No, not really." replied Tilly, hoping this awkward conversation would end. "What about Jen, your both complete nerds and face it she's gagging for It." said Sinead. "Sinead don't be so rude." said Esther. "That's sweet Est defending Tilly. The same way you made up the rumour and I thought you cared about Tilly." said Maddie. Esther got up and walked away, Tilly got up and went after her, taking their stuff. "Do you reckon there's something doing on with those two?" asked Sinead. "No chance." replied Maddie and Ruby in unison.

Tilly found Esther sat beneath a tree, just off the trail to get down to the lake. She was clearly upset by Maddie's comment. Esther was shivering, "You're freezing Est." Tilly handed her the t-shirt she was wearing to walk down to the lake, and even then Esther was still shivering. Tilly handed Esther her shirt. "Don't listen to Maddie. She doesn't understand why you really told everyone you made up the rumour." said Tilly. Tilly put her arm over Esther's shoulder and Esther dried her eyes with the sleeve of Tilly's shirt. "Do you want to go back to the cabin or go back to the lake?" asked Tilly. "I'll go back to the cabin, but you can go back to the lake." said Esther. Tilly took their bags and took Esther back to the cabin. On the way they saw Jen, she was setting up a game of rounder's on the playing field. Jen saw Tilly with her arm around Esther. At first she became jealous but then she saw Esther had been crying and went over to see if there was anything she could do to help. But it was more of an excuse to be near Tilly. Jen was holding a clipboard and pencil. As she walked over she scrawled down a note for Tilly and tore it off the rest of the page. "Esther are you okay?" asked Jen, looking at Tilly. "She's fine Miss." replied Tilly, looking at Jen. Jen went back to the students who wanted to play rounder's after slipping the note into Tilly's hand without Esther noticing. Tilly and Esther continued walking towards there cabin.

When they got into their cabin Esther headed straight to the bathroom to fix her make up before the others came back. While Esther was in the bathroom Tilly looked at the note Jen had slotted into her hand:

_**Meet me at midnight outside my cabin; I think we need to finish off our conversation.**_

_**See you later, knock three times.**_

Tilly hid the note in her pillow case and started to come up with a plan to sneak out. She knew Diane would make them do something stupid like give her there keys to the cabin so they couldn't sneak out. Then Tilly noticed the window above her bed. It was big enough for her to climb out of. She went outside the cabin to see how far down the drop was. It looked like it wasn't too far a drop and she could climb back in through the window with a running jump. Tilly went back inside before Esther had realised she was gone. She sat down on her bed with her laptop. Tilly knew that watching a DVD would cheer up Esther. When Esther came out of the bathroom she suggested the idea, which Esther seemed to like. There was a power switch down the side of Esther's bed and plugged the laptop in. They both sat on Esther's bed and watched the DVD. With the bed being a single bed Esther ended up having her head against Tilly's lap when the other girls came back from the lake. "Ooh, how are you two lovebirds?" asked Sinead. "We're not together." answered Esther and Tilly. Maddie looked at Sinead and Sinead dropped the topic of conversation. Tilly got up to go outside and Maddie followed her. She sat on a chair on the porch of their cabin, Maddie sat next to her. "Esther does know you two aren't together doesn't she?" asked Maddie. "I was just comforting her, she seemed really upset about what you said at the lake." replied Tilly. "It was true through, she did make up the rumour. Anyone who makes something up like that doesn't care about you." said Maddie. "Maddie, she didn't make the rumour up. She saw how upset I was outside the coffee shop before the gig and decided to put a stop to the rumour. If I had known what she was going to do I would have stopped her. Just stop giving her a hard time, for me?" asked Tilly. Maddie nodded, she wasn't going to accept the defeat lightly.

When they went back inside the rest of the night was spent talking about pointless things until curfew. Diane came in and told them all to get ready for bed. Tilly went into the bathroom with her pyjamas, she was going to put them on over her clothes so when she snuck out she didn't have to go in her pyjamas. Diane asked for everyone's key then called lights out and it didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep. Tilly began to put her plan into action. She took of her pyjama bottoms and the jumper she was wearing over her shirt and stuffed them under the duvet. Tilly arranged her pillows so it looked like she hadn't gone, grabbed her torch and opened the window. She looked around the room, everyone was still asleep. She climbed through the window and lowered herself to the ground. Tilly crouched beside the cabin and took a look around; no one was out on watch. Tilly was about to stand up when she saw something underneath the cabin. She turned on her torch and was delighted to find it was a ladder. Tilly took the ladder and positioned it up against the cabin for when she snuck back in and made her way to Jen's cabin.

When she got there she knocked three times as Jen requested. Jen quickly answered the door and lead Tilly inside. The cabin was lit with the desk lamp; Jen had opted for that rather than the main light as it may alert one of the members of staff on watch that she had a visitor. Jen took the desk chair and turned it around. She gestured Tilly to sit down on the bed while she took the chair. "Your right okay. You still mean so much to me. But this could ruin my career and your future." Said Jen. "I know it could ruin your career. But what happened to breaking boundaries and defying convention?" Asked Tilly. It was going to be impossible to pretend that their feelings for one another didn't exist, so they may as well give in to them. "No one but us understands how much we mean to each other and that the only crime that has been committed is one out of love." Replied Jen. The tension in the cabin was rising, both women were equally scared of making the first move, afraid of the others reaction. "Stay with me?" asked Jen. Neither of them wanted to spend the night alone, not after all that was said. Tilly set an alarm for 4 AM. It was only a couple of hours away but it meant that they could be together and just be within touching distance of each other.

Maybe a forbidden love would be enough to keep them coming back for more?


	44. Off to the Woods

**Chapter 44**

There few hours together ended as quickly as they started. They decided that there time together was too precious to waste sleeping. They spent the night recalling some of their most defying moments together, the weekend in Venice and Jen's spontaneous arrival in Abersoch all of these moments made them remember why they had even fallen for each other in the first place. All of the time was spent in each other's arms, hand in hand. When it turned four o'clock they knew there time was up and Tilly would have to go. Tilly got up off the bed and looked at Jen, in this moment Jen looked more beautiful than she had ever done before. Tilly kissed Jen's forehead and made her way back to her cabin.

Tilly made her way across the cabin block until she reached her cabin. She scaled the ladder and climbed back in the window. Tilly rearranged her bed so she could try and get a few hours sleep. She went into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas and spent the next two hours dreaming of her late night meeting with Jen.

Diane woke everyone up at around 6:30 so they had time to shower and get ready by 7:30 in time for breakfast. Everyone else headed down to the shower block while Tilly tried to function with her two hours sleep from the night before. Tilly decided that having a shower would probably wake her up a bit more. The shower blocks were split up into two rooms, one was a changing room and the other was a room of ten separate showers. When Tilly got to the shower block everyone else was getting changed after their shower. Tilly took the shortest amount of time in the shower, one of the advantages of having short hair. She got dressed and went back to the cabin.

Maddie and Sinead were trying to straighten their hair with the straighteners Diane had smuggled in. Ruby was applying her make up while Esther was still a little down from yesterday. Diane had gone to a meeting with the other teachers to hear about the plans for the day ahead. Tilly went over and sat on the bottom bunk with Esther and tried to cheer her up and tell her about her conversation with Maddie, which seemed to but a smile on her face. Until Sinead left Diane's room and saw them "Hey Maddie, i told you there was something going on with them two." said Sinead. Maddie came out of Diane's room to see for herself. "There's nothing going on Sinead, were just friends." said Esther. "Yeah right." replied Sinead. "I think Est is telling the truth Sinead, drop it." said Maddie. The girls decided it was best to go down to breakfast and forget the whole thing happened.

In the dining hall the gang sat around the table they had sat at the previous day all in the same seats. Tilly caught Jen looking over at her again and Tilly looked back until Maddie noticed she was off in her own little world where only Jen existed. "Tils, back to earth." said Maddie. Tilly came back into reality and pretended it was down to her lack of sleep and grabbed a cup of coffee. Jen was stood at the coffee machine and smiled when she saw Tilly coming towards her. Being in front of the whole sixth form and being within a small distance from a table of year twelve's there wasn't really a lot they could say to each other. A series of looked were exchanged whilst they were waiting for the coffee to brew. Jen poured the coffee into two mugs and handed one to Tilly. Tilly took the cup with two hands one on the handle and one over Jen's. Tilly realised what she had done, smiled an embarrassing smile and moved her hand to release Jen's, luckily everyone else was to involved with the conversations over breakfast to notice the moment there teacher and fellow pupil had created. Jen smiled and went back to her table with the teachers and continued the conversation about the day's activities.

After breakfast the students were sent back to their cabins to prepare for the day's activities. Tilly had a morning art class with Jen. She packed her laptop, camera, pencils and a sketch pad into the canvas messenger bag. Tilly grabbed a jumper out of her suitcase and put it on. The other girls were required to go to two activities in the morning and one in the afternoon, while they argued over what they were going to spend the day doing Tilly decided to go to her art class early. Her timetable said to be in the recreation centre by 9:00 and it was 8:30. When she got there she saw Jen sorting out some of the equipment they were going to be using. Everyone else was still getting ready so it meant they could have some time to themselves. "Morning Miss." said Tilly. "Morning to you to." said Jen. "Do you want a hand?" asked Tilly, it would give her a valid excuse if anyone asked why she was here. "Sure, there are some canvases over there that need to be put onto easels and then there is some equipment that needs to be put into packs for the walk this morning." Of course Jen had no intention of making Tilly help her, she just wanted the girls company and it was a shame that they had a lesson prepare for.

When other students started to arrive Jen asked them to help set up to so it would seem less suspicious that Tilly was helping and not the others. When everything was set up Jen explained the plan for the day. They were going to spend a couple of hours in the words getting inspiration, some sketches done and a few photo's if they had a camera. The rest of the morning would be spent using whatever equipment they desired to start a piece of coursework. There were usual groans and moans when Jen had finished taking but Tilly seemed delighted with the idea. The students were split into two groups based on art class, one to go with Jen and another to go with the other art teacher. Jen said for any expensive items that they weren't taking to the woods to be left behind in the locked cupboard inside the office of the recreation centre. Tilly handed Jen her laptop and Jen made sure it was locked safely inside the cupboard and they set off into the woods.

On the walk Jen stopped at various points to explain how certain features of the woods could be incorporated in their work. Tilly was captivated by what Jen was saying she didn't even notice Bart ask her a question. "Tilly can you take a few photos for me, I didn't bring a camera? Tilly are you listening to me?" asked Bart. "Erm... yeah, what did you say?" replied Tilly. "I said could you take some photos for me, I didn't bring a camera." repeated Bart. "Yeah, sure." answered Tilly. Bart gave her a strange look and then walked away. Tilly spent most of the walk taking pictures and trying to distract herself from looking at Jen. She did take a few photos of Jen when no one was looking and Jen didn't seem to mind, in some of them she even posed with a silly grin on her face. When Jen said it was time to go back to the camp most of the students let out a sigh of relief. Tilly wanted to stay longer, but only with Jen by her side. As that was unlikely she followed everyone else back to the camp.

When they got back to the camp Jen told everyone they could have a half an hour break to grab and drink and come up with ideas for their piece. Tilly went with Jen back to the recreation centre to get her laptop so she could upload the photos. "Having fun were we Miss Evans?" asked Jen. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself too Miss Gilmore, in more ways than one." Replied Tilly. Jen walked into the office to unlock the cupboard with Tilly hot on her heels. Jen handed Tilly her laptop and Tilly took it unaware their hands were touching. Clearly both women missed each other's touch. Tilly put the laptop on the desk before she dropped it. Jen took Tilly's hand "I've really missed you Tilly." Tilly looked at Jen, she could see in her eyes she really meant it. "I've missed you too Jen." Jen leant in for a kiss but Tilly pulled back. "Not here." Tilly smiled, grabbed her laptop and left the cupboard.

Tilly went back to her cabin so she could upload the photo's to her laptop and erase the photos of Jen from her camera. Tilly specifically put all the photos of Jen in a folder with a password so no one could access them. When she had finished their break was nearly over and Tilly took her laptop and headed back over to the recreation centre. She waited outside with the others trying to make conversation with the others until Bart came over "Did you get those photos for me Tilly?" asked Bart. "Yeah, there all on here." said Tilly gesturing to her laptop. "Nice one Tilly." replied Bart.

When they were let back into the recreation centre Jen explained to them that they could use whatever materials they wanted to create there piece. They had two hours before lunch and they could use some of their free time to come and continue on their pieces. Bart spent half an hour looking through the pictures on Tilly's laptop and printing out what ones he wanted to incorporate into his work. Bart thanked Tilly for her help and went off to start on his piece. Tilly took her laptop and printed out the photos she wanted to use and left it in the office. Tilly decided she wanted to paint her piece onto a canvas. She had chosen to use a photo where she had caught the light coming in through the trees and the trees formed an archway over the path. Tilly began a rough sketch of her piece; Jen had come over and was looking over her shoulder. "When you've finished packing up you can go off to lunch." instructed Jen. Everyone else had begun packing up for lunch. "It's a nice idea you've got there Tilly." Tilly smiled; she knew Jen had figured out what her piece represented. Apart from the detail in the photo's Tilly had also added a silhouette of two people hand in hand, which secretly represented her and Jen. All the other students were completely oblivious to Jen and Tilly and had all left to get lunch.

Jen and Tilly decided to go and get lunch and then come back and continue 'working'. The dining hall was pretty empty, everyone had decided to get there packed lunches and go down to the lake or eat in their cabins. Jen and Tilly picked up their lunches and went back to the recreation centre. They spent the next couple of hours sketching and talking things through.

They understood the risks of what they were doing. Jen's rules hadn't worked the first time, but this time they'd have to.


	45. A Night Under the Stars

**Chapter 45**

Tilly had left Jen in the recreation centre and went back to her cabin. Maddie, Esther, Ruby and Sinead were there waiting for Tilly. "Thought your art class finished at lunchtime? Bart's did." asked Sinead. "It did but I wanted to finish the plans so I can start working on it tomorrow." replied Tilly. "Tilly you are such a dork. Now come on guys we've got an hour before dinner to kill and then some free time this evening. What's the plan?" asked Maddie. "There's a movie night on in the recreation centre or we could go down to the lake with the boys." suggested Ruby. Sinead seemed to like the idea; it meant she could spend some time with Bart and Ruby could spend time with Jono. Maddie agreed with anything that wasn't as lame as the three mandatory sessions they had to attend daily. Tilly went to freshen up before dinner when her phone vibrated.

_**I've got the night off wondered if you fancied doing something. J x**_

Of course this would mean Tilly sneaking off again. She realised if they went to the movie night then it would be easier to sneak off from the group as they would be to interested in the movie to notice she'd gone.

_**I'd love to do something. What do you have in mind? T x**_

Jen was excited when Tilly replied; she thought she might have had second thoughts about meeting up. Of course they'd have to find something where none of the students would want to interrupt.

_**Meet me outside my cabin at 7:30. J x**_

Everything was set, all Tilly had to do with make it through dinner and half an hour of the movie then she'd have Jen all to herself. She told Sinead she'd rather go to the movie and it was settled.

Dinner seemed to drag; the conversations became more repetitive after the boys had agreed to see the film with them. Mainly it was the boys asking what movie they were going to see or the girls saying how great movie night was going to be. Tilly was relieved when everyone was finished and went back to get their cabins to get changed for movie night. Everyone seemed to make an effort as it was a date for Ruby, Sinead, Bart and Jono. Maddie made an effort as she had brought so many clothes on the trip and Esther just wanted to fit in. So Tilly didn't look out of place wanting to make an effort for Jen. Tilly grabbed a Hoodie and put on some converse so she didn't look too over dressed for the occasion.

The boys were waiting for them outside the recreation centre; it looked like they had made an effort too, all apart from Callum who looked like he didn't really want to be there. They were dressed in shirts and smart trousers, each wearing a pair of trainers. The movie was a comedy so everyone was too busy laughing when Tilly snuck out.

When she got to Jen's cabin she made sure the coast was clear and knocked three times. Jen emerged from the cabin. She took Tilly's hand and led her down to the lake. The lake was empty as everyone had decided to go to the movie night. Jen decided it would be fun to take a boat out onto the lake. They rowed out far enough so no one would recognise them. They laid there in the boat, Jen's arm around Tilly. They spent the time sharing each other's company, stealing kisses. For the first time no one else mattered, all that mattered was this moment they were sharing together. For the next couple of hours they were in there own world, just the two of them. "Can't we just stay like this?" asked Tilly. "I'd love to. But the moment we leave this boat were back in the real world. You can come and see me later. I might have a surprise for you." smiled Jen with a cheeky grin. The sun was starting to set and Jen knew she'd have to get Tilly back before curfew. They rowed back to the bank of the lake and put the boat back where they'd found it. On the way back to the camp Tilly took Jen off the trail and they had one last kiss before they had to split up and go back to camp separately to avoid suspicion.

When Tilly got back to the cabin no one was there. She went inside got ready for bed so she could use that for her excuse for coming back early from the film. Tilly curled up in her bed wishing Jen was here with her. She only had to manage for just over an hour and then she'd be back in Jen's arms, where she belonged. The girls came back a few minutes after Tilly had curled up in bed. They didn't bother asking questions and got ready for bed themselves. Diane called lights out; after they'd all handed over there keys and Tilly watched the others drift off to sleep. She waited half an hour just to be sure they were asleep and started to get changed from her pyjamas into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Tilly slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed a jumper and climbed out the window.

When she arrived at Jen's cabin there was a note taped to the door:

_**Meet me down at the lake. Your surprise is waiting. J x**_

Tilly made her way across the girls cabin block and out the gate. She walked across the playing field next to the recreation centre and hid behind it. She saw a torch light coming from the boys cabin block. Tilly stood as still as can be until the torch light had been shone in the opposite direction, and then Tilly knew it was safe to make it down to the lake. She ran across to the clearing before the trail down to the lake. When she got there she knew she'd make it without being caught. When she got down to the lake Jen was sat on a blanket with some homemade lanterns made with a candle, a jam jar and some wire. "I thought we could sit and watch the stars together." said Jen. "Its perfect." replied Tilly.

And they spent the night under the stars, in each others arms.


	46. Accusations

**Chapter 46**

Jen was the first to wake up. She looked over to her left and saw Tilly lying there in her arms. Jen looked at her watch it was 6 o'clock, they'd over slept and Tilly needed to get back to her cabin. Jen woke Tilly up and told her about the situation. She knew the cabin supervisors would be waking everyone up soon so she'd have to get back fast. They packed up the blanket and got rid of the homemade lanterns and started to make their way back to camp.

Tilly walked Jen back to her cabin and stole a kiss before she headed back. When Tilly got to her cabin she climbed up to the window. Someone had locked it from the inside; she knew she couldn't wait around for someone to unlock the door so she knocked on the window. She knew it wouldn't wake up Maddie, Sinead or Diane. Face it, not even an air horn would wake them up. Esther seemed to be waking up as a result of the knocking. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Esther noticed Tilly outside the window and climbed on the bed to open it. "Thanks Esther, you're a life saver." whispered Tilly. Esther offered Tilly her hand to help her back in the window. Tilly lost her balance, Tilly and Esther fell back on the bed. They both laughed, this is when the other girls woke up. _Now they wake up. _Thought Tilly. "Whoa guys, what's going on here?" asked Sinead. Both girls got up and straightened out there clothing, which made them look guiltier. Esther didn't even know why Tilly was outside in the first place and they couldn't exactly explain that Tilly was sneaking in when Diane was a room mere metres away. "Nothing." said Esther. "It didn't look like nothing." replied Ruby. "Erm... Esther was trying to open the window but she couldn't reach so I helped her, but I lost my balance and fell back, Esther fell back with Me." said Tilly. Diane came out of her room to tell everyone to get up and the conversation was dropped, for now.

They all picked up their stuff and went off to the shower block to get ready. Tilly was the first one to arrive back at the cabin. She was still wearing the same clothes from last night's meeting with Jen. Tilly put her hand in her pocket and took out her phone to text Jen.

_**Managed to get back in okay. See you later. T x**_

She began to daydream about the night before. Taking the boat out onto the lake and spending the night under the stars. All these little things reassured her that her relationship with Jen could make it through the rest of the school year. This was a new start, she'd lead the people who'd discovered there relationship to believe that she'd ended it and the rumours were almost non-existent, there was only the odd stare and a small whisper from the people who'd got nothing better to talk about. Her daydream was interrupted by the arrival of Esther. "Tilly, why were you sneaking back in this morning?" asked Esther. "I needed some space, I hate being stuck in a room for a long period of time knowing I'm not supposed to leave." replied Tilly. Esther continued to ask questions but Tilly continued to make up excuses. The round of questioning ended when the others arrived back. Tilly left the cabin before anyone could say a single word; she needed space to think what her next move was going to be. Tilly decided to play it cool, she would have to be more careful when sneaking out and next time she'd shut the window on her way out so it wouldn't get locked from the inside as it wouldn't be letting in a draft.

She decided to make an appearance at breakfast so everyone would just continue on like nothing had happened. Tilly sat down next to Maddie; Esther was sat down the other end of the table with Jono and Ruby. "Was going on with you and Esther this morning Tils? Then when you walked out before breakfast, you weren't having a lovers tiff were you?" asked Maddie. Maddie knew that there was no way Tilly was with Esther and that she wouldn't go there on the rebound. But Jen was standing a small distance away and wanted her to hear everything. Jen pretended she'd heard nothing and went to sit over with the teachers, missing Tilly's explanation. "It was like I said earlier Maddie; she was trying to open the window and couldn't reach. I went to help her, I lost my balance and I fell taking her with me. Before I walked out she was just saying how annoying it was that you all thought we are together, when were not. I didn't need to hear it so I left." replied Tilly. They continued their breakfast in silence. Tilly went back to the cabin to sleep while the girls were going to their mandatory sessions. She was awakened by the sound of her phone.

_**I need to see you, NOW!**_

Tilly threw on some clothes and went to Jen's cabin; she knocked three times and waited. Jen opened the door and pulled Tilly inside. "I know Tilly, I know." said Jen. "Know what Jen?" replied Tilly. "I heard what Maddie said in the dining hall, about you and Esther Bloom." Jen was breaking, she'd been cheated on in the past and she couldn't go through it again. "There is nothing going on with me and Esther. I had to sneak back in and the window was locked. I knocked on the window; it woke Esther up and she opened the window. She tried to help me get back in and I lost my balance on the window sill and we both ended up on the bed. That's when the others woke up and thought we were together. I couldn't tell them the truth so I told them that Esther was trying to open the window but she couldn't reach, I went to help and fell and took Esther with me. The whole argument thing was Esther asking me why I was sneaking back in, I told her some lie and she just kept asking questions so I left." Jen could see Tilly was telling the truth, even if the others didn't. Jen took Tilly's hand "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you." Tilly looked at Jen; she knew that it looked bad from how Maddie had talked about it. "Jen, you know that you're the only one that I want to be with, no one else." said Tilly. Tilly put her hands round Jen's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Jen tried to push Tilly away knowing they could be caught but the need for Tilly's closeness over powered her when Tilly kissed her again.

There were no need for rules, when they couldn't be followed.


	47. Skipping Class

**Chapter 47**

Jen had spent the rest of the morning in bed with Tilly. This was a major risk to take, with it being a full sixth form trip. But this opportunity was too good to waste. When Jen even contemplated getting out of bed and getting some work done Tilly was there to pull her right back to bed. Jen looked over at the clock and realised they had an art class in ten minutes. Neither of them was in the mood to leave each other's side so Jen took out her phone to call someone to cover. She called one of the student teachers, which was one of the few perks of being a full time teacher. In her placement she was expected to be able to cover other teacher's lessons at short notice, so why not use this to her advantage? She told them what the class needed to do and that she was sorry it was such short notice, but she had a terrible migraine and was in no fit state to teach. Jen said all this down the phone while Tilly was placing soft gentle kisses on Jen's neck. When Jen finished the call she turned and looked at Tilly. "You are in so much trouble for that." teased Jen. "What are you going to do Miss Gilmore? Put me in detention?" replied Tilly.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed. Tilly knew that the girls weren't going back to the cabin until after dinner so she could just say she spent the day in bed ill. It was getting closer to dinner time and they knew they'd have to put an appearance in or someone might start to get suspicious. They began to pick up their clothes which were which they had thrown carelessly across the floor earlier that day. Once they'd both gotten dressed, Jen checked that the coast was clear before Tilly left.

When Tilly arrived back at the cabin it was empty as she'd expected. She changed her top and went to dinner. Maddie asked where Tilly had been all morning and Tilly told her she'd spent the day in bed as she wasn't feeling well. As always the rest of the meal was spent with Neil's tales of his nonexistent conquests and Sinead arguing with Bart.

The girls got back to their cabin, Ruby also asked where Tilly had been as she over head Bart telling Sinead she never turned up for art class. Tilly gave her the same excuse she'd given Maddie. Then Ruby remembered something. "Esther didn't you come back to the cabin after one of the sessions?" Esther nodded. "You took forever, what were you two doing?" asked Ruby. "Nothing, Tilly was asleep. I came in grabbed a jumper and freshened up." said Esther.

Tilly headed off for a walk to clear her head and she was followed by Ruby. "Don't hurt her Tilly." said Ruby. "What do you mean?" asked Tilly. "It's oblivious there's something going on with you and Esther, just don't hurt her." said Ruby. Tilly was relieved she thought for a second Ruby might be talking about Jen. "There's nothing going on Ruby, were just friends. You know me, I'm not one for relationships." protested Tilly. "Whatever you say. Like I said don't hurt her." Ruby went back to the cabin, pleased with her efforts.

Tilly knew she needed to talk to Esther, see if she'd said anything to Ruby to make her think they were an item.

_**Esther we need to talk, meet me down by the lake. It's important.**_

Tilly waited down by the lake; she knew they needed to sort this out. She couldn't have Jen thinking she was cheating on her. Jen was already risking so much to be with her and she didn't want it to end over nothing. When Esther arrived there was an awkward silence, Tilly was the first to speak. "Ruby came and talked to me. She told me not to hurt you. Have you said anything to her to make her think we were together?" Tilly didn't want to ask this, in all honesty it was none of her business what Esther and Ruby talked about, but she needed to make the girls see they weren't together otherwise it could lead to serious problems with Jen. "When you arrived in the village last September I said I still liked you, I still do but I know you don't like me back. Ruby must have seen us talking and just assumed. I am really sorry." said Esther. "It's not your fault. We just need to make everyone see were not together, just friends." said Tilly.

They went back to the cabin, Tilly explained to them that they were just friends and there fling in Abersoch was a one off. The girls seemed to believe her and dropped the whole thing. Diane came in and said she'd gotten a call from Liam who was looking after Finn. Finn was ill and she needed to come back. Diane packed a bag, she told Sinead to stay put and if she wasn't back in the morning she was to tell Mr Keeler what has happened. This meant that tonight they could stay up late and sneak out.

They'd gone to see the boys before curfew and they tried to plan something. It turned out the boys had been sneaking out regularly leaving Callum and Dylan back in the cabin. Callum never told Mr Keeler about the sneak outs and Dylan being deaf never heard them leaving. They all decided to meet up at the lake after midnight. Bart and Jono had managed to smuggle in some booze, so it could be a proper party.

With the girls not having a cabin supervisor they decided to go back to their cabin and get ready. It seemed like all the girls apart from Esther and Tilly had anticipated a sneak out and had come prepared. Tilly thought that this was going to be another one of those weeks avoid Jen, but she'd been doing the complete opposite. Esther didn't really want to be on the trip, not after what happened with Maddie in Abersoch.

The girls turned out the lights in there cabin and headed down to the lake. None of the teachers seemed to be on watch, none of the students had heard of anyone being caught out of bed so the teachers must of relaxed the night watch. When they got to the lake the boys were waiting with their two large cases of beer and three bottles of vodka. These were the makings of an all night party. Esther stayed for a few drinks before heading back. Jono was the next to leave, followed by Sinead and Bart. It was left to Maddie, Ruby, Neil and Tilly to finish up this party.

Jen was put on night watch; it had been uneventful until she went walking down towards the lake. She saw the light of the teen's fire and headed towards it. Maddie and Ruby thought they'd heard someone coming so they'd scarpered, leaving Tilly and Neil to take the blame. "What are you two doing?"Asked Jen. Neil tried to explain but failed. Tilly stood there quietly. Jen told them to put the empty bottles in one bag and the full ones in the other. She escorted Neil back to his cabin and told him that he was to turn up to detention tomorrow in his free time along with Tilly. When they were safely away from Neil's cabin Jen turned to Tilly. "What were you lot playing at?" asked Jen. "Diane had left so we thought it would be a great idea to have a party. She got some call from Liam saying Finn was ill and that she should come back." Jen and Tilly took the booze over to the big bins on the other side of a locked fence. "You do know I'm going to have to tell Keeler Diane's gone don't you?" Tilly nodded. Jen took Tilly back to her cabin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jen spent the rest of the night alone dreaming of Tilly.


	48. Detention

**Chapter 48**

The first thing Jen did in the morning was go and check on the girls. They were all asleep, it was getting towards half six so Jen told them all to get up and get ready. Sinead woke up hoping Diane had come back, she wasn't happy when she woke up and saw Jen stood the far end of the room next to the door. They all took their stuff and walked down to the shower block. "God, what was Miss Gilmore doing in our cabin this mornin'?" asked Sinead. "Diane probably told her to check on us." replied Maddie. "Well that gobby cow better stay out of my way, its bad enough I had to live with her." said Sinead.

Tilly was the first to arrive back in the cabin. Jen was sat in a chair in the corner. "What are you doing here Jen?" asked Tilly. "Someone's got to wake you lot up, seeing as Diane isn't here." replied Jen. Tilly smiled. "Well I've got to go and see Mr Keeler. So I'll see you later." said Jen kissing Tilly on the cheek.

Jen went over to the boy's cabin to tell Mr Keeler about Diane. Of course Mr Keeler was concerned. "Well we can't have the girls on their own. You'll have to be there cabin supervisor of sorts." said Mr Keeler. Jen reluctantly agreed. "Of course Mr Keeler." After she'd finished talking to Mr Keeler she asked Neil for a quick word. "I know you and Tilly weren't out alone last night, who else was with you Neil?" Neil started to stutter an excuse, Jen looked at him with her cold eyes and Neil cracked. "Maddie, Ruby, Bart, Sinead, Jono and Esther." Jen smiled, "Thanks Neil." Before leaving.

After an uneventful breakfast Jen waited outside the Dining Hall for the group. She informed them that she knew of their antics last night and they were to report to detention in there free period at the recreation centre or she'd have to report them to Mr Keeler. "Is she serious? How does she even know we were there?" asked Sinead. They all looked at each other and said in unison "Neil!" Neil tried to pretend he didn't know what they were talking about, until Tilly looked at him with the same cold eye's Jen had. "Okay, okay. Miss Gilmore came and talked to me before breakfast and I cracked." No one was happy about spending the free time of their last full day stuck with Miss Gilmore, well apart from Tilly. "Seriously Neil, it's our last day and now we're stuck in detention. Good one." said Jono.

The group split up with Tilly and Bart going to their art class and the others to their mandatory sessions. As Tilly had missed class yesterday she was behind, everyone else had made a start on their pieces while Tilly only had a plan. Of course Jen had to pretend and ask Tilly were she was yesterday, telling her that the other teacher noticed she was missing. Tilly explained she was ill and spent the day in bed. Inside Jen was smiling; she knew that for the best part of yesterday Tilly had been hers. Jen let Tilly get on with her piece knowing she needed to catch up.

When it got round to lunch time Tilly was nearly finished. "Come on guys, time to pack away." said Jen. Everyone packed their stuff away back into the boxes, they were to leave any paintings in the easel so they could dry and then Jen would pack them all into boxes for the journey back tomorrow. Jen dismissed everyone to go to lunch and they left.

Tilly and the gang meet up during lunch to decide what to do. They knew that if they didn't go to Jen's detention Keeler's punishment would be worse. They all ate their lunch and went to the detention. When they arrived Jen was sat at a makeshift desk. "Go and grab a chair." said Jen, gesturing to the stack in the corner. They each went one by one and collected a chair from the stack in the corner and sat in the middle of the room. "I guess you all know why your here. I know you all just want to have fun, but there are rules. You all signed the forms that said you wouldn't bring alcohol or drugs. I should report you to Mr Keeler. But seeing as it would just involve filling out paper work and calling your parents I'll let you off this time. Stay here for twenty minutes and we'll call it quits." Everyone seemed to be happy with the outcome. The twenty minutes seemed to fly by and in no time at all Jen was dismissing them.

"Glad to be out of there, that gobby cow does my head in." said Sinead. "Could of been worse, she could of called Jack and Frankie." said Ruby. "Yeah, Myra would have killed me." added Bart. They decided not to waste anymore of the day thinking about their punishment and decided to make the most of their last day. Bart suggested swimming in the lake, there was nothing better to do so they said they'd meet up in half an hour after they'd gotten changed.

Tilly made up an excuse saying she needed to finish her art project and that she'd catch up with the others. Tilly made her way back to the recreation centre to surprise Jen; she knew Jen would be there as they were leaving early in the morning everything needed to be packed and ready to put back on the bus.

"Afternoon Miss Gilmore." said Tilly. "Afternoon yourself." replied Jen. Jen was sat down at the desk in the office making a list of things that needed packing up today and what could be left until tomorrow morning. Tilly stood behind her and put her arms around her neck. "I'm supposed to be working." said Jen. "Well, I think that work can wait, don't you Miss Gilmore." replied Tilly. Jen put down her pen and turned her chair so she was facing Tilly. Tilly looked at Jen and bit her lip. "And I thought you were a good girl." teased Jen. "I don't suppose you like good girls." replied Tilly. "No." said Jen before kissing Tilly.

It didn't look like Tilly was going to meet the guys anytime soon.


	49. The Last Night

**Chapter 49**

Tilly spent most of the afternoon distracting Jen from her work, in more ways than one. When it came round to leaving for dinner, neither woman wanted to leave. Jen reluctantly buttoned up her shirt while Tilly pulled on her t-shirt. They both knew that this was there last night they could spent together, when they get back to the village Liam will still be living with Jen and Tilly's parents were trying to avoid going on long business trips so they could spend more time with Tilly before she goes off to university next year.

Dinner was spent with vacant stares and Sinead complaining how much she hated Jen. Tilly wanted to make her last night her with Jen special, after dinner she was going to get changed and see her but when she arrived back at the cabin with the girls Jen was waiting for them. "Mr Keeler has asked me to be your cabin supervisor for the last night of the trip." said Jen. Before anyone could say anything Sinead flipped out. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Don't think for a second I'm staying under the same roof as her." said Sinead in one of her stroppy tones. "Calm down Sinead, it's just for one night." reassured Jen. "Don't tell me to calm down, you told Diane about the weed in my bag without even asking. You're so quick to make assumptions about other people when you're sat playing high and mighty all the time. You aren't perfect Jen, don't even pretend to be. What teacher doesn't stand up for herself when rumours go around about them? You left Tilly to deal with it all alone, you're a selfish bitch. Too concerned about your image, well it wouldn't of gone down well if the rest of the students knew you were gay, now would it Miss Gilmore." Jen walked out of the cabin before anything else could be said. The girls looked at each other wondering what to do next. "I don't need you sticking up for me Sinead. I'm going to find Miss Gilmore, and when she gets back you should apologise to her. That was out of order." said Tilly before leaving the cabin.

Tilly found Jen sat in a tree by the lake. "Jen, you okay?" asked Tilly walking over to where Jen was sat. Jen nodded, she had her head rested against her knees. Tilly walked up to the tree Jen was sat on and stroked Jen's hair. "Ignore Sinead; she's probably worried about Finn. You know what she's like; she takes things out on other people instead of facing up to It." said Tilly. "I guess you're right." said Jen. "I know. Well tonight isn't going to be exactly how I imagined, but at least you're going to be close by." Jen smiled and kissed Tilly on the cheek. Jen got up and walked back to the cabin with Tilly.

When they arrived Sinead was packing her bags. She'd arranged to stay in another cabin for the night adamant she wouldn't stay under the same roof as Jen. Everyone else seemed fine with Jen being there supervisor and even if they weren't they didn't make a big deal out of it like Sinead.

Maddie, Esther and Ruby thought it would be a great idea to get to know Miss Gilmore a little better. They knew it would be a little weird to just ask Jen to tell them about herself so they thought maybe a friendly game of truth or dare would break the ice.

At first Jen was reluctant to join their game as she wanted to keep her personal life separate from her working life. But with a warm smile from Tilly she was persuaded to join in. Maddie went first and chose to do a dare. "I dare you to go outside and walk around the cabin block knocking on everyone's doors with whatever we draw on your face, and then you can come back and see what we put on your face. Oh and you have to keep whatever is on your face on all night." said Tilly. "Bring it on girls." replied Maddie, handing Ruby, Esther, Tilly and Jen a pen, they all picked a part of Maddie's face to draw on. Esther took Maddie's forehead and wrote the words Barbie doll. Tilly drew a Brendan Brady moustache on her, while Jen drew a bee with a crown. Ruby was the last to draw on Maddie, she couldn't really think of anything so she drew a heart. They took one last look at their handy work and sent Maddie outside to for fill her dare.

The girls stood on the porch and watched Maddie knock on all the cabin doors in the girls cabin block. When Maddie came back they all pretended they weren't watching her. She walked over to the mirror that was hanging in the bathroom and looked at her face. "There is no way this is staying on my face, who the hell drew a moustache?" asked Maddie. "Guilty as charged." giggled Tilly. Maddie walked out the bathroom towards Tilly. "You're lucky ginger lesbians are so hard to find otherwise I'd start looking for a new best friend." said Maddie, with her usual hint of sarcasm and a cheeky smile. Maddie took her hands and ran them through Tilly's hair to mess it up in revenge for the moustache. "Thanks Maddie, real mature." replied Tilly. Jen couldn't help but smile, the last time Tilly's hair was that messy was because she'd made it that way. Tilly didn't bother to fix her hair she left it the way it was because Jen seemed to enjoy it.

"Well Tilly looks like your next. Truth or Dare?" asked Maddie. "I'll go for a...truth." said Tilly. "Well if you insist. Tils, when did you first realise you were into girls?" Tilly had to think about it, she'd never really been asked that before, not even by Jen. "Erm... I think it was when I was 13. Everyone seemed to have a boyfriend and I didn't. It made me think, then I realised I wasn't really interested in boys the same way my friends were. They'd sit and talk about which boys were cute and good looking. All I really thought was it's a boy, so what. Then I was at a party one night and it was pretty boring, I went outside for some air and a girl came out. I didn't know her that well; I didn't even know her name. She started talking to me; I thought it was rude not to talk back so I did. She seemed okay so I continued talking to her; there wasn't much else to do. I was sat against this old brick wall, she came and sat next to me and we talked for hours. But then she just stopped talking and looked at me, I tried to start the conversation and she leaned in and kissed me. I guess it made me think, the next year I came out to my parents." said Tilly. There was a silence in the cabin, it wasn't an awkward one, everyone was taking in what they'd just heard Tilly say. She'd been so open and honest even though it was just a game of truth or dare.

Maddie shot a smile at Tilly, no one else really wanted to continue the game, they couldn't top what Tilly had said. Tilly went outside for some air. They other girls left her and decided to get ready for bed. While they girls were too busy getting ready to notice Jen slipped out after Tilly. Jen found Tilly sat beneath the same tree that she'd been sitting in when Tilly found her. Tilly was looking at the ground, thinking about what she'd just revealed. "What you said in the cabin, it was beautiful." said Jen. Tilly looked up and saw Jen standing there in front of her, she hadn't even heard Jen arrive she was so deep in thought. Jen sat next to Tilly and took her hand. Tilly kissed Jen's forehead and asked "What's your story, Jen? I've told mine." Jen, like Tilly hadn't really told her story before. She'd never told any of her pervious girlfriends, but Tilly was different. "I guess I've always known that I liked girls. But it was only until I was 17 when I came out to my mum and Liam. My mum told me it was a phase and that I'd get over it, in time she's learnt to accept it, like your parents will. Liam tried to react how Dad would of but I knew he was disappointed, he'd always wanted to do his big brother act, but he never got the chance. I remember before telling my Mum and Liam I went to my Dad's grave and told him. It seemed silly but I knew he'd of been the one to hold me, tell me he loved me and it didn't matter as long as I was happy. It gave me the courage to tell my Mum." said Jen, with a tear falling down her face. Tilly wiped the tear away with her thumb and kissed Jen.

This was the night when they needed each other the most regardless of the boundries.


	50. Sinead's Tirade

**Chapter 50**

Finally there last day of the trip had come. Tilly had snuck into the cabin supervisor's room were Jen was staying for the night. Tilly explained about the rest of the girls sleeping habits and Jen let her stay. Tilly had gotten up earlier than the other girls and had snuck back into her own bed.

Jen called for everyone to wake up at 6:30 just like Diane had done. The girls got up and headed over to the shower block. Tilly was the first on to arrive back as she had done all week. Jen had gone back to her own cabin to grab some fresh clothes and take a shower. Before leaving she wrote Tilly a note and left it where she would find it.

_**Gone back to my cabin, you're welcome to join me after breakfast if you like. J x**_

Tilly smiled and put the note in her pocket. Tilly began to pack her stuff into her back into her suitcase. As she'd been living out of her suitcase for the past week there wasn't really a lot to pack. All she needed to pack were a few jumpers and her laptop. Tilly checked under her bed and under the pillows to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. Under her pillow was one of Jen's jackets, she picked it up and stuffed it in her bag.

The other girls arrived back and began to pack up their own stuff. Tilly had managed to get all her packing done before breakfast, while the other girls would continue packing after breakfast, which meant Tilly had time to go and see Jen before they went back to the sixth form at two o'clock.

The dining hall was packed with sleepy eyed teenagers. Tilly and the rest of the girls sat down at their normal table which was half empty as they boys hadn't arrived yet. The girls had finished breakfast by the time the boys arrived accompanied by Mr Keeler. Maddie, Esther, Ruby and Sinead who had arrived with the boys decided to stay in the dining hall. Tilly made up an excuse saying she still had packing to do.

Tilly went over to Jen's cabin after collecting Jen's jacket from the cabin; she hadn't seen Jen at breakfast. Knowing Jen she probably sweet talked one of the staff into letting her have a takeout breakfast, with lots of coffee. When Tilly arrived at Jen's cabin she knocked three times and waited. Jen pulled Tilly inside and shut the door. Tilly sat on the bed and Jen handed her a cup of coffee. "So, what are we going to do with our last couple of hours here?" asked Tilly. "Well I've got to go at one o'clock and load all the art stuff on the bus, but until then you can do whatever you like." said Jen with a cheeky smile.

"Anything I like?" said Tilly. Jen nodded, with a cheeky smile on her face. Tilly kissed Jen, while Jen unbuttoned Tilly's shirt. Tilly slipped off her shirt and Jen grabbed the vest Tilly was wearing and pulled it up over Tilly's head, dropping it on the floor. Tilly began to undo the buttons on Jen's dress when there was a knock at the door. Jen grabbed Tilly's clothes and hid them in the desk draw while Tilly went and hid inside the wardrobe.

Jen buttoned up her dress and then opened the door. Mr Keeler was stood there in his suit. "Oh, good morning Miss Gilmore." Said Mr Keeler. "Morning Mr Keeler." Replied Jen. "I just stopped by to inform you that the coach will be arriving earlier than planned. It should be here at half past twelve instead of one o'clock." Jen nodded to show she'd taken in the information she'd been told. "Well thanks Mr Keeler for dropping by." said Jen. Jen watched Mr Keeler leave before closing the door and letting Tilly out of the wardrobe. "I'm really getting used to hiding in this wardrobe Jen." said Tilly with a cheeky smile on her face. Jen giggled, "Where were we?" asked Jen. Tilly kissed Jen as she had before, both women forgetting about Mr Keeler's interruption.

Tilly had been gone for the past couple of hours and Maddie was starting to get worried. When the girls finally arrived back at the cabin Tilly wasn't there. Maddie took out her phone and text Tilly.

_**Til's where are you, you're not in the cabin? Mads x**_

Tilly and Jen's moment of bliss was ruined by Tilly's phone going off. Tilly got out of bed and searched around for her jeans. "Who is it?" asked Jen, who was still laying in bed. Tilly picked up her phone and opened the message. "It's Maddie, I'd better go. She's wondering where I am, if I put it off any longer she'll call a search party." said Tilly. Tilly began to get dressed pulling on her underwear and jeans. Then she sat down on the bed next to Jen who was still under the bed covers. "Jen, where's my vest and my shirt?" asked Tilly. "You'll have to earn them back." said Jen leaning in for a kiss, Tilly kissed her back then said "I'd love to but I've got to go." Jen stole another kiss then said "In the desk draw." Tilly went over to the desk and opened the draw. Her shirt and vest were bundled up in the draw. Tilly put her vest on and threw on the shirt without buttoning it up. She quick slipped on her shoes without bothering to tie them up, kissed Jen and left.

As Tilly walked across the cabin block she buttoned up her shirt and tried to fix her hair the best she could. When she arrived back at the cabin Maddie asked her where she had been. Tilly said she went down to the lake for some fresh air and to take a few pictures on her phone.

It got round to 12:30 and Mr Keeler came to tell them to take their luggage to the main reception so it could be loaded onto the coach and to do any last minute things like take travel sickness medication. He also told them that they could sit on whatever coach they liked to the gang met up in reception and decided to take the same coach back.

The others got on the coach first while Tilly waited outside for everyone else to get on. Mr Keeler decided for Jen to sit at the back and keep an eye on the gang while Tilly was sat at the front alone, with Mr Keeler sat in the two seats across. As always Sinead wasn't happy about Jen being there and she said so. Jen had told Sinead to stop being so childish and that was when Sinead's tirade began. "Jen, Jen, Jen. Always so perfect. I'm pretty sure everyone here thinks so to." Mr Keeler stood up. "Sinead O'Connor sit down now." said Mr Keeler. "I'm not surprised if she did fuck Tilly." shouted Sinead, loud enough for the whole coach to hear. "Sinead O'Connor of the coach, now." demanded Mr Keeler. Sinead did as she was told, proud of what she had just said, until she realised Tilly was already on the coach and had heard every word. Tilly also got up and left the coach. "Tilly, I didn't mean-" said Sinead, but it was too late the damage was done. Tilly had run off to the bathroom in the reception. While Mr Keeler dealt with Sinead. "Miss O'Connor you have just made a serious accusation against a member of staff. What do you think you're playing at?" asked Mr Keeler. Sinead stayed quiet, all she wanted to do was see if Tilly was okay. "Well if that is how it is going to be you can see me in my office on Monday morning. Now back on the coach." Sinead got back on the coach to the sound of whispers from the other students with the own theories about Tilly and Miss Gilmore. Mr Keeler had also gotten on the coach and had asked Miss Gilmore if he could have a word with her. Jen followed Mr Keeler off the coach. "Sinead had made a serious accusation against you; I'm sorry but I have no choice but to investigate. I would like to see you in my office first thing Monday morning. Now would you come with me and retrieve Miss Evans." said Mr Keeler.

_When said she'd get revenge she bloody meant it._ Thought Jen as she followed Mr Keeler into the reception building. As Mr Keeler respected Tilly's privacy he thought it would be best if a female member of staff went and got her from the toilets. He would have asked Diane but she wasn't there and he didn't want to disrupt the other coach with this revelation so he had to ask Jen. Obviously he kept the door open from the corridor into the toilets as Jen was now under investigation by him but he sent Jen in and he waited outside.

"Tilly. Tilly are you in there?" Asked Jen. Tilly didn't answer but she heard her crying. "Tilly you need to come out, it's Miss Gilmore." Tilly dried her eyes and opened the door. "I'm sorry Miss Gilmore, I don't know where Sinead got that from." said Tilly. Jen was about to reply when Mr Keeler began talking. "Tilly, were going to have to get going. I can get your parents to come and pick you up if you'd prefer that." Tilly took another piece of toilet roll and wiped her face. "I'll be fine, Mr Keeler." said Tilly walking out of the toilets. When Tilly got to the coach Mr Keeler told Jen to get on and told Tilly the same as he had told Jen, to meet him in his office on Monday morning. When Tilly got on the coach everyone stopped talking. Jen was sat by the window, all Tilly wanted to do was sit next to her and explain but she knew it would make her look guiltier so she sat in the row of seats opposite on her own.

It looks like Jen and Tilly were back to square one.


	51. Investigating An Allegation

**Chapter 51**

The weekend was over as quickly as it started and it wasn't long before Sinead, Jen and Tilly were sat in Mr Keeler's office on Monday morning. Mr Keeler was running late but his secretary told them to wait in his office. Jen sat on the sofa in the corner of the room, while Sinead and Tilly were sat on the two chairs in front of Mr Keeler's desk. No one said a word; Tilly wasn't ready to forgive Sinead yet. She could have ruined the most perfect thing Tilly had, even though she was completely unaware of what was going on with Tilly and Jen, she could have ruined it all, just because of her grudge against Jen.

When Mr Keeler arrived all eyes were on him. "I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was hectic. Okay so, Miss O'Connor you've made a serious allegation against Miss Gilmore concerning her relationship with your fellow pupil Miss Evans. What I am going to do is this; I shall talk to each of you individually starting with Miss Evans. Miss O'Connor you are to go to your lessons and you are not to talk about this to any of your classmates do you understand." Sinead nodded. "And Miss Gilmore, I have arranged cover for your lessons this morning so you can get on with other duties. I shall come and get you and Miss O'Connor when needed. I would like you all to stay away from one another unless it is necessary, we don't want any prepared stories and I would also recommend you do not go off school site without informing me, then this way we can get this over and done with quicker." said Mr Keeler. Sinead was the first to get up and leave Mr Keeler's office, followed by Jen.

Mr Keeler took out a notepad from his desk draw along with a pen. Tilly knew she'd have to lock away her feelings to get through this chat with Mr Keeler. To help her do it she split her memories of Jen in half. Locking away the ones of Jen and keeping out the one's of Miss Gilmore. "So Miss Evans, you are aware of the seriousness of the accusation, Miss O'Connor has made. Miss Gilmore is at risk of losing her job over this so I'd appreciate it if you could answer the questions as truthfully as possible." said Mr Keeler. "Yes sir." replied Tilly. "So, could you describe the nature of your relationship with Miss Gilmore?" asked Mr Keeler. "I'd describe it as a normal student and teacher one. Miss Gilmore is my art teacher, nothing more." answered Tilly. "Have you ever seen Miss Gilmore outside of school?" asked Mr Keeler. "Not really, I might have walked past her in the village or the coffee shop but that's It. I would occasionally see her at Sinead's house as she lives there, but I haven't met up with Miss Gilmore outside of school." answered Tilly. "And Miss Gilmore has never made advances?" asked Mr Keeler. "Never." replied Tilly. "Well thank you Tilly, you can go now. Unless there's anything you would like to tell me or add to this conversation." said Mr Keeler finishing off his notes before showing Tilly the door. Tilly picked up her bag and her jacket and left.

Jen was the next to be grilled by Mr Keeler. She sat down and Mr Keeler began. "I understand this must be a stressful time for you Miss Gilmore and I apologise but I must investigate an allegation like this fully. I hope you understand that." said Mr Keeler. "Yes, of course Mr Keeler." replied Jen. "I believe you lived in the O'Connor household for a period of time, is that correct?" asked Mr Keeler. "Yes, I lived there from the end of last August till a couple of weeks ago when I moved out." answered Jen. "Could you describe your relationship with Miss Evans?" asked Mr Keeler. "It was purely a professional one. She is my student and I am her art teacher." answered Jen. "Have you ever seen Miss Evan's outside of school?" asked Mr Keeler. "I live in the village. I might over see her around the village or in the coffee shop. Sometimes she'd come and see Sinead at O'Connor house when I was staying there, but I've never met up with Tilly outside of school." answered Jen. "And you or Miss Evans have never made advances?" asked Mr Keeler. "No, never." answered Jen, trying to hold her nerve. "Can you think of any reason why Miss O'Connor would make such an allegation?" asked Mr Keeler. "No, not at all." replied Jen. She would have told him about the weed incident but she knew she couldn't make things worse.

While Jen was in Mr Keeler's office, Tilly had gone to her first lesson of the day which was social studies. As she'd walked in late there was some speculation about where she'd been among the students. Tilly sat down in a seat in the back corner, next to Maddie and tried to focus on the lesson. She could hear the pair in front of her talking about her. "Wonder if she was with Gilmore?" whispered a tall girl with long brown hair to a boy with black hair. "If she was they must have had a _fucking_ good time." replied the black haired boy. Tilly got up and left the room. A boy at the front shouted "Probably gone crying to Miss Gilmore!" The teacher stopped the lesson and looked at the boy. "You go to Mr Keeler's office now. Maddie would you like to go and check on Tilly." Maddie left the room after Tilly without a word. In the classroom the boy was less willing to leave. "Face it, we all know she was fucking Gilmore, but for how long?" said the boy. "That's it, I'm going to teach you all a little something. It is impolite and just plain rude to talk about a member of staff like that. As teachers we have a responsibility to teach and look after you lot. I want you and the rest of this class, as you think it's so funny back here at lunchtime." The class groaned, while the teacher took the boy and escorted him to Mr Keeler's office.

Mr Keeler's chat with Jen was cut short when the boy was brought in to the office. Jen got up to leave, but she was confronted by the boy. "You're fucking sick Miss, screwing your students. Hope they lock you up like the paedophile you are." said the boy before Mr Keeler intervened. Jen didn't listen to what Mr Keeler had said to the boy before shutting the office door behind them. Jen knew she needed to get out of here quick. She went into the staffroom and collected her things before walking over to her car. Even though she was disobeying Mr Keeler's orders she knew she had to go.

Maddie found Tilly in the toilets. "Sweetie don't listen to them, there idiots. It's just a stupid rumour, Sinead had no right to say that." said Maddie, putting her arm around Tilly. "It's not stupid if everyone believes It. Jen's career could be over and it's all my fault." said Tilly. "It's not your fault Tils, no one chooses who they fall in love with. You and Jen have done nothing wrong. Besides it's been over for a while so what does it matter." said Maddie. Tilly didn't reply, she couldn't tell Maddie she was seeing Jen again. Not with this mess Sinead's made of it, she needed to know where she stood with Jen after all this. "Come on, we've got a free period. How about we go to the common room and grab a coffee?" Tilly dried her eyes and picked up her bag.

When Tilly entered the common room everyone became silent. It was obvious they'd all been talking about her. She kept her head held high and stuck close to Maddie and Esther.

After Mr Keeler was done with the boy he went and collected Sinead. Sinead walked into his office and sat down. Mr Keeler explained the seriousness of what she'd said and that Miss Gilmore's job was at risk. Sinead refused to answer any of Mr Keeler's questions, so Mr Keeler came to the conclusion that Sinead must be lying as Jen and Tilly's stories seemed to match, which suggested that Jen must be innocent. "Sinead, what you've done is very serious. I have no choice but to suspend you until next Monday. You have ten minutes to collect your things and leave the school site. Before you exit the site you need to sign out at the reception." said Mr Keeler. Sinead didn't bother to defend herself she just took her stuff and left.

Mr Keeler went to find Jen but it looked like she'd already gone. He went and found Tilly and told her the good news. Tilly was speechless when he told her. She managed to muster the words 'thank you' before going off to find Jen.

Tilly couldn't find Jen anywhere and decided to go and look for her outside of the college. She tried the coffee shop, The Folly and The Shack but Jen was nowhere to be found. There was only one place left and it was Jen's flat, she knew it was a risk to try and look there. Liam still lived there and after the revelation of the job offer he probably thought their relationship was over. Tilly's need to see Jen was more important than what Jen's brother thought so she walked over to the block of flats where Jen's flat was.

She knocked on the door but there was no answer...


	52. Finding Jen

**Chapter 52**

Tilly tried to think of any other place Jen might have gone to. They only other place she had taken Tilly that wasn't far too away was Crosby Beach, it was a forty five minute journey away but it was the only place she could think of that she hadn't checked for Jen. Tilly got a taxi down to the train station and got on the next train to the nearest station to the beach. She'd tried calling Jen but her phone was switched off.

When she got off the train it began to rain, Tilly hadn't anticipated the rain so she had come un-prepared. Tilly walked to the beach in the pouring rain. She saw a car similar to Jen's on the way down to the beach and thought that maybe she was in luck. Tilly looked around the beach for any sign of Jen, when she came across a woman. She had long dark hair and looked about the same height as Jen. Tilly ran over to her.

When she got over to the woman, she turned around. Jen was stood in front of Tilly soaking wet. "What the hell are you doing out here Jen?" asked Tilly. "Well, it looks like I've lost my job, so I've got nothing else to lose." answered Jen. Jen had turned her phone off so she hadn't got the call from Keeler telling her the good news. Tilly held Jen's hand. "Jen, you haven't lost your job. Mr Keeler came and told me, you're in the clear. He's probably tried to phone you." said Tilly. Jen had left her phone in the car; she just wanted some space to clear her head. "You need to get inside now or you're going to get ill." Jen was over the moon, she thought it was all going to be over, her career, her relationship with Tilly, everything. The rain started to pour heavier and Tilly had also become soaking wet. "Yeah we should." said Jen, holding on to Tilly's hand to lead her back to the car.

When they reached the car Tilly went to open the door but Jen stopped her. "Wait." said Jen, putting her arms around Tilly's neck. Jen looked at Tilly; she was the girl she was risking it all for. Even after today she knew Tilly was worth it. Jen leant in and kissed Tilly. As much as Tilly was enjoying Jen's touch she knew they had to get inside fast. It would be no use having an ill girlfriend as it would mean more time apart. Tilly pulled away and opened the car door. "Get in." said Tilly. Jen did as she was told and got in the car.

Now the decision came. Jen couldn't take Tilly back to her house soaking wet, there was no way she could explain that to her parents or that she was out of college early and she couldn't take her back to college as that would raise questions and Jen had only just been cleared of Sinead's allegation, she didn't need to make another one. The only option left was take her back to the flat. The only problem was Liam. She knew he'd probably be there and she needed to get him out of the way. Then Jen had an idea, she could ring the gym and pay for a session on her credit card and call up Liam and tell him to take it as she couldn't make it. It would get him out of the house long enough for them to come in and get changed as Jen still had Tilly's clothes she'd left there before Liam arrived unannounced.

Jen put her plan into action, and with Liam being the 'king of the idiots' he fell for it. Jen knew he'd be a couple of hours so they could slip in and out without him knowing Tilly had been there. Jen drove back to the village parking her car in the dog car park and walking to the flat. Jen went up first to make sure Liam was gone and then she would come back for Tilly. Tilly waited in the corridor on the floor below and it wasn't long before Jen came back for her.

Jen let Tilly into the flat and went into her room to get Tilly's clothes and a towel. She came back into the living room with a small pile of Tilly's clothes and a towel. "I was going to give them back, but I didn't know that we'd be getting back together and I wanted to give you some space." said Jen. "It's cool, should probably keep a set here with this unpredictable weather." said Tilly with a cheeky smile. Jen laughed; of course Tilly wasn't referring to the weather. "You need to behave yourself Miss Evans." said Jen. "I thought you didn't like good girls Miss Gilmore." replied Tilly. "Your right, I don't." said Jen, kissing Tilly. "You'd better go, before Liam comes back. College will be over soon, besides you have a free period so I'm sure you can get home." Tilly knew Jen was right; she'd have to go before Liam got back. She gave Jen one last kiss and left.

Maybe things would start to get better now Sinead's allegation had been exposed as a lie.


	53. Afternoon Detention

**Chapter 53**

Tilly got up and got ready for college. Now Sinead's allegation had been exposed as a lie she'd be able to walk around without anyone commenting about her and Miss Gilmore. Maddie came and got Tilly as usual. "Tilly, Maddie's here." said Tilly's Mum. "Coming." replied Tilly. Tilly's Mum told Maddie to take a seat in the living room while she waited for Tilly. Tilly came down a couple of minutes later in a new dress. "You look gorgeous Tils, who's the dress for?" asked Maddie, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "No one, just fancied a change, you look pretty good too. Come on, let's go." answered Tilly. Maddie opened the door and off they went to college.

On the way they met up with Bart and Jono. "Alright Tilly, off to see Miss Gilmore?" asked Bart. "Haha, very funny Bart. No Bart I'm not going to see Miss Gilmore." replied Tilly. Sinead quickly slapped Bart around the ear and told him to shut up. When they got to college, they headed straight for the common room. Mr Keeler was there with the other sixth formers, it seemed important. They sat down on one of the sofas and listened to what Mr Keeler had to say. "Good Morning guys, just to inform you all Sinead is suspended for her inappropriate allegation. If I hear anymore talk about the matter I'll have to do the same. It isn't appropriate behaviour for sixth formers to talk like children in the playground about their teachers. Now off to your lessons or continue to your private studies." said Mr Keeler.

People began to make their way to their lessons; Mr Keeler pulled Tilly over to one side. "You were absent since the end of your first lesson yesterday. Where were you Miss Evans?" asked Mr Keeler. "I'm sorry sir I went home. Yesterday was just so stressful; I needed to clear my head." Tilly lied. "Well yesterday was stressful but you know the policy about going off school site without a valid reason or before lunchtime. You are to report to detention this afternoon. I will talk to your last teacher of the day and they shall keep you behind." Tilly nodded, she didn't try and defend her actions, and she'd already lied about her whereabouts yesterday, so she took her punishment without complaint.

Tilly went to grab some books from her locker and check her timetable. She had Jen for her last lesson of the day, maybe her luck was changing. Tilly's first two lessons flew by; everyone had seemed to take Keeler's warning seriously and had stopped talking about Tilly and Jen. Now Tilly had a free period for the next two hours. Maddie joined her for the first hour and Esther joined her for the second. Tilly couldn't concentrate on her studies or the work she'd been given to replace the hours she'd missed yesterday. She spent most of the time thinking about Jen and saying yes and no in the right places to make them think she was listening.

Lunchtime was spent outside in the quad. Maddie had ordered pizza to celebrate the rumour being over, but had told Tilly it was because the canteen food sounded revolting. After their lunch of various pizzas' Maddie had brought, they all headed off to registration. Registration lasted five minutes before they were sent to their last lesson of the day or back to their private studies.

Tilly lined up outside Jen's classroom along with the rest of the class. She got a few looks from some of the other students but nothing was going to ruin her mood. She was getting to see Jen for an hour after school. Tilly would of probably minded if another teacher was taking the detention but as it was Jen she didn't seem to mind.

Jen came to the door and explained the instructions to the students. "Okay guys, when you go in you'll see your projects around the room. You are to continue them from where you left off. Any questions let me know." Jen let the class in and everyone seemed to begin on the projects without any complaints. Tilly was the last one in the line, so Jen pulled her out to talk to her. "Someone's a bad girl. I didn't know you'd get detention, otherwise I would have brought you back." said Jen. "It's fine, besides if I came back I wouldn't have got to spend my afternoon with you." replied Jen. "What do you mean?" Tilly gave a cheeky smile. "Well Mr Keeler said he'd talk to my teacher who was teaching my last lesson and tell them to keep me behind. So Miss Gilmore you've finally got me in detention." Jen smiled before walking away down to the stationary cupboard, so it would look like she wasn't talking to Tilly unnecessarily. Tilly had walked into the classroom and continued working on her project. So far she'd finished the background and now she needed to add detail, of course she changed her plan to take away to silhouette so it would avoid some questioning from the other students.

Jen and Tilly stole glances at each other during the lesson, avoiding the other students looking. Of course Jen continued to walk around the room with her one to one teaching method. Jen had made her way around the room one student at a time and finally made her way to Tilly. "So Tilly how's it going?" asked Jen. "Fine Miss." replied Jen. "Keep up the good work Tilly." The lesson was nearly over and Jen told the class to pack up. All the other students packed their backs and waited for the bell, whereas Tilly took her time. When the bell rang everyone else walked out off the classroom and off home to enjoy the rest of the day. Tilly and Jen were left stood where they were. Jen had emailed Keeler and told him that she would keep Tilly behind for her detention. "So detention hey?" said Tilly. "Yes, detention works like this: You sit there and you don't say a word for the whole hour. Do you think you can manage that?" asked Jen sarcastically. Tilly nodded, and sat down were she was.

Jen sat at her desk and pretended to read through some paper work, but she had no intention of making Tilly stay quiet. About fifteen minutes into the detention Mr Keeler popped in and said he had an important matter of business to attend to and would Jen mind locking up. Jen had a key to the back door to the school. She said she'd lock up after the detention was over and Mr Keeler left. Jen stood up and went to the back of the classroom to collect some folders, moved them onto the other class pile and stood behind the desk Tilly was sat at. Tilly was totally unaware that Jen was stood behind her, and Jen began to kiss Tilly's neck. "Jen?" In-between kisses Jen said "I thought I told you to be quiet, now I'm going to have to punish you Tilly." By this point Tilly had turned around and began to kiss Jen back. Both women knew this was risky and with the school crawling with CCTV they knew they had to be careful. As the art room didn't have any computers there were no camera's in the room. Jen began to kiss Tilly's neck again. "Jen, really? We can't do this here. I've got a free house, we can go back there." said Tilly. Jen stopped and told Tilly to get her stuff and meet her outside. Tilly did as she was told and got her stuff. Jen had also gathered her stuff and waited for Tilly to leave before she left. Jen met Tilly a couple of streets away and they went back to Tilly's.

They knew they had to make the most of it.


	54. Back at Tilly's

**Chapter 54**

When they got near Tilly's house Jen dropped Tilly off then parked a couple of streets away. As Jen walked back to Tilly's house she got a phone call from Liam.

"_**Where are you Jen? Thought College had finished by now?"**_

"_**It has, Mr Keeler has asked me to cover detention while he deals with 'an important matter of business.'"**_

"_**Oh okay, when do you think you'll be done?"**_

"_**Well, detention finishes in half an hour and I've got some marking to do so I don't know. Just eat without me; I'll pick something up on the way back."**_

"_**Ok then Jen, see you whenever."**_

"_**See you later Liam."**_

Jen put her phone back in her bag and continued walking to Tilly's. When she got there she knocked but no one answered, she knocked again but there was still no answer, so she let herself in. Jen shut the door behind he and looked downstairs for Tilly, but with no success. Jen began to walk upstairs to Tilly's room.

When Jen walked into Tilly's room it was lit by candle light. Tilly was stood in the centre of the room. "This is beautiful Tilly." said Jen. "Well, a beautiful touch for a beautiful woman." replied Tilly. Jen walked over to Tilly and kissed her. Tilly unbuttoned Jen's blazer and slipped it off before pulling Jen over to the bed and pushing her down on to it. Jen sat up and put her arms around Tilly's neck, pulling Tilly down next to her.

Jen and Tilly were too busy with each other to notice that Tilly's Mum had come back to the house to get her purse that she'd left behind. Tilly's Mum walked into the kitchen, to get her purse off the side and see if Tilly had left a note as she didn't seem to be downstairs. She picked up her purse and looked for a note, there wasn't one. She checked her phone for a text and there wasn't one. She went upstairs to find Tilly.

Being in a rush Tilly's Mum didn't feel like she needed to knock and just walked into Tilly's room. Jen saw the door open and stopped kissing Tilly. Tilly looked at Jen and turned around. She saw her Mum standing right there and turned bright red. She tried to say something but it all got jumbled up. Tilly's Mum knew it was awkward and just looked at Jen and said "Nice to see you again Jen." Jen looked confused and replied "Nice to see you too Mrs Evans." As Tilly's Mum closed the door she said "Well I'll see you later Tilly and Jen call me Angela."

Tilly looked at Jen with a serious look and all Jen did was burst out laughing. Tilly elbowed her "Jen, this isn't funny. That was my Mum." said Tilly. "Oh come on Tilly, you have to admit its a little bit funny." replied Jen. "Jen, where's your ID badge?" asked Tilly. "It's tied around my bag, why?" answered Jen. "Your bags not in the house is it?" Jen shook her head.

Tilly got up and went downstairs; her Mum was stood by the sink with a glass of water. Jen's bag was on the table in the living room. Jen followed Tilly downstairs, after she'd pulled on her blazer. Jen went to get the ID badge while Tilly distracted her mum. "Mum, I'm really sorry about before. I didn't know you were there and I-" Angela interrupted before she could say another word. "Tilly, its fine okay. I understand your 17 and you're mature enough to make your own decisions. Just don't rush into things, you need to be ready before you commit like that and you need to take precautions." Tilly knew her Mother was looking out for her but she knew what she was doing. It might be her first real relationship and her first proper commitment to someone but she knew what she wanted the first time she looked at Jen at the exhibition at College Coffee.

Jen walked into the kitchen and smiled at Tilly, Jen had managed to get her ID badge without Tilly's Mum noticing. Jen apologised to Angela about their moment of indiscretion. Tilly's Mother told her it was fine and invited her through to the living room while Tilly made some tea.

"Jen, Tilly maybe mature for her age but this is her first proper relationship. I wouldn't want to see her get hurt. I'm not like her Father, I don't mind you staying over but my husband doesn't really approve of Tilly choice to date you or any girl to be honest. You seem like a wonderful girl but he is a little old fashioned in his methods and hasn't really had to accept it until Tilly brought you back here. As far as I am concerned if Tilly is happy then so am I, just be careful." said Angela. "My Mother wasn't exactly the most accepting person at first but she came round. I would never want to hurt Tilly, she means so much to me." said Jen. "What about your Father Jen?" asked Angela. "My father died when I was 19, I didn't really get the chance to tell him before he died." answered Jen. "I'm so sorry Jen." said Angela sympathetically. "It's okay, I think he would have been okay with it all."

Tilly walked in with a tray of tea. "Did I miss anything?" asked Tilly. "No dear, I was just about to show Jen some of your photos from your old art project." Angela reached into the draw with the photo albums and pulled out one and handed it to Jen. Jen opened it and studied the photos. "These are amazing, I like how the light comes through the corner of this photo." said Jen showing Angela, then passing the book to Tilly. "Tilly took them on our last family vacation. Maybe next time we have one you'd like to come along Jen?" asked Angela. Jen looked at Tilly and she nodded. "I'd love to." answered Jen.

It was getting late and Jen knew she needed to go, with it being a school night and Liam would wonder where she was. Jen said she had to go and Tilly walked with outside onto the porch. Jen kissed Tilly on the cheek and giggled. "Jen what's so funny?" asked Tilly. "I might have given you a love bite." answered Jen, still giggling. "Jen! Now I've got to hide it, thanks. You so need to make up for this." giggled Tilly. "Will a kiss be enough?" Tilly nodded and Jen kissed her. Jen broke off and left.

All Tilly could think about was Jen and the love bite she had inflicted.


	55. Planning a Weekend

**Chapter 55**

Tilly woke up early so she could figure out a way to hide the love bite Jen had inflicted yesterday, on the space between her neck and her collar bone. First she tried to cover it with foundation but it just rubbed off against her clothes. She thought a scarf might work, but it was going to be warm today and she'd look pretty stupid. Most of Tilly's tops and dresses had a low neck line so she but on one of her t-shirts and went and borrowed a jumper from her Mum. With Tilly's Mum being a lot older than Tilly she didn't really have the same taste in clothes, but she was assured that her Mum would have something that would hide the love bite. They only jumper that seemed to cover it was a really ugly brown jumper with an odd pattern on it.

Tilly went downstairs for breakfast. Her Dad was sat in the living room with a cup of tea reading the morning paper while Tilly's Mum was sat in the kitchen. "Tilly why are you wearing my jumper?" asked Angela. Tilly pulled down the collar and exposed the love bite. "Are you sure you're not rushing into things?" Tilly sat down and looked at her Mum. "I'm not rushing into things Mum. Not that there's anything to rush into." Tilly's Mum looked disappointed. "I thought we agreed you'd talk to me before you were going to make a commitment like that." Tilly knew her Mum was looking out for her but she didn't regret sleeping with Jen. "I don't regret anything Mum, I was going to talk to you but it happened in the heat of the moment." said Tilly, referring to the first time she'd slept with Jen. "How many times?" asked Tilly's Mum "Three." replied Tilly. "Promise me you'll be careful." Tilly nodded.

By this time Maddie was at the door. Tilly's father let her in and told Tilly she was here. Tilly said goodbye to her parents and left with Maddie for college. "Tils, what is up with that jumper, it's going to be boiling out today?" asked Maddie. "I'm just a bit cold." replied Tilly. The subject was dropped when they reached the school gates and Mr Keeler was stood outside them.

Tilly's first lesson was double art. After registration she lined up outside the class room with the other students. Everyone else was wearing low cut tops and shorts and Tilly was stood there in her Mum's jumper and a pair of jeans. Jen came to the door and let the class in, grinning when Tilly walked past in the jumper. They spent the lesson continuing their projects. Tilly had changed in the cupboard into an oversized shirt to continue painting. The shirt just about covered the love bite, with only a small bit sticking out above the collar. The lesson was the same as any other, Jen made her way around the room offering assistance and guidance to each student individually.

At the end of the lesson Jen told them to pack up their stuff and get ready to go. As Jen hadn't noticed the time, when all the students had nearly finished packing up the bell rang. Tilly went back into the cupboard to change back into her jumper. Usually she'd slip off the shirt in the classroom as she always had her clothes underneath but she couldn't have people asking questions about the love bite. Jen and Tilly both had free periods so they could spend some time together.

Jen walked into the cupboard. Tilly was stood there with her back to Jen in her t-shirt holding her jumper. Tilly was about to put her jumper on but Jen walked over and put her arms around Tilly's waist and put her head in the space between Tilly's head and shoulder. "I think that you and I need to do something this weekend." said Jen. "What do you have in mind?" asked Tilly. "Well, Liam is going to see my Mum for the weekend, whether he likes it or not. So it looks like you and I will have the flat to ourselves all weekend." Tilly smiled, they'd only gotten to see each other in school since the camp trip ended. It would be nice to spend some time together without anyone watching and judging them. "That sounds great, I can't wait." said Tilly. Tilly turned around so she was facing Jen and kissed her.

The kiss didn't last long, Jen was the first to pull away. "Not here Tilly, anyone could just walk in." Jen left the cupboard and sat at her desk, pretending to do some marking. Tilly pulled on her jumper and walked out of the cupboard and grabbed her bag. She smiled at Jen and then left.

They rest of the day seemed to fly by and in no time Tilly was sat in the coffee shop with the gang, minus Sinead. The boys came over with the coffees while the girls were sat on the sofas. It wasn't long until Sinead arrived after Bart texted her. "Tilly can I talk to you?" asked Sinead. Tilly believed in giving people the chance to explain so she agreed.

Sinead and Tilly went outside to talk. "I never meant what I said about you and Jen. I was mad at her and it just came out in the heat of the moment." said Sinead. "Do you know how embarrassing that was? To have to sit there on that coach and hear you say that you weren't surprised if Miss Gilmore had slept with me. Thanks Sinead, really, I needed that rumour to start up again." replied Tilly. "I didn't know you'd gotten on the coach." said Sinead. "So that makes it okay that you didn't know I was sat there and heard everything. Some friend you are." Tilly knew Sinead probably didn't mean it but she couldn't forgive her. Sinead could of ruined everything, just because she had some childish grudge against Jen. "If it makes you feel any better I'm suspended till next Monday." said Sinead. "Mr Keeler said on Tuesday." replied Tilly. There was an awkward silence and Tilly walked back into the coffee shop.

Everyone else seemed to stare at Sinead when she walked in apart from Bart and Tilly. No one really knew what to say to Sinead after what she'd said about Tilly. Tilly knew they were refusing to talk to Sinead because she was there and decided it was best to go. She made up and excuse and left before anyone could convince her to stay.

When Tilly got home her Mum was there. Tilly decided to tell her about her and Jen's plans for the weekend. "Do you mind if I stay at Jen's this weekend?" asked Tilly. "No, have fun and be careful." replied Angela. Tilly understood why her mum was concerned about her but she wouldn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

All Tilly wanted was the weekend to come quicker.


	56. The Start of a Weekend

**Chapter 56**

The next couple of days were spent convincing Liam to go and see his mum and on the Thursday night Jen finally succeeded after offering to pay his train fare there and back.

By Friday morning Liam was packed and ready to go. Jen and Liam shared there last breakfast together before Liam was due to catch the 9 AM train down to Cornwall to visit their Mother. "Jen, why aren't you coming?" asked Liam. "Because I have to teach today and I have lesson plans and marking to do over the weekend. Being a teacher isn't all fun and games." said Jen. Liam dropped the subject knowing he'd be unable to convince her to come with him.

Liam left the same time Jen did for college, he got a taxi to the train station and made his way to Cornwall. Jen leaned against her car, took out her phone and called Tilly. Tilly was still in bed when her phone rang. She picked he up her phone from beside her bed and answered it.

"_**Morning gorgeous."**_

"_**Morning Jen."**_

"_**Well, I've just watched Liam leave so now we have the place to ourselves for two whole days."**_

"_**Sound's great. What time do you want me?"**_

"_**Around half six, should do nicely."**_

"_**I'll see you then. Anything you want me to bring?"**_

"_**Just yourself unless you need anything else."**_

"_**Nope, don't think so."**_

"_**Well I'll see you later, love you."**_

"_**Love you too."**_

Tilly got out of bed and got dressed, still trying to hide the love bite. It seemed to have faded a little so she put on a shirt that only showed a small part of the love bite. She knew she didn't really need to pack anything for the weekend seeing as she had some clothes at Jen's. As soon as she'd finished breakfast Maddie came to pick her up. Tilly grabbed her bag, said goodbye to her parents and headed off to college. On the way they met up with Jono and Bart, Sinead was also there walking Bart to college. Sinead tried to apologise to Tilly again but she didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to make it through today then she could spend the weekend with her girlfriend.

Tilly managed to make it through until lunch without thinking about Jen, until she saw her in the corridor. When she got to the common room her phone vibrated.

_**I can't wait to see you tonight, I can't stop thinking about you. J x**_

Tilly tapped her reply to Jen's text:

_**Neither can I, only a few more hours to go. T x**_

Lunch was uneventful, everyone avoided the subject of Sinead in case they upset Tilly but it was obvious that they wanted to talk about it and ask if Sinead knew something about Jen and Miss Gilmore. Like Sinead said yesterday it had come out in the heat of the moment and she didn't mean it so it was pretty certain she didn't know about Jen and Tilly.

Tilly had a free period last so she sat in the common room and tried to get some revision done as it was unlikely she'd have chance to do any this weekend. Esther also had a free period, she came over and took a seat next to Tilly. "How are you doing?" asked Esther. "Okay thanks. You?" replied Tilly. "I'm doing fine, just got to get this Biology into my head." said Esther. "It's simple really. Just break it down and it should go in." replied Tilly. For the next forty five minutes Tilly sat helping Esther with her biology. When the bell rang they couldn't wait to leave.

Tilly went home, got changed and picked up a few things. She went downstairs and said goodbye to her parents. Only to be greeted by her Father asking where she was going. Tilly didn't see the point in lying to him as her Mother would tell him later anyway. "I'm staying with Jen this weekend." said Tilly. "When was this decided?" asked Tilly's Dad, putting down his book. "I asked Mum on Wednesday, she said it was fine." Tilly's Dad got up from his chair and went into the kitchen. "When did we agree to Tilly spending the weekend with that Jen?" asked Tilly's Dad. "I did on Wednesday, so don't make a big deal out of It. It's not like it's a stranger, it's Tilly's girlfriend." replied Angela. "How can I not make a big deal out of it. Tilly is too young to be spending the night with anyone." argued Tilly's Dad. "She is mature enough to make her own decisions, besides she won't do anything she doesn't want to." Angela was right Tilly would make her own decisions and she was smart enough to say no, not that she was going to.

Tilly's Dad went back into the living room and sat back in his chair. Tilly had heard the whole conversation. "Everything okay?" asked Tilly. "Yes, go and have a good time." lied Tilly's Dad trough gritted teeth. Tilly's Dad was protective over Tilly, maybe it would be different if Tilly weren't an only child. Ever since Tilly was a child he imagined her getting married and having children, but it seemed like Tilly was going to do the complete opposite.

Tilly put on a jacket and headed over to Jen's. When she got there she pressed the button on the intercom and Jen let her up. Tilly was greeted at the door with a kiss on the cheek from Jen and a candle lit dinner was waiting for her in the kitchen. Tilly came in a placed her bag on the coffee table in the living room and turned around. Jen was stood by the kitchen table. Two candles were in the middle of the table. Tilly walked over and kissed Jen. "Thank you." said Tilly. "You deserve it." replied Jen.

After dinner they curled up on the sofa and watched a DVD. It wasn't the best DVD ever but it was an excuse to be close to one another. Jen had her arm around Tilly's neck and Tilly put her head against Jen's chest.

Maybe this was what a normal couple felt like.


	57. Meeting The Evans's

**Chapter 57**

The sunlight shone through the curtains that Saturday morning. Tilly was the first one to wake up, she had a slight headache from the wine last night but apart from that she felt euphoric, even with the few hours' sleep she'd had. She'd finally been able to spend the night with Jen like an actual couple. They'd spent the night together before but one of them would always have to leave again in the morning. Tilly got up and looked around, the floor was covered with their clothes from the night before. Tilly put on some underwear and grabbed an oversized shirt from Jen's wardrobe to put on. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Then she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

While she was making the coffee she got a call from her Mum. It turns out she'd 'forgotten' to tell Tilly about the family get together that was happening today. She didn't want to interrupt her weekend with Jen but she wondered if Tilly could make an appearance for half an hour or so. Obviously Jen was also invited to join them so the family would get to meet the girl Tilly was crazy about.

When she walked back into the bedroom she put her mug of coffee on the bedside table and woke up Jen. Jen sat up and took the coffee mug. Tilly sat on the other side of the bed and looked at Jen. Waking up to Jen with morning seemed to make it all real, that Jen was her girlfriend.

Jen and Tilly drank there coffee. Jen pulled on the collar of the shirt Tilly was wearing and pulled her in for a kiss. "You look better in that shirt than I do, but I still think it would look better on the floor over there." said Jen unbuttoning the shirt. "As much as I'd love to spend the day in bed, I've actually planned something for us today." replied Tilly. "Really? Not even another half an hour?" asked Jen. "If we stay in this bed any longer we won't get out of it. You go and get dressed." answered Tilly, as she got up to take the mugs to the kitchen. She heard the sound of water running; Jen had gotten in the shower. Tilly decided to make them some breakfast before she went and had a shower.

Jen walked into the kitchen area in her towel and saw Tilly cooking breakfast. She went into the bedroom to slip something on before breakfast was ready. She returned in one of her dresses that she always seemed to wear with a blazer on top. "So what are the plans for today?" asked Jen. "Well, my Mum was wondering if we could make an appearance at some family gathering she 'forgot' to tell me about. She'd really like you to be there." said Tilly "Are you sure? I don't think your Dad would like that." asked Jen. "I want my family to meet the girl I am crazy about, if he doesn't like then that's his problem." replied Tilly with a mischievous.

After they finished breakfast Tilly went to go and have a shower and get changed, while Jen straightened her hair and did her makeup. Tilly had decided on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve black and white striped top and blazer. Tilly put on a little make up and went into the living room area. Jen was waiting for her with her bag and her keys. Tilly slipped on some sneakers. "Ready? Let's go." Jen and Tilly walked hand in hand to Jen's car and off they went.

The family gathering was at a hotel a few hours away. The hotel was owned by one of Tilly's Dad's great Uncles. When they arrived they were greeted with the site of an old stone manor which had been turned into the hotel, which had apparently been in Tilly's Dad's family for generations. Jen parked the car and they walked towards the hotel entrance hand in hand.

Tilly's Mum met them at the entrance to the hotel. "I'm so glad you two could make It." said Angela. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." replied Jen. Tilly looked around at all the other people here for the family gathering, they all seemed to be wearing suits and dresses which made Tilly feel extremely underdressed. Jen told Tilly that she looked beautiful and Tilly's Mum led them through the hotel to where the family gathering was being held.

The family gathering was being held in the grounds of the hotel in a big white marquee, similar to the ones for big weddings and parties. The first person to notice Jen and Tilly was Tilly's Dad. He believed that family gatherings should only include members of the family. Obviously Angela pointed out that all of Tilly's cousins had brought plus ones who weren't family members and Tilly's Dad dropped the subject.

Tilly's Mum introduced Tilly and Jen to various members of the family many of them saying how much Tilly had grown or how good Jen and Tilly looked together. When they had finished their round of the marquee they sat down at one of the tables, only to be joined by Tilly's grandparents.

"My my Tilly, you look all grown up, who is this lovely young lady you've got with you?" asked Tilly's grandmother. "Well grandma, grandpa this is my girlfriend Jen." said Tilly. Tilly's Grandpa offered Jen his hand and she shook it, she stood up and shook Tilly's Grandma's hand and said "It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Evans."

Tilly's Grandma asked her husband to go and them all a drink, Tilly offered to go and help him which left Jen alone with Tilly's Grandma. "Tilly's a wonderful girl isn't she?" said Tilly's Grandma. "Yes she is Mrs Evans." replied Jen. "You'll look after her won't you Jennifer?" asked Tilly's Grandma. "Of course, and it's just Jen." Tilly's Grandma smiled, it was nice that Tilly finally had someone who made her happy in her life. "So Jen, what do you do for a living?" The first answer Jen could think of was "I'm a student." Which wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. By this point Tilly and her Grandpa returned with some drinks.

They stayed at the family gathering for a couple of hours, long enough to have a chat with some of Tilly's favourite relatives and sneak off for an hour or two and have a walk around the grounds, just the two of them. Most of the family were staying at the hotel and then they'd leave in the morning. Jen and Tilly were offered a room but they made their excuses and left.

On the drive back they talked about some of the people Jen had met. "I think my Grandma likes you, which is odd. She never seems to like anyone that isn't part of the family." Jen smiled "I guess I can be persuasive." Tilly laughed. "I mean it she never liked any of my cousins partners, it's probably the only grandchild thing." Jen grabbed Tilly's hand. "I think they like to see you happy, no matter what."

When they got back to the flat Jen gave Tilly the keys while she went to get a pizza, seeing as neither of them wanted to cook.

They spent the night curled up on the sofa thinking about what tomorrow could bring.


	58. Jen's Good Old Friend Alice

**Chapter 58**

Jen and Tilly woke up that morning on the sofa. Jen had her arm around Tilly and Tilly had her hand in Jen's. "Morning sleepy head." said Jen. "Morning. What time is it?" asked Tilly. "I think it's about 11:30." Tilly got up to go have a shower and get changed, while Jen made some coffee.

When Tilly reappeared she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt. "What are we going to do today?" asked Tilly. "Well I've got a few ideas in mind; you'll have to wait and see." smiled Jen, leaning over the table to kiss Tilly.

After they finished breakfast Jen went off to get showered and ready for whatever day she had planned for them. Jen returned a short while later in a vest and a skirt, she had a bag with her filled with art supplies.

Jen had decided that it might be fun to have a picnic in the woods and get some sketching done. In the woods it would be like their own private place, were no one could find them. The woods weren't too far away and there was no traffic so they seemed to get there in plenty of time.

When they got there Jen led Tilly deep into the woods until they reached a small lake. Jen handed Tilly a sketch pad and a pencil and they began to draw the scene around them. Jen thought it was a great way to spend the day, in a beautiful place with her beautiful girlfriend.

They spent a couple of hours drawing before they went to get some food in a bistro a couple of miles from the woods. The waiter led them to a table in the back corner with dim lighting so they could see the rest of the bistro but no one else could see them.

He came over a couple of minutes later to take their order. "What can I get you ladies?" asked the Waiter. "Well a glass of red wine and the best pasta dish on the menu." said Jen. "Excellent choice Madam. And you? "Asked the Waiter. "I'll have what she's having." replied Tilly. "Wonderful choice Madam. Your food should be here in fifteen minutes. Would you like a bottle instead of two glasses?" Jen looked at Tilly. "Why not." smiled Jen.

The Waiter returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Anything else?" he asked. Jen shook her head and he left to go serve another couple who had appeared behind the podium at the entrance. "How do you know about this place?" asked Tilly curiously. "I know the owner. I used to go to school with them." replied Jen, pouring some wine into each glass. "Have any other successful friends?" asked Tilly. "A few, a couple of freelance photographers, a nightclub owner and an artist." Answered Jen.

It wasn't long until there food arrived and they'd finished their meal. Half way through the meal Jen had ordered another bottle of wine. The Waiter came over and asked if they would like to see the desert menu. "No thanks, I think we'll save that till later. Can I have the bill?" said Jen with a mischievous smile. Tilly smiled at Jen, while the waiter turned up his nose and walked away.

As the waiter returned with the card machine the owner of the restaurant walked in. She looked over and saw Jen; the owner walked over and hugged Jen and kissed her on the cheek. "It's been a long time Jennifer." said the woman in a strong cockney accent. She whispered to the waiter "This one's on the house." and he walked away. Tilly stood up and walked over to Jen. "Oh this is Alice, we went to school together." Alice looked at Jen wondering who this ginger girl who had just appeared was. "So Jennifer who is this lovely ginger minx you've got here?" asked Alice. "Erm, Alice this is Tilly. A... friend from... Uni." said Jen. _What the hell is Jen playing at? _Thought Tilly. "Well it's nice to meet you Tilly." Alice hugged Tilly and kissed her on the cheek.

"So Jennifer where have you been the past five years? Asked Alice. "College and Uni studying to be an art teacher." Replied Jen. "Ah Jennifer you wonderful brain box, making children miserable wonderful, I love it." Said Alice enthusiastically. Jen laughed, the last time she'd seen Alice was on the last day of secondary school. They'd called and emailed each other over the years, even the odd run in at a party or the odd wedding but they'd never been able to catch up. "Why don't you two come upstairs into what I like to call the VIP section?" Jen looked and Tilly, Tilly put on a smile and Alice led the way.

Upstairs was more of a bar than a bistro split into two rooms. There were a few sofas dotted about the place and a few tables and chairs but it looked like it was more of a night club style place. Alice told Tilly to go behind the bar and grab whatever seemed to take her fancy while she talked to Jen in the other room. "Who is this girl really Jen?" asked Alice, even though they hadn't seen each other in a while Alice could still tell when Jen was lying. "A friend." Alice looked at Jen "Really?" asked Alice. "No." Jen had cracked, she'd wanted to talk to someone for ages about Tilly and now she had the chance. "She's my girlfriend." Alice tried to hold back a laugh, she knew Jen had been lying. "She's a bit young isn't she, looks like she could be one of your students." Alice laughed. Jen couldn't laugh about it and that's when Alice realised. "Oh Jennifer, you never make things easy for yourself." It was true Jen had always done things the hard way ever since she was a kid, whenever an easier alternative was suggested Jen always stuck to the hardest way. "Well I didn't plan it did I Ali. It just kinda happened." said Jen. Alice was silent which seemed worry Jen. "I had you going there Jennifer. Ah fuck it is all I say, you only live once so you may as well risk it." Jen elbowed Alice in the arm. "Not funny Ali, but thank you." Alice smiled "My pleasure Jennifer, whatever floats your boat."

Tilly entered the room with a three bottles of coke and explained how much her and Jen had drank and if they didn't stop now there'd be no way they'd make it home tonight. Alice giggled and brought up a memory of a house party her and Jen had gone to the night after prom. Jen only had six drinks before she passed out in the bath. Alice seemed to find it quiet funny while Jen didn't seem too amused. Tilly smiled, she liked hearing stories about Jen.

When it got to around 6:30 Jen and Tilly decided to head off back to the village, as both of them had to be in college the next day. They both said goodbye to Alice and thanked her for the free food and drinks. The drive back to the village didn't take long and they were back at the flat in no time.

Tilly began to pack her stuff into her bag, so all traces of her being there would be gone before Liam got back on Monday evening. Jen offered to drive her home but Tilly said she'd rather walk and she needed to pick some things up on the way. Jen kissed her goodbye and Tilly left.

Jen's bed seemed so much emptier without Tilly lying next to her.


	59. Jen's Choice

**Chapter 59**

Monday morning came quicker than expected and Tilly was already on her way to the Sixth Form with Maddie. Even Maddie seemed to notice that Tilly seemed happier than she did a few months before. "Is someone loved up?" asked Maddie. "No, just glad to get on and pass my A levels." replied Tilly. "Oh, you just look like a love zombie." Tilly didn't reply as the rest of the gang were waiting outside the gates and she didn't want this to turn into their topic of conversation for the day.

Tilly went inside to put some books in her locker and check her timetable when she bumped into Diane. "Oh hi Mrs O'Connor." said Tilly. "Can I have a word?" asked Diane, before taking Tilly into the classroom next to the block of lockers and shutting the door. "Does our Sinead know about you and Jen?" asked Diane. "No, she tried to apologise to me saying she just said it in the heat of the moment, she doesn't know anything." replied Tilly. "You know this is going to have to stop. If there is another allegation against Jen she could lose her job here and then she'll be kicked off her uni course, as no one else will give her another job after the reference she'd get from this place. You can't take that away from her Tilly, it's her livelihood on the line here. It's only eight months until you go on study leave, if it is love I'm sure you two can wait until then." said Diane. Tilly was speechless, she just nodded and left the classroom before anymore was said.

Tilly went through registration thinking about what Diane had said and didn't even notice the bell for first lesson. When she looked in her planner she realised she had double art with Jen which seemed to brighten her spirits. As she lined up outside the classroom Sinead appeared with Bart. Bart joined the line while Sinead walked towards Tilly. "Tilly I am so sorry. I-" Sinead said before she was interrupted by Jen calling the class in and telling Sinead to go to her own lesson. Tilly sat down in her seat near Jen's desk and Jen explained what they were going to be doing. "Okay class, I've looked at all your projects and they are pretty good. But now you need to write your essay to go with them." Jen was met with a chorus of groans from the class. "I know, I know it's boring but it has to be done otherwise you won't get top marks. You've got this double lesson to do it in and a two thousand word limit. If it's not finished and on my desk by the end of the lesson you'll be taking it home to complete." Jen walked around the room handing out two pieces of lined paper to each student and a few pens to those who'd forgotten them.

Jen spent the lesson sat at her desk catching up on marking, doing paperwork and giving help to those who asked for it. But the temptation was too much for Tilly having Jen sat a few metres away. Tilly would look up and steal the odd glance at Jen but Jen never seemed to look up from her paperwork and marking. It was like they were back in square one with Jen pulling Tilly in and then blowing her off whenever it suited her best.

When the lesson was over Jen didn't ask for Tilly to stay behind or create some diversion were she could get Tilly alone. Tilly went off to the Common Room for her break only to find Sinead sat on the sofa next to Maddie and Ruby. Clearly it hadn't taken them long to forgive and forget. Tilly went over to the kitchen area to grab a cup of coffee and headed over to a desk over the other side of the room. "Tilly, why are you over here all on your own?" asked Maddie. "I've got some revising to do." replied Tilly. Maddie sat in the chair next to her. "This isn't about what Sinead said is it? Maybe its best just to forgive and forget." suggested Maddie optimistically. "I can't." said Tilly. "Why not, it's not like she meant it and she wasn't doing it to hurt you." Tilly tried to concentrate on her book but Maddie was persistent in trying to find out what was wrong. "Seriously Tilly what is the problem? It seems ridiculous." asked Maddie. Tilly wanted to pour her heart out to Maddie about Jen, their relationship and the fact for the first time in her life she knew what love felt like, but she knew she couldn't. She was in the middle of the packed common room; someone was bound to be listening to their conversation. "I'm still mad at her for what she did, I guess I still need to cool off about It." answered Tilly. Maddie looked at Tilly maybe she was right, if she let her get over it they'd all be one big group again.

Maddie left Tilly to study and went back over to the group. Tilly took out her phone and text Jen:

_**Is there anything I should know about? You've been blanking me all day. T x**_

When Jen got the text she was about to reply but she recalled earlier in the day when she was told to go to Mr Keeler's office. Jen headed to Mr Keeler's office. His receptionist asked her to wait in the reception area as Mr Keeler was on the phone but he'd be with her any minute soon. Jen sat down and waited to be called in.

Mr Keeler appeared five minutes later and asked Jen to step into his office. Jen went in and stood in front of his desk. "Take a seat Jen." requested Mr Keeler. Jen did as she was told and sat down and Mr Keeler began. "You university tutor called and asked for an update on your progress and informed me how many more practical hours you need to do until you can graduate, as he tells me all your coursework, including your dissertation is complete. He informed me that if I send you on a three weeklong teaching course you will be able to cut the amount of practical hours you need to do in half so you can graduate this year, instead of next. So Miss Gilmore, you have until the end of the day to decide what you would like to do as there is a course coming up in the next few weeks I can put you on, the only problem is it's in Scotland." explained Mr Keeler. "Jen thanked Mr Keeler for his help and the opportunity. Mr Keeler dismissed her and told her he wanted to see her at 4:30 to discuss her decision.

Jen typed in her reply to Tilly's text:

_**Meet me in the Folly in your free period before lunch. J x**_

Tilly did as Jen asked and met her in the Folly. Jen was already there when she arrived and looked like she had been there for some time. "What's up Jen?" Jen didn't raise her head from the floor, her eyes fixed on the same position. "Mr Keeler has offered me a three weeklong course. If I take it I can graduate early this year instead of waiting till next year." said Jen. "Well that's good news though isn't it?" asked Tilly. "I thought so too until he said It was in Scotland" replied Jen. Tilly didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hold Jen back from achieving her dream of being a fully qualified teacher. Tilly walked over and sat by Jen. "I can't bare not being able to see you every day." said Jen. "You need to go on that course Jen. I know it will be hard but you'll get to graduate a year earlier. Think about it Jen, you won't be tied down in Hollyoaks and we can go to Cambridge together. They'll be nothing keeping us here." Tilly put her arm around Jen.

"Think about it Jen, it would mean a world of possibilities for us if you went"


	60. Accepting The Offer

**Chapter 60**

Jen was still conflicted about the decision she had to make. She only had two hours to till the end of the day and it was killing her. All she wanted was Tilly to hold her and tell her it was all going to be okay but she had a class of year twelve's to teach on a double lesson and they weren't going to teach themselves. They were sat at their desks in oversized shirts which they wore for painting. Jen set the easiest task for them to do so she wouldn't need to walk around the room helping them, so she could try and decide what she was going to do. Even though Tilly said she needed to go on the course but Jen couldn't bring herself to go to the other end of the country for three weeks. If it were closer to home Jen would be able to see Tilly at the weekends but as it was so far away it would take her ages to drive back and it would be no quicker on a train, by the time she'd get there she would only be able to spent an hour or two with Tilly until she needed to go back.

Half way through the lesson she got a call from Tilly and went into the cupboard so she could answer.

"_**I am so glad you called. I still don't know what to do."**_

"_**Go on the course Jen, if you go we'll be able to start a life together away from Hollyoaks when I leave the sixth form."**_

"_**I can't be away from you for three weeks; it will kill me not being able to see you every day."**_

"_**I know it will be hard but we can text, email, call and even Skype."**_

"_**You know I can't leave Liam on his own, I won't have a flat to come back to."**_

"_**I'm sure he can put some food in the microwave, it's not like he'll starve. Now stop making excuses and tell Mr Keeler you'll go on the course. I love you Jen Gilmore and I believe you can do this and when you pass we'll be one step closer to being able to be together in public."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

Jen hung up and walked back into the classroom to find the year twelve's in the middle of a paint fight. "You lot pack it in now." shouted Jen. The year twelve's stopped what they were doing when they noticed Jen was stood there and had realised what they were doing. "All of you clean this up now, if this isn't clean but the end of the lesson you will be in detention tomorrow afterschool with Mr Keeler." The students started to pick up the paint brushed and one of them grabbed a mop from the janitor's cupboard and they all started to clean up the mess.

Eventually the lesson was over and the room was pretty much the way it was at the start of the lesson. On the way out the students apologised to Jen about their behaviour. Jen told them not to do it again and went to pack up her laptop and the rest of her things and went to Mr Keeler's office. She sat in the reception area outside his office nervously fidgeting with her bracelets. When she was finally called in she looked as if she were about to burst.

"So Miss Gilmore have you come to a decision?" asked Mr Keeler. "I've been thinking about it and I've decided to go on the course." replied Jen. "Well I'll see if I can get you on the next available course. In the mean time I'd appreciate it if you could prepare so lesson plans for the teacher who will be covering your classes while you are away." Jen nodded and thanked Mr Keeler for the opportunity.

On the way to her car Jen bumped into Diane. "Keeler told me about the course, did you take it?" asked Diane. "Yeah I took it, anything to graduate a year early." replied Jen. "Good on you Jen. Besides it will keep you way from Tilly." Jen didn't reply she just put her things in the car and said goodbye to Diane.

Tilly had been waiting for a call or text from Jen for a while. She knew it would be hard with Jen being on the other side of the country but she needed to go on that course. Tilly had it all planned out in her head. If Jen graduated early she could come with her to Cambridge, Tilly's father and Tilly had set up an education fund and every time she was sent money on special occasions she would put it in her education fund and her father would contribute whenever he got a large bonus at work. There was enough money in there for her tuition fees, books, leisure activities and a year's worth of halls fees If Tilly managed to get a job before she went to Cambridge, even just a summer job she would be able to scrape together enough money for a deposit on a two bedroom flat, maybe even a studio apartment. In the long run these three weeks apart would be the makings of their future. Maybe she'd be able to get over to Scotland for a weekend. It might take a couple of hours by train but if she planned it right she'd be able to leave on Friday morning after her only lesson of the day and make it back by Monday in time for college.

When Jen did finally call she told Tilly she'd accepted the course and Tilly said how proud she was of her. Even then Jen felt like she'd made the wrong decision, she knew it was for the best but she knew it was impossible to concentrate on the course when all she'd be able to think about was Tilly.

But maybe some things are worth taking the chance it for.

_**.**_


	61. Jen's Off to Scotland

**Chapter 61**

The few weeks before the course Jen and Tilly tried to spend as much time as possible together but it still wasn't enough. Jen had to be in Scotland by Monday morning so she had to leave on Sunday afternoon to arrive at her hotel in the evening. Jen and Tilly had spent the weekend at Tilly's after her parents were called away on business. Tilly's Mother was called into the head office of the news website she worked for which was in London and Tilly's Dad was in Ireland on a business meeting for the bank he worked for.

Tilly promised Jen she would go with Jen to the train station even if it did mean getting two different buses to get home. It got to two o'clock in the afternoon and Jen had gone to collect her bags from the flat and then she'd order a cab, which would pick Tilly up on the way to the station.

When Jen got back to the flat she told Liam the house rules before she left. "When I get back this flat will be clean, no pizza boxes and beer cans and definitely no parties, you hear me Liam Gilmore." Liam got up off the sofa and hugged Jen. He helped Jen downstairs with her bags and loaded them into the taxi. He said goodbye to Jen and watched the taxi pull away.

The taxi swung by Tilly's on the way and she got in the back with Jen. The journey was spent in silence, Tilly didn't want to say anything to make Jen feel as if she had to stay and Jen didn't want to make Tilly feel like she would enjoy being away. Anything they needed to say could be conveyed with a look or a touch. The taxi driver tried to make conversation but Jen and Tilly weren't in the mood for his pointless small talk.

When the taxi arrived at the station Jen paid the fair while Tilly got Jen's bags from the boot. Jen had been provided with train tickets there and back, a hotel room for the three weeks and a food allowance in the hotel restaurant for the duration of her stay. Jen and Tilly sat at a table in the coffee kiosk while they waited for Jen's train, Jen had shut off her emotions as usual and it was probably for the best. Tilly took held Jen's hand under the table and told her how proud she was of her and how great she'd do on this course. Jen tried her best to pretend she was okay about going on the course but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up any longer. Tilly was now in her head, she had fallen for her and it killed her to admit it. Jen had always prided herself on how strong she was on her own but without Tilly nothing seemed to work. They'd only been together for three months but it felt like some much longer to Tilly and Jen.

Then there was an announcement. "Train for Glasgow arriving on platform three in five minutes." Jen got up and grabbed her bags. "Well this is me." Tilly stood up and put her arms around Jen. "I'm going to miss you Jen, put I know you need to do this. Call me when you get there." said Tilly. "I'm going to miss you too Tilly, stay safe. I'll be back soon enough." Jen kissed Tilly on the cheek and when towards the barrier onto the platforms. Jen wanted to look back but she knew that if she did she'd just run back to Tilly and even though it would be good in the short term she had their future to think about and it would be harder with Tilly being in Cambridge and her stuck in Hollyoaks because of her uni course, besides it was only for three weeks how hard could it be?

The train journey to Glasgow took around three and a half hours and it was uneventful. Jen spent the journey reading through the information pack Mr Keeler had given her the Friday before. Her hotel was only a few streets away but as Jen was dire at reading maps she knew she'd end up asking for directions. Her course would consist of lectures at the local university in the week and she'd be free to do as she pleased on weekends unless she was required to attend extra lectures. The course was designed for trainee teachers who had the capability of qualifying early but still had a lot of practical hours to complete, by doing the course they could cut their practical hours in half as they would receive any extra training they needed at the course.

Half way through the journey a man in his early twenties got on and sat in the row of seats opposite Jen. He saw Jen's information pack and put a similar on the table. "So I see you're on the training course." Jen looked up and noticed the similar information pack on the other side of the table. "Yes, are you?" The man nodded and introduced himself. His name was James Fraser, he was a year older than Jen and he was studying to be a PE teacher. Which explained why he wasn't in a suit or semi formal clothing. Jen introduced herself and asked where he was staying, which coincidently was in the same hotel so Jen presumed that other people on the course could be at the hotel.

James reminded Jen of her brother, both immature with a boyish smile and good looks. When the train pulled into the station in Glasgow James acted like a gentleman taking Jen's suitcase along with his campers backpack, leaving Jen to carry her oversized hand bag and laptop case. James seemed to know his way around Glasgow and they were at their hotel in no time. In the lobby they were greeted by an older man in a grey suit, he asked for their names and handed them an ID badge with a passport sized photograph that was sent by their schools with their application forms. Jen stuffed hers in her pocket while James seemed to wear his with pride as if it were some sort of prize, her and James walked up to the front desk to check in and collect the keys to their rooms.

James walked her to her room and Jen thanked him and unlocked the door. In her room there was a king-sized bed, an ensuite bathroom, a desk and a small TV with a freeview box. If this was Jen's home for three weeks she'd have to make it more homely. Jen began to unpack her things putting her dresses and blazers on hangers, while putting her jeans and t-shirts in draws. She left her laptop bag on her desk and took a photo frame out of her bag and put it on the bedside table. In the photo frame there was a picture of her and Tilly from there weekend in Venice. When Jen thought she was unpacked and ready she took out her phone and called Tilly.

"_**Hello Gorgeous. Made it alright?"**_

"_**Yeah, a man who sat next to me on train turned out to be another trainee teacher on this course so he walked me to the hotel seeing as I am dire with directions."**_

"_**How is Scotland?"**_

"_**Well not that I've seen a lot of it, it seems okay. The hotel is alright, not really homely so I've dealt with that. Picture of you by my bed did the trick."**_

"_**That's sweet Jen. Nothing much has gone on here since you left apart from seeing Liam in the village buying beer and a pizza from the deli."**_

"_**How predictable, I swear if I left him alone with a tin of beans he wouldn't be able to get a tin opener from the draw and open it. Well at least I know I'll have some cleaning to do when I get back."**_

"_**I could always keep an eye on him, give you updates if I see him around."**_

"_**Nice thought but I think I'll leave him to his own devices, what's the worst that could happen?"**_

"_**He burns down the block of flats and you become homeless."**_

"_**All else fails there is always some room in your bed for me."**_

"_**Who said I want you in my bed?"**_

"_**Well you weren't complaining this weekend."**_

"_**That's true. You should probably get an early night, early start in the morning. I'll be thinking of you."**_

"_**Your right I probably should. But I'll end up awake thinking of you. I love you Tilly."**_

"_**I love you too Jen."**_

After Jen was finished on the phone she went down to the lobby and found the rest of the trainee teachers getting to know each other before dinner. Jen knew the next three weeks would be unbearable but she knew she had to do it if she were to have any chance of a future with Tilly.


	62. Jen's Course: Day One

**Chapter 62**

It was Monday morning and it had finally sunk into Tilly that Jen was over two hundred miles away. The confidence she had telling Jen to go had now vanished and she was now on auto pilot. She got up earlier than usual and tried to interest herself with menial tasks until Maddie arrived to get her for college. Tilly's Mother Angela had noticed Tilly's recent change in behaviour and wondered what was wrong. "Tilly are you okay?" Tilly nodded and continued to rearrange her bag. "You seem a little vacant, that's all. Anything you want to talk about? They say a problem shared is a problem halved." Tilly's Mum sat next to Tilly on the sofa. "Jen's away for three weeks and I already miss her." said Tilly. "Where did she go?" asked Angela. "Scotland." replied Tilly. "Well its half term in two weeks, maybe you could go and see her." suggested Angela. "You're really going to let me go to Scotland and see Jen. Dad would flip." Angela smiled and said "Leave him to me. Besides it's not too far away and you can get there by train." Tilly hugged her mother and thanked her. Tilly got up and answered the door, a small part of her hoping it was Jen but of course like every other morning it was Maddie. Tilly invited her inside and Tilly's Mum offered her a cup of coffee which she gladly accepted with it being so cold outside.

Tilly went up to her room to collect the last few books she needed for college when Maddie followed her upstairs. Tilly was careful to make sure that there weren't any pictures of Jen lying about in her room but she'd forgotten to hide Jen's jacket which she'd left on one of the bed posts. "Whose jacket is this Tils?" asked Maddie. "Erm it's mine, brought it at the weekend." said Tilly putting it in the wardrobe. Seeing as it was the middle of autumn, early winter it didn't seem likely that Tilly had brought it in a shop but Maddie dropped the subject, as it was probably her mums but no teenage girl admits to borrowing their mum's clothes. "Anyway there's a movie night at College Coffee and I wondered if you wanted to come, have a girly night out." suggested Maddie. "Sure sounds like fun." said Tilly unaware this was one of Maddie's plans to bring the group back together. Tilly grabbed her coat and they headed off to college.

On the way Maddie saw Bart and Sinead and asked if they wanted to walk with them to college. As Bart had agreed Sinead went along with it. Maddie, Bart and Sinead started a conversation hoping Tilly would join in, but her mind was in another place. "Yo Til's back to earth." said Bart. "Oh sorry Bart." replied Tilly. "I asked if you'd read the reading list Miss Gilmore gave us over the summer, she's bound to want to know. To be truthful it seemed like a waste of time." Of course Bart was going to say that, he'd probably never read a book out of choice. "Erm no I didn't have time to look at the reading list, but I'm sure I've probably read one of the books on it." Tilly read a lot of books so it was likely she'd read more than one of the books on the list but it's not like she was going to tell Bart that.

In Scotland Jen was only getting up, the later starts where probably the only upside to being on this course. As it was her first day she didn't need to be at the local university until 10:30 so breakfast was later than usual according to her timetable. Jen got up, had a shower and decided to get ready. Maybe call Tilly if she had time. Jen had just finished getting dressed and she'd got a knock at the door. It was the man from the train James Fraser, but instead of wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms he was wearing yesterday he was in a shirt and tie. He asked Jen if she had a charger for a Macbook, with Jen being an artist she found Macbooks were more helpful and had better editing software. Jen had made sure her laptop was charged for the day and then she handed him her charger and he smiled at the fact it had a name tag on it.

Jen finished getting ready for the day and called Tilly before heading for breakfast. When Tilly received the call she was sat in college coffee with the guys so she made her excuses and took the call outside.

"_**Morning beautiful."**_

"_**Morning Tilly."**_

"_**How's the course?"**_

"_**Well I've just got up about 20 minutes ago and I'm meant to be at breakfast with the other teachers."**_

"_**Oh, what are we going to do with you skiving already and you haven't even started?"**_

"_**I think you'll have to punish me when I get back. Has the college broke down without me?"**_

"_**I don't know, I'm outside the coffee shop. But I think we'll be relieved we won't be questioned about your reading list."**_

"_**Haven't you looked at it?"**_

"_**No, I've been too busy with a lovely brunette I know."**_

"_**Have you now. I can't wait to meet her."**_

"_**Haha. I'd love you to meet her but unfortunately you can't meet yourself."**_

"_**I knew you were talking about me, besides I don't expect you to read the books. It's all to do with the next project were starting when I get back. Anyway I've missed you."**_

"_**I've missed you too and the idea of half term coming up soon doesn't seem to fun, seeing as I can't be with you."**_

"_**I know, I'll make up for it. Besides I'll be back before you know it. I promise. I got to go before I have a search party looking for me."**_

"_**Okay, call me when you're done. Love you."**_

"_**Love you too."**_

Jen headed down to breakfast, luckily no one noticed her come in and she grabbed a cup of coffee. Jen looked around for somewhere to sit. All the people on the course were put on one side of the dining hall. As Jen was late the only seat left was next to James. James introduced Jen to the other two people on their table. There was another woman who was two years older than Jen called Imogen who looked more like a page three model than a teacher who was studying to be a drama teacher and there was a man the same age as James called Thomas who was studying to be a science teacher. Jen introduced herself in return and they all seemed like incredibly nice people but all Jen wanted to do was talk to Tilly.

After breakfast they were all called into the lobby and told the plan for the day. They had ten minutes to collect anything they needed for the day from their rooms before a mini bus arrived to collect them and take them over to the local university. They were all told that they were required to wear their ID's on the university campus and they had to sign in at the main reception when they arrived. They would have a tour of the campus and then they would have their first lecture.

Jen went up to her room and collected her laptop, ID, her note book and a pencil case and put them in her bag. When she arrived back in the lobby a man called Sean started to talk to her. "So what are you studying gorgeous?" Jen tried to keep her blank expression on her face to tell him she wasn't interested and told him "I'm studying to be an art teacher." Sean looked at Jen and told her he was studying to be a PE teacher and that he and his six pack were a spectacle of art. As Sean didn't seem to understand Jen really wasn't interested in him she spelled it out for him. "Sean you're a nice guy and all but I have a girlfriend back home." Sean's face dropped and his cheeks went red. He made up some excuse saying he could usually tell when someone was a lesbian but Jen was far too pretty and walked away trying to forget about the situation.

It wasn't long before the group of teachers she'd sat with at breakfast came back from their rooms. Most of the other teachers here were either idiots like Sean or people like James. Seeing as she was going to be here for three weeks she may as well make some friends as she wasn't up for spending her weekends alone.

When the mini bus got there at half past then, they saw the seats were arranged like on the train Jen and James had travelled to Scotland on with four seats to a table so Jen, James, Imogen and Thomas decided to sit together. The journey to university took around twenty minutes. When they got there Jen and Imogen took out there ID's and put them on while the boys seemed to wear there's like some sort of prize all the way there.

They all signed in at the main reception and went on the campus tour. Jen was relieved to find there was a coffee shop was on campus so when a coffee fix was in order it wouldn't take long to get one. The tour was pretty basic, it showed them were they would be having there lectures, where they could get lunch and any other places they might be going.

They were taken into a small lecture theatre and told to take a seat and the tutor began. He told them what they could expect over the next few weeks, what they'd achieve at the end of it and how it would speed up their graduation dates. There tutor was an oldish looking man with grey hair in his sixties, who had a terrible need to over explain everything so the lecture took twice as long as it needed to be. When he realised the time and that they'd been sat there for two hours hearing him ramble on he told them to go off to lunch and meet him back here in an hour.

All the other trainee teachers headed off to go and get coffee and a bite to eat off campus in some restaurant Sean and a woman called Natalie had spotted on the way there, while James, Jen, Imogen and Thomas decided to head off to the coffee shop on campus. They all sat around a large coffee table on four arm chairs. James and Thomas went off to get the drinks while Imogen and Jen were left at the table. "Sean looks pretty embarrassed. I heard you knocked him back." said Imogen trying to make conversation. "Well I have someone back home. Do you know Sean?" asked Jen. "Yeah, Sean and I go to the same university. He's a bit of a twat if I am perfectly honest, always wanting what he can't have." Jen laughed. The guys came back with the coffee and a conversation started about how boring this course would be. James mentioned his girlfriend back home and that he misses her so maybe Jen and James were more similar than they thought. Thomas said he liked the idea of graduating early then he and his partner were thinking of immigrating to New York. Imogen said she was here because her friend said she went on a similar course and said there'd be fit men and booze, but so far they were all taken or gay which seemed to amuse the others. Then it came to Jen's turn, she mentioned she had someone back home and that she was on the course for them so they'd have a future together which Imogen found sweet.

Maybe Scotland wasn't so bad after all.


	63. One Week Down, Two To Go

**Chapter 63**

The first week of the course seemed to fly by. Jen kept her promise and called Tilly every day. Now as it was the weekend all the trainee teachers could do as they pleased as long as they were on time and in a fit state for lectures on Monday morning.

Jen headed down to breakfast and saw that most of the teachers were still in bed. Only James and Imogen were up. James was dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms, a t-shirt and a pair of trainers, trying to convince Imogen to go for a run with him. Jen grabbed a cup of coffee and went over to join them. "Morning Jen." said Imogen, thankful that another person had turned up. "So Jen me and James thought it might be fun to see what Scotland has to offer, seeing as were here for the next three weeks." suggested Imogen. "Sure sounds fun." replied Jen. James said that they'd set off at 11:30 so it would give him time to go for a run and hopefully Thomas would be up by then to.

Back in Hollyoaks Tilly was packing. As always with Tilly's Mum being away from home a lot she'd gotten the dates for the half term week off wrong, so it turned out half term was a lot earlier than they'd thought. Tilly's Mum had left her some money and a train ticket she'd pre-booked with her company discount card. Tilly grabbed a load of jumpers and other winter clothes as the weather in Scotland didn't look too good and stuffed them in a suitcase. She called for a taxi and waited to be picked up.

Jen was completely unaware that Tilly was coming to Scotland to surprise her and continued with the plan James and Imogen had made at breakfast. She met them in the lobby along with Thomas and went to explore what Scotland had to offer them. A few streets away was a cinema and a pub, James thought it would be a great idea to watch a movie and grab a couple of drinks, which everyone else seemed to be up for it. Imogen and Thomas went to get the tickets while James and Jen got a round in the pub.

Tilly had arrived at the train station and waited for the train to Scotland to arrive. When it was called over the speakers that the train to Scotland was going to be arriving on the platform in five minutes, Tilly grabbed her bags and went through the barrier onto the platform. When the train arrived she took a seat by the window and put her bag on the seat next to her and waited for the train to set off.

Jen and the others had finished in the pub and headed over to cinema. Imogen and Thomas had got tickets to a horror movie as no one was in the mood to sit through a rom-com seeing as James, Thomas and Jen missed her partners back home. They all sat down and waited for the movie to start.

While Jen was in the cinema Tilly had managed to complete most of the journey to Scotland without any company. On the last stop before getting into Scotland a teenager around the same age as Tilly came and asked "Is this seat free." Before Tilly nodded and the girl sat opposite her as all the other seats were filled with families or business colleagues. "I'm Amy by the way." said the girl with a Scottish accent. "Tilly, so are you familiar with Glasgow?" asked Tilly. "Yeah, I know it like the back of my hand." replied Amy. "Great, I was wondering if you could give me directions to this hotel." said Tilly handing her the hotel address on a note pad. "Yeah, you get out of the train station, turn left, walk down until you reach the end of the street, turn right and you should see a sign outside the hotel, then you know you've made it." said Amy while drawing a map on the note pad. "Thanks." replied Tilly. "I'm gonna guess you're from up north, so what brings you here?" asked Amy. "I'm visiting someone." replied Tilly. "Nice, good of you to make the long trip on your own, they must mean a lot to you." Tilly nodded and the train pulled into the station. Tilly thanked Amy again for the directions before she got off the train. Tilly picked up her bag and followed the directions Amy had given her. Tilly found the hotel and waited in the cafe opposite while she called Jen.

Jen was walking out of the cinema when she got the call.

"_**Hi Tilly."**_

"_**I've got a surprise for you. Go to the cafe across from your hotel."**_

"_**Okay, give me ten minutes. Can I have a hint on my surprise?"**_

"_**Nope. You'll have to wait and see. Bye Jen."**_

Jen told the guy's she had to go somewhere so she couldn't go back to the pub for another round but she'd catch them later for dinner. Jen walked to the cafe across from the hotel, when she walked in she didn't see anything surprising and thought Tilly was pulling a prank until she took down her hood and stood up. "Surprise." said Tilly. "What are you doing here?" said Jen putting her arms around Tilly. "It's half term so I thought I'd surprise you." Jen laughed. "Well I'm surprised alright, how did you get here?" asked Jen sitting down at the table Tilly was sat at gesturing Tilly to join her. "I got here on the train, my Mum helped out at bit with the cheap train ticket and some cash but I made it eventually. Besides thought I'd return the favour for Abersoch." replied Tilly sitting down at the table. "And here was me thinking you were here only because you wanted to see me, not to return a favour." Jen smiled. "Hey, this was spontaneous; I don't even think I packed properly. I've probably got like 20 jumpers and no trousers." Jen giggled at the idea of Tilly's rushed packing. "Where are you staying?" asked Jen. "Well I didn't really think about that. Could try and get a room in the hotel." suggested Tilly. "I don't think so, stay in my room." said Jen. "And I thought you weren't meant to have visitors seeing as Keeler is paying for this course." said Tilly with a cheeky smile. "I'm not, but seeing as it's you. What Keeler doesn't know won't hurt him. But you do realise I'm going to be over at the university most days, right?" said Jen. "Yes I am fully aware of that, but this is better than nothing." said Tilly taking Jen's hand. "Come on, I'd better show you what your letting yourself in for." said Jen leading her back to the hotel.

Jen went up to the front desk to get another key for her room saying she'd locked her key in her room and headed up there with Tilly. They got in the elevator and went up to the floor Jen's room was on. Jen lead Tilly down to her room and opened the door. Tilly walked in and dumped her bag on the chair and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the photo of her and Jen by the bed. "Miss me did you?" Tilly said holding the photo. "Yes." admitted Jen. "Well you've got me now." said Tilly before kissing Jen.

Tilly and Jen ended up in bed and a couple of hours later they were laying there in total silence reflecting on the events of the day. "I can't take you anywhere without ending up in bed can I?" asked Jen. "Excuse me. You weren't complaining." replied Tilly. "Well that is true." said Jen kissing Tilly's forehead. Then there was a knock at the door. Tilly got up and grabbed her clothes before running into the bathroom. Jen grabbed her clothes and put them under the pillow and grabbed the robe from the hook and put it on before answering the door. James was stood there "Wondered if you was coming down to dinner." said James. "Yeah, I will. Just going to have a shower and I'll be down." James nodded and Jen shut the door. Tilly walked out the bathroom in her shirt. "Who was that?" asked Tilly. "Oh just the bloke I met on the train. Turns out he is on the course and wondered if I was coming down to dinner. Told him I was going to have a shower and then I'd be down." said Jen. Tilly grabbed her jeans and put them on and continued getting ready in the main room while Jen got her clothes from under the pillow and went and took a shower.

When Jen was finished in the bathroom she came out grabbed Tilly's hand and took her down to the restaurant to introduce her to the others. Seeing as Tilly looked older than her real age they would presume that they knew each other from university. When they entered the restaurant Jen took Tilly over to the table with James, Thomas and Imogen. "Guys this is Tilly, my girlfriend." said Jen. "Wow Jen, she's really pretty. Got any other surprises for us like a really hot brother." asked Imogen, with a cheeky laugh and a wink. James got Jen a chair from a nearby table and they made room for the extra person. "Hi Tilly, I'm James and that is Thomas." Thomas offered her his hand and she shook it. "So after dinner who's up for going out?" asked Thomas. Everyone seemed to like the idea and the plans were made. They would finish up in the restaurant and then they'd head down to a bar Thomas spotted earlier on the way back from the cinema.

Tilly's surprise definitely worked.


	64. Exploring Scotland

**Chapter 64**

**[Author's Note: This chapter and the next one are dedicated to Becky. Without her continued support I would have given up writing this a long time ago. Thank you.]**

Jen was still hung over from the night before, but as she had a day to spend with Tilly before she was meant to be back at the university she decided to do something special. While Tilly was still in bed Jen googled some things they could do and noted down the addresses. Then Jen decided to have a shower and get ready before waking Tilly. Of course with all the other people on the course getting in at 4 AM it was unlikely Jen and Tilly would see them at all which would make there day more private and peaceful.

When Jen was finished getting ready she leaned over Tilly and kissed her which seemed to wake Tilly up quickly and cheerfully. "You need to wake up, we need to be heading out soon." said Jen. Tilly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She saw Jen up and ready and said "Jesus, you weren't kidding about heading out soon." Jen laughed and kissed Tilly's forehead before Tilly got up and headed into the bathroom.

Tilly emerged in a towel and walked over to her bag that was still left on the chair and grabbed some clothes. With it being so cold in Scotland Tilly picked out a t-shirt, a thick sweater and a pair of jeans. When Tilly was dressed they grabbed their coats and headed out.

Jen walked hand in hand with Tilly to their first destination of the day which was a little cafe a few streets away. Jen walked in with Tilly behind her, they sat at a table and a man in his late sixties came and took their order. "Oh my lord, I do believe its little Jenny Gilmore, my haven't you grown up last time I saw you, you must of been what 18?" said the man. "Oh my god is that you Mick?" asked Jen. The old man nodded, Jen stood up and hugged him then explained the Man's identity to Tilly. "This is Mick he was best friends with my Dad, we used to go on sailing trips in the summer. What are you doing in Scotland?" asked Jen. "I decided I needed a change of scenery. How's your Mum?" asked Mick. "She's good." replied Jen. "Mick this is my girlfriend Tilly." Mick offered Tilly his hand and she shook it. "It's nice to finally meet someone who makes Jen happy. What do you ladies want? It's on the house of course. I insist." Jen didn't argue, she'd learnt from a young age on the fishing trips; whatever you do don't argue with Mick. Mick had a natural talent for always being right when it came to where to fish.

After they finished at Mick's cafe they headed along a few streets until they came to a gallery. In the gallery there was a special display where they only had one light above the paintings and the rest of the room was pitch black. Jen kept hold of Tilly's hand and stole the occasional kiss while they were walking around. All the pieces were modern and they all seemed to incorporate a feeling or an emotion. Jen came across one of a beach with the silhouette of a couple walking into the water. "Look at this, the artist is trying to say how you could do anything for the one you love." said Jen. "Yeah, maybe love is worth doing anything for." replied Tilly. It sounded naive but Tilly truly meant it, she'd walk to the ends of the earth if it meant she was still with Jen. Even if this was the first time she had really experienced love she didn't want to ruin it or waste it, every second was precious.

After they'd explored the gallery they spent the afternoon in a nearby park. The weather seemed to get warmer so it wasn't too bad. Jen knew it didn't really matter where they went but as long as they were together she knew everything would be okay. They sat against a tree admiring their surroundings and each other. Throughout the whole day Jen didn't let go of Tilly's hand. Being in Scotland they could be open about their relationship without having to worry about someone finding out. They were in Scotland; it was unlikely anyone they knew would be here.

They headed back when it started to get late, grabbing a bite to eat on the way back. When they got back to the hotel they bumped into James outside who had just got off the phone with his girlfriend. "Hi, you coming for a drink." asked James. "One drink won't hurt." replied Jen. In the bar they were filled in about what Imogen, Thomas and James spent the day doing. Imogen dragged Thomas and James down to a bar on the other side of town to see if she could get lucky and as she was sat alone at the bar the answer was no. After they left the bar James had found a Mac store so he picked up and new laptop charger and returned the one he borrowed from Jen. Then Imogen dragged the boys into a dress shop to help her pick out a new dress with Thomas being more helpful than James.

Maybe Scotland wasn't such a bad place after all?


	65. A Little Tour Of Scotland

**Chapter 65**

**[Author's Note: So the idea behind this chapter came from Becky so I hope it came out they way you wanted it to. If anyone else has any suggestions you can put them in the review section or PM them to me.]**

Tilly woke up just as Jen was trying to sneak out. "I didn't mean to wake you." said Jen. "It's okay; it means I won't wake up to a note and your empty side of the bed." replied Tilly. Jen put her bag down on the desk and sat on the bed. Tilly put her arms around Jen and kissed her. "I'd better go, I can't be late otherwise I'll end up walking to the university." said Jen. Tilly let Jen go and told her to have a good day.

Tilly decided she'd go and see what Scotland had to offer seeing as she was going to be here for the next five days alone and then she'd get to spend a day with Jen before going back on the Sunday. She got ready and headed out to Mick's cafe to grab some breakfast, then she'd go from there. When she was finished at Mick's she decided to walk around for a while. Then she heard someone shouting her name so she turned around and saw Amy, the girl from the train coming towards her. "Small world ey?" said Amy. "Too right." replied Jen. "Where's the person you came all this way to see?" asked Amy. Tilly didn't feel like confiding in a complete stranger so she just said "It's complicated." Then Amy had an idea "I think you should come with me, I could give you a tour of the best places in Scotland." Tilly didn't have any better offers so she agreed.

Amy lead Tilly to a boarded up bar a few streets away. She took Tilly down the side alley and in through the cellar door. After navigating a few corridors Tilly was in a 1960's style diner which turned out to be a bar. "Why is this place boarded up on the outside?" asked Tilly. "It's to keep unwanted people out. This bar isn't for everyone. If you're invited then you can come. Most people walking by outside don't know this place even exists." The diner had a retro juke box in the corner and old posters and vinyl records covered the walls. In the far corner there was a raised platform that could only be described as a stage. Amy sat down on a stool at the bar and Tilly sat beside her. The barman came over to take their orders but when he noticed Amy he said there drinks were free and he'd give them the best drink the bar served. The barman returned with two large thin glasses with a green liquid in them. Amy explained to Tilly that the drink was a mixture of spirits and colourings but it was called a green lightening. "I used to come here when I used to live up in Scotland, there would be a gig every Friday night with the biggest up and coming bands in Scotland. This place never gets old." said Amy. "I'm guessing you moved away?" said Tilly. "Yeah my Mum left my Dad and I was sent to go with my Mum." replied Amy. "I'm sorry." Said Tilly, feeling bad for even asking a complete stranger such an awkward question. "It's cool, shit happens. So who is this mystery person you came all the way up here to see?" asked Amy to change the subject. Seeing as Amy was so open Tilly felt like she should too to return the favour. "My girlfriend. She had to come up her for a work thing so I thought I'd surprise her. It didn't really go to plan." answered Tilly. "How come?" asked Amy, now interested in the topic of conversation. "This think she's here for is on for three weeks so she is pretty busy with it so I only got to spend the weekend with her and maybe next weekend. Then I have to go back to college." For Tilly it felt good to get this off her chest and as it wasn't likely she'd ever see Amy again there was no harm in it. "Well here's to shit that blows." said Amy raising her glass.

After a few drinks the moved on to another one of Amy's favourite places in Scotland. A few streets away there was a small record shop which Amy took Tilly to. It was a retro record shop selling 7 inch vinyl's from the 1950's to the present day if you were lucky to find any as everything was now on CD. The man behind the counter also seemed to know Amy and handed her a pile of records to load into the juke box. It turned out Amy used to work there and the man behind the counter had never used the juke box until he employed her and she showed him how to work it, but he'd never been able to change the records.

When they finished in the record store Amy took Tilly to the last place on her list. It was the woods outside the city where there was an old tree house. It seemed odd but it was one of the old places she used to go when she was 15 and was bunking off school. "Ah, it hasn't changed a bit." said Amy. Inside the tree house there was a sofa, a solar powered radio and a crate for a table. "Childhood hideout?" asked Tilly. "Let me guess you had one too?" Tilly nodded, when they were kids they always hid in Maddie's shed and when Ed realised they liked it in there one Christmas he got a load of furniture and a fridge and decorated the shed and they'd had sleepovers in there until they moved to Hollyoaks.

Tilly started to head back at 4:30 so she'd be back in time for when Jen got back. She thanked Amy for the tour and Amy handed Tilly her phone number in case they wanted to meet up again. When Tilly got back she went for a shower and got changed. When Jen arrived back she dumped a stack of paperwork on the desk and took off her jacket. When Tilly walked out the bathroom she could see Jen was stressed. "Your stressed, you need to relax." said Tilly kissing Jen's neck. "And I know just the thing."

Clearly the trip to Scotland hadn't been a complete waste of time.


	66. Jealously

**Chapter 66**

Tilly had met up with Amy for the last five days. They'd been to the cinema, went bowling and hung out in the bar Amy had taken Tilly to on Monday. Jen was beginning to get jealous although she had no reason to be, Tilly always told her what went on and how she spent her day and Jen did the same, but it usually wasn't as interesting.

On the Friday night Jen and Tilly were laid in bed when Jen asked "Are you happy?" Tilly was completely baffled by what Jen was even talking about, it out of the blue. "Of course I'm happy. Why do you ask?" replied Tilly. "Oh no reason." said Jen trying to forget she'd even said anything. "There must be a reason or you wouldn't of asked." Tilly knew Jen didn't say things for the fun of it, something must of really upset her. "It's just you've been spending a lot of time with that girl." said Jen sheepishly. "So your jealous? Which you have no reason to be." asked Tilly. "No." replied Jen, which was obvious she was lying. "Then why are you being like this?" asked Tilly. Jen didn't reply, which got Tilly more worried. If Jen was going to act like a child then Tilly was just going to have to show her how it felt back. So Tilly grabbed her bag which was near enough packed seeing as she'd been living out of it for the past seven days and finished packing after grabbing some clothes to wear and left without a word. Jen tried to stop her and even begged her to stay but Tilly didn't need Jen acting like a child. If she'd just told her that she was jealous then they could of talked about it but seeing as Jen couldn't be open with Tilly, then Tilly didn't want to be open with Jen.

Tilly didn't have anywhere to stay and when she looked at the clock at the end of the hall she knew it would be late and not many people would be up. She walked around for a bit to try and think things through and plan her next move. Tilly was out for a couple of hours while Jen was worrying about her. She had no clue where she was or where she was going. Jen tried calling but Tilly ignored the calls and the texts. She only text back 'k.' to one so Jen would stop worrying. After a while Tilly calmed down and headed back to the hotel. She managed to get back into Jen's room as she'd left the key in her coat pocket.

Tilly snuck in so she wouldn't wake Jen and made up a bed on the sofa. She left her packed bag on the floor as she decided she'd go back to Hollyoaks in the morning and leave Jen to finish her course without any distractions.

When the morning began Jen was the first to wake up and notice Tilly was on the sofa. She knew that she needed to explain to Tilly about last night, maybe she was jealous of this girl being able to spend time with Tilly when she couldn't or maybe she was just scared. No matter what the reason was Jen couldn't let Tilly just walk away.

Tilly finally woke up and Jen was waiting. "I'm sorry about last night. I guess I was jealous." said Jen. "Well that's helpful isn't it Jen. Why didn't you say that last night?" asked Tilly. "I guess I was scared." replied Jen. "You're always scared Jen and I thought coming here would be different. No one knows us and we can be open about our relationship. But it's still the same, you hide me as if I don't mean anything to you and I understand why it's like that in Hollyoaks but here there is no risk of you losing your job." said Tilly. "I am scared because I love you. I know that we are in too deep to just walk away from each other and it kills me to think that one day you'll find someone who can love you without having to hide it." replied Jen. "I spent this whole week with you. I came here for you. I don't want someone else. I want you, yes this is going to be hard and I get that, but whenever you have a doubt or you aren't happy with something tell me. Don't pretend like it's nothing if it means something to you."

Tilly was right, they needed to communicate more to avoid silly little arguments like this. Of course Jen was scared and Tilly didn't blame her, she'd put so much at risk for Tilly and their relationship. Jen knew it was worth it but she couldn't help having doubts and she always would until Tilly finishes Sixth Form and they know there finally safe.

"Well I've got to go. I promised I'd hang out with Maddie to make up for going away this week. You need to focus on your course so you can pass." said Tilly. "Have a safe journey back." replied Jen, standing up to kiss Tilly's forehead. "I'm going to miss you." said Tilly. "Me too." whispered Jen, before kissing Tilly on the cheek.

Tilly walked down to the train station alone and waited for her train. After fifteen minutes Jen appeared from nowhere. "I couldn't leave without giving you this." said Jen. Tilly wondered what Jen could possibly mean. Jen put her hand around the back of Tilly's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. After a few minutes Tilly breathlessly said "You really know how to sweep a girl of her feet." Tilly would of stayed there forever but an announcement said that her train was going to be on the platform in under five minutes so she had to go. "I love you." said Jen. "I love you too." replied Tilly, before hugging Jen one last time and making her way through the barrier.

Jen went back to the hotel to be alone. She missed dinner and ordered room service. Jen knew the next week would make or break them as there wouldn't be another one of these courses till next year so she had to pass first time.

Tilly got home just after 8 o'clock. Her Mother came to meet her at the train station along with her Father. They asked her the usual questions about how her week was and whether the weather was good, purposely avoiding the subject of Jen. Even though Tilly's Mum was okay with Jen, she practically treated her as one of the family. Tilly's Dad still wasn't impressed and accused Jen of turning up at the family gathering uninvited even though Tilly's Mother had said it was okay for her to come.

Maybe Jen and Tilly were now stronger than they've ever been.


	67. Teen's Night Out

**Chapter 67**

Tilly thought the village would be quiet while she was gone but apparently a lot had happened since she left. Maddie thought she might have another chance with Callum, Ruby and Jono broke up and Neil well nothing had really changed for him.

Maddie suggested as it was a Saturday night they should go out and party. Everyone thought it was a good idea seeing as there were things to celebrate and things to get over. They all decided to meet at Sinead's by seven and they'd hit the town.

Maddie and Sinead invited Tilly to get ready with them seeing as it was likely she'd be spending the night there she may as well bring over some clothes for the day after and get ready there too. Tilly agreed seeing as she had been gone the past week she felt as if she should make it up to them.

"So Tils, where have you been the past week?" asked Maddie. "My Mum wanted me to come with her to Scotland and help her with an article." replied Tilly. "Meet anyone nice?" asked Sinead. Tilly shook her head. Then Maddie started going on about how she thought she could win Callum back. By the time she'd finished the others started to arrive.

Ruby and Esther arrived first, followed by Bart and Neil and with Jono arriving last not that Ruby was too pleased about it, but she'd didn't want to ruin anyone else's night so she ignored him. The gang headed off into town to check out some of the clubs in town seeing as Brendan knew Bart was underage it was likely he wouldn't let the others in and he seemed to always be at the club lately.

When they arrived at the first club they all managed to get in after Bart slipped the bouncer a £10 note. Maddie ordered a round of three shots each to start the night off with a bang. Esther and Tilly tried to refuse but after a little peer pressure they downed there first shot and then went for the second, then reluctantly went for the third.

The next round was brought by Bart, even though they were concerned to take drinks from him they took them under the condition that Sinead went to the bar with him. Esther had ordered a plain coke but Sinead thought that was a little boring so Sinead got the barman to put a shot or two of vodka in it to make the night a little more interesting.

After an hour Esther seemed to be a little drunk which baffled the others apart from Bart, Maddie and Sinead who knew about the vodka. But seeing as everyone was meant to be having a good time they thought nothing of it.

Tilly brought the next round so everything was in order and no one got any extra surprises in there drinks. As Bart was the notorious Bart McQueen he had snuck in his own bottle of vodka so he added a little to everyone's drink to lighten up the party. After a while Esther was confused about why she felt drunk if she'd only had the three shots of vodka Maddie had given her. She knew she hadn't asked for anymore alcohol and she was sure she wouldn't be drunk on three shots of vodka.

Sinead and Maddie noticed Esther was in a bit of a state and tried to take advantage of that by trying to make Esther embarrass herself on camera. "So Esther see anyone you like?" asked Sinead. "No, I don't need to look." replied Esther with a cheeky grin. "Why's that Esther?" asked Maddie. Esther didn't reply even though she was drunk she still knew she hated Maddie. "You know you can tell us anything babe." said Sinead. "I'll tell you a secret...I love...Tilly." said Esther before running off to the toilets to be sick. Of course Maddie and Sinead got this all on camera and were going to use it to show Esther up.

Tilly was sat with Jono trying to cheer him up. He'd been in a terrible state ever since Ruby dumped him. "Come on Jono there are other girls." said Tilly. "I don't want another girl okay, I want Ruby." said Jono slurring his words which made it apparent to Tilly he'd been drowning his sorrows all evening. Tilly took Jono outside and ordered him a cab as he was in no fit state to walk home. Tilly paid the taxi driver in advance and gave him Jono's address. She also called Jono's Mum and explained the situation to her and asked if she could meet the taxi at the front door and help Jono inside.

Tilly went back into the club to be greeted with Sinead and Maddie telling her what Esther said. Of course Tilly didn't believe her and Maddie didn't show her the video as she was saving that to humiliate Esther later. Esther returned from being sick and they all decided to head back to the village. Maddie got a taxi.

When they got back to the village Neil went with Bart back to the McQueen house while Ruby and Esther went back to the pub leaving Sinead, Maddie and Tilly back at the O'Connor's. With Maddie and Sinead being drunk Tilly was left to get them into bed while Tilly slept on the sofa.

In the morning Sinead and Maddie were in bed until the early hours of the afternoon, which left Tilly up early with Diane. Tilly was awake before everyone else so she was sat on the sofa texting Jen. When Diane came down Tilly offered to make her a cup of coffee. "How's college?" asked Diane, trying to make polite conversation. "Good thanks Mrs O'Connor." replied Tilly. "You haven't seen Jen have you?" asked Diane. "No." lied Tilly. "Good she needs to graduate and she doesn't need you distracting her." said Diane. Tilly didn't bother to argue, if she did it would be obvious that she was still seeing Jen. As Tilly didn't bother replied Diane dropped the subject, in time for Maddie and Sinead to make an appearance.

"Diane I am starving." said Sinead. "You know where the bread bin and the toaster is." Sinead stuck out her tongue and Maddie giggled. Tilly went over and helped them as Sinead was still pretty smashed. Maddie apologised to Diane about the state of Sinead. Diane was mad at first but then she lightened up after the nights events were explained.

For the rest of the day they sat with Diane and sat watching movies and eating popcorn. Maybe the next week could fly by?


	68. The Video

**Chapter 68**

Monday morning came quicker than expected. Tilly was counting down the days until Jen would be back on Friday. Maddie came and walked to school with Tilly. Sinead met them on the way but as Tilly was still ignoring her she couldn't care less. She only stayed at Sinead's on Sunday because Maddie was still living there. When she got into college everyone seemed to be staring at her, Tilly ignored them and went over to her locker.

Taped to her locker was a note. It had a web site URL on it. Tilly grabbed her phone and typed in the address and a drunken video of Esther came up. Tilly plugged in her head phones and watched it. The video was Esther confessing that she loved Tilly in the club on Saturday night. Tilly screwed up the note and tried to ignore the people staring at her or asking her about Esther.

Tilly walked into registration which seemed to go okay and then headed straight to art. As Jen was still away they had a supply teacher called Miss Stevens. They were told to go through there folders and make sure all their work was up to date and finish anything that needed finishing. But as they had a supply teacher Bart felt like causing some trouble. "Hey Tilly how's your girlfriend?" asked Bart. "I haven't got a girlfriend." replied Tilly trying to focus on her book. "I thought Esther loved you." said Bart in a sarcastic tone. "Very funny Bart." said Tilly continuing to ignore Bart. "Na I'm serious, it's about time there was some lady loving after you and Gilmore." teased Bart. "Bart go do me a favour, go be a dickhead somewhere else." The teacher heard everything Tilly had just said and asked her to leave. "Seriously Miss, he started It." argued Tilly. "Both of you to the headmasters' office now." replied Miss Stevens. "Thanks Bart just what I wanted." said Tilly before leaving the room and heading to Mr Keeler's office.

When she got sent into to his office by the receptionist, Mr Keeler was surprised to see her. "How can I help you Tilly?" asked Mr Keeler. "I got sent her by Miss Stevens." answered Tilly. "What happened?" asked Mr Keeler while taking out a note bad and pen. "Bart was being a jerk so kinda called him a dickhead." admitted Tilly, she wasn't going to try and make it sound better than it was as she knew from the teachers' perspective she'd done something wrong and continued to explain the rest of the story. "Well I'm going to have to hear Bart's side of the story before we can deal with this. Do you know where he is?" asked Mr Keeler. "No sir, I came straight here when I got sent out." replied Tilly. Mr Keeler told Tilly to take a seat outside for the rest of the lesson and then she could go off to her next lesson which was a free period.

Bart ended up being escorted to the Heads office after he walked off by another senior member of staff who wouldn't take any on his nonsense. As always Bart never realised what he had done wrong until he'd actually seen how annoyed it had made Tilly and he tried to apologise but Tilly didn't want to hear it. Tilly could take a joke but he took it too far mentioning Jen.

When the bell rang Tilly made her way to the common room for her free period. She sat down on one of the sofas and tried to read some more of her book she'd chosen for the new art project they were going to start next week when Jen got back. Esther walked in the common room and it went silent, everyone was looking to see what was going to happen next. Esther tried to talk to Tilly but she couldn't seem to make the words come out of her mouth so Tilly told her "Don't waste your breath." and went to the library.

Tilly wasn't in the mood to listen to Esther, if Jen finds out about the video it could ruin everything when she'd only just gotten it back. Tilly had thought about telling Jen herself but by the time she got back everyone would probably forgotten about it anyway. Then Tilly realised there were only her, Jono, Neil, Bart, Maddie, Sinead and Ruby at the club along with Esther so one of them must have gotten the video. Jon couldn't of got it has he was sulking at the bar all night. Bart and Neil were in the back alley most of the night smoking weed so that left Ruby, Maddie or Sinead. Tilly knew Maddie wouldn't do something like that and Ruby was supposed to be Esther's friend so it had to be Sinead.

Tilly found Sinead in the quad at lunch and told her what she thought. "Good one Sinead, so you're not satisfied with making fun of me now you have to start on Esther too. Let me guess you also got her drunk as well, because I am pretty sure she only had three shots that night." said Tilly. "Hey, Tilly if she's stupid enough to get so drunk it isn't my fault. It also isn't my fault that she said she loved you either." replied Sinead. "Yeah but you didn't have to put it on YouTube for everyone to see, did you? You're so immature Sinead; you're getting as bad as Bart." said Tilly, making sure everyone could hear. "Don't bring Bart into it Tilly and there's no need to get defensive Tils, Esther may have been your bit of fun in Abersoch last year but we all know Miss Gilmore's the one you really want." replied Sinead. Without thinking Tilly punched Sinead in the face. As soon as she did it she regretted it, but Sinead understandably wouldn't accept an apologie, Jen was definitely going to hear about this.

Maddie tried to calm Tilly down while Ruby took Sinead to the nurses' office, but Tilly only wanted Jen. Tilly headed off to Mr Keeler's office to tell him what she'd done seeing as he'd come and get her sooner or later. By going now it would avoid a scene when he came to get her. When Tilly arrived Mr Keeler already knew what had happened as the nurse called him and told him what had gone on. Mr Keeler called her in straight away. "Tilly I can't condone any form of violence here and you know it. I need you to write a statement before we can go any further." said Mr Keeler handing Tilly a statement sheet.

Tilly sat in the reception area outside Mr Keeler's office and wrote down everything Sinead had said to her. Sinead was brought in from the nurses' office with a plaster across the bridge of her nose with some dry blood on her face. She walked straight into Mr Keeler's office and he told her to do the same. When Sinead had finished writing her statement he called them both back in.

"Sinead has decided she doesn't want to involve the police seeing as she admits that she did wind you up with her comments. But Tilly I am going to have to call your parents in for a meeting and you will report to detention every day after school for three weeks. You are also required to write a letter of apology to Sinead and I will be checking with Mrs O'Connor to make sure it's been done." said Mr Keeler. Tilly nodded and Sinead left the office. "Sir you can't call my parents, there on business and they shouldn't be interrupted. I know what I did was wrong and I won't do it again but can we not get them involved." begged Tilly, knowing that if Mr Keeler called in her parents they'd find out Jen was her teacher. "Fine, but if you are sent to this office for bad behaviour I will have no choice but to call them in. Do you understand?" asked Mr Keeler. Tilly nodded and left the office.

Now that was a close shave.


	69. Saving Yourself From The Inevitable

**Chapter 69**

The week had only started and Tilly wished it could be over. People had been avoiding her at college after she punched Sinead. Maddie would only talk to her if Sinead wasn't around and Esther was still trying to talk to her, but she still wasn't in the mood to talk. Tilly had written the letter of apologie for Sinead but she decided it was best to give it to Diane as Sinead probably wouldn't want to see her.

Tilly went to the staffroom and asked to see Diane. Moments later Diane appeared from the staffroom. "How can I help you Tilly?" asked Diane. "I was wondering if you could give this to Sinead for me. As I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me after yesterday." answered Tilly. "Of course love. I'm sure Sinead will see sense soon. Besides it was only an argument." replied Diane. Tilly thanked Diane and left for registration. But with Diane being so nosey she read the letter Tilly had trusted her with and found out why Tilly had hit Sinead and with Diane wanting Jen to stay away from Tilly she decided to inform Jen about the recent goings on.

Jen was at the hotel after taking her final exam the day before. As Jen seemed to be picking up things quicker than the others they moved her final exam forward. If she passed she could go home early but if she failed she'd need to stay until Friday. Jen was waiting for the call from the course tutor which came quicker than she imagined.

"_**Is this Jennifer Gilmore?"**_

"_**Yes it is."**_

"_**Well I'm calling regarding the final exam you took yesterday for your teacher training course. I'm glad to tell you that you've passed with one of the highest marks I've ever seen."**_

"_**Thank you for informing me."**_

"_**As you've passed you can go home early, all you need to do is come into the university and fill in some paper work."**_

"_**I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks again."**_

Jen was ecstatic, she'd be able to leave in an hour or two and be back in Hollyoaks in time to see Tilly after college. She was about to go off to the university but she got a call from Diane.

"_**What's up Diane?"**_

"_**Just thought I'd ask how the course is going?"**_

"_**Well I've passed so I can come home early."**_

"_**Well done Jen."**_

"_**What have I missed while I've been away?"**_

"_**Not a lot, Sinead and her mates went out on Saturday and got drunk, and Sinead managed to upset Tilly on Monday with some video of Esther confessing she loved her or something, so Tilly punched her."**_

"_**Is Sinead okay?"**_

"_**Yeah just a bruised ego, and a sore nose."**_

"_**Oh, that's not too bad is it. It's probably just a silly falling out and they'll forget about it soon enough."**_

"_**Yeah you're probably right, well I'd better get on. Job won't do itself."**_

"_**Bye Diane."**_

Now Jen was worried, what if the stress of their relationship was making Tilly act out? She'd have to get back and see Tilly as soon as she could.

Tilly had spent most of the day being avoided by the other students. At lunchtime she saw Esther sat alone in the library and went over to talk to her and get it over and done with. Esther started talking before Tilly had even sat down. "I am so sorry Tilly, I didn't know they were filming and I don't even remember drinking anything more alcoholic than those three shots." said Esther. "I think the extra alcohol was some sort of joke, I'm not really sure. We can't be anymore than friends Esther. You're a really nice girl and one day you'll find someone but that isn't me, you'll find someone better who loves you back more than I ever could." replied Tilly. "We can still be friends can't we?" asked Esther. "Of course we can you muppet." said Tilly with a smile. Tilly hugged Esther and left. At least one thing was sorted.

Jen managed to get on the next train back to Manchester and was back in the village before the end of Sixth Form College. Jen told Tilly she needed her to check the workshop for her and to go there as soon as she could. As Tilly had detention after school Jen would have a long wait.

When Tilly finally got to the workshop she made sure no one was watching and grabbed the spare key Jen had hidden and went in. Tilly was surprised to see Jen sitting in the office. "Oh my god Jen!" Said Tilly. "What took you so long?" asked Jen. "I got was kept behind." Replied Tilly. "Diane told me, you punched Sinead over a video of Esther saying she loved you, right?" questioned Jen. "I never meant to hit Sinead, she was winding me up about you after I asked why she put the video on YouTube." Said Tilly. "Well that was helpful wasn't it? What is she going to think now, that we are together? She could ruin everything!" Argued Jen. "Calm down Jen! Sinead doesn't know anything at all, she only said what she said on the coach out of spite not because she knew anything." Replied Tilly. "Maybe Diane is right and we should take a break until I graduate and you leave sixth form." Suggested Jen. "No Jen! You can't do this to me again, it isn't fair that you can just pull me in then chuck me out when it suits you. What happened to defying convention and breaking boundaries? You can't tell me you love me and then do this to me. Relationships don't work like this." said Tilly, with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to do this but maybe it's for the best." replied Jen, who was about to cry.

"Then don't do this. Just stay with me tonight. Please Jen?" begged Tilly.


	70. The Cover Was Blown

**Chapter 70**

**[Author's note: I want to thank you for your continued support of this Fanfiction. It's hard to think that 71 days ago this was just another 'brain child' of mine. I never expected anyone to read it and it overwhelms me that people like it and review it (sometimes on a daily basis.) So I thank you all for reading and I hope I am writing it in such a way that you can enjoy it and maybe imagine this actually happening.]**

Tilly woke up in the workshop that Wednesday morning. Jen was laid beside her on the small sofa in the office. Tilly fought once again to keep Jen and she'd succeeded but she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to fight without her heart breaking completely. After some convincing Jen let her heart take over her brain and stayed with Tilly that night. She knew she'd have to fight her fears even for the smallest chance of making it through until July.

Tilly got up and left Jen on the sofa. She walked over to a mirror and wiped off her make up with the makeup wipes from her bag. Tilly didn't have a lot of time so she had no chance of getting home and back before college started. But as she had some clothes at Jen's flat she'd be able to get Jen to get them for her and she could grab some breakfast in the coffee shop. Jen woke up a couple of minutes later and noticed the time. Tilly explained her plan to Jen and Jen headed off back to the flat.

When Jen got back to the flat Liam was gone, probably on his morning run so Jen hurried and put Tilly's clothes in a bag before changing herself and grabbing her stuff she needed for the day. Jen managed to walk through the village without Liam seeing her and she made it back to the workshop in time. Jen threw the bag of clothes at Tilly and went into the main studio workshop Tilly got changed in the office. As Jen had called Keeler when she got the news about her exam he cancelled the cover for the last two days that she was supposed to be on her course so she was expected to come into college and teach. She'd emailed all her year 13 students with the information and the item they needed to bring to the lesson for their new project. They were required to bring in a book whether it was a novel, play or biography and they'd recreate a section of their chosen book in a piece of art work.

When Tilly was dressed they walked over to the deli to grab some breakfast. As it was early they could sit together. Tilly text Maddie and told her she was going into college early so she wouldn't turn up at her house as she'd told her parents she was studying with Maddie last night and had fallen asleep. Her Dad would of gone mental if she'd told him she'd spent the night with Jen, not that she'd expected she'd wake up in the workshop this morning.

After they finished breakfast they headed over to the college but had to split up when they began seeing other students around and headed their separate ways. Tilly headed to the library to get a book for Jen's art class this morning, as she couldn't say that having a lovers stiff with her teacher was her excuse for not bringing anything.

Tilly walked into the library and picked up the first book that caught her eye which happened to be a copy of The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Tilly walked over to the desk where an elderly woman sat and s signed out the book for her, asking why she was taking it out and how long for. The woman seemed satisfied with Tilly's reason, smiled and handed back the book.

Tilly headed off to registration; she was there for five minutes before Mr Keeler turned up and asked to speak to Tilly. Tilly stood up and took her bag with her. "So Tilly, we have a new student joining us and seeing as she is in your year and most of your classes you get the pleasure of being her guide. They are waiting in my office so I'd be grateful if you could head there straight away, while I have some other business to deal with." said Mr Keeler. Tilly nodded and headed to Mr Keeler's office.

When she arrived there she couldn't believe her eyes. Amy the girl from the train was sat in the reception area with her mother. "Tilly?" asked Amy. Tilly nodded, "Mr Keeler asked me to be your guide or whatever you want to call it." replied Tilly. "Well Amy I see you're in safe hands here, so I'll pick you up later." said Amy's Mum before leaving the office. "What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Scotland." asked Tilly. "I did but my Mum and I move around a lot and she decided she wanted to move here. I had no clue you were from around here." answered Amy. "Well I guess we'd better get going before were late for class." suggested Tilly.

Tilly took Amy to her locker to put all of the new textbooks she'd been given in there and checked what lesson she had first. Amy had art with Tilly. Tilly told her about the new project they were doing and asked Amy if she had a book, seeing as Amy was taking English she always carried a book.

When they got to Jen's classroom they lined up outside and waited for Jen to let the class in. When Jen appeared she told the class to go in and sit down in their places. Amy walked up to Jen and explained that she was new and all so Jen sat her next to Tilly. "Okay guys, sorry about being away the last few weeks. I was at a training course in Scotland." And that was when the penny dropped. Amy figured out that Tilly was in Scotland to see Jen. It was the most likely thing she could think off. "So did you all get the reading lists I sent you over the summer?" asked Jen. There was silence. "You did get them didn't you guys?" There was a chorus of moans. "Right so have you all brought in your chosen book?" There was another chorus of moans. "Is it really that bad? So who would like to be the first to share?" asked Jen. No one raised their hand; Amy looked around the room and then raised her hand. "Go on then Amy." said Jen. "I've got a book called Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov. It's about a paedophile called Humbert who has an obsession with young girls and spends most of the book justifying his actions." said Amy. "Well that sound's erm... like it could make an interesting piece. Now Tilly what book did you choose?" asked Jen. "The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky. It's about a boy who writes letters to an anonymous person under the name of Charlie which describes how he has dealt with situations in his life and how he is a wallflower." said Tilly. This went on for most of the lesson hearing what each student had chosen and then they drew up a brief plan of what they wanted to do for Jen to mark.

After the art lesson was done they both had a free period so they headed off out to the coffee shop. They talked on the way there. "So how are you liking it here in Hollyoaks?" asked Tilly. "It's really interesting. Lots of new things to find out." replied Amy. "Like what?" asked Tilly. "Like why you were in Scotland with Miss Gilmore?" asked Amy. "I wasn't." replied Tilly. "Don't lie I saw you in the train station." replied Amy. "It's not what you think, she's not a paedophile." said Tilly. "Then what is she? Cause it isn't just your teacher?" said Amy. "You can't tell anyone. It just happened, we didn't ask for it to happen Amy." begged Tilly.

But would Amy be able to keep her mouth shut?


	71. What To Do With New Found Knowlege?

**Chapter 71**

Amy seemed to be keeping quiet about Jen and Tilly which was a good thing. Tilly hadn't told Jen that Amy knew and she didn't plan on doing so. Maddie came and got Tilly as usual and when they left Tilly's house she started asking questions. "Why'd you go in so early yesterday? I ended up walking in on my own." asked Maddie. "I had to get a book for the new art project. We're supposed to be creating a piece of art inspired by the book and I kinda forgot to get one." replied Tilly. "Doesn't sound like you Tils." said Maddie. "I've been caught up studying, I guess it slipped my mind." replied Tilly. Maddie seemed to drop the subject and they continued the walk to college.

For the first two periods of the day Tilly had a free period while Amy was in double English. Tilly spent the time studying and catching up on work she'd fallen behind on. For the second hour Sinead also had a free period so Tilly decided it was time to make a truce. "Hi." said Tilly. "I thought you weren't talkin' to me?" asked Sinead. "I don't want to fight anymore. I guess living with your teacher probably sucks and what you said made me mad but you said you didn't do it to hurt me. None of this is fair on the others as the feel they need to pick sides. But if we can't be friends we could at least be civil." suggested Tilly. "Guess being friends wouldn't hurt? How about we get a coffee afterschool, my treat?" asked Sinead. "I'd like that." replied Tilly.

After her double free period Tilly had a biology lesson which wasn't that interesting they just talked theory and did some practise questions. Then Tilly spent the rest of the day in art. As the class were lining up waiting for the start of the lesson Amy ended up stood by Tilly. Jen opened the door and explained what she wanted them to do. "Okay guys, I looked at your plans last night and they were pretty good. Some of them have suggestions on how to make top marks. So I want you to go in and sit down, your plans are on your desks. Read the comments and we'll go from there." said Jen. The class went in and sat down. Jen approached the front desk where Amy and Tilly were sitting. "So Tilly, what I think would get you top marks is if you tried doing something different to your usual style, maybe some pop art as the book you have chosen appeals to teenagers. Oh and Amy I like your plan but are you sure you can achieve top marks with your book choice?" asked Jen. "Don't you think I can?" asked Amy "Well maybe it would be easier if you chose a more simpler book to recreate as your choice seems like it would be a lot of work to fully get the story across." suggested Jen. "I'm not being funny Miss but if you don't agree with my book choice or even a bit offended by it with it having such an adult subject as paedophilia in it then I'd rather you tell Me." said Amy in a snide tone. "No it's not that I just thought if you choose an easier book it would cut down the amount of work you'd need to do to get the best possible marks for your piece." said Jen, trying to hide her guilt and how patronising she found this girl.

Amy dropped the subject and got on with her work but Tilly was not impressed with her performance. "What are you playing at Amy?" asked Tilly. "Nothing really, I just wondered what you see in her, because as far as I can see there's nothing remotely attractive about her personality." replied Amy. "Shut up Amy. Just keep out of other people's business okay." said Tilly. Amy seemed to understand the warning and kept quiet for the rest of the lesson.

After a while the class seemed to be concentrating on improving there plans so Amy took the opportunity to wind Jen up a little more. Tilly was near enough done and Amy noticed Jen staring over from time to time. Tilly had her left arm rested on the desk so Amy thought it would be a great idea to see how pissed off she could make Jen. She knew Jen couldn't send her out for making her jealous so what was there to lose? Amy made it look like a complete accident but it winded up Jen, she'd moved her hand over Tilly's so it looked like they were holding hands and as Tilly was so focused on her work she didn't notice. When Amy noticed Jen looking over she smiled and looked at Tilly. Jen was starting to get jealous. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and went into the cupboard to cool off. No one but Amy noticed her go in there.

_Calm down Jen. It's not like she was snogging Tilly's face off besides teenage girls are always holding each other's hands. Come on you don't mind when Maddie does it so why is this Amy girl any different? _Thought Jen. After Jen reassured herself she grabbed her laptop case and took it into the classroom so it looked like she'd had a reason to be in the cupboard. When Jen returned Amy was chatting away to Bart as if nothing had happened. Bart seemed to like her and invited her to come after school and have coffee with them. _You've got to be kidding me. _Thought Tilly.

When Tilly arrived at the coffee shop everyone was sat in their usual space in the back of the coffee shop between three sofas. Sinead offered to go and get the next lot of coffees and as she'd promised Tilly a coffee earlier she asked what she wanted first. Tilly ordered a Mocha and Sinead went to the counter to get them with the help of Bart. Maddie started discussing their need for a girly night in and Tilly had an idea. "Hey, how about next Friday we have a girly night in round mine. My Mum's out and My Dad's away on business." suggest Tils. "That sound's perfect Tils, I could go for that." replied Maddie. But with the boys sitting there it was obvious it would be anything but a girly night in.

When Sinead and Bart returned with the drinks Maddie suggested the idea to Sinead who loved it, so everything was sorted. Next Friday night they'd be having a girly night in like old times.

But if only it was that simple.


	72. An Awkward Lesson

**Chapter 72**

**[Author's Note: Okay so here's some bad news. I'm going to have to cut down the amount of updates for the next couple of weeks as unfortunately school work comes first. But when my works all done it will be back to normal with a new chapter every night. I'll try and write some chapters at the weekend and upload them to make up for it. Thanks for your support.]  
**

Today was the only day once a fortnight where Jen wasn't teaching Tilly. Jen had three free periods and was found in the staffroom by one of the English teachers, called Mrs Roberts, who was in her early sixties. "Jen dear, sorry to trouble you but something's come up and I was wondering if you could cover my English class for an hour or two? There doing coursework so it's more supervising than anything else. I can take your detention slot this afternoon if you want?" asked Mrs Roberts. Jen thought about it a moment, if she covered Mrs Roberts class then she would be able to spend the evening with Tilly. "Erm sure." replied Jen. "Oh Jen dear you're a life saver. The work is in the second draw of the desk. If you have any problems call me or get Mr Harris." replied Mrs Roberts. Jen nodded and Mrs Roberts hurried off.

Jen packed up her stuff and headed down to Mrs Roberts classroom to see what she was doing. When she got there the work was in the draw and Jen read through it. All she had to do was watch over the class as there coursework was on their own. When the class arrived they walked in and sat in their assigned seats. "Mrs Roberts has been called away unexpectedly so I will be covering your lesson today. She's left you the coursework you began last lesson and she'd like you to continue it. If there are any problems let me know." said Jen. Everyone seemed to get on with it after Jen handed out there coursework apart from Amy. "Miss why is an art teacher covering an English lesson, you've probably never even read the book were doing?" asked Amy. "It was all a bit short notice I'm afraid and I have read the book your doing at University so I think I am perfectly capable of helping you with your coursework." replied Jen.

The class seemed to find it funny that Jen had shown Amy up but Amy wasn't so pleased about it. "Miss Gilmore?" asked Amy. "Yes Amy." said Jen who was sat at the desk in the front of the room. "In the book were supposed to describe what love is doing to the central character by I don't understand what it's even supposed to mean." asked Amy, as if she was asking a serious question, hoping Jen would look stupid. "Well the central character seems to be mesmerized by the whole experience of love and it is as if there is no better feeling than love. You need to interpret it in your own way Amy." answered Jen. "Is anyone else stuck?" asked Jen. A few members of the class raised their hands. "Okay put your coursework on the front desk, I think we need to cover this." said Jen.

Jen took a board pen and wrote the word love on the board. "Okay then so let's hear your interpretations of love." said Jen. Most of the answers seemed to be simple realistic one word answers from the other members of the class and as it was going around the class everyone had to suggest at least one answer. When it came to Amy's turn she decided to irritate Jen. "Your answer Amy?" asked Jen. "Forbidden." replied Amy. "What do you mean? "Asked Jen, pretending that more information would help the class rather than to satisfy her urge to know. "Well I guess that when love is forbidden it has a deeper effect than if there was on excitement or secrecy." suggested Amy. "That has nothing to do with the theme of the book." said Jen. "You never said that it had to be in context of the book." replied Amy. "Still it isn't answering the question. So can we keep answers relating to the question only please." said Jen.

The rest of the lesson was quiet. Amy didn't really have any ammunition to fight Jen when she was on her own. So she figured that something with Tilly would make Jen worried, maybe even scared. Amy decided that somehow she'd have to get herself invited to the girly night in next Friday and create some controversy which would get everyone talking.

When the lesson was over Jen text Tilly and asked if she wanted to do something tonight. Jen got a reply almost instantly. Tilly said she'd love to do something tonight and suggested that Jen come round to hers as her parents were gone. Jen told Liam she was going out with some Uni mates and not to wait up but she made him promise not to bring any girls back to the flat as she didn't want to walk in and find some girls underwear on the coffee machine.

When school finished Tilly went straight home to make sure the house was reasonably tidy for when Jen came round later that evening. She also found some fun DVD's to watch and went to the shop to grab some food for later. When she got back she checked her room was tidy and free of revision books and went downstairs to wait for Jen.

Jen drove to Tilly's and parked a few streets away and walked the rest of the way. On the way she picked up some flowers. She rang the doorbell and waited for Tilly to open the door. When Tilly opened the door she ushered Jen inside and kissed her. "Don't I even get a hello?" asked Jen sarcastically. "Hey you." replied Tilly biting her lip. "Hey you too." replied Jen with a smile. "So what are the plans for tonight?" asked Jen. "Whatever you want, could watch a DVD." answered Tilly with a suggestive wink. "Sure." replied Jen, although neither of them were actually going to watch the DVD. Jen chose the DVD while Tilly grabbed something to eat. Tilly came back in with a bowl of M&M's which turned out to be Jen's favourite.

They watched about fifteen minutes of the DVD but it was obvious to the other that neither of them were paying attention so Jen chucked an M&M at Tilly. "What are you doing?" asked Tilly. Jen didn't reply she just chucked another M&M at Tilly which she was prepared for and caught it in her mouth before chucked an M&M at Jen. "Oh Tilly your asking for it now." said Jen, chucking a handful of M&M's at Tilly. "What is this some sort of punishment?" asked Tilly. Jen nodded. "Well maybe two can play at that game Miss Gilmore." said Tilly. And a food fight was begun, which ultimately ended in Tilly's room.

Maybe everything would be okay now after all and it wasn't like Amy was going to tell anyone.


	73. Sneaking Around

**Chapter 73**

**[Author's Note: So here is another chapter. Sorry it's been so long since the last one. Now I can go back to writing regularly so there is definitely more still to come. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter any comments or reviews stick them in the review section or go to my blog, the link is on my profile page.]**

The days flew by with Tilly spending more time with Jen and in no time it was the day of Tilly's girly night in. As Tilly had been spending most of her free time with Jen she had left all the plans to Maddie, which lead her to forget that, the whole event was even taking place today.

Maddie told everyone to be there at eight as they'd all be staying the night. With Tilly being completely oblivious to the plans that Maddie had made she'd invited Jen round. As it was a Friday Jen got out earlier from college so they went straight back to Tilly's as her parents were away... again.

Of course with Tilly and Jen being so restrained at college not even aloud to touch each other things got heated very quickly and they ended up in bed faster than Maddie applied her make-up in the morning (which could be very fast when she wanted to.) Time went so fast Tilly didn't even hear the doorbell ring until the third ring.

Tilly told Jen to stay quiet while she grabbed her dressing gown and went to answer the door. She thought it was only going to be a bloke with a survey or someone trying to sell something so she thought she'd be back in no time. Boy was she wrong. Maddie was at the door with Sinead, Ruby, Esther, Amy and a few of the girls other mutual friends.

"Tils, why aren't you dressed?" asked Maddie. "Just got out of the shower." replied Tilly. "If you just got out the shower why aint your hair wet." asked Sinead with another one of her pointless questions. "Sinead can't wash your hair every day; it's not good for it. Okay so guys go in the living room and I'll be down in a minute." said Tilly. The girls did as Tilly said while she went upstairs and got dressed.

"Why'd you take so long?" asked Jen in a seductive tone when Tilly got back in her room. "Well, funny story actually... I may of accidently forgot that the girls were coming over tonight." said Tilly. "Shit Tilly, how am I going to get out of here?" asked Jen. "I'll think of something, but I am going to unfortunately have to ask you to get dressed." said Tilly with a smile. When Jen saw Tilly's smile she knew she couldn't stay mad at her and this situation was kind of funny when she came to think of it.

Tilly was back downstairs within a few minutes. As Maddie had planned the evening she decided things needed to get more entertaining so she decided to bring out the expensive alcohol. Another one of Maddie's ideas make the night more entertaining was to have a game of truth or dare with newbies first, which meant Amy. Maddie waited for them all to get a couple of drinks down their necks before starting the game.

"So Amy, truth or dare?" asked Maddie. "Erm truth." replied Amy. "Have you got a crush on anyone?" asked Maddie. "Yes." replied Amy. The girls giggled with excitement. "Who?" asked Sinead. Amy was apprehensive at first but then the alcohol had taken over so she felt no fear in admitting who she had a crush on. "Tilly." replied Amy, trying to avoid any awkward eye contact with Tilly. Tilly was flattered she really was but she had a girlfriend, who she'd just remembered was still upstairs in her bed.

Tilly made her excuses and went upstairs to find Jen sat at the top of the stairs. "You took your time." whispered Jen. "Sorry. I'll try and sort something now, wait in my parents room." replied Tilly. Jen did as she was told while Tilly put her plan into action. There was a Domino's Pizza a few streets away, all she had to do was get the girls out of the house for ten minutes so Jen could make her escape. Tilly suggested the idea to the girls and they seemed to like it, besides they couldn't go down there when they were drunk so it was better to go when there were partially sober.

Tilly got the girls out the house, giving them the excuse she had to get some blankets and things out for later. The girls asked what Tilly wanted and left without any argument. Tilly went upstairs to fetch Jen from her parent's room and send her on her way. "Come on Jen, you can come out now." said Tilly as she walked up the stairs. Jen came out from behind the door and stood at the top of the stairs. "We really have to stop sneaking around like this Tilly Evans." said Jen. "I know, I know. At least we didn't get caught. There isn't that many excuses for having your incredibly sexy art teacher in your bed is there?" replied Tilly biting her lip. "Unfortunately there isn't." said Jen before kissing Tilly. Tilly broke off the kiss and said "You've got to go Jen Gilmore, before the others get back." Jen walked downstairs with Tilly walking down after. Tilly showed Jen out the back door in case the girls were near the front door. She said goodbye and apologised again for their somewhat unexpected interruption.

Tilly managed to get the plan right as the girls came in the front door just and Jen had gotten out of the gate in the back garden. The game of truth or dare was continued after the pizza was eaten and with Sinead being Sinead she did dare Amy to kiss Tilly. Tilly couldn't exactly say she was with Jen but Amy refused to do it anyway. Amy may have hated Jen and thought she may be much better for Tilly but she wouldn't make Tilly do anything she didn't want to.

When Jen got in she was submitted to the usual round of questioning from Liam, with Jen lying saying she went down the pub with some of the other teachers which Liam seemed to believe and dropped the subject. As always Liam hadn't bothered to cook and Jen wasn't in the mood so Liam suggested they go down the Dog in the Pond for a bite to eat.

Maybe sneaking around was more excited than they thought.


	74. A Few Awkward Surprises

**Chapter 74**

Sneaking around had brought a new element to Jen and Tilly's relationship. The night before hadn't been a total failure as Jen managed to slip out without being noticed by any of the girls at Tilly's. Tilly thought about this while she went downstairs to see what a mess the night before had been. There were wine and vodka bottles dotted around the room with the odd pizza box on the floor.

The other girls were still asleep so Tilly decided to quickly call Jen. The phone rang a few times before Jen picked up, she sounded as if she'd just woken up.

"**Ooh sexy morning voice. I didn't wake you did I?"**

"**No, no not at all. Morning Wonderful."**

"**Morning to you too."**

"**How'd last night go?"**

"**Fine I guess. Sinead is a terrible drunk. In all honesty I'd rather of stayed with you."**

"**I know but you can't really explain why you had your incredibly sexy art teacher in your bed, can you?"**

"**Quoting me now Jen?"**

"**I agree with your description perfectly."**

"**How would you describe me?"**

"**Well, it's not something I can say down the phone."**

"**Dirty minx, the things I'd do to you if you were here."**

"**I wish I was."**

Tilly heard someone coming downstairs so she said she had to go and hung up. She turned around to see Amy stood behind her. "Let me guess, the missus?" asked Amy. "No, where are all the other girls?" said Tilly, changing the subject. "There all crashed out, last night was pretty mental." replied Amy. "It was just a few drinks, there's nothing 'mental' about It." said Tilly with a sarcastic tone. "Oh Jesus, you don't remember do you?" asked Amy. "Remember what, fuck all happened?" asked Tilly getting agitated as she was pretty fed up with Amy's bullshit. "You were pissed and tried it on. Of course I knocked you back, wouldn't want you cheating on that teacher of yours would we?" said Amy with a smirk. "I'm not being funny but I know that never happened. Is there something wrong with you in the head to make up such bullshit Amy?" asked Tilly. "I thought that maybe if you saw that you are so much more than some teacher's toy, you'd be able to be with someone who isn't a user. Face it your worth more than being messed about. It's hardly love is it." Replied Amy. "What would you know, you hardly know me. Let me guess you think I'm going to think you're my saviour then I'll want you. Don't be so deluded Amy." said Tilly. "I know more than you think. You look at her with warm eyes and all you get back is her heart of stone." said Amy, taking Tilly's hand. "I could make you happy."

Tilly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She loved Jen and that was all that mattered. "Don't touch me Amy." said Tilly, moving her had from Amy's grasp. "You know I'm right. I can see it in your eyes." Said Amy. "Stop it Amy. You're being ridiculous." Tilly went to walk away but Amy pulled her back. "Give me a chance." Begged Amy. Before Tilly could get away Amy tried to kiss her. "No." said Tilly before running back upstairs.

Tilly was relieved when she went back in her room and saw that Maddie was awake. "Babe you look like you've seen a ghost, what's up?" asked Maddie. "It's nothing, I promise." replied Tilly. "Okay then, but I'm always here if you want to talk." said Maddie before going off to the bathroom. Tilly knew she'd have to tell Jen, but thinking about it and doing it were two different things.

After a while everyone was up and dressed, ready for whatever Maddie had planned for the day. With Maddie always being up for surprises she announced that they were all going paintballing. As always Sinead complained how she'd ruin her shoes but apart from that everyone seemed up for it. Maddie had borrowed her Dad's Landrover so they could all go together.

When they arrived at the paintball range they were split into two teams. Maddie, Tilly and Esther versus Sinead, Ruby and Amy with the other girls split between the teams. The instructor handed out the protective gear and the team bibs and they got changed.

It turned out Maddie was pretty good with a gun, when Esther asked she told her that she used to go on trips with her parents clay pigeon shooting. Tilly knew that with Maddie on their side they couldn't lose. They decided to pair up and focus on one member of the opposing team. Esther versus Ruby, Maddie versus Sinead and Tilly versus Amy, which Tilly was quite pleased about.

The instructor explained the rules and they were told that if they were in any danger they were to fire three paintballs into the air pointing south. After the rules were explained Sinead's team were given a one minute head start with the losing team buying lunch just to make it interesting.

The time flew while they were playing with Maddie's team getting one person down in the first five minutes. After a couple of hours there was only Maddie and Tilly left on one team and Amy left on the other. Tilly told Maddie she'd take this one and they headed off in search of Amy. Tilly found Amy hiding behind an old shack. "Hi Tilly." said Amy in a chirpy voice. "It's nearly game over so you can surrender or run for it. Five seconds to choose." replied Tilly. Amy did neither; she dropped her gun and took off her mask even though they were told not to until the siren was heard to say the game was over. "Amy put your mask back on." said Tilly, always trying to abide by the rules. "It's fine, there's no one around." replied Amy. Tilly lifted off her mask and saw Amy sat on the ground. Tilly dropped her gun and sat beside Amy. Amy wasn't sincere about her motives and used this opportunity to try and try it on with Tilly and again she was having none of it.

Maybe Amy wasn't who she seemed.


	75. Pushing Jen Over The Edge

**Chapter 75**

Over the next couple of weeks Tilly avoided Amy around the college. She'd still hadn't told Jen and she still didn't plan on doing so. Maddie on the other hand was having better luck. Her Mum had finally gotten on her feet again and managed to find them a new house. The only downside was that it was on the same estate as Tilly's house and as Maddie liked to go running a lot there were one or two awkward experiences.

Like last week, Jen had gone to pick Tilly up on Saturday morning as they walked back to Jen's car Maddie was running down the street on the opposite side which left Jen and Tilly crouched down behind a car. Not to mention the time where Jen and Tilly were so rudely interrupted by Maddie asking if she could borrow Tilly's social studies notes.

Anyway moving on, it was a two weeks until they broke up for Christmas. Christmas Day was the day of a more important event... Jen and Tilly's seven month anniversary. Yes it seemed a little petty and silly but they had managed to prove to each other that they were meant to be and then sixth months after they would be able to go away together to Cambridge.

The college was filled with festive cheer with some of the students in festive sweaters and others singing Christmas songs. The gang were all sat around in the common room with Maddie trying to sort out a secret Santa. Sinead wrote down all their names and put them in a mug, the only problem was the boys were trying to fix who they picked out. After a slap around the ear for Neil and a telling off for Jono the names were picked out. Tilly got Neil, Neil got Sinead, Sinead got Jono, Bart got Amy, Amy got Tilly, Esther got Bart, Ruby got Maddie, Maddie got Esther and Jono got Ruby. With Tilly getting Neil she knew buying him a gift was easy all he wanted was some new fancy Xbox game. All she had to do now was go out and buy it.

Tilly had double art then biology with free periods for the rest of the day. Registration flew by and she was soon on her way to art. The normal routine occurred; they lined up and waited for Jen to invite them in. Jen was in an extremely good mood as she'd managed to get Liam away for the Christmas break convincing him as he was the favourite child in the family there mother would enjoy his company and promised she'd make it down for boxing day.

Jen started off the lesson by asking them to think of a happy memory as they were going to create a piece of work on it. She asked the class to share their memories one by one starting with Bart. "My happiest memory is meeting Sinead." said Bart with a hint of enthusiasm. Jen asked another couple of people whose memories centred on material goods. Then Amy raised her hand somewhat eager to share her memory. "Scotland, 22nd of October 2012. I met someone who means the world." said Amy. There were a few ahh's from the class. Tilly sat there in silence, she knew Amy was talking about her and she wasn't going to let Amy get any satisfaction out of her reaction. When it came to Tilly's happiest memory she said some rubbish about her parents wedding although she'd rather of said something about Jen, but watching her girlfriend be arrested wasn't on her top ten things to do with Jen.

When the class had shared their memories Jen set them off to work on their plans. As always Amy was acting up asking pointless questions and trying to get Jen's attention for more than five minutes at a time. Jen answered Amy's questions as any other teacher would. This time Amy decided to wind Jen up with her plan for the new piece. She drew Tilly taking her time on each freckle and hair so when it was done it looked more like a final piece than a plan. As the lesson came to an end Jen asked the class to pack away and leave there plans on her desk. Amy purposely left hers face down on the desk so Jen seemed to take more interest in it.

After Jen dismissed the class she sat at her desk marking the plans. All the plans so far were good, she loved Bart's style and Tilly's attention to small details, and it was if she could already imagine what the pieces were going to look like. When Jen came to Amy's plan she was horrified, to see the picture of Tilly in all that detail made all her doubts come to the surface. Jen checked the date Amy mentioned earlier in the lesson to the dates in her planner and realized it was when she was on the course in Scotland and Tilly had come to stay. Now the question was whether in Tilly's boredom she had decided to cheat on her?

Jen knew Tilly was in a Biology lesson right now so there was no way of getting her out without cause attention to it. Then she realized Tilly had two free periods and so did she. Jen text Tilly asking her to meet for coffee in town. After that Jen called the only person she'd told about Tilly, Alice.

"**Ah Jennifer, what can I do for you?"**

"**Well let's just say things aren't going too well on the relationship front."**

"**What have you done this time Jennifer, given her detention one too many times? You dirty bitch."**

"**No and when did you become such a pervert? Let's get serious here Ali. I think she's cheated on me."**

"**You really can pick 'em."**

"**Not helpful, what can I do?"**

"**Talk to her, don't be a bitch though. Then you're more likely to have a brick through your windscreen or failing that you'll be one of the nations many unemployed."**

"**Thanks for bringing that up. What am I going to do if she tells the school?"**

"**In my words 'do a fucking runner'? It's never failed."**

"**I can't just leave my job; I could fail my course if I do." **

"**I thought you were the brainbox Jen. You don't do that you muppet. Call in sick; you get up to two months on sick leave before you need a doctor's note."**

"**And where do I get a doctor's note from if things don't work out so quickly?"**

"**I know a guy."**

"**Jesus Ali, is there anyone you don't know?"**

"**Not really. But you need to stop talking to me and find your sexy red head, besides I'm in the middle of something."**

"**Okay, talk later."**

Jen hung up and put her head in her hands. What the hell was she doing to do next?


	76. The Point Of No Return?

**Chapter 76**

Tilly turned up and the coffee shop in town early, she sat down and waited for Jen. Jen showed up fifteen minutes late. She'd been sitting in her car thinking of what to say to Tilly but when she walked into the coffee shop her mind went black when she gazed upon Tilly sitting at the table all alone with the light catching her hair. Jen apologised for being late and made up some lie about Keller wanting to talk to her.

When Jen had finally cleared her head of distractions she tried to explain but then her phone rang. She tried to ignore it but Jen told her to take the call as she'd be there when she got back. Jen got up and took the call outside. It was Mr Nolan from the other school she'd applied to but was turned down. He told her that the original candidate who got the job had quit and they didn't have time to interview new candidates till next term and wondered if Jen wanted the job on a temporary basis. Obviously Jen didn't give him an answer but asked if she could call back in the morning. Jen knew this would look better on a CV that Hollyoaks Sixth Form if she had any hope of getting a better job away from Hollyoaks.

Jen went back inside and sat down. Tilly asked who was calling but she lied and said it was just Diane checking where she was as there was some paperwork that needed doing. Jen just decided to come out and say it. "I know what's going on with you and Amy." said Jen, even though she didn't mean to say it like that. "What the hell are you on about?" asked Tilly, completely clueless to what Jen was even talking about. "I've seen you holding hands and the way she looks at you. I don't want you to stay if it is just a half hearted thing and you want something more." said Jen, with tears forming in her eyes. "I just want you." pleaded Tilly. "You've got a funny way of showing it. I want to take a break from all this. You have a future to think about and I am in the way. I can't take that away from you." said Jen, standing up to leave. "Please don't go." begged Tilly, but she was too late Jen had already bolted.

When Jen got back to the flat she packed a bag full of clothes and shoved it in the boot of her car. She drove to the sixth form and picked up a few things before leaving the village. When she pulled over to turn off her phone she realised she had eight missed calls and twelve texts from Tilly. Jen didn't bother to read them she just turned off her phone and threw it on the backseat, just continuing to drive to wherever she could think of.

Tilly went to Jen's flat to try and reason with her but when she rang the intercom Liam answered. "Who is it?" he asked. "I need to see Jen." replied Tilly. "Tilly is it? I'm not being funny but you shouldn't be here. You're just a kid." said Liam. "Quit with the obvious, I need to see Jen." begged Tilly. "Well she isn't here okay, some of her stuff is gone and it is probably your fault." replied Liam in a spiteful tone. Tilly didn't bother to argue she just left. There must be someplace where Jen had gone off to.

Tilly tried The Shack, the college, Crosby Beach and the village. Where ever Jen had gone it wasn't anywhere near the village. Jen had arrived at a block of penthouse flats, she knew there was only one person she could rely on right now and it was Alice. Jen got her stuff and went up to the door. There was an intercom system similar to the one on her flat block. She pressed the button with Alice's name on and waited. "If it's the Jehovah's witnesses I've already been converted." said Alice, clearly in an un-talkative mood. "Ali, it's Jen, things didn't go so well." said Jen, breaking down in tears. "Oh Jennifer, hang on two seconds. I'll come and get you." replied Alice. Alice was true to her word, she came and got Jen and helped her carry her stuff up to the apartment.

Inside it was like a large studio set up with the kitchen and living area all in separate rooms. Alice walked into the kitchen grabbed a case of twenty four bottles of beer and sat Jen down in the living room. "You want to talk about it?" asked Alice. "What is there to talk about apart from the fact the girl I'm in love with may or may not of cheated on me and I handled it like a twat." said Jen. Alice threw her a bottle of beer and they made a toast to their misery. Jen spent the evening recalling all the things she did with Tilly. The trip to Venice, sneaking around on the camping trip and Alice's new embarrassing favourite almost being caught in bed with Tilly by all of Tilly's friends. "Fucking hell Jennifer, you're as mad as a box of frogs doing that. Bloody funny though, things you do for girls Jennifer." said Alice, giggling. "Wasn't intentional Ali, how was I supposed to know they were going to knock on the door. It's not even that funny." replied Jen. "You've got it bad this time Jennifer. Talk to her." suggested Alice. "I can't not after what I said. I'm more likely to get a brick through my windscreen than actually saying anything to her." replied Jen. "Besides I quit my job." Jen reached out to but her empty bottle on the table and picked up another. "You did what?" asked Alice. "Well not yet but I have an offer from a school around here." replied Jen. "Jesus, the Jennifer I know doesn't get like this over a girl." said Alice, putting her arm around Jen to comfort her. "She was something special wasn't she?" Jen nodded in response.

After an hour Jen finished feeling sorry for herself and fell asleep. Alice put Jen in her bed while she took the sofa seeing as they were both too pissed to make the spare bed. Back in the village Tilly wasn't any better. She'd cried herself to sleep only to be woken up several hours later by a nightmare of the events of the day taking place again.

Could this be the point of no return?


	77. Alice's Plan

**Chapter 77**

Jen had been avoiding Tilly's calls and texts right up until Christmas. She'd agreed to take the placement at the other school and had gotten the university to sort it all out with Keeler, saying it was only for a few months and she'd be back with the university supplying someone to take her place.

Back in the village Tilly had told Amy what she thought of her, after spending the majority of the half term off in bed trying to get over Jen, but she knew she couldn't... no matter how hard she tried. For Tilly relationships used to be a no go area. But with Jen it had been different, she'd given herself to Jen and she'd never be able to regret it. Obviously Maddie had been concerned for Tilly and no matter how much Tilly wanted to bad mouth Jen to her she couldn't so she lied. After telling Amy what she thought of her, Amy kept well away for the time being.

Alice was decorating the apartment for Christmas, as Alice acted like one big child Christmas was her favourite holiday of the year. Jen was sat watching, with a face as miserable as anything. She'd been like that ever since she'd arrived at Alice's and Alice had enough of Jen's miserable mood, so she had a plan to fix it.

Alice had called Tilly and explained the situation, the new placement, Jen's foul mood, everything and asked if she'd meet them somewhere with Alice's words being 'call it a Christmas present.' Tilly agreed, she feel empty without Jen and she had one last fight in her.

Alice announced she was going out and she needed Jen to help. At first Jen refused saying she'd rather watch shitty daytime TV, in her pyjamas and feel sorry for herself but Alice had her ways. She didn't tell Jen she was taking her to Tilly as she wouldn't of come but using the excuse of spreading some Christmas cheer to the miserable teacher she caved in and got dressed.

Alice had arranged to meet Tilly in a student union bar as she knew Tilly would be able to pass as a student to get in. Jen emerged from the spare room in some joggers, a graphic t and a Hoodie. Alice wasn't going to argue with her choice of clothing as Jen would just change her mind, so she grabbed the keys to her car and ushered Jen out the door without another excuse on Jen's part.

When they arrived Tilly was sitting in the far corner away from the door as Alice instructed. Alice took Jen to the bar and grabbed her a drink. "What are we doing here Ali?" asked Jen. "Grabbing a drink before spreading some Christmas cheer Jennifer, so drink up." said Alice with a cheeky wink. Jen downed her drink in one and stood there trying to figure out what Alice was playing at. Alice as always was one step ahead of Jen and the next part of her plan was put into action. She'd text Tilly and told her to head over to the bar, making sure Jen couldn't see her.

"So Jennifer, I brought you here to give you your Christmas present, from me to you, just a little advice for you before I go. Hear her out, it's not as bad as you think." said Alice, before heading off to the toilet. Jen watched Alice go, then she turned around to leave herself but then she saw Tilly standing there before her.

Jen was speechless, she'd treated Tilly so badly before and she thought after all that nothing she could say would make Tilly give her another chance. "Okay, I'm going to go for you seeing as you're incapable of speaking today. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating and I am sorry that I left without saying goodbye." said Tilly. "What was I supposed to think, had you seen her plan for the latest art piece. She literally drew you as the person who meant the world to her." said Jen, nervously playing with her bracelet. "I should have told you okay. Yes I have met Amy before on the train going to Scotland. But nothing happened, we hung out a little and she seemed like a nice person. Then next thing I knew she turned up at the college and Keeler was asking me to be her tour guide. I don't know why she drew me, she admitted to having a crush but I told her I wasn't interested in a relationship with her. I couldn't tell her I was with you." explained Tilly. "I feel like such a prick Tilly, I hope you can forgive me?" asked Jen. There was a moment of silence. Jen was preparing herself for the fall and for Tilly to say what she dreamt of in her worst nightmares... rejection.

Tilly just put her arms around Jen's waist and hugged her. It confused Jen, she was waiting for Tilly to shout at her, hit her or something to show her she was mad at her. After it had registered what was going on she put her arms around Tilly and apologised again. By this time Alice returned from the corner of the bar as it turned out she was watching in case it went wrong but it seems this would be forever known as another time when Alice was right.

"So I see you love birds are back together." said Alice with a cheeky smile. "Thank you." said Tilly. "My pleasure, can't have Jennifer being a complete wreck over Christmas can we?" Jen gave Alice a cheeky poke in the arm. "Come on, we've got some celebrating to do." said Jen. "Too fucking right, now you're not a mopey bitch anymore. I say that I am getting the first round in and whatever it is you have to drink It." proclaimed Alice. Jen and Tilly tried to decline Alice's somewhat 'generous' offer but Alice was having none of it.

Tonight was going to be a wild one.


	78. Spending The Night At Alice's

**Chapter 78**

The morning came and, Jen and Tilly were crashed out in the spare room of Alice's apartment. Last night was definitely crazier than they could have ever imagined it would be. Jen had no idea about Alice's 'Christmas present' and she was glad she didn't. Tilly had taken a gamble coming all this way to see Jen, when Alice called she hadn't a clue that Jen felt so miserable without her and now she was going to make an effort to keep her.

When Tilly did wake up she turned over and saw Jen laid there beside her. She decided to stay there a little longer. Looking at Jen she could see how far they had come in the last six and a bit months. Tilly kissed Jen's forehead and went off to get some coffee as she knew after last night Jen would need it.

In the kitchen Alice was trying to make breakfast but to be honest it was anything but. "Morning you ginger life saver." said Alice. "Morning Alice and Tilly's okay." replied Tilly. This was one of the many peculiar things about Alice, she was one of the rudest people you could ever meet put she always called people by their Christian names in Tilly's case she was now known as Matilda in Alice's eyes. "Matilda you wouldn't be able to do me a massive favour?" asked Alice. "Call me Tilly and I'll think about It." answered Tilly. "As you can see I've completely fucked up breakfast and I was wondering if you'd pop down to the shops and grab something?" asked Alice, with her puppy dog face. "Well seeing as I am not eating whatever that is I'd love to." replied Tilly with a cheeky smile. Alice handed Tilly £20 and called her a 'cheeky bitch' before googling the directions to the nearest shop for Tilly and writing out a list, while Tilly brewed up a pot of coffee.

A while after Tilly had gone to the shops Jen woke up. She looked over to the bedside table to check her phone but found a note from Tilly:

'**Gone to the shops, Alice is a terrible cook. There's a pot of coffee in the kitchen. Love you, Tilly x.**

Jen smiled and went to have a shower. By the time she was done Tilly had returned from the shop with all the things Alice had asked her to get. "Morning Jennifer, I must say this lover of yours does the shopping quicker than I fucking do." said Alice, pouring three cups of coffee. "It's a skill we artists have." replied Jen. "Cheeky bitch, your forgetting I own a restaurant and a bloody nice one too." argued Alice. "And don't I know it, but mates rates seem to make it more appealing." smirked Jen. "Play nicely, after Alice's attempt at breakfast I'm starving." said Tilly. "I never said I was good at cooking." replied Alice. "Your forgetting the time you almost burnt down the flat on the year 11 trip with your 'cooking'." giggled Jen. Alice knew she was beaten and began to sort out some edible breakfast.

After they'd finished breakfast Alice headed out to check on the restaurant and sort out the new rotas just to make sure she was on them as little as possible, leaving Jen and Tilly alone. Obviously they had a lot to talk about, seeing as last night was more about celebrating that talking things through. Tilly wasn't going to give in so easily, not after Jen accused her of cheating. But clearly Jen had other ideas; she was more focused on getting her into bed that having an actual conversation with Tilly.

"I don't think so Jen. This is the last time I am going to fight for you so it better be worth it. You need to be able to trust me otherwise this isn't going to work Jen." said Tilly. "It will be and I do trust you. It's just my relationships don't end too well." said Jen. "What do you mean?" asked Tilly. "Well my last girlfriend kicked me out of the flat, last I heard she was very happy with one of my ex-friends and the one before that cheated on Me." admitted Jen. "Well I'm not like the others. I know a good thing when I see one." said Tilly with a flirtatious smile. "This might be one big crazy mess but this is the biggest mess I am proud of." replied Jen.

When Alice returned from the restaurant Jen and Tilly were kissing on the sofa. "Jesus ladies can anyone join?" asked Alice. "Jesus Alice, I thought you were always loud." said Jen. "Thought I'd surprise you ladies with Pizza, seeing as someone doesn't appreciate my cooking." said Alice "No one appreciates your cooking Alice." replied Jen. Alice made a rude hand gesture at Jen and went to grab some plates."Thanks Alice." said Tilly. "No problem any girlfriend of Jen's is a girlfriend of mine." replied Alice with a cheeky giggle. "What she means to say is any girlfriend of Jen's is a friend of mine, we do not share girls." corrected Jen. "Too damn right, I'm a lover of men." replied Alice handing Jen a pizza box.

The rest of the night was spent telling stories and hearing Alice and Jen's many childhood adventures. Including the school trip where Alice snuck out with Jen and pushed her into the pool of their resort in France and stealing all of the clothes belonging to a girl similar to Maddie called Jeanette. "See Jennifer here was a rebel in school, fuck knows why she became a teacher." said Alice. "Maybe because I wanted to settle down and not get arrested." replied Jen. "It was one time." argued Alice. "It was three and I had to bail you out every time." replied Jen with a smug look on her face. "Can't really tell your mum you got done for public indecency." said Alice. Tilly and Jen laughed. "Hey it was worth it, the bloke was fit." Jen glared at Alice. "For £200 a time it bloody wasn't." replied Jen. "Jennifer you spoil sport. Can't say you haven't done anything remotely bad." argued Alice looking at Tilly. "Why look at me?" asked Tilly. "She's told me all about your sex life." said Alice, with a cheeky grin. Tilly blushed and looked at Jen. "Don't worry Matilda there were no complaints about you, you little ginger minx."

Maybe things were on the up?


	79. Maybe Anything Is Possible?

**Chapter 79**

The end of the weekend was vastly approaching and Tilly needed to be back in Hollyoaks in time for college in the morning. Tilly hadn't anticipated staying the night let alone the whole weekend so she wasn't exactly prepared. Tilly was up early putting some clothes in the washing machine for her to wear home while borrowing some of Jen's till the washing was done.

Secretly Tilly was hoping that Jen would come with her, but she was unaware of Jen's part time placement or that she might be planning to stay with Alice a little longer. When Jen woke up she walked into the kitchen to be greeted with some coffee and the breakfast of her choice. "Wow, I feel loved." said Jen. "And you should be." replied Tilly, before kissing her forehead.

Alice walked out of her room holding her head asking "What the fuck happened last night?" Jen and Tilly laughed. "You were listening to Adele whilst drunk and crying about a man called Dave." answered Tilly. "Oh shit yeah, Druggy Dave." replied Alice. "Who the hell is Druggy Dave when he is at home?" asked Jen. "Just a bloke I may be having a fling with, but it's too fucking early to remember." answered Alice searching for paracetimol. Jen got up and looked in the cupboard, after searching around she found the paracetimol and threw the bottle to Alice. "Thank you, I've got a banging headache." said Alice.

Jen decided that with it being the last time she'd see Tilly for a couple of weeks, they had to do something special. There was a new exhibition open in town and knew it was perfect. She told Tilly to get dressed as they had plans while Alice went back to bed to sleep off her hangover.

When they were ready they headed off into town in search of the gallery. With Jen being dire with maps it took a little longer than planned to get there. The exhibition focused on modern art from which you had to interpret your own meaning. Which seemed to suit them both well as they were up for talking about the meaning of things?

After walking around for a while and discussing art Tilly began to move onto a more serious topic of conversation. "Have you got any plans for Christmas?" asked Tilly. "No, not really. Why do you ask?" replied Jen. "Well, I want us to have a proper Christmas. I mean you could come to mine as long as you don't mind putting up with my Dad." suggested Tilly. "I'd love to spend Christmas with you and your family." replied Jen. "Well that's sorted then, I get my girlfriend for Christmas." Smiled Tilly.

Obviously Jen neglected to tell her that she was meant to be seeing her Mother on boxing day but surely that could be arranged. After they were finished at the gallery Jen took Tilly to a quiet pub for lunch. Even if they only had a few hours left together before Tilly had to go they may as well make the most of them. But clearly someone had other plans!

"Alright ladies?" said Alice as she approached there table. Jen looked at Tilly as if to apologise for Alice's sudden appearance. "Alright Alice, what brings you here?" asked Jen. "Bad news girls, Tilly's train has been cancelled some shit about a tree on the line." said Alice. "What do you mean my train?" asked Tilly. "I think I'll leave you to it." said Alice before going over to the bar.

"I can't go back with you, well not now. But I'll be back in time for Christmas I swear." said Jen. "You should of told me Jen." replied Tilly. "I'm sorry." said Jen with a cheesy smile. "Fine, this time your forgiven but next time tell me?" asked Tilly. Jen nodded and took Tilly's hand.

Jen knew she couldn't drive Tilly back as it would just make her change her mind. Jen needed this separation to restrain herself at college as I am sure kissing your pupil is frowned upon in many schools and the last thing needed was to get sent to prison. Jen had told Alice and she offered to drive Tilly home using the excuse that Jen's car was in for its MOT.

Tilly didn't argue she kissed Jen goodbye and said she'd see her at Christmas which was three weeks away. Jen said she couldn't wait and told Tilly to have a safe journey back, she also told Alice to behave and Alice promised scouts honour even though she was never actually a scout. Alice had brought her sports car, obviously one of the perks of owning a successful chain of restaurants. Tilly got in the passenger side and Alice sped off.

The ride home was uneventful; Tilly spent most of the time thinking about Jen. "Smile Matilda, might never happen." said Alice, which seemed to get Tilly out of her day dream. "Oh sorry. I got distracted." replied Tilly. "Okay Matilda, I hate it when I have to be serious but this is unfortunately one of those times. Jen is absolutely mad about you okay. When she turned up at mine she was in tears, she told me how much she cared about you and how much she missed you. So chill out okay, Jen isn't stupid and I don't think she'll be leaving you anytime soon okay. So smile you deserve to." said Alice. "Thanks Alice." replied Tilly. "You bring out something in Jen I've never seen before and I fucking love it." said Alice.

The ride home was faster than Tilly expected but she was thankful to be home so she could distract herself with something to do while Jen was gone. She thanked Alice for the ride and letting her stay the weekend. Alice said it was because she had a nice arse but that was clearly an inappropriate joke.

Maybe if they could survive this they could survive anything, because anything is possible.


	80. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 80**

The three weeks before Christmas dragged. It didn't help that all Maddie and the others went on about how great there Christmases were going to be and Tilly couldn't talk about hers without telling them she was spending it with Jen and her parents. Tilly wasn't even sure if Jen would even be there.

The only remotely interesting thing that happened was the revealing of the secret Santa's. Neil seemed happy when Tilly gave him his gift. Obviously Xbox games impressed boys way too much than the idea of meeting up with friends and it seemed like Esther had the same idea when buying her gift for Bart. Ruby brought Maddie what she believed was the perfect gift but Esther joked saying that Ruby was pretty much arse kissing Maddie. When the others exchanged their gifts Tilly was left wondering who her secret Santa was. When Amy arrived in the common room all became clear, apart from a written apologie Amy gave Tilly an artist's pencil set and tried to choke about how awkward the situation was. Obviously Tilly thanked Amy for her gift and her generosity but it still didn't change anything between them. Amy had ruined her relationship with Jen and if it weren't for Alice they'd still be over.

Jen arrived at the Evans's on Christmas Eve with flowers for Tilly's Mother and a bottle of Tilly's Father's favourite whisky which seemed to make him happy for a while. Tilly's mother tried to make polite conversation with Jen, but she was also curious about why she hadn't seen Jen in a while. She didn't have to ask as Jen apologised for her absence saying that she didn't want to distract Tilly from her school work which Tilly's Dad seemed to like a lot. Tilly hadn't told them that she and Jen had broken up; at the time she didn't want her Dad telling her I told you so. But clearly he could see that Jen was sticking around if she was to be spending Christmas with them, so he may as well get to know her as there could be worse girls Tilly could be with. "So Jen, what does your father do for a living?" asked Mr Evans. "Erm...he died when I was eighteen, Mr Evans replied Jen. "Oh, I'm sorry Jen. I'm sure he was a wonderful man. Oh and you can call me Michael." replied Tilly's Father feeling somewhat stupid for asking and for a change it was a sincere apology. "He was, I'm sure you would have liked him." said Jen hoping the topic of conversation would change. "So Jen, do you have any siblings?" asked Angela. "An older brother, Liam. He's gone back home for the holidays." replied Jen, with more enthusiasm than talking about her dead father. "Aren't you going back for the holidays?" asked Michael. "I'm hopefully going to see my Mother on boxing day." replied Jen.

The rest of the evening had the same tone of pleasant conversation and Tilly's Father on his best behaviour. The more interesting topic of conversation came after dinner when Jen went to get her stuff from the hallway and take it upstairs while Tilly was helping her mother in the kitchen. When Jen was finished unpacking she came downstairs and began talking to Tilly's Father. In the Evans household they put their gifts under the tree a few days before Christmas. Tilly had made sure there were gifts under the tree for Jen so Jen thought it was only fair she do the same. "I've got some gifts upstairs and I was wondering if it was okay if they could go under the tree?" asked Jen. She didn't want to intrude on the Evans's Christmas but she thought it would be a nice touch for her first Christmas together. Michael was impressed that Jen had come prepared and a simple request like that didn't seem too much. "Sure, I can put them under if you like?" replied Michael. Jen thanked him and went upstairs to get the gifts.

Now Michael seemed to be making an effort, more for Tilly's sake than anyone else's and for a change he seemed to be trying to make Jen feel included. Although his ideal Christmas would just be his wife, Tilly and himself but if Tilly wanted Jen there he couldn't exactly refuse his only daughter. Tilly liked that her Father was trying what seemed to be his hardest to get on with Jen and it meant a lot. For the first time someone that meant the world to her was accepted by her Mother and possibly by her Father.

"So Tilly are you happy?" asked her Mother. "Happier than I think I've ever been." replied Tilly, in all seriousness. "I'll second that, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before. My little Tilly's nearly all grown up." said Angela. "Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I'm all grown up Mum." replied Tilly. "Haha. I mean how mature you are. You have a bright future ahead of you and a wonderful girlfriend." said her mother with a smile. "Thank you." replied Tilly, hugging her mother. And that was all that was said in the kitchen that night. There was nothing more to say. Tilly was happy with Jen and her Mother knew it. In all truthfulness her Mother was proud of her. She had found someone who really cared about her. Obviously if she knew all the details of their relationship she'd have a completely different opinion on their relationship.

So the countdown to Christmas day began. With Jen holding back a special surprise for Tilly. Both women were sure that this Christmas would be the best in a line of a lot more to come. The night was spent by dreaming. Both of them dreaming of what the possible future could hold but they both knew one thing and one thing only.

Whatever the future threw at them they'd be stronger than ever.


	81. The First Christmas

**Chapter 81**

Christmas Day came with the feeling of joy and some hilarity. The only condition that was put down, (by Tilly's Father) for Jen's visit was that her and Tilly had to sleep in separate rooms. Obviously neither of them listened to this condition and Tilly had snuck out of her room after her parents had gone to bed, to join Jen in the spare room.

But by doing this it meant that Tilly would have to sneak out before her parents woke up and came into her room to wake her. Of course Jen didn't mind, it meant they got a few hours of privacy before the madness of Christmas took over. "You know I'm going to see my Mum on Boxing Day? I want you to come with Me." said Jen. "Are you sure, I thought Liam was there?" asked Tilly. "He is, but I know he wouldn't say anything. Besides, I've met your parents." Answered Jen. "Then I'd love to meet your Mum." Replied Tilly. Then it was sorted, they'd leave tomorrow morning to make it to Jen's Mother's by the late afternoon. That is if Tilly's parents didn't mind.

Tilly left Jen's room at around half past six and was woken by her parents a couple of hours later. Even with two hours of sleep both women were happier than they could ever be. With Tilly nearly being an adult Christmas wasn't as exciting as when she was a child so she decided to get dressed before heading into Jen's room to wake her up.

Tilly went in fully prepared with a cup of coffee on hand. "Morning sleepy head." said Tilly. "I've brought you some coffee." Jen began to stir, after a few yawns she was awake and Tilly handed her the cup of coffee. "Why do I have such a sweet girlfriend?" asked Jen. "I guess it's your sweet charm and sophistication." Replied Tilly with a smile. Jen giggled and kissed Tilly. Tilly broke things off before it got too heated, she didn't want her Mum walking in on her... again.

When Jen was showered and dressed they headed downstairs to let the Christmas madness begin. As always Tilly's Father headed off the proceedings handing each of them a gift to unwrap. Like Jen Tilly had already prepared some gifts under the tree for Jen.

Everyone got the usual gifts. Tilly's Dad got more socks than he could possibly wear in one life time. Tilly's Mother shower gels, soaps and nice smelling things. There was one gift left under the tree and it was for Tilly. Tilly's Father let Jen do the honours seeing as it was from her. The gift was in the shape of a small box. Jen handed it to Tilly and she opened it, inside there was a ring. Tilly looked confused and immediately Michael got the wrong idea and looked like he was going to flip until Jen explained her intentions. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring." Jen took the ring and placed it on Tilly's finger. "With this ring I promise to stay faithful and I will always be here whether you are half way across the world or just five minutes away. Tilly Evans you mean more to me than life itself and I don't ever want to lose you." said Jen, with a smile and tears forming in her eyes. Tilly was completely moved by this declaration from Jen and so was her Mother surprisingly.

Tilly's parents went off to the conservatory to give Tilly some time with Jen. "Thank you." said Tilly, she was lost for words. Usually she could say anything to Jen but there was nothing she could say to top Jen's declaration. "I mean every word." Replied Jen. Tilly kissed Jen's forehead and thanked her again. Jen sat on the sofa next to Tilly and held her hand.

The rest of the day was spent eating Christmas dinner and watching those cheesy movies that are put on TV every year around Christmas. Once again you could see that Michael was warming to Jen. Anyone who buys his daughter a promise ring and declares their love for her must be a good person. In all honesty Jen was a good person, yes she may technically be Jen's teacher but the only crime she committed is one of love. Yes there were rules and laws in place to prevent teachers from taking advantage of pupils but this relationship started all because of an accident, and an easy one at that. They'd tried to stop and they really had but all they had proved was that love and lust was stronger than self control.

Tilly had a quiet word with her Mother and had managed to get permission to go with Jen tomorrow and meet Jen's mother. Tilly's Mum would have a quiet word later with Tilly's Dad to avoid a scene but all she had to do now was pack a bag and tomorrow morning she'd be off with Jen on a trip they'd never forget.

All Jen had to worry about was Liam. She knew that Liam wouldn't say anything but it wouldn't stop him from telling their Mum after Jen and Tilly had left. Jen was sure she could keep Liam quiet with the amount of times he owed her for saving his ass when they were kids. The amount of times Liam snuck in late or stayed out all night and expected Jen to cover for him he could at least do this for Jen, when it meant so much to her. Jen had a natural talent of getting Liam to do what she wanted but lately whenever it involved Tilly he thought he knew what was best for Jen and he was probably right in some respects but love wasn't easy to give up. It was like some form of drug when you were in love getting out of it would hurt like hell.

Tomorrow would bring surprises... but of what kind?


	82. Meeting Mrs Gilmore

**Chapter 82**

**[Author's Note: Sorry about not updating yesterday, I got roped into staying at school till 8 o'clock last night and when I got home it was way too late to write and go to bed in time to get up in the morning]**

The morning came and Tilly was ready to go with Jen down to her Mums. Of course she was nervous, but she was completely unaware of how nervous Jen was. Jen knew that if Liam said anything it was all over. Liam wouldn't turn her in but her Mother sure as hell would.

Jen and Tilly got up before Tilly's parents and left to avoid confrontation with Tilly's Father, he may have been civil on Christmas day but if Jen wasn't at the Evans's with Tilly then he couldn't keep an eye on them. When they were ready Jen took their bags and put them in the car while Tilly quickly made some breakfast.

After breakfast they set off on the four hour journey to Jen's Mothers. Traffic seemed pretty quiet considering it was Boxing Day. On the way there Jen explained a few things about the visit she might want to know. "Some things you might want to know about my Mum. She's extremely judgemental and obviously Liam is her favourite." said Jen. "Oh okay, I think I can handle that. Where is Liam anyway?" asked Tilly. "Well about that..." said Jen before Tilly cut her off. "He's at your Mum's isn't he?" asked Tilly. Jen nodded, hoping Tilly wouldn't feel too bad about it. "What if he says something Jen? He already tried to split us up once." said Tilly. "He won't I promise. I'll talk to him before we get there." replied Jen.

Jen was true to her word and got Liam to meet her in a pub near their Mother's house. When Jen arrived with Tilly, Liam was sat at the bar with a pint trying to chat up some random girl who didn't look like she was interested. Tilly waited in the doorway while Jen went to talk to Liam. "Alright Sis." said Liam. "I need to talk to you. Well we need to talk to you." replied Jen. Tilly walked out of the doorway and stood by Jen who was stood next to Liam at the bar. "What the hell is she doing her Jen?" whispered Liam, trying to make sure Tilly didn't hear. "It's a long story but you can't say anything Liam. I mean it, besides you owe me for the amount of times I covered for you as a kid." replied Jen. "That was different and you know it. You're out of your mind bringing her here. What if Mum notices?" asked Liam. Tilly found it all a little rude. If Liam was going to talk about her, he could at least use her name. "Well we're going to make sure that doesn't happen Liam. Please for me? Just don't say anything." begged Jen. Liam was now in a compromised situation, if he did tell someone about Jen and Tilly he'd surely be thrown out of Jen's and then he'd have nowhere to stay. Besides it was most likely to be one visit and he'd be able to convince Jen later that she was doing the wrong thing. "Fine." said Liam, in his usual judgemental tone.

Jen smiled at Tilly and Tilly smiled back. Once again Jen had won the argument and they walked out into the car park to head back to the Gilmore's house. When they arrived Liam got out and got Jen and Tilly's bags while Jen headed into the house with Tilly following behind. With Jen's Mother being 60 years old she didn't want to scare her by just walking in. "Mum, its Jen." said Jen as she walked through the door. "Oh Jen dear, I'm in the living room." replied Jen's Mother. Jen walked into the living room. Her Mother was sat on the sofa, across from her Father's arm chair. "Erm Mum, I've got someone here who I'd really like you to meet. Her name is Tilly and she really means a lot to me." said Jen.

Jen went out into the hall and took Tilly's hand, before leading her into the living room. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Gilmore." said Tilly. "Oh so your Tilly. Jen's told me wonderful things about you in her e-mails." replied Mrs Gilmore. "Please take a seat." Jen and Tilly did as they were told and took a seat avoiding Jen's Dad's chair and sitting on the other sofa. Liam came in with Jen and Tilly's bags, put them in Jen's room and joined them in the living room after Mrs Gilmore sent him into the kitchen to make tea.

"So Liam you didn't tell me Jen was seeing anyone." said Mrs Gilmore. Jen looked a Liam as if to say 'don't you dare tell her.' "Erm... Jen wanted it to be a surprise." replied Liam. Jen's Mother smiled which Jen took as a good sign and began to ask Tilly questions. "Tilly, how did you meet Jen?" asked Mrs Gilmore. "I meet her at an art event I'd organised at the local coffee shop." answered Tilly. Jen's Mother seemed impressed considering Jen had gotten her last two girl friends from being given there phone numbers in a bar. Then Mrs Gilmore noticed Tilly was wearing a ring on her ring finger. "Engaged already are we?" said Mrs Gilmore. "No Mum, it's a promise ring." replied Jen with a little giggle.

Jen's Mum didn't seem to mind Tilly. This must have been a good sign considering she seemed to hate all of Jen's previous girlfriends, whenever she brought them home. As long as Liam didn't tell their mother that Tilly was one of Jen's pupils they'd be okay. Mrs Gilmore was a good woman at heart but she didn't tolerate any law breaking. Not under her roof, she didn't even like knowing about it.

But so far, so good.


	83. The Boat Race Part 1

**Chapter 83**

After lunch Jen took Tilly up to her room. Jen's room hadn't really changed from when she was a teenager. She'd gone off to university after her Father died at the age of 18 and never really came home to visit so she had no need to change her room. There were still posters and paintings on the wall that were over seven years old which Tilly seemed to find hilarious with Jen being 21, almost 22.

"I don't see why your laughing, your room will end up like this when you've been away from home for three years." said Jen. "Maybe but at least I don't have old Avril Lavigne posters in mine." replied Tilly, still giggling. "Just because your mature for your age doesn't mean you can joke about what I liked when I was your age." said Jen with a cheesy grin. "Well it was 2007 when you were my age so I suppose you'll want a Zimmer frame in no time then dear." replied Tilly with a cheeky smile. Jen grabbed Tilly and began to kiss her neck. "You'll pay for that joke, besides I'm not even that old." said Jen breathlessly, admiring the love bite she'd just inflicted. "I hate it when you do that." replied Tilly, with one of the cute smiles Jen adored. Tilly grabbed a jumper from her bag to cover up the love bite and to stop Jen from taking her there and then with Mrs Gilmore downstairs.

Jen took Tilly back downstairs and as they walked in Liam suggested something they could do for the afternoon. Every year on Boxing Day at the local reservoir there would be a boat race. Jen and Liam were usually dragged along every year as their Dad used to participate in the race. Now they went there every year to remember their Dad and watch something he loved to do.

Mrs Gilmore was a little apprehensive seeing as they had Tilly as there guest and it seemed like a boring thing to do to the average person. But she didn't know that Jen had told Tilly about their Dad so Tilly was more than delighted to go to the boat race, which surprised Mrs Gilmore. As Tilly didn't want to seem as she was intruding on their personal affairs she just said it would be a good location to use for an idea for a painting. Mrs Gilmore seemed satisfied so they all grabbed their coats and Jen drove them down to the reservoir with Mrs Gilmore in the front seat and Liam sat in the back with Tilly, obviously on his best behaviour after Jen managed to have a quick word before they set off.

When they arrived at the reservoir Jen dropped Liam and Mrs Gilmore by the boating club house while she parked up with Tilly. With the car park being small and the annual boat race being a highly regarded event in the small village where Jen had grew up in, she ended up parking on the far side of the car park. Jen and Tilly walked hand in hand towards the boating club house.

Liam's opinion was written all over his face. He clearly wasn't happy Tilly was here and to be honest he thought she didn't understand why this boat race meant so much to the Gilmores. With what Jen had told her Tilly knew that the boat race meant an awful lot to the Gilmores especially Liam. Liam had sailed with his Father in the last three races on Boxing Day before he died. He had sailed a one race after his father died but he couldn't afford to maintain the boat so he had to sell it. Mrs Gilmore resented him for it but she had no use for the boat even if it was one of the biggest parts of her husband's life, she'd always remember it.

Tilly didn't talk to Mrs Gilmore or Liam unless she was spoken to first, it was for the best. Jen caught on to what Tilly was doing and took her off for a walk so she could finally say something without thinking she'd upset someone. While they were walking through the crowd Jen saw some old friends from school. Seeing as Jen hadn't really been back long enough for a catch up one was clearly over due and besides she wanted to show off Tilly. The first one to spot her was a man called William Hemingworth. He was tall, blond and somewhat attractive. The only problem with him was that sometimes he was a complete snob with his father practically owning most of the village. "Ah Jennifer Gilmore, I see you have returned. Where have you been the past three years?" asked William. "Training to be a teacher Will." replied Jen. After William pointed Jen out the rest of the group seemed to notice her and wondered who the woman stood beside her was. But first William introduced Jen to his new girlfriend Lucy from Oxford University, another one of his bragging rights. Every time he came to the boat race he wore his Oxford varsity jacket just in case someone forgot that he went to one of the most prestigious schools in the country. The only person Jen didn't expect to bump into was her first ex girlfriend Ellie. In all honesty it wasn't a serious relationship; more of a fling which ended up in them losing their virginity to each other before Jen broke her heart but considering Jen's Dad had just died Ellie hadn't really gotten too mad about it and she still thought they would have gotten back together. "Hi Jen." said Ellie. "Hi Ellie." replied Jen awkwardly. "How's university been?" asked Ellie. "It's been good, met a lot of new people, you?" answered Jen. "I dropped out after three terms, I guess it wasn't for me." replied Amy, fixated on who Tilly was so Jen thought she'd put her out of her misery. "Oh right. Well this is Tilly, my girlfriend." said Jen. "Nice to meet you Tilly." said Ellie.

Could things get any awkward?


	84. The Boat Race Part 2

**Chapter 84**

Obviously Tilly had figured out who Ellie was with all the awkward tension surrounding Jen and Ellie. Tilly made an excuse to get Jen out of there as she seemed very uncomfortable trying to talk to Ellie. Jen said she'd catch up with Ellie later but in all honesty it was a lie and she had no intention of doing so. Tilly led Jen up towards some sort of trail that led towards some woods, so they could talk without any interruptions.

"Jesus you are a life saver Tilly." said Jen as she sat down underneath a tree. "Who is that girl?" asked Tilly, just to make sure her suspicion was right. "Ellie is my first ex girlfriend; well to be honest it wasn't really a relationship. It was more of a fling." answered Jen. Tilly sat beside Jen under the tree, she didn't say anything. Her presence was enough to let Jen know it was okay, they both had past relationships and it didn't matter now seeing as they were now together.

Tilly headed off to the club house to get some coffee while Jen stayed where she was to avoid any more awkward conversations with Ellie. On her way she bumped into Ellie, it seemed more than a coincidence but Tilly was interested to see what Ellie had to say for herself so after she apologised for not looking where she was going she stuck around. "I'm guessing Jen hasn't told you about me has she?" asked Ellie. "No she hasn't really, not that it matters to me. We all have pasts." replied Tilly. "Let's just say she left me on bad terms and we'll leave it at that." said Amy knowing Tilly would ask more. "What do you mean?" asked Tilly. "Well it's not the average thing around here to fuck someone then leave is it?" replied Ellie with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "It's none of my business." replied Tilly defiantly before leaving to get the coffees.

When Tilly returned it was written on her face that she knew about Jen and Ellie. But she didn't want to ask questions; Tilly just wanted pretend she hadn't heard anything. Besides there must of been a reason for Jen leaving. But Jen wanted to be open and tell Tilly what happened; although she wasn't proud of what she had done it was something Tilly needed to know. "You know about Ellie don't you?" asked Jen. Tilly nodded but said nothing more. "And I'm guessing she told you that I left?" Tilly nodded again but still didn't say anything. "I do regret leaving her like that. My Dad had died that night after I got back from seeing her. I was pretty messed up, so after my Dad's funeral a week or two after he died I packed my bags and never really looked back. I came back in the holidays but I never made an effort to see her or explain, but I never meant to use her like that, and it wasn't really an actual relationship it was more of a fling. I didn't expect it to lead anywhere." explained Jen. Tilly admired Jen's honesty about the whole situation. But it did bring back a small feeling of doubt, Tilly could see Jen must of changed since then and Jen had never left her like that.

They drank there coffee and headed back to the main area to watch the boat race. The race was the near enough the same every year with the front runners being the Hemingworths and the Gilmores when Jen's father raced and the year when Liam raced alone. Now the new front runners were the Stewarts and the Hemingworths. Liam was good friends with the Stewarts son Adam and the Stewarts were extremely helpful and supportive when Mrs Gilmore lost her husband.

The starting gun went off and the race began. A course was set with each boat having to go past twelve numbered buoys in order. The Stewarts were in the lead with Adam and his Dad sailing the boat, with the Hemingworths behind. And it was set to be the first year the Hemingworths hadn't won since Mr Gilmore died until the Hemingworths cheated. They had missed the last buoy but with the judging panel somehow distracted by Will flaunting his girlfriend the Hemingworths were proclaimed the winners.

Liam was furious, he hated the Hemingworths. They thought they were better than everyone else as their ancestors owned the whole village and most of the land was still there's. Liam went over to William and accused him of distracting the judges to his family could cheat in the race. Of course William denied it and said they had own fair and square. He also said that he was jealous because Daddy wasn't around to help him win the race. And that was it Liam punched William and broke his nose.

By this time William's father was off the boat and had managed to make his way through the crowd. He called Liam a good for nothing thug and said he'd be hearing from their lawyer about the cost of William's private medical treatment for his suspected broken nose. Then an old man stepped forward, his name was Mr Smith and he was considered the most trustworthy and honest villager. "Young Liam here is right. The Hemingworth boat missed a buoy." said Mr Smith. The villagers gasped and were amazed by this revelation. Of course no one argued with the judgement of Mr Smith so Mr Hemingworth talked to the judges and it was proclaimed the Stewarts had one the boat race. Mr Smith also talked to Mr Hemingworth and told him that Liam was provoked when William had made a comment about his deceased father. Which lead to Mr Hemingworth dropping his allegation of Liam paying for the medical bills and any police action that William wanted to take.

After the Stewart family collected the trophy the crowd that had gathered to watch the race dispersed. To distract his Mothers attention from what he had done he offered to take everyone out for a meal at the expensive pub in the village. Jen had no idea how he could afford it but seeing as Liam hardly ever offered to pay they agreed.

Maybe Liam wasn't such a bad guy afterall?


	85. The End Of A Visit

**Chapter 85**

Jen and Tilly spent the next week and a half at the Gilmore's before heading back to the village. Jen was proud that she had brought Tilly along as Tilly seemed to be getting on so well with Mrs Gilmore. Liam of course was acting strangely after the fight at the boat race. Intentionally Liam just wanted to make William see that cheating is wrong but of course William had made a snide comment about his father so Liam lost it. His Mother wasn't proud of what he'd done at all and to be honest she was quite mad at him, even with Liam being her favourite.

In a way this was good news for Jen as that while her mother was mad at Liam she had spent more time getting to know Tilly. On the night before Jen and Tilly were due to leave Mrs Gilmore asked to see Tilly in the study upstairs. Jen knew that her Mother rarely ever went into the study considering it belonged to her late Father but there was clearly something important Mrs Gilmore had to talk to Tilly about.

Tilly obviously agreed to see Mrs Gilmore as it would be rude not to. Tilly knocked on the door before being asked to come in. "Tilly dear, take a seat." said Mrs Gilmore. Tilly did as she was told and sat in the chair opposite Mrs Gilmore, already having the warning from Jen about not sitting in her Father's chair. "I thought maybe we could have a chat before you and Jen leave tomorrow." said Mrs Gilmore. Tilly nodded unsure of where the conversation would go. "I can see that you make Jen very happy, actually happier than she's ever been. Well, I've asked you here tonight to give you my blessing. Jen has changed since she's been with you and I can see how much you mean to her now. In her emails she says such wonderful things about you and where you've been together." said Mrs Gilmore, with a rare happy smile. Tilly was speechless, she just about managed to say 'thank you and that it meant a lot that she was supportive of their relationship'. Clearly Mrs Gilmore could see Tilly was nervous, which made her think that Tilly was either inexperienced with meeting her partners parents or it just wasn't her thing. But Mrs Gilmore didn't feel it was her place to ask and as Tilly was so nervous she wouldn't of thought about what she was saying and told the truth, which could of led to Mrs Gilmore possibly figuring out the truth for herself. That Tilly was a seventeen year old girl who through no fault of her own had fallen in love with a woman who was to be her new teacher and that woman loved her back, unaware that she was to be one of her pupils.

Instead Mrs Gilmore asked Tilly about her interests and what things in common she shared with Jen. Obviously art was a big part of their lives and if it weren't for art they would have never met one another. Another common interest was old movies, not old black and white silent ones. The ones in the sixties like Breakfast at Tiffany's or Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. From this conversation Tilly learnt that Jen's favourite flowers were daisies, she enjoyed the sea as it reminded her of the Gilmore family holidays when she was a girl and that Jen had a passion for abstract art but Tilly already knew that.

They spent a large portion of the night talking and it was only when Mrs Gilmore had realised it was getting late she suggested that Tilly ought to go to bed if her and Jen were to be leaving in the morning. Tilly knew Mrs Gilmore was right, if she didn't go to bed soon she wouldn't get up in the morning and as Liam had said he was staying till the end of the week they could spend a few days in the flat until they had to be back in college on the Monday.

When Tilly walked into Jen's room, Jen was sat up waiting for Tilly. "How'd it do with my Mum?" asked Jen. "It went surprisingly well. She gave us her blessing." replied Tilly, obviously not understanding the seriousness of Mrs Gilmore offering her blessing. "That's amazing." Jen was ecstatic; her Mother's approval meant the world. Jen grabbed Tilly, picked her up and spun her around. Tilly thought Jen was mental, but then with what Jen had said about Mrs Gilmore it all made sense. Mrs Gilmore was finally proud of Jen. That night they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Mrs Gilmore was up early preparing breakfast for Jen and Tilly. It surprised Jen when she went out to the car with their bags to see her Mother up that early on her account. When Jen came back from the car she went into the kitchen. "What are you doing Mum?" asked Jen, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Just making you and Tilly breakfast, you've got a long journey back to Chester." answered Mrs Gilmore. "Thanks Mum." replied Jen before going upstairs to wake Tilly.

Jen walked upstairs as quietly as she could trying not to wake up Liam but to be honest Liam wouldn't wake up if there was an explosion outside. She walked into her room and tried to wake up Tilly. Jen kissed Tilly's forehead which seemed to provoke life from Tilly at such an early time in the morning. Tilly took her hand and placed it on the back of Jen's neck, pulled her in and kissed her. After a while Jen told her she had to get up and get ready. Tilly groaned and got up. To be honest all she wanted was to spend the day in bed with Jen but it was unlikely that was going to happen today so she went and had a shower and got dressed. When Tilly was ready Jen took her downstairs were they were greeted with the breakfast Mrs Gilmore had made for them.

Tilly thanked Mrs Gilmore and said it really wasn't necessary to make them breakfast on her account. Mrs Gilmore smiled and said the same thing she'd told Jen about having such a long journey home. But really Mrs Gilmore was glad that Jen had finally found someone that made her happy. Knowing Jen's Mum she'd start planning a wedding.

After breakfast Tilly thanked Mrs Gilmore for her hospitality and letting her stay for the week and a half they'd been there. Jen promised they'd come and see her soon, probably when she next had time of work. Mrs Gilmore thanked them for coming and told them they were always welcome. They both said goodbye to Mrs Gilmore and were on their way back to Chester in no time.

Maybe there was light at the end of the tunnel?


	86. Figuring Out Esther

**Chapter 86**

Jen and Tilly spent the weekend at the Flat. When they arrived back Jen was surprised Liam hadn't left it in such a tip considering he'd been there on his own for nearly a month. It was practically spotless until she went into his room and found underwear and t-shirts over the floor, well Liam isn't perfect.

Most of the weekend consisted of staying in bed and watching cheesy movies. When Sunday night came Tilly didn't want to leave and Jen didn't want her too. "Things are different now Jen. We can't go back to college and you avoid me all the time." said Tilly. "I know, but sometimes I have to, you heard Keeler if someone makes an allegation against me I'll lose my job. We can't raise suspicion anymore than we already have Tilly." replied Jen. "I get that Jen, I really do. But this won't work if you keep avoiding me and then saying you want me. I'll behave at college and I won't even look at you, but you can't chose when you want to talk to me." said Tilly. "Please understand that sometimes I have to. I won't avoid you okay, we'll just have to be more careful." promised Jen. Tilly seemed satisfied with Jen's answer and said her goodbye with a kiss before grabbing her bag and heading home.

Monday morning was like a smack in the face. All Tilly wanted was to spend another day with Jen. Even with a double art lesson today Tilly still didn't feel any better. She got up, got ready and grabbed some breakfast before Maddie arrived to walk with her to college. When Maddie arrived she complimented Tilly on her choice of outfit which was a shirt, jeans and an oversized jumper. Tilly returned the compliment, grabbed her bag and they headed off to college.

When they arrived Jen was outside on duty before they went into registration as she didn't have a tutor group. Jen smiled when she saw Tilly and Tilly smiled back making sure there were no prying eyes watching her. Tilly and Maddie sat at a bench with all the other Sixth formers and discussed there lessons and plans for the end of the day. Tilly remembered she needed to grab some books before registration and left to go to her locker.

At the table Esther was finishing a sketch for one of the modules in her fashion course. "That's pretty cool Esther." said George. "Thanks, it's due into day and I want to make sure it's perfect." replied Esther. "Well you're doing a great job." Said George, before pointing out all the details he liked. Of course Maddie wasn't happy that George was paying more attention to Esther's sketch than focusing on her so she had to put a stop to it. Esther put her sketch book on the table while she went to the table which was convenient for Maddie. She made it look as if she'd accidently spilt her coffee on Esther's work. Immediately she acted as if she felt really bad and apologised when Esther came back and Esther thought Maddie meant it until she gave Esther a crooked smile before she apologised.

Jen had seen everything and knew that Maddie wasn't sorry, especially with that crooked smile. Jen hated watching someone get bullied. When she was younger she was bullied too, the other kids at her school told her she was different. They called her weird and geeky, after awhile she began to believe them. It made her feel miserable and she got that same miserable feeling watching what Maddie had done to Esther.

The bell went and Jen watched everyone go inside. She was going to talk to Esther but now didn't seem like the best time and seeing as she had year twelve's after her double year thirteen lesson she'd be able to talk to Esther then.

Registration flew by and Jen was reunited with Tilly but not in the way she'd hoped. Jen invited in the class and stood at the front while they sat down in their places. "Okay guys now, continuing on with our unit about emotions. The next task is to create a painting of an emotion. Whether it be hate, lust, jealousy or even love." saying love as she looked at Tilly. "You have a month to do it, you can use whatever materials you feel comfortable using and this will be one of the assessed pieces for this module so make them good. If you need any help or guidance please ask, as we can't get three weeks into the project and half of you don't have any work to assess." said Jen.

The each member class took the piece of paper in front of them and began to plan their piece knowing they had to try as hard as they could. Now that Amy had dropped art Tilly sat alone at the front by Jen's desk. Jen left the students to get on with their work for the first half an hour and then moved around the room in a circle leaving Tilly until last. First she went to Bart and discussed his plan with him. As Bart had smoked before coming into school his brain was pretty fried so he hadn't done anything. "Bart where's your plan?" asked Jen. Bart tried to be a wise guy and answered "I didn't think you'd set us anything." Jen found Bart's games tedious and boring. "You know full well that I have set you work and if you're too lazy to do it then you won't pass this A Level." replied Jen. "It would help if I had an emotion wouldn't it." said Bart. "What emotion do you feel now?" asked Jen. "High as a fucking kite." replied Bart. "I don't tolerate bad language in my classroom Bart and you know that. Outside, now." said Jen. Bart got up and told Jen what a waste of time he thought it was, took his bag and left the classroom.

The rest of the lesson went better than Bart's ignorance. And with Jen's plan she had plenty of time to sit with Tilly and 'help' her with her plan. It got to the stage now where Tilly would pretend to ask for help just so she could talk to Jen. As Jen was a professional she made sure no one else needed help before she went and talked to Tilly as she didn't want anyone else's education to suffer as a result of her weakness for the redheaded teen. Although there conversation was strictly about Tilly's coursework it still meant they could be within touching distance which seemed to be more of a temptation than a pleasure. When the bell rang Jen wanted to keep Tilly behind but with a class of year twelve's next she couldn't exactly hide Tilly in the cupboard. Everyone packed up and left, while Jen set up for her next lesson.

When she went outside to let the class in Esther seemed very withdrawn from the other students. She'd separated herself from the others and had her earphones in to block out the world. "Okay guys come on in." said Jen. As Esther walked past Jen told her to take out her earphones but Esther just seemed to ignore her. Jen asked again and the same happened, so Jen had no choice but to set an example and send Esther out of the classroom. Esther went out silently and sat down outside the art room hoping Jen would forget about her and just leave her there with her thoughts for the lesson. But of course that didn't happen. Jen set the class there work to get on with in silence while she went to sort out Esther.

Jen saw Esther sat outside the classroom and sat down beside her. "What's up Esther?" asked Jen. Esther began to talk but then she saw Ruby, Maddie and Sinead walk down the corridor and stayed quiet. "You're a good, capable student Esther and if there is something going on you need to tell me." Still there was no answer from Esther. "I saw what happened this morning with your work. Is Maddie bullying you?" And to this Esther gave her an answer. "No, It was just an accident." said Esther in a moody tone. "It didn't look like that to me." replied Jen. "God, you really have to stop patronising me. Besides what do you care." said Esther standing up. "It's my job to care." replied Jen. "I bet it is." laughed Esther before walking off down the corridor.

Clearly there was something going on and Jen needed to find out what...


	87. Telling Tilly

**Chapter 87**

Jen had witnessed Esther's torment for the past couple of days but whenever she tried to talk to her Esther seemed to vanish. Jen decided that she was going to try and talk to Esther after class today as something needed to be done. Esther was failing and from her GSCE grades it looked highly irregular.

Jen went into college early and set up for the first lesson of the day. She knew that she had to handle the whole situation with Esther very delicately as she knew that Esther would probably walk away again. Jen figured that if she talked from experience it would get Esther to take her seriously.

When it was time to let her first class of the day in she went over to the door to check what year it was as she was so distracted on trying to help Esther. Turned out it was Esther's year, which was helpful as she had a free period next. Jen invited the class in and watched them sit down, Esther still seemed withdrawn from everyone else and sat on her own again as Jen wanted to get to know the class before she put them in a seating plan.

"Okay guys, so today were going to start our new project. It will be assessed so it needs to be of a good standard so I can get your target grades worked out. This project is on emotion, you will create three pieces, all with different materials and different styles. Each piece will be based on an emotion but at least one piece must be of a positive emotion. You have until half term to complete it. There is a piece of paper on your desk, you are to use it to make a plan for your first piece which I will mark before you start with the assessed piece as I won't be able to help you. So get cracking guys." said Jen.

Everyone seemed to get started straight away without hesitation, all except Esther. Jen thought maybe she was thinking about it before putting pen to paper but she was wrong. After half an hour most students were near enough done with their plans, adding the last few details whereas Esther still hadn't started. Of course Jen couldn't let Esther leave without doing any work, besides what if Keeler turned up on a surprise visit. So Jen went over and tried to help Esther.

"How's the plan going Esther?" asked Jen, knowing there wasn't one. "Nowhere so far, they've all been pretty crap." replied Esther. Jen wasn't convinced a bright girl like Esther could surely complete this simple task. "Tell me one of the plans you think is crap, as I'm not convinced it is." said Jen with a smile. Esther looked around the room at the other students in the class and said nothing. "Stay behind after the lesson. I'm sure we can figure something out." said Jen in a reassuring tone. Esther nodded and Jen moved on to the next student.

Not long after that Jen told the class to pack up and put their plans on her desk, as the bell rang the class left until Esther was left standing there by her chair. Jen invited her to come and sit in the table opposite her desk and Esther did as she was told. "Pick an emotion, any emotion." said Jen. Esther hesitated before answering. "Erm... Happiness." Replied Esther. "Okay then, so how can we represent happiness with art then Esther?" asked Jen. "I don't know Miss." Answered Esther. "How about an emotion your feeling right now then, maybe that might be easier." Suggested Jen. Esther began to fidget with her cardigan. "Is everything okay Esther?" asked Jen. Esther looked as if she'd just come back into reality and just silently nodded. "If there's something wrong I can help. It's part of being a teacher." said Jen. Esther was about to tell Jen everything but then she saw Ruby and Sinead in the corridor. She lowered her head hoping they wouldn't see her but they did and began laughing.

That was all Jen needed to piece it all together. "Sinead, Maddie and Ruby are bullying you aren't they?" asked Jen. Esther just wanted someone to talk to after the long period of silence when it came to the bullying but stayed quiet. "You know they can't do that Esther and you don't have to suffer in silence. Just because your different doesn't mean they can treat you differently to everyone else." said Jen thinking she was helping. "I'm not different Miss." Argued Esther in defence. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean you're an individual and you don't let sexuality define you." Said Jen hoping that sounded better than what she said the first time. "It's not that Miss either, you really don't get it." Said Esther before running out of the room.

Jen knew that something was up and Esther needed someone right now. When Jen was bullied she didn't have anyone to fight her corner but if she could change that for Esther it could make all the difference. Jen texted Tilly and asked her to come to the art room and seeing as Tilly had a double free period she was more than happy to oblige.

When Tilly arrived Jen was at her desk looking over a few of the year twelve's plans. Tilly walked towards Jen's desk and put her arms around Jen's waste and kissed her neck. "How can I be of assistance Jen." Said Tilly. "First thing were in school so behave yourself and two, I'm concerned about that friend of yours Esther." said Jen. Tilly bit her lip at the idea of being told to behave but then she became concerned about Esther. "What do you mean?" asked Tilly. "She's been withdrawn in my classes and she never seems to do any work. When I ask her about it she seems as if she is going to tell me but then she just freezes up. She did it today when Ruby, Maddie and Sinead walked past when I was trying to help her catch up on the work she hadn't done." Replied Jen. "I can keep an eye on her if you want?" suggested Tilly. "Would you?"Asked Jen. "Of course anything for you, and the fact she is my friend." Answered Tilly.

Jen and Tilly spent the rest of Tilly's double free period talking while Tilly was pretending to do some work in case anyone came in looking for Jen. Even though Jen wanted to reach out and hold Tilly's hand she knew there was too much risk and she knew she could never predict when Mr Keeler would come and find her to assign her a pointless task only Keeler could think off.

But for now talking was enough.


	88. Tilly's On A Mission

**Chapter 88**

After her chat with Jen about Esther, Tilly decided to look out for her today at college. When she arrived she sat with Esther outside on a bench. "Morning Esther." said Tilly with a smile. "Oh hi Tilly." replied Esther. Esther had a garment bag on the table which made for a topic of conversation. "What you got there?" asked Tilly, with a hint of enthusiasm. "Just a dress for my fashion course. You can have a look if you want." Answered Esther, as she handed Tilly the garment bag. Tilly opened it and looked at the dress. It was a white with a black waist band and a shirt that flared out as it got towards the knee. It was similar to her prom dress from secondary school. "Wow Esther, this is amazing and it looks really good." Complimented Tilly. Esther smiled at the compliment as it was rare these days that she'd even get one and zipped up the garment bag. But Esther's brief moment of happiness was over as soon as it started with the arrival of Sinead, Maddie and Ruby.

"What you got there Esther?" asked Maddie, seeming genuinely concerned. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." Replied Esther, embarrassed about her dress. "Oh come on Est, let us see you've been working so hard on it." Said Ruby. This didn't make Esther change her mind and Sinead was getting tired of Esther's 'games' when all they wanted to do was laugh at something she did. But this time Tilly was there to help. "Guys, leave it. If she doesn't want to show you the dress she doesn't have to." Said Tilly, with a tone that showed she was not backing down. "It was only a joke, come on guys we've got to go." Said Ruby as Sinead and Maddie left with her. "Thanks for sticking up for me Tilly." said Esther, genuinely grateful for Tilly's help. "No problem." replied Tilly smiling when she noticed Jen across the quad. "Come on guy's registration." said Jen.

Everyone began to walk into the sixth form and head off for registration. Tilly walked Esther to her form room and Esther thanked her again for standing up for her. When Tilly got to her form room it was a completely different story. Sinead and Maddie were sat together, leaving Tilly to sit next to Neil. Throughout registration Sinead was asking Tilly silly questions to try and find out why she spoiled there 'fun' earlier. Of course Tilly's reason was the same. That she didn't think they could treat Esther like that. Opposed to my lover who is also Miss Gilmore told me I should look out for her.

After her grilling from Maddie and Sinead, Tilly couldn't wait to get out of registration. She had a free period while Sinead was in Biology, Maddie was in Psychology and Ruby was in extra English. Esther also had a double free period so it meant maybe Tilly would be able to get more out of Esther than Jen could yesterday.

Tilly sat down at one of the tables and Esther came over and joined her. "Hi Tilly." said Esther as she sat down. "Oh hi Esther." replied Tilly. Esther took out her sketch pad and started to put the finishing touches on her plans for the dress she had made to make sure they were accurate for when she handed it in next lesson.

Tilly tried to get information out of her without asking a direct question. This seemed to be going well with some of the smaller details building up to create a bigger picture, but now she needed to know who the perpetrators were so Miss Gilmore could help Esther. Tilly had some idea of who it could be but she needed Esther's admission to know for certain. "Do you know who's been giving you a hard time?" asked Tilly. Esther wanted to talk about it but with other people in the room it wasn't something she could say out loud so she wrote it down. Tilly couldn't believe her eyes, she thought it was some of the other kids who thought it was funny to laugh at everyone but when she saw Sinead, Maddie and Ruby's names written on the paper she had to look again.

After her first free period ended she went and saw Jen. She waited around the corner until Jen's class were out of the way and off to their next lesson before going in. Tilly walked in and waved the piece of paper under her nose. "What's this?" asked Jen, enjoying the mystery. "Well you told me to help Esther and I did more than help her. She told me who did it." said Tilly, with a smile. "Who?" asked Jen. "She wrote it down here." replied Tilly passing Jen the piece of paper. "Tilly Evans you genius." said Jen with a smile. "I'd better go sort this out, but I'll see you later. Meet me in the Folly at eight." Tilly loved the idea of getting to see Jen outside of school. "I'll see you then." replied Tilly before leaving Jen to get on with her work.

Jen went straight to Mr Keeler with this new found information and he called a meeting with Sinead, Maddie and Ruby immediately. Of course they denied it straight away but it scared them enough to lay of Esther a bit. This seemed to make Jen happy as she'd managed to help a student. Jen was invited to the meeting as a second member of staff and to help Keeler make a decision if there was a confession.

All Jen needed to do was teach two more classes including Esther's class, then she could go home and make preparations for Tilly's reward. Jen decided that she could leave the marking for another time as the year twelve plans were marked and the year thirteen's didn't have a lesson until tomorrow afternoon so she could mark them in her free period.

Now time to prepare Tilly's surprise...


	89. Tilly's Surprise

**Chapter 89**

Jen knew there was no way she could get Liam out of the flat, so when she went home she told Liam she was going for drinks with some uni mates. Of course he teased her saying that she was a rebel for going out on a school night but Jen laughed it off and got changed. She checked her post before she left and everything seemed in order apart from her bank statement but she could deal with that in the morning. Tonight was about Tilly and how much she cared about her.

As Jen's bank statement was looking a little dodgy she couldn't take Tilly out for a meal as she had originally planned, but Jen had already thought of an alternative although it wasn't up to her usual standards. Jen's alternative was simple; she'd go into Price Slice and get some food for a picnic for her and Tilly. It wasn't her first choice but it seemed better than nothing. Then she'd grab a blanket from her car, grab some flowers from the florists for Tilly and then bam a picnic for two was created.

It wasn't perfect, but it was perfect enough. When Jen got to the Folly it seemed pretty empty because of a cinema night in college coffee and an open evening in Attwell's gym. Which meant no one would realise that Jen and Tilly were together, let alone at the Folly. Jen finished adding the small touches such as candles and rose petals just to make the night perfect or as near to perfect as it could get, when you're having a picnic in what looked like an old abandoned church.

When Tilly arrived it seemed to be perfect to her. "Wow Jen. This is amazing." said Tilly with a smile on her face. "You deserve it Tilly." replied Jen. With it being a school night champagne was off limits as going in with a hangover isn't acceptable for a teacher but if Tilly was also hung-over all hell would break, so sparkling white grape would have to do. But Tilly didn't mind considering she wasn't really a big drinker.

Tilly sat down and Jen handed her a champagne glass filled with sparkling white grape. "Why thank you." said Tilly, taking the glass with the hand her promise ring was on. Jen smiled which Tilly didn't seem to quite understand. "What are you smiling at?" asked Tilly curiously. "Just the fact that you still wear my ring." answered Jen. "Why wouldn't I, the guys just think it's a random piece of jewellery and it does stop me from getting hit on in bars on nights out with the guys. So there's a bonus for you." replied Tilly, with a cute giggle. "Well I'm honoured." said Jen taking Jen's hand. "I think this is the happiest I've ever been." Tilly smiled at the compliment, but surely Jen had been happier before this.

Jen had gotten all of Tilly's favourites, which made Tilly smile as she didn't think Jen was listening most of the time but that's because she like to think when she listened. Jen had also gotten chocolate covered strawberries, which made Tilly laugh as they'd eaten them on their first official date and it surprised Tilly that Jen would remember all these small things. But when you love a person the smallest things make all the difference.

The only thing Jen didn't account for was the weather. It turned out she had chosen to have a picnic on and incredibly cold night. Jen could see Tilly was freezing so she handed her the jacket she was wearing. At first Tilly refused as she didn't want her girlfriend to freeze on her account but Jen said she'd be okay seeing as she was also wearing a jumper.

The cold also became an excuse for Tilly to sit closer to Jen. At one point Jen had her arms around Tilly's waist while having a conversation about how far they had come in there seven months together, including the ups and downs.

Things had changed over the seven months. Jen wasn't ashamed of their relationship; she wasn't at the stage where she could scream from the top of the arch way that she loved Tilly but all that mattered was that Tilly knew. Jen also had stopped reverting back into teacher mode after she'd seen Tilly and then changing when she saw Tilly out of school to normal Jen. Jen had become a different person at college. She was happier and she could hardly ignore Tilly anymore, which sometimes had its advantages but more disadvantages than she would have liked. Tilly was different too. She now knew what love felt like and it felt better than any emotion she had ever experienced. She had learnt to trust, which seemed unbelievable the amount of times Jen had messed her about but she had always known Jen was worth it all along, even if Jen hadn't realised at the time. Together they had progressed and now Jen was really considering the idea of moving to Cambridge when Tilly went there in the summer.

It wasn't as if there was a lot keeping her in the village apart from Tilly and the security of having a job. But if she went with Tilly she could just get another job as she knew someone like Tilly didn't come along too often and she wasn't going to throw this away. All they had to do was make it through six months and considering they'd made it through seven months already Jen and Tilly knew it was possible.

"Are you still going to Cambridge in the summer?" asked Jen. "Well yeah if I get the grades. Why?" replied Tilly. "I want to have a proper relationship with you Tilly Evans and if going to Cambridge with you will achieve that then I'm in." answered Jen. "Are you serious, you want to give up your life in the village for me?" asked Tilly. "There's nothing keeping me her Tilly apart from you." replied Jen, who was deadly serious. "What about your Job?" said Tilly. "There are loads of teaching jobs in Cambridge. If I stay at the sixth form college until the end of the summer I'll get a good reference from Keeler and we can be together, whether that be here, Cambridge or halfway across the world. All I know is I want to be with you." replied Jen. Hearing this made Tilly more than happy it made her ecstatic. Tilly kissed Jen as a way of saying yes and thank you all rolled into one. The kiss took Jen by surprise as she expected Tilly to at least tell her that she couldn't just drop things and go with her. But Tilly's reaction was just what she'd dreamed of when she had thought of asking all the times before.

Now the planning began...


	90. Sinead Targets Jen-The Final Truce

**Chapter 90**

**[So this is kind of two chapters in one hence the two chapter titles. Enjoy-Geek101-13]  
**

Every action has a positive reaction or so Jen thought when she got up this morning and headed into college but things were far from positive. Sinead, Maddie and Ruby had stepped up their bullying campaign on Esther by posting pieces of paper which secrets about Esther all over the sixth form. Jen trying to be a good teacher began to take them down which only seemed to make matters worse and Sinead saw her in the corridor seeing as the group had come in early to put up the secrets.

"What do you think you're doing, Jen?" asked Sinead. "It's Miss Gilmore in college and taking these down as this is no way to treat a fellow pupil. Who do you think you are posting secrets about Esther all over the college? Diane will be hearing about this." replied Jen. "Before you do that you might want to know this is your fault. If you hadn't told Keeler then this wouldn't of happened now would it Jen. You always have to make things harder for everyone else don't you Jen. Have fun, these things are everywhere and there's... 15 minutes till college starts so good luck finding them all." threatened Sinead before disappearing down the corridor.

Well Jen had always liked a challenge but this usually wasn't her thing. Jen had been here for almost a year so she knew all the hiding places. After taking all the ones of the notice boards in the corridors and the common room, Jen moved on to the classrooms and the toilets which she had some help with seeing as no self respecting woman would go in the boys toilets with the stench outside.

She'd almost finished when all the students began to arrive but it still wasn't enough as Sinead, Maddie and Ruby had brought duplicates in case such a thing were to happen as the secrets were taken down or destroyed. So when Jen began to take them down the girls began to put them up again and Jen had no time to go round and take them down so her best bet was to find Esther before she found her secrets around school.

Jen found Esther at the found gates with Jack as he was till escorting her to school after he caught her skiving. "Hello Miss Gilmore. Esther's here ready and reporting for duty." Said Jack with a smile, he enjoyed teaching Esther a lesson but if her was aware of the extent of Esther's situation her probably would of thought twice. "Hi Jack, I'll take Esther from here." replied Miss Gilmore, knowing that Jack would further embarrass Esther if he walked her to the college door. It was also easier to explain the situation to Esther before she went into college so she could plan some sort of way for Esther to deal with it.

Jen took Esther in the back door and into the art room as she was sure there wouldn't be any of the secrets in there considering she always kept the room locked. "Jen what's going on?" asked Esther as Jen shut the door of the art room. "I'm really sorry to tell you this but Maddie, Sinead and Ruby have printed off secrets about you and have posted them around the college. I tried to take them down but they had duplicate copies and as soon as I took them down they put some more up to replace the ones I had taken down." answered Jen, trying to break it gently. "What to these secrets say?" asked Esther, trying to prepare herself for the worst. Jen gestured over to a stack of them on her desk as she was going to take them to Keeler. Jen hadn't read any of them but she wasn't prepared for Esther's reaction, she just thought they'd be petty and meaningless but it really seemed to affect Esther.

Esther began to cry and Jen tried to comfort her but all Esther did was push the stack of secrets towards Jen telling her to read them. Jen didn't want to read them but as she glanced at the stack she saw Tilly's name and then she became curious, she had this rush of emotion come over her and then she knew she had to know what the secret said. Jen asked Esther if she was sure that she wanted Jen to read them but all Esther said was everyone already knows so what did one more person matter. Jen tried to make it look as if she only by coincidence picked up the secret with Tilly's name on. When she unfolded it she got the shock of her life. 'Esther Bloom lost her virginity to Tilly Evans.' But it couldn't be true, Tilly had even said so. She'd told Jen that she was her first and Jen believed her. Then Jen realised there was part of the secret torn off which she found on the floor. 'Or so she wishes.' Was the rest of the secret. All though this calmed Jen's worries surely having the whole sixth form knowing you're a virgin isn't what every teenager wants.

So Jen knew she had to make Esther feel better and the only way she could think of doing that was sharing a personal experience. It wasn't what she wanted to do but it was the only way she felt she could help Esther out. "Well these secrets aren't ones that should be public knowledge Esther. But some of these you should be proud of. You shouldn't be ashamed of being a virgin, most people just want to give it away just to say they've done it but waiting is probably better." said Jen. "How would you know? You're an adult." replied Esther, clearly more upset than before she had read some of the secrets. "This might just be me but in my opinion sex should mean something. There's no rush and most people don't see that. I wish I'd waited a little longer so it could mean something than just a regret. Don't listen to the people who put you down about it as you are just doing what is right for you." said Jen. Esther could see she was telling the truth and that it was a personal thing for Jen to even tell anyone let alone a student.

Now it was time to decide what to do. They could go to Keeler but that could just make things worse, Diane was another option but that seemed as equally a bad idea. So the only other option was for Jen to deal with this, which seemed to be what Esther wanted as the other two would more than likely involve Jack or Frankie coming in and with baby Oscar being so ill it was the last thing they needed.

So it was settled Jen would go and get Ruby, Sinead and Maddie and they'd put an end to this bullying nonsense before Keeler would have to get involved. When Jen returned with the three girls she told them to sit down in the front row of chairs. "I'm sure you all know why your here. This bullying needs to stop okay? It's not fair on anyone and if it continues Mr Keeler will hear about this. So today we are going to call a truce. No more bullying. We are all going to talk about it like mature adults and get to the bottom of this, anyone who isn't willing to do so will be sent to Mr Keeler and he can deal with you." said Jen. Maddie, Sinead and Ruby seemed scared. They thought they'd get away with it but they knew about Keeler's no bullying policy and with Sinead and Maddie's previous records they'd be out of the sixth form in seconds.

Jen told them to get their chairs and arrange them in a circle. "So this is how this is going to go. Anything that is said in this room will stay in this room is that clear." The girls nodded and said "Yes Miss." which seemed to show Jen that things were running smoothly so far. "So let's get started. Which one of you wants to tell me how this whole bullying thing started?" asked Jen. She looked around and no one wanted to say anything so Jen picked on Maddie seeing as she was the ring leader of sorts. "I guess it was after we all got back from Abersoch." said Maddie. Inside Jen was smiling when she remembered the memories of Abersoch but at the moment she was dealing with a serious matter so she couldn't afford to get distracted. "That didn't answer my question, want to try again Maddie?" asked Jen. "When we were at Abersoch Esther made a pass at me." said Maddie, somewhat annoyed that she was showing signs of weakness. "You are aware that's homophobia girls. Clearly it was a misunderstanding that meant no harm." Jen looked at Esther and she nodded. The girls didn't even try to defend their actions when Jen had described what they had done like that. "So from today the bullying stops okay. It's not good for anyone. Bullying affects people in ways most people don't understand. I'm not telling you that you all have to be friends but if there is a problem between you then at least be civil towards one another. Oh and another thing I want you three to take down all the secrets you posted around the school and bring them to me, after you've apologised to Esther." said Jen.

Ruby began to cry probably because she hadn't realised that was she was doing to Esther was also classed as a criminal offence. "Esther, I am so sorry." said Ruby. Maddie tried to comfort her but Ruby pushed her away and went over to Esther. Esther thought of rejecting her the same way Ruby had rejected Maddie but they still had to live together so Esther forgave her. Sinead and Maddie eventually apologised not very well but as long as they stopped bullying Esther she didn't care.

After the apologies were done Jen sent the three girls to go and retrieve the secrets they had posted over the college with the help of the caretaker. After all this emotion Jen decided to meet up with Tilly considering she had a free morning and Tilly was meant to have a free period. Jen arranged for Tilly to meet her in the street round the back of college.

When Tilly arrived she could see something was wrong with Jen. Tilly ran over to Jen and put her arms around her and promised everything would be okay. And for the first time in her life Jen knew it would.


	91. Catching Liam

**Chapter 91**

Three months passed and Jen and Tilly were stronger than ever. Jen had been saving money for a new flat seeing as she wanted to go to Cambridge with Tilly. The only problem was that some of the money seemed to go missing. When Jen got her bank statement it said that £200 had been taken in one transaction and £800 in another from one of her accounts. Jen knew she hadn't taken it as it was from her savings account which had the flat money in it. Now being £1000 pounds short Jen would have to volunteer for any over time Keeler offered her which she wasn't impressed about as Keeler freaked her out a little. Jen called the bank and asked them why the money was missing and how someone was able to take it but all the bank could say was it was taken from a cash point in the village with her card.

They only person who seemed objected to her move was Liam but obviously Jen hadn't told him the real reason for moving as he'd try and convince her not to like all the times he had before and she knew he'd eventually win but she'd always end up with Tilly in the end. Jen knew she couldn't break Tilly's heart again as she said that this was the last time she'd fight for their relationship. So Jen just told Liam she fancied a change of scenery and the schools in Cambridge payed better. Liam knew that if Jen left the village he wouldn't be able to afford the rent seeing as he was too lazy to get a job.

Jen decided to test her theory and left her bank card on the coffee table and waited for Liam to come back from the gym. When Liam returned from the gym he noticed the card on the table and seemed to take it as an invitation. He picked up the card and was about to walk out the door until Jen stopped him.

"I knew it was you. What the hell do you think you're doing Liam?" asked Jen. "I was just... come on Jen just till the end of the month?" said Liam as some sort of defence. "I've had it with you Liam, you've been here over eight months and you haven't got a job and you don't contribute, oh wait you do with what seems to be my own money." replied Jen, she knew that she needed to teach Liam a lesson and the only way he learnt was the hard way. "I'll pay you back." said Liam. "Of course you will Liam but with what because I don't think monopoly money will cut it this time. You don't learn Liam and if I'm going to leave this village I have to save money and I can't do that when you steal it." replied Jen who was getting angrier. "Oh come on Jen, it wasn't that much." said Liam, trying to justify his actions. "It was £1000 pounds Liam its make or break when it comes to getting a flat. I've had it with you Liam. I want you to pack your bags and go okay. Oh and don't think you've gotten off that easy I expect to get the money back so you need to get a job. Hey if you like the gym so much there hiring. So get your bags and go." replied Jen.

Liam tried to beg Jen to let him stay but this time Jen wasn't going to let Liam win and she was defiant in getting him to leave. Jen didn't care where he went as long as he left and payed back her money. It didn't take Liam long to pack as he only had clothes which all went into one bag. He didn't bother to fold them; he just shoved them in and then stood in the living room trying to think of something to say before Jen noticed he was there. But Liam couldn't think of anything to say apart from goodbye and left his key on the side on the way out.

When all the drama had subsided Jen decided to take a walk into the village and calm down. Jen ended up in the Folly and somehow Tilly knew she was going to be there. Jen seemed a little upset when she arrived but Tilly knew it couldn't be that bad and sat next to Jen and put her arm around her. "What's up Jen?" asked Tilly. "I kicked Liam out after I found out he was stealing from my savings." replied Jen. As Tilly was an only child she was never good when it came to problems with siblings but Jen didn't want advice she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay which Tilly was good at.

Tilly took Jen back to her flat and made her a cup of tea which always seemed to help in times of crisis or it was a British stereo type but either way it made Jen feel better. After a while of just holding each other Jen's phone rang. She picked it up only to find it was Liam on the other end. Jen wanted to hang up but Tilly nodded as if to say 'give him a chance'. It turned out Liam managed to blag himself the couch at Diane's until he gets sorted and with Diane it shouldn't be too long.

Tilly didn't condone what Liam had done as the money was for a flat for her and Jen but she didn't want Jen to stop talking to Liam over this. Tilly didn't have any brothers or sisters but she didn't want to see anyone lose there's like this.

Jen didn't want Tilly to leave her tonight so Tilly managed to get her parents to let her stay. Jen was sat on her laptop looking at flats in Cambridge as they would need to get something sorted soon otherwise Tilly would end up in halls and Jen would probably end up in a one bed flat the size of a shoe box. But Jen remembered the inheritance her father left her. It was in an account that needed her mother's signature as her father was afraid that she'd spend it on something stupid considering Jen was 15 when he wrote his will but he never changed it. If Jen told her mother the plan maybe she'd let her have the inheritance and they could buy a house instead of rent a flat. This would all take time so Jen decided to continue looking at flats until one caught her eye.

It was large and spacious, within walking distance of the university and two other schools nearby. There was a phone number on the ad so she decided to call it and ask about the flat. It turned out there was some interest in the flat but no contract had been signed and the man on the other end of the phone said that they should come down tomorrow and take a look at the flat. Jen passed Tilly the laptop and she seemed to like the flat so they arranged it all and pre-booked train tickets.

Tilly was contributing towards the flat by working shifts in a restaurant in town as a waitress. It wasn't the most glamorous job but each shift got her closer to having enough money for her share the flat. Tilly called her boss and managed to get the day off work to go and see the flat.

So it was sorted and the future was coming faster than a shot.


	92. Finding A New Flat

**Chapter 92**

Jen and Tilly woke up early that morning to make their train to Cambridge on time. Jen was emailed all the details about the flat the night before and it seemed to be just what they were looking for. This was nerve wrecking and exciting all at the same time. It was the most commitment either of them had ever experienced before. Jen had moved in with past girlfriends before but she'd never brought a flat with any of them. For Tilly this was her first taste of commitment, even when she was growing up she tried to avoid commitment whenever it became up in a conversation let alone buy a flat with someone.

Tilly hadn't told anyone that she was going to look at flats as Maddie would say she wanted to tag along as she expected to stay whenever she wanted and she would also want a say in the decor but seeing as Jen was going to be living there, Maddie's coming and going when she pleased wasn't going to be an option. This flat was going to be hers and Jen's space. They'd paint it however they wanted and they'd do whatever they wanted without a care in the world as in that flat they didn't have to please anyone.

The train ride wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world especially when the man sitting opposite them was giving them dirty looks now and again, just because they were holding hands. Jen decided to make the man see the error off his ways by giving him something to make a fuss about. She grabbed Tilly and pulled her in for a kiss which the man seemed to be opposed to more than them holding hands. When Jen pulled away and winked at the man which seemed to wind him up more. The best part was when Jen got up to go to the bathroom; she walked past the man and said "Hope you enjoyed yourself, Pervert." In her strict teacher voice, this made Tilly giggle.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful as when Jen came back the man had mysteriously vanished. Finding their potential new flat was a completely different task. Jen got out a map and started to find out where they were going, seeing as she wasn't a fan of all this High Tec equipment these days. All Tilly had to do was open the google maps app on her phone and hey presto they managed to find the flat in time for their viewing.

When they arrived the landlord was waiting outside with a brochure and a brief case which didn't make it obvious at all that he hoped to go away with a signed tenancy agreement...not. "Oh hello, Jen is it?" said the Landlord. Jen nodded and the man began to introduce himself. "I'm Mr Wright and I'm the landlord. If you have any questions about the property as we look round please ask." He put out his hand for Jen to shake which she did and Tilly put her hand out for Mr Wright to shake. Mr Wright was in his late twenties, tall with light blonde hair and Tilly noticed he wore what seemed to be a wedding ring which suggested he was married.

Mr Wright opened the door and as a true gentleman should, he waited for Jen and Tilly to enter the flat. Inside was large and spacious; the first room they entered was the living room which was very modern and slightly bigger than what they expected considering what the Landlord wanted in rent. "So here we have the living room, which is modern and spacious. It was redesigned when I got the property to give it a more sophisticated look with the added fire place." informed Mr Wright. Next he took them into the kitchen. It too was modern and spacious, with a breakfast bar and a six seater dining table. Of course Mr Wright explained about the features of the room but all Jen and Tilly could do was imagine themselves living here.

Tilly imagined the nights they could spend her, sat by the fire in the living room, having friends over for dinner in the dining room. Jen saw herself cooking in the kitchen, waiting for Tilly to get in from University and they'd sit and talk about their days over dinner. Jen could really see a future with Tilly and this flat seemed to make it all pull together.

They nodded when they noticed Mr Wright had stopped talking and was going to lead them into the bedrooms. The first one they went in was the biggest to the looks were exchanged between Jen and Tilly to say that this room would be there's. The second room was smaller but it was still modern like the rest of the flat, which seemed to make it more appealing not that Jen or Tilly would be sleeping in that room. What Jen hadn't noticed was the spiral staircase in the corner of the living room and when she asked Mr Wright where it leads to her showed her. Up the stairs there was a studio which could be converted into an office space, another bedroom, even an art studio. It also had a bathroom up there added to the one downstairs.

When they finished looking round the flat they ended up sat in the kitchen discussing the details. "So from the brochure you can see how much the rent is per calendar month. The furniture in the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom is included in the rental agreement. If you decide this is the place for you then your required to pay three months rent in advance and give one months notice if you are to move out." said Mr Wright. Jen and Tilly seemed pretty happy with the price and they knew they wouldn't get anything of this quality at the price Mr Wright was asking but they still needed to talk about it as a couple. Mr Wright understood this and said they could go upstairs and discuss it.

"So what do you think?" asked Jen, with a smile on her face. "It's amazing. I can really see us living here." replied Tilly. "So can I." said Jen. "I mean this place has so much potential. This loft could be a bedroom, which is way bigger than the one's downstairs and it would mean there'd be an ensuite." suggested Tilly. Jen seemed delighted by the idea seeing as her mother would want to see the new flat when she told her and Tilly's parents would surely want to visit and sharing a bathroom seemed like too much hassle, besides they could convert the other bedroom into an office/art studio which would suit their needs quite nicely.

So there was nothing left to say really, it was unanimous that they both liked the flat so when they went downstairs Mr Wright was waiting nervously to hear their decision. "We'll take it." They said at the same time which made them laugh. "Okay then so all that needs to be done is a signature on these two contracts and the place is yours." replied Mr Wright handing them the contracts. Jen and Tilly read the contracts and being satisfied with the terms and conditions signed both copies.

Mr Wright took his copy of the contract and congratulated them on the agreement. He also said that they'd be getting a call from his solicitor with a moving date which could be negotiated if necessary. Jen and Tilly thanked him for doing business with them and were off on their way to get a drink to celebrate.

Tilly got a table in the pub while Jen got them some drinks. The next major event in their lives would be Jen's graduation from university in one month's time. After that it would only be two months until they'd be in Cambridge starting a new life for themselves.

Clearly the future was brighter than ever before.


	93. Jen's Job Hunting

**Chapter 93**

Jen had been getting ready for graduation for months and now it was all coming together. She'd begun looking at jobs in Cambridge with the help of Tilly and had an interview that afternoon which she'd just been told about over the phone. Tilly was making breakfast in the kitchen as she'd been staying at Jen's for sometime after Liam had been thrown out. Even though it seemed pretty risky, they always made sure they weren't being watched when they were walking back to the flat as they were so close now to Tilly going off to university.

Tilly's parents didn't mind her staying with Jen but the only condition was that when exams started she'd stay at the Evans's house which Jen agreed with as she didn't want to distract Tilly from getting the best possible grades.

Jen walked into the kitchen and told Tilly the good news. "I've got an interview for the private school we looked at." said Jen with a smile. "Oh well done, when's the interview?" asked Tilly. "This afternoon, I know its short notice but it's the only time they can see me as they've already interviewed the other candidates." replied Jen, trying to make the frown on Tilly's face disappear which wasn't too hard. Jen handed her the spare key from the draw in the kitchen. "Here use this to get in, I promise I won't be too late. I'll even call you when I'm nearly home." said Jen. Tilly smiled, Jen had referred to the small place that she shared with Tilly home and it meant the world.

They ate breakfast together and then Tilly had to get ready for college, grabbing her books and putting them in her bag before walking out the door but Jen called her back. "Have I forgotten something?" asked Tilly. "Yes." replied Jen. Tilly raised her eye brows as if to ask her what she'd left behind. Jen said "This." and leaned in to kiss her, which shocked the old man who lived opposite seeing as Tilly didn't shut the door. Tilly pulled away and walked out the door to see the old man stood before her smiling. Tilly blushed and walked to college trying to forget about the whole situation but she found it hilarious, not that Jen would share in that feeling.

Jen got ready picking out the smartest dress and blazer she owned. She took her laptop and her prepared lesson which she used for interviews which Tilly helped her improve and headed on her way. Jen decided to go in the car as it was easier than waiting around for the train and as she was going early she'd manage to get some last minute research done while she waited around.

Her plan was successful as she arrived with an hour to spare so she sat in a coffee shop near the school and did some last minute research on the school and read through her lesson to familiarise herself with it before heading to the school.

When Jen arrived she was signed in at reception and handed a visitors badge, being told to wait in the reception area as a member of staff would be on their way to collect her anytime soon. As soon as Jen sat down a woman had come down to greet her. The woman was in her mid thirties, medium height with blonde hair. "Ah you must be Miss Gilmore. I'm Miss Williams, I'm the assistant principal." Miss Williams took Jen into a classroom on the second floor. Inside there was a panel of five adults, Miss Williams, the Headmaster and three Governors. There were also some students in attendance so Jen knew this would be easier than the interview for Huxley Green as she knew she'd be able to impress the students which would in turn impress the adults.

Jen introduced herself and introduced the subject of the lesson in a confident manor which seemed to impress Miss Williams. Then Jen handed out some resource sheets which explained in detail more about what was going to happen with some lesson plans to the panel of adults. Jen went through the PowerPoint she'd made with Tilly and when she'd finished she asked if anyone had any questions. One boy with ginger hair almost the same shade as Tilly raised his hand. "Miss Gilmore, what is art actually about as I find it completely pointless?" asked the boy, trying not to make it sound rude or dismissive of Jen's authority. Jen thought back to the sixth form open evening and said "Art isn't just about finding the beauty in things, it's about capturing a moment an emotion or a truth, art is about allowing yourself to be surprised by the world around you and by the people you meet."

The students and Miss Williams seemed to be captivated by what Jen was saying and as Miss Williams was the assistant principal it was almost certain she'd be able to persuade the others to hire Jen. When Jen's lesson was over the panel thanked her for coming and they told her to wait back in reception before the formal interview was due to take place.

The Headmaster came and got her from reception this time and took her along to a conference room and told Jen to take a seat. "So Miss Gilmore, your CV is quite impressive, five, yearlong placements all at good recognisable sixth form colleges. Why do you want the job here?" asked the Headmaster. "Well, I've read a lot about the school and it seems like exactly the right place for me to continue teaching." replied Jen. The interview continued like this until the Headmaster was satisfied of Jen's reasons and as he was already impressed by Jen's teaching skills he handed her the job on the spot with the prevision that she would start in September with a week of teacher training before hand and of course Jen accepted there and then.

Tilly was at the flat when Jen called her to tell her the good news. She was ecstatic that Jen had gotten the job and now all they had to do was prepare for Jen's graduation at then they were closer than ever to getting to Cambridge.


	94. Graduating From University

**Chapter 94**

Jen's graduation had finally come. She'd picked up her cap and gown from the university the day before and she'd got perfect dress. Tilly had taken the pleasure of inviting Mrs Gilmore and Liam to Jen's graduation, seeing as Jen would want them there but seeing as she'd been so busy finishing off work and sorting out the move to Cambridge Tilly felt that this could be a small way of showing her appreciation.

Tilly decided to let Jen sleep while she made some breakfast, as they'd need it with the long day ahead. Jen was due at the university at eleven whereas everyone else was due there at half past twelve. So Tilly would wait at the flat for Mrs Gilmore and Liam while Jen was finishing getting ready at the university.

When Jen woke up she walked out of the bedroom and saw Tilly in the kitchen. "Oh Tilly, you didn't have to." said Jen, who didn't want a fuss being made. "It's not every day your girlfriend graduates from university is it?" replied Tilly. "You are so sweet Tilly." said Jen with a smile, kissing Tilly on the cheek. Tilly took a mug of coffee and placed it in front of Jen. Jen took Tilly's hand and held it. "You know today is the start of a whole new mess, right?" asked Jen. Tilly nodded with a smile. "I think I'm gonna like this new mess." replied Tilly. "Me too." said Jen.

After breakfast Jen went to go and get ready in the spare room, (well as much as she could at the flat before she had to leave). Tilly cleaned up the breakfast things and went to get ready. Tilly had picked out a simple dress and a cardigan to go with it as today was Jen's day. Tilly then went and sat in the living room area and waited for Jen.

Jen took longer than usual to get ready but today was a big day. After today it was full speed ahead for the move to Cambridge. Jen was unaware that Tilly had invited her Mother or Liam so she just thought Tilly was the only one who was coming. When Jen did emerge from the bedroom she looked more beautiful than ever. "What do you think?" asked Jen, trying to get Tilly's head out of the book she was reading. "Wow." Was the only word Tilly could muster as Jen could see her jaw had literally dropped to the floor at the sight off her beautiful girlfriend. "I'll take that as a wow Jen you look smoking hot then." said Jen. "Too right." replied Tilly as she walked towards Jen. Jen smiled and took Tilly's hand. Tilly put other hand on Jen's cheek and kissed her. This encounter probably would have gone further but there was a knock at the door. Jen said to ignore it but Tilly knew it could be Mrs Gilmore, Liam or both. Besides Jen couldn't exactly say she was late for graduation because she was fucking her extremely attractive girlfriend who was also her student, now could she?

Tilly answered the door which turned out to be a delivery man with a bouquet of flowers for Jen. Tilly signed for them and thanked the man. Jen got the card and found the flowers were from Liam which she thought was sweet but then realised Diane had probably reminded him, but still it's the thought that counts.

Tilly noticed it was nearly eleven so she grabbed the garment bag from the bedroom with Jen's cap and gown in and handed it to her telling Jen that she'd be late if she didn't go now. Jen smiled as Tilly had never told her what to do before in the whole time that they were together. Jen reminded Tilly that she needed to be there on time and then she left.

Tilly began to make sure the flat was tidy before Mrs Gilmore and Liam arrived which wasn't long after Jen had left. When they arrived Jen offered them a drink which they both accepted, even Liam even though he did have a look on his face. Liam offered to help Tilly but it was more of a chance to talk to her while Mrs Gilmore was in the bathroom. "Well I see your not just some childish fling then. Jen must be serious about you." said Liam. "Yeah I guess so." replied Tilly. "Just don't break her heart. She's a good girl." said Liam, with some concern. Tilly nodded. "I promise." she replied.

Time flew and it wasn't long until Liam, Tilly and Mrs Gilmore were in the big lecture hall at the university waiting for the ceremony to start. Jen was the last one to be called up to get her diploma. Jen stepped forward and thanked the professor handing her the diploma and stood in front of the podium and began to speak. "So this is it, we've all made it to graduation in one piece. Throughout my time at university I have learnt three things. Number one, the friends you make here will stay with you for life. Number two, the lecturers here only want the best for you so listen to them, you may not agree with them but just listen and number three, follow your heart. It can take you to all sorts of places. So class of 2013 I'll see you at the reunion."

When they were finished in the lecture hall they went outside into the courtyard where drinks were being served. Jen was stood waiting for Tilly but she was surprised when she saw her Mother and Liam appear. "What are you two doing here?" asked Jen with a smile. "I couldn't miss one of my babies graduating from university could I. Besides Tilly told us about it, hope you don't mind." replied Mrs Gilmore. "Of course not." replied Jen hugging her Mother and then Liam. When Tilly arrived Jen hugged her and went to go and get drinks.

On her way to the drinks tent she was stopped by Mr Keeler. "I just thought I'd pop along to say congratulations Jen on graduating." said Mr Keeler. "Thank you sir." replied Jen blushing, hoping he hadn't seen Tilly. But Mr Keeler just walked away. When Jen returned with the drinks she got Liam and Mrs Gilmore talking so she could slip away with Tilly without Keeler spotting them.

Jen walked Tilly over to the sports field as there would be no way Keeler could find them there. "What's up Jen, you seem worried?" asked Tilly. "Keeler's here, he just turned up." replied Jen. Without panicking Tilly hugged Jen and told her to calm down and that it would be okay as she had a plan. They spent half an hour on the field before Tilly left as she didn't want Keeler to catch her here as she couldn't explain her way out of this one.

Jen was sad to see her go but if she stayed they would both be risking their future together that was finally coming together.


	95. Final Exams

**Chapter 95**

Graduation had passed and Monday meant the start of final exams for Tilly. As part of the agreement Tilly was back home at her parents' house and Jen wasn't aloud round unless it was the weekend. Of course Tilly didn't argue as the arrangement was better than nothing.

Tilly got ready for college and waited for Maddie to arrive to pick her up. When Maddie arrived she began asking questions about where Tilly had been for the past few weeks and why she hadn't walked to college with her in a while. Tilly made up some excuse about studying and going into school early to study in the library. Maddie obviously accepted this as it was in Tilly's nature to study more than everyone else and work harder as she wanted to go to Cambridge.

On the way to school they met up with George, Callum, Sinead and Bart outside the coffee shop, to grab a coffee to take to college as today was going to be a long day. Tilly had a biology exam followed by a revision session in general studies and an art lesson with Jen. Tilly spent registration revising and made sure she'd gotten to her exam in plenty of time.

As she waited outside she expected her Biology teacher to arrive in the corridor and explain the conditions of this exam but Jen appeared instead. At first this stunned Tilly as she knew that concentrating would be harder than ever considering Jen would be sat right in front of her for the whole hour and a half. "Okay guys find your desks, there in alphabetical order. Sit in silence until you are given more instructions." said Jen, before letting the first student in. Tilly was the last one to walk in and surprise surprise she had a seat in the front row. She sat down and got out some pens, a pencil and a ruler.

Jen closed the door and stood in front of the class. "Okay so this exam will be done in silence, and I mean silence. No whispering, passing notes or any form of communication otherwise your paper will be torn up and you will be barred from all other examinations. You have an hour and a half to complete the paper. Does anyone have any questions?" asked Jen. The room fell silent, no one raised their hand. "Okay then, you may begin."

Jen sat down at the desk and got on with some work on her laptop. Tilly sat there and stared at the exam paper. It all seemed to go blank and it looked so insignificant compared to the bigger picture. Tilly was there sitting an exam when in reality all she wanted to do was be with Jen and they had only seen each other the night before. It wasn't before long until Tilly realised she had wasted ten minutes looking into space. She told herself to focus as without this exam she wouldn't be going to Cambridge at all.

Jen could see she was being a distraction to Tilly so she took her laptop and sat at the workbench at the back of the room. After Jen moved to the back Tilly seemed to be more focused and began to get seriously into the exam. The exam was easier than Tilly expected which made her confidence rise a little as she could answer all the questions in the detail required.

By the one hour mark Tilly was near enough finished all she had to do was answer one more question and check through her answers and the job was done. Jen was still sat at the back and as she had nearly finished all the work she'd brought with her she began to procrastinate. She thought about getting away in the summer for a few weeks before moving to Cambridge but as she was on the college's internet it wasn't a good idea to research into it here.

By the time the exam was over everyone seemed relieved to get out of the classroom. Jen asked for the papers to be put on the desk alphabetically with the student with the name furthest down the alphabet handing there's in first before leaving the room. Tilly was the last person to hand in her paper. "How'd it go?" asked Jen. "Good I think." replied Tilly, with a smile. Jen was about the reach over the table and touch Tilly's hand when Mr Keeler arrived to collect the exam papers. "Miss Gilmore can I have the completed exam papers?" asked Mr Keeler, oblivious to the fact that Tilly was stood beside him. "Oh Miss Evans I didn't see you there. That reminds me I'd appreciate it if you could come by my office later." said Mr Keeler. Tilly nodded silently and Mr Keeler left the classroom.

"Tilly what is going on?" asked Jen in a concerned tone. "I don't know Jen, what if he saw me at the graduation ceremony. Oh shit, this isn't good." replied Tilly. "You need to think of something to tell him Tilly. If he finds out the truth I'll be sacked and I lose the job in Cambridge." said Jen more anxious than ever. Tilly left before anyone else saw them in the classroom together and went outside to get some fresh air.

Tilly knew she had to think of something fast otherwise it was going to be over in a matter of minutes. She decided that she could use her Mother's job as an excuse seeing as she worked for a teen news website she could tell Keeler that she was helping her Mum out with a story, say the photographer called to cancel at short notice and they couldn't get a replacement in time so Tilly volunteered. When she had confidently got her story in place she headed to Keeler's office before he came and found her first.

When she arrived Keeler was sat in his chair behind his desk filling out some paper work. "Ah Tilly, take a seat." said Mr Keeler. Tilly sat down in the chair opposite his desk and waited for Keeler to say why she'd been asked to come here. "Tilly, I've called you here to discuss a serious matter and whatever is said in this room will stay in this room. I saw you at the university on Saturday, why were you there?" asked Mr Keeler, hoping Tilly would just come clean. "My Mother was doing an article on university graduations and the photographer cancelled so I volunteered." replied Tilly. Of course Tilly's excuse seemed to check out as she'd already arranged for the receptionist at the office her Mum worked in to cover for her as Mr Keeler had never met her Mother, only her Father. Without any evidence Keeler would just have to place Jen under investigation until the end of term but he hoped that nothing would come of it. Keeler sent Tilly on her way without another word.

Tilly text Jen and told her that everything was fine and that she would meet her after school, even if it was against her Mother's wishes.

But she wasn't to know that someone might be watching her over the coming days.


	96. Leaving The Sixth Form

**Chapter 96**

Keeler had Jen under investigation for one and a half months, nothing had been conclusive and there wasn't enough evidence for Jen to be suspended or for there to be a full investigation. So when it came to the last day of Sixth Form, Jen and Tilly were delighted that they had made it to the end of the year without being found out.

The year thirteen's had a celebration day planned where there would be rewards for all the achievements in the two years they'd been there and they'd share their finalized future plans with their peers. Mr Keeler decided to shake things up and invite all the parents for an assembly with the students who were leaving to share the successes and future plans, and a masquerade ball in the evening.

As Tilly was the highest achieving student in the year she was asked to make a speech on her time here and things she'd experienced in the last two years. She'd been working on her speech for the two weeks straight after her exams and she refused to let anyone read it, even Jen until it was done. Tilly wanted to tell the truth about her time at Hollyoaks Sixth Form and she had found a way to do that without getting Jen into trouble.

When she arrived at the college everyone was sat around on the sofas. Jono was still sure as hell that the army was for him. Sinead was going to study to become a vet in Manchester, Maddie was going to study in London, Neil and Bart were still undecided and thought about staying in the village for another year to retake some of their exams and George decided he was going to the states to get an internship at Vogue. All Tilly had to do is announce her plan to the gang which she as going to do at the assembly.

The morning was filled with idle chit chat and going around the classrooms to get there yearbooks signed by the staff and other students. Tilly of course wanted to remember this experience for two reasons. One she had spent the last two years of her life with the most amazing friends a girl could ask for (minus the fighting and slagging each other off) and two this was the foundations for her relationship with Jen and without this place they'd of had no reason to be near each other and they would of gone their separate ways long ago.

Tilly's parents were unable to make it to the assembly and they apologised to Tilly over and over hoping they could find a way to make it up to her. But in reality if they had come Jen wouldn't be able to hear Tilly's speech and she'd have to keep out of sit which would have led to disaster.

Before they were due in the hall for the assembly Mr Keeler came in with two other teachers carrying boxes and garment bags. "What's in the box Keeler?" asked Bart. "We've arranged for you to have a group photo after the assembly and as Maddie is your class president of sorts she arranged to go all American and here are some caps and gowns." replied Mr Keeler setting down his box on the floor. Each garment bag had someone's name on it as it turned out Maddie had checked what size everyone was with the help of George by saying it would be helping him with some coursework. Of course Bart objected to the idea but after Sinead convinced him it would be fun as they'd be doing it 'High School Musical style'.

Keeler handed out the garment bags to the correct student and made sure everyone had everything before getting them to line up to head off to the hall. On the way Mr Keeler got a load of the free teachers including Jen to help keep the sixth formers quiet until they were called in one by one to collect a certificate and any other awards for things they've achieved over there two years at the college. As Tilly was the highest achieving student and was due to make a speech she was to be called last.

Keeler had called Jen to help as some sort of test to see if he could get any evidence before Jen left to go to Cambridge as he felt it would be his duty to inform him of any wrong doing that Jen had been a part of. Fortunately Jen had figured out what Keeler was on to and she knew there was CCTV in the corridor outside the hall because of all the gym equipment in the hall cupboard that was worth around £6000. Jen arranged it with the other five teachers that she'd be inside the hall making sure the right student entered as their name was being called. Keeler had to put up with it as if he specifically asked her to be with the students something would look odd and as he didn't have time to debate with her it was left as it was.

Each student was to be called in, handed a certificate and Mr Keeler would read a sentence or two about each one and their achievements and give out any awards if necessary. Then the student would say where they were going next and what they were studying or where they were going on a gap year. All the students before Tilly seemed to do okay, even Bart. When Tilly's name was called she walked through the doors. The first person she saw was Jen who was smiling. She stood and waited by Jen until Mr Keeler had finished speaking. "Our next pupil Tilly Evans is our highest achieving pupil in the history of this sixth form. She has even managed to earn herself a place at Cambridge University. So please give a round of applause for our last student Tilly Evans." said Mr Keeler stepping away from the podium.

Tilly discarded her cap and walked to the podium and put her cue cards down. "Thank you for that wonderful introduction Mr Keeler, I couldn't of done better myself. Over the past two years I've made friends that will stay with me for the rest of my life. I've been taught by some talented teachers. When I say talented I don't mean that they are just good at their jobs, here at Hollyoaks Sixth Form they care about education. If you're failing they will do everything in their power to help you pass. They will give you tips and tell you how to achieve your potential and without this place I wouldn't be going to Cambridge in September to study medicine. Being here I've discovered a love of art. When I first arrived I thought of it as an extracurricular subject, something that wouldn't help me in the future. But art is more than that. A wise person once told me that 'Art isn't just about finding the beauty in things, it's about capturing a moment an emotion or a truth, art is about allowing yourself to be surprised by the world around you and by the people you meet'. This place has changed my life for the better and I wish all of you have a wonderful future and that you achieve your dreams because now I know that anything is possible." There was a round of applause and the students gave her a standing ovation, even Bart. Mr Keeler handed Tilly her certificate and a plaque with a gold plate with her name and an inscription with the details of the award. Tilly thanked Mr Keeler and went to join the others who were sat in chairs on the side of the hall. Keeler ended the assembly by wishing the students luck in the future and that they were all a pleasure to teach.

The students with the help of Jen were dismissed in an orderly fashion and went to clear out there lockers and hand in their caps and gowns before going home to get ready for the masquerade ball this evening which Mr Keeler had organised to be at a top hotel in town.

Tilly handed in her cap and gown neatly in the garment bag and cleared out the final possessions in her locker which were all text books that she had to return. She handed in her science text books at the prep room but decided to see Jen and hand back the book. She walked down the corridors taking it all in as she didn't intend in coming back here, well she couldn't not after word got out that she'd moved to Cambridge with Jen but by then she'd be eighteen and there was nothing they could do as they had no prove that anything happened while she was in sixth form apart from the allegation Sinead made but that was proved to be a bunch of lies (well that's all Keeler needed to know).

When she got to Jen's classroom she knocked on the door and Jen invited her in. Tilly placed the book on the desk which was covered in boxes of Jen's things. "Well I guess this is it." said Tilly. "Guess you're right. After tonight were free." replied Jen. "What do you mean?" asked Tilly. "Well Keeler wanted volunteers to babysit you lot tonight as he can't make it so Diane is in charge being head of student support and she managed to blag me a ticket." answered Jen. Tilly smiled, as the ball was a masquerade ball they were all required to wear masks so if she snuck off with Jen no one would notice that they'd even gone and as it was in a hotel there was surely somewhere they could sneak off to for a private moment alone. "Well I'd better go, with a ball to get ready for." said Tilly before leaving the art room. Jen could see a piece of paper sticking out of the corner of Tilly's text book and in her curiosity she slipped it out and had a look.

_**(I knew your curiosity would make you read this)**_

_**Just so you know when I was talking about having a love of art in my speech I really meant that I love you. But as saying I was in love with you in a room filled with parents is 'apparently' frowned upon that was the best I could do. I can't wait for next month when we'll be in Cambridge. **_

_**All my love**_

_**Tilly.**_

Jen smiled, took the note and slotted in the notebook she carried around in her bag and continued to pack her things as she too had no intention of coming back after she walked out those doors this afternoon.

Now they were closer than ever...


	97. The Masquerade Ball

**Chapter 97**

**[Thank you so much, I've just seen that there are over 100,000 views on this fanfic.]**

Tilly had arranged to get ready with Maddie and Sinead that night before the ball. Maddie had decided on what masks they would wear as they'd all gone dress shopping together earlier that month. As Maddie and Sinead went down to the kitchen to grab something to drink, Tilly took a picture of her mask and sent it to Jen so she'd know which one she'd be in the room filled with other students.

Maddie and Sinead came back with an expensive bottle of champagne and three glasses. "Come on girls let's do this in style." said Maddie handing them a glass. Tilly didn't want to drink a lot considering she was seeing Jen at some point tonight and it wouldn't exactly be great if she had to report them for being drunk. Maddie just thought Tilly was trying to be sensible as usual and left her to it. While Maddie and Sinead were doing their hair Tilly decided to get some fresh air and she didn't need to get ready for another hour.

Seeing as Tilly only lived a few streets away she decided to pop back home to grab a jacket as tonight was supposed to be cold. When she got back to hers she saw a note on the floor. Tilly picked it up, grabbed her jacket and left again.

_**I've got a surprise for you. Meet me in the park round the corner. J x**_

Tilly put the note in her jacket pocket and went to the park round the corner. Jen was stood under a tree in the far corner of the park. Tilly walked over making sure no one was watching. When she got over to Jen she was handed a bouquet of roses. "What are these for?" asked Tilly with a smile. "Do I need a reason to give my girlfriend flowers?" replied Jen, with a hint of sarcasm. Tilly laughed and shook her head. "Okay I'll see you later, as apparently I offered Diane a lift to the hotel. Don't be late." said Jen. "I won't be late, Maddie will get us there on time." replied Tilly. Jen kissed Tilly on the cheek and left. Tilly put the flowers in water back at hers and went back to Maddie's.

Maddie and Sinead were waiting for her upstairs as it seemed they had gotten ready quicker than she'd thought. Of course they asked her where she'd been and Tilly made up a plausible lie about her father wanting to see her. Tilly got ready which didn't take long and Maddie had arranged for them to get to the ball in style which turned up as Tilly was done. Maddie had arranged for a limo to take them to the ball which had been kindly paid for by her scum bag father.

When they got to the hotel they put on their masks before getting out the limo to keep up the illusion of the masquerade ball. The driver opened the door and Maddie and Sinead got out first followed by Tilly. The hotel had put out a red carpet and the local press were there taking pictures for the local paper. Maddie and Sinead stood there and posed for the photographers while Tilly went inside to meet up with the boys.

Bart, Neil and Jono were congregated around a table trying to figure out how they could get some booze to get the party started. Diane was monitoring the students who went to the bar as she didn't fancy cleaning up sick all night and had arranged it with the hotel that if the student was over 18 they could have two alcoholic drinks. Neil was the oldest of the boys and he could get two drinks but there were three of them and Diane was stopping people getting drinks for the under 18's. Tilly was bored of the boy's immaturity and their requests to distract Diane for them. She went off in search of Jen but her search was over as soon as it started as Maddie and Sinead had arrived and their minds were on other things. Maddie wanted Tilly to help her find Callum so they could get back together, even if they'd been apart for ten months.

Callum was found sat a table in the corner of the room. He wasn't really interested in the whole masquerade ball and hadn't really made an effort as he was wearing jeans, with a shirt and a tie and a waistcoat. Callum was invited by Diane, but when I say invited it was more like being forced to come as Maddie had told her a lot about him and practically begged her to get him to come. George was sat next to him trying to get him to enjoy himself. When Maddie arrived George persuaded him to dance with her and Callum agreed to get George to shut up.

Now that Maddie was suitably distracted Tilly went off again in search of Jen. This time she was more successful, she'd found Jen stood in the far corner of the room. She too was wearing a mask which Diane had told her to wear to keep in theme with the evening. As Diane was too busy monitoring the bar Jen and Tilly managed to slip out unnoticed by any members off staff or any of the students.

Tilly took Jen outside through the back door which led to a courtyard with a bandstand which was placed under some trees ironically similar to Twilight which Jen had mentioned but Tilly told her to stop complaining and enjoy the moment. Jen had taken off her mask and left it on a bench but Tilly was still wearing hers which made Jen smile. Jen took off Tilly's mask and kissed her. Tilly knew that kissing Jen with the year thirteen's and Diane in the hotel a hundred metres away wasn't the best thing in the world but she couldn't resist.

When Jen pulled away she knew that they'd taken a risk but it's not like anyone inside would of noticed their absence. Diane was too tied up making sure the sixth formers don't get wasted and the other members of staff were there for crowd control purposes, it was unlikely any of them would have even known about the courtyard.

Tilly knew she couldn't be out here too long other Maddie might come looking for her, even if Callum was the first thing on her mind. So reluctantly she kissed Jen on the cheek and told her that she'd have to go back inside before someone began looking for her. But Tilly promised that she'd see Jen later and said goodbye.

Jen was left standing in the bandstand alone. She knew Tilly was right and in a couple of hours they'd be free to enjoy a summer together before they moved to Cambridge. Jen walked over to the bench, picked up her mask and slipped back into the hotel function room as if she'd never left. She looked around the room and saw everyone was on the dance floor dancing to what the DJ announced was the last song. So Jen figured she was outside longer than she thought but in less than ten minutes she'd be free to spend the summer with the girl she loved. She saw Tilly dancing with George which she found kind of sweet but she realised than even though she was dancing with George she was looking at her the whole time wishing she was dancing with Jen.

When the ball was over the students began to leave. Tilly made an excuse and said her Dad was coming to get her so she waited outside the hotel for Jen. Jen came out after all the students had gone with Diane and Sinead but they didn't notice she was there. Sinead had called a cab for her and Diane so Jen waited with them to make sure they got off okay and then went and got Tilly. "So were finally free then?" asked Tilly with a smile. Jen nodded as she was too overjoyed to speak. Tilly hugged Jen and they walked off to the car.

Now all they had to do was not abuse their new found freedom.


	98. Revealing The Secret

**Chapter 98**

The summer had been perfect, even the smallest things made it memorable. Tilly and Jen had spent two weeks in New York with some of the left over money Tilly and Jen had saved for the flat. There they didn't need to worry about people seeing them together and for a change they could just be themselves without hiding afraid of what others might think. Tilly and the gang were going to get together before Tilly left for Cambridge the following day. Of course Tilly had no intention of coming back to the village after she left with Jen as when people begin to find out about them the idea of being far away seemed like the best thing in the world.

Tilly knew she'd have to tell her friends soon as it wasn't like she could explain if they ever came to visit. Jen was now a big part of her life and so were her friends. Sooner or later they'd find out so she thought it might be better coming from her lips than someone else's who would make it sound like the worst thing in the world.

Jen was excited about the move, the last of the boxes were packed and in the spare room ready for the moving van that was coming tomorrow morning. Tilly was sat at the kitchen table deep in thought which seemed to concern Jen. What if she was having second thoughts about living together?

Jen knew that if she left it and found out it was something completely different she would have gotten herself worked up over nothing. So she decided to see what was going on in Tilly's head. "Penny for your thoughts?" asked Jen. "I'm meant to be meeting up with the guys later before we all go our separate ways and I was wondering whether we should tell them." replied Tilly. "Tell them what?" said Jen clearly not understanding what Tilly meant. "About us. Were leaving tomorrow and it's not like we're going to come back is it. Besides its not likely something I can explain if Maddie randomly turns up." replied Tilly looking somewhat defiant. In a way Tilly was right, her friends deserved the truth but there was still a risk. Clearly Tilly would want to tell them the whole truth, which could still get her arrested.

It wasn't worth arguing about Jen agreed and Tilly told the gang to meet her at the Folly first. No one questioned it and they all agreed to meet Tilly at the Folly. Now Jen was nervous, she didn't expect any of them to be happy about this revelation and in all reality she wanted to be as far away as possible when Tilly told them but she knew she'd have to go with Tilly so they could do this together.

When it was time to go Tilly reassured Jen that they were doing the right thing and her friends wouldn't take it that badly, they'd probably be happy for her at least. As they walked through the village they knew that this would be the last time they'd walk through the village trying to hide how they felt as when tomorrow came they wouldn't have to hide anymore.

They walked through the park to the back end off the Folly, they could see everyone was gathered there and when they walked down those steps there was no turning back. They both took a deep breath and Tilly took the lead taking Jen's hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Tilly walked down the steps, closely followed by Jen and everyone turned around. As it turned out Jen was right, all eyes were on her and Tilly's friends didn't look as accepting as she said they'd be. Sinead had a look on her face that could kill, Maddie had her usual bitchy look and Neil was quite different as he looked like his tongue had fallen out of his mouth.

No one spoke so Tilly thought now was the opportunity to come clean before she could potentially start a riot by leaving them in suspense any longer. "So erm guys I've asked you here to say that... me and Jen are erm... kinda together." The reaction they were expecting and the reaction they received were completely different. The boys enjoyed the idea as they thought Jen was quite fit and they also thought Tilly was really hot so it was like some sort of fantasy for them. Maddie and George stepped forward and hugged Tilly and then Jen before telling them both that they were happy for them. Ruby of course did the same as Maddie as she pretty much arse kissed Maddie all the time. Esther was the last one to say anything. Tilly had just expected her to stay silent and block out what was happening as for Esther this would of broken her heart. But Esther smiled told Jen and Tilly how happy she was for them and hugged them both without another word.

Sinead had left while the others were telling Jen and Tilly how happy they were for them and found Diane in the village. Obviously she told Diane everything who surprisingly told her stepdaughter she already knew. Which Sinead replied with how sick what they were doing was so Diane just told her about how she had met Sinead's father and that seemed to shut her up.

Sinead wasn't away for long as Maddie managed to get her back to the Folly. When she returned she bit her tongue and said how happy she was for them but in all honesty she was saying it for Tilly's sake as she didn't care about Jen.

The night was spent eating pizza in the Folly. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves even Sinead but with the amount of beer she'd drank she would be happy. For the first time all the people Tilly cared about were in one place enjoying each other's company but things got worse at the end of the night.

When the end of the night came Tilly knew she'd have to start saying her goodbyes as tomorrow she would be going to Cambridge with Jen. The boys were easier to say goodbye to as they weren't as emotional and they made jokes which made Tilly feel better. Ruby and Sinead were also easy to say goodbye to as they were pretty drunk so they didn't cry at all. Esther was somewhat harder to say goodbye to as she just started crying when Tilly mentioned that she was leaving in the morning. Tilly tried to calm her down by hugging her but Esther was still pretty upset. Ruby managed to calm Esther down so Tilly could go and say goodbye to Maddie. Maddie tried to act as if she was okay with Tilly leaving but inside she wanted to beg Tilly not to go. Tilly hugged Maddie and felt a tear rundown her neck. Maddie was crying. "Guess I've broke the Ice Queen." whispered Tilly. Maddie laughed and nodded, trying to hide the fact she was crying. Tilly let go and Maddie wiped her eyes and told Jen to keep Tilly safe otherwise Maddie would hold her personally responsible, of course Maddie was joking and Jen laughed.

When Jen and Tilly walked away from the Folly that night they knew they'd miss this tiny little village.


	99. Moving To Cambridge

**Chapter 99**

So the day had finally come Tilly was moving to Cambridge today and Jen was coming with her, it was everything she could of dreamed of and more. Jen was up early to let the movers load the boxes and the furniture that they were taking into the moving van. She had decided to let Tilly sleep as the trip down to Cambridge would be long and tiresome, not to mention having to arrange and build the furniture in their new flat when they got there as well.

When Tilly did wake up she was greeted with the sight of a shirtless man with a large hairy belly. As the movers didn't ask a lot of questions apart from when they were getting paid, they presumed Jen and Tilly were flatmates and that it was perfectly okay to flirt with Tilly who was wearing one of Jen's oversized shirts.

As always Jen was there to rescue her and held Tilly's hand which led the men to realise that they had to back off and Jen the job they were being paid for done. When the movers were done taking boxes from the spare room they began taking all the furniture that had sticky notes on as per Jen's instructions so Tilly decided now would probably be a good time to have a shower.

When Tilly emerged from the bathroom the movers were gone. Jen was in the kitchen making sure they'd taken everything they needed. As the flat was fully furnished when she got it there wasn't that much to take, but Jen wanted to make sure she hadn't left anything as she had no intention of coming back for a long time.

After one last look around the flat Jen and Tilly got in the car and drove round to Tilly's house to pick up some of Tilly's things and say goodbye to her parents. Tilly's parents were sad to see her go but they knew it was coming. They'd wanted Tilly to go off to university ever since she was a little girl; they saved money each month which built up into an education fund that Tilly could do whatever she wanted with it when it became time to decide her future.

Jen left Tilly downstairs with her parents while she went and got the boxes of things Tilly wanted to take with her to Cambridge. All the boxes were in Tilly's room labelled with a marker pen, detailing what was in them and if she was taking them written on a bright green label. There were only five boxes that she wanted to take so Jen managed to do it in two trips to the car.

In the lounge Mr and Mrs Evans were saying goodbye to Tilly. Mr Evans was trying to me the man of the house, pretending that his only daughter leaving had no effect on him and in fact he was happy she was moving on with her life. Mrs Evans had begun crying when Tilly had walked in the door. When Jen was finished loading the boxes in the car she went and joined Tilly in the living room.

Mr Evans was somewhat confused about why Jen was there but Tilly explained that she wasn't going to Cambridge alone and that Jen was coming with her which seemed to make Tilly's mother feel better. Of course Tilly's father was opposed to the idea but he didn't say anything. He knew it was better that she stay with Jen than someone he had never met or would never approve of.

When it was time to go Tilly's dad said his goodbyes and went off into his office to cry alone. Tilly's father had this thing about being strong in public as it was the manly thing to do but not even he could deny he'd miss Tilly when she was gone but he was proud she had found someone to go with her who cared about her almost as much as he did.

Tilly's mother hugged Tilly and Jen and told Jen to keep Tilly safe which she agreed to immediately. Tilly's mother stood on the drive and watched Jen and Tilly drive off. As Jen pulled out of the driveway Tilly began to cry. Jen held her hand and managed to get her to stop crying although she didn't blame her as Jen was exactly the same when she left home. All Tilly wanted was to be seven years old again, watching her mum fix up her knee while she was sat on the kitchen counter. But she knew in her heart this was what she had wanted ever since she realised she was in love with Jen.

After a long drive they arrived at their new flat to the spare key left by the movers taped to the door in an envelope with an invoice for the payment for the work they had done. When all of Tilly's boxes were put in one of the bedrooms they went up to the loft to put together some of the flat pack furniture as they had no intention of sleeping on the floor.

Jen thought the best thing was to disregard the instructions as they were for stupid people and dive in head first but Tilly decided to sit and read the instructions before letting Jen anywhere near the box containing the parts for the bed. It took them an hour to build the bed, Jen was convinced they could have done it in half the time without the instructions so Tilly punished her for calling her stupid and thinking she was better at this when she wasn't. Tilly decided to get Jen all worked up and leave her high and dry like she did that day in the shack. It was like a bad case of déjà vu as Jen even said the same thing when Tilly began to walk downstairs.

When Jen finally decided to go downstairs she found Tilly in the kitchen putting things from a cardboard box into the various kitchen cupboards. Jen decided to get some of her own payback by inflicting a love bite on Tilly's neck and with Tilly having early orientation at the university in the morning the idea seemed hilarious when Jen thought about it. Of course Tilly wasn't impressed but she knew no one at the university would judge her. As far as they were concerned Jen was her girlfriend, they knew nothing about Tilly being her former pupil and they wouldn't have to. Here in Cambridge they were a normal couple like any other and that's what they had dreamed of ever since they realised that their relationship would be frowned upon.

This flat was all they had ever dreamed of and now they were finally here.


	100. Ten Years Later

**Chapter 100**

**[Author's note: So this is it, the one hundredth chapter, awkwardly the last chapter for the time being, in this Fanfiction. This chapter is set ten years in the future from when Jen and Tilly moved to Cambridge. I hope you enjoy my final chapter with a different take. Thank you for your continued support.]**

Ten years on and Jen and Tilly were stronger than ever. Tilly's parents had found out about Jen being a teacher and for a while they were furious but after Tilly convinced them that she had started it and Jen had tried to stop it but clearly they'd failed. Tilly was 28 and Jen was 31 today. A year ago Tilly had proposed to Jen on her birthday and obviously Jen accepted. Today was their wedding day.

Tilly had stayed at a friend's flat. Maddie, George, Sinead, Esther, Ruby, Bart, Neil, Jono, Jen's friend Alice and Diane had come for the wedding, as they had found a hotel. Tilly's parents and Jen's mother with Liam close by her side were staying at Jen's flat.

That morning Jen woke up with a big smile on her face as today was the day that she was going to marry the woman she loved. Liam was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone which was something he never did but today was the exception. He was proud of his big sister, but he always knew she'd be the one to get married first. "Morning Jen." said Liam as he handed her a cup of coffee. Liam was half dressed with an unbuttoned shirt and a tie around his neck. Jen had trusted Liam with the task of making sure Tilly was on time to the wedding venue, he had also been trusted with giving Jen away. "Morning Liam." replied Jen with a smile. Everyone else was either in bed or getting ready. "You nervous?" asked Liam. Jen had to think about it before replying, obviously she was scared of saying something wrong or falling over but marrying Tilly, how could she be nervous about that.

After breakfast Liam finished getting ready before going to see if Tilly was up yet. After Jen had kicked Liam out he decided to get his act in order and began working at the gym. As he learnt the skills he needed he became the manager and then the area manager which came with perks. Liam now had a company car that was worth £40,000 which meant Jen had saved money on a wedding car.

Jen was still in the kitchen when her mother came in. Mrs Gilmore was already dressed and ready for the wedding and she expected Jen to already be ready by now. "Jen you're meant to be ready by now." said Mrs Gilmore. "Mum I've got three hours before I need to leave. I'll be ready don't you worry. Oh and Liam made breakfast, it's in the oven." replied Jen. Jen walked out of the kitchen and went back up to the loft. Jen had her dress hung on top of the mirror. It wasn't a white dress as nothing about this wedding was going to be traditional.

Tilly had been up for a couple of hours and she was more nervous and excited than ever. She had no doubts about marrying Jen but she was scared something could and would go wrong. When Liam arrived at the flat Tilly was staying in Tilly knew there was only a couple of hours left which seemed to put her mind at ease. Tilly let him in and told him to sit in the living room while she finished getting ready. Tilly had also decided not to wear a white dress and had decided to wear a light blue one instead.

When she was finished getting ready she went to see if Liam was still there, which he was. Liam was sat there in his suit with his tie undone around his neck. It turned out Liam was hopeless with ties so Tilly ended up doing it for him after she promised she wouldn't tell Jen. Liam left a short while later to go and tell Jen that Tilly was ready and that her father was due to pick her up in half an hour.

The wedding was being held at an art gallery which was associated with the college Jen worked at so they had come to an arrangement with Jen to let her use it as there venue. Tilly and her friends from uni with the help of Maddie's mother who was a wedding planner managed to transform the gallery into a fashionable, luxurious wedding venue.

Liam got back to the flat and told Jen that Tilly was ready and that her parents had left to go and take her to the venue, which seemed to put Jen's mind at rest. Jen was due to leave in half an hour but Liam knew she needed some fresh air so he decided to take her for a walk over to the park across the road. They got a few dodgy looks at the park but seeing as Liam was dressed in tux which many people thought was an odd choice of attire to wear to a park. There Liam told Jen how proud he was of her and that he knew that she'd be happy with Tilly but seeing as he was making a speech at the reception he didn't say too much.

Time flew by and in no time at all Mrs Gilmore was yelling at them to get a move on otherwise they'd be late. Of course they got there just in time and the nerves were really starting to kick in. Tilly was stood at the front with the registrar and her father by her side. When the music began Liam put out his arm for Jen and began to walk her down the aisle. Even though Tilly's father told her not to turn round as it was considered bad luck she couldn't resist looking at the woman she was about to marry.

Jen practically floated down the aisle, she was the most beautiful sight Tilly had ever seen. As always the registrar asked 'if anyone had any reason why they could not marry and for them to declare it now of forever hold you peace'. No one had any reason why they couldn't get married; well not one the registrar needed to know and the wedding began.

"Now Jen and Tilly will make their vows to one another." announced the registrar. Jen and Tilly had both written their own vows that were to be said after the official ones. "I Jen Gilmore take Tilly Evans to be my lawfully wedded wife. From the first day I saw you I knew you were the one. I told myself that it was impossible that I could have such a connection to someone what I had just met. But standing here today I know that it is possible. I know that standing here I want to be with you for the rest of my life, through the good times and the bad because I love you Tilly Evans and I will never stop loving you." After saying her vows a single tear fell from Jen's eye. It was a tear of happiness as in that moment she was the happiest she had ever been before.

"Jen, since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness. I am a better person with you by my side. That's why today, I take you to be my partner, loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not yet know. Jen, I promise to respect you as an equal. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and endure with you when they are bad. I can't wait to to grow old together and fall in love a little more every day. Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love without condition, completely and forever."

After they had said their vows and signed the paperwork the registrar made their marriage official. "You may now kiss the bride." Jen lent in and kissed Tilly which received a cheer from Neil, Bart and Jono that was short lived after one of Maddie's icy glares.

The reception was held in one of Alice's restaurants as she had opened up some more branches across the UK. At the reception Liam made a speech. "Well I'd like to thank you all for coming to my sister and Tilly's wedding. I can successfully say you guys know how to organise a good bash. Ever since I was a kid I knew Jen was going to get married first and here we are today and Jen has gotten married first. What can I tell you about Jen that she already hasn't? Well there isn't a lot. I know Jen has a warm heart and that she will look after and love Tilly until her very last breath. So I'd like you to raise your glasses to Jen and Tilly. Oh and I'd also like to wish Jen a happy birthday." The rest of the night was spent celebrating with their family and friends before going off on honeymoon to Paris and then on to Italy.

Today had been a dream come true.


End file.
